Silk and Steel
by yra
Summary: After three years apart, Sesshoumaru and Rin must learn to live together again...
1. Alone

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right, like I own a damn thing…_

_A/N: Ah, what the heck. I seem to love this Rin/ Sesshoumaru daddy's-little-girl stuff, so why not give it another try. This is going to be longer and more in-depth, and involve a lot more characters, original and otherwise._

_Special Thanks: cuban inuyasha fan (well, if I confused you, you confused me), MoreEverything (being a dad and an emotionless demon lord is hard, you know), Odi et amo (the extra sword was to protect his little girl, of course! hehehe), SilentKiller (nothing like Sesshy being cute, huh?) sphinx, (Sesshy would never sell her, at any rate…), Cochrann, (no more chapters for that one, but there will be plenty Sesshy-Rin cuteness and bloodshed here!) _

She wore her hair differently, now that she was a grown woman. Seventeen might seem young to be considered grown, but the world was unkind, and her only protector far from gentle, even when showing affection. Or _especially_ when showing affection.

So dark it sucked in light, and so glorious other women begged to know her beauty secret , it rushed down her shoulders to her waist when lose. But she wore it high on her head now, almost as high as a topknot, and simply bound. Her master and guardian had chosen a red ribbon for her, and she wore it always, a mark of her allegiance and devotion.

It had been he, with long fingers and wicked claws so gentle, to first bind her hair up as a woman, instead of a girl. She stared into the water, watching her reflection change, her face morph from child to something else, something almost frightening. As he tied the ribbon securely, he glanced down, meeting her gaze.

She turned her head quickly, staring into his eyes, her breath catching. There seemed, for a moment, to be two people there, a child clinging to his robe, face adoring and imploring all at once; and a woman, walking on her own two feet, the hilt of her blade firm in her hand, her eyes calm and sure. Then the child and woman merged, and she saw herself through his eyes.

"You are growing up now."

That was all he said.

He stood, touched the ribbon, the lose sides flowing down on either side of her face, and gave that strange smile, only in his eyes but very much there. She smiled back, with everything but her eyes. Her eyes shimmered dangerously, though she knew better than to cry.

He was gone when she woke the next day.

The village he left her near took her in. A lovely young girl of marriageable age is always welcome in hard times. That she came with her own blade, not only capable but incredible in the art of death, made her even more graciously received. Any demonic problems she dealt with swiftly. She earned her food and respect through the blade and training he had given her.

Friendship and love were not so easy to come by. The frost settled in her eyes and heart kept people at bay, even the well meaning ones. Only the children were not afraid of her, but their parents refused to allow them near her for too long.

She lived a solitary life, her blade and her ribbon her only company. In the night, all alone, she clung to silk and steel as though she could will back her childhood; a froglike demon, a two-headed dragon steed, and a beloved master-guardian-father-lord. Every morning she woke to find herself still alone.

Speaking little, she stared strangely at the villagers that first day when they asked her name. Her head bowed. Her lashes lowered. The tears threatened, but again she pushed them back. From the corner of each eye she saw red.

She lifted her head, and gave the name not of the child, but the woman she would be from now.

"Akai."

_Another A/N: Akai means Red._


	2. Words of a Shadow

_Disclaimer: Yeah, right, like I own a damn thing…_

_A/N: More Rin right now, but Sesshy will be showing up in later chapters, as will just about everyone else. This is an intro to big girl Rin as Akai. Thanks go to Googol (well, Fluffy isn't really renown for his open affections, is he?), and ice illuser (daddy's can be dumb.) I hope you like this bit, too!_

_Warning: There will be violence, and it will be graphic! Hey, this never was a show for the kiddies. _

Like a weight on her chest, like a scent on the wind, she sensed the presence. Her hand moved before her eyes opened, her fingers closing over the hilt of her _katana._ She drew the blade free of the sheath and rose, all in one fluid motion. Her blankets pooled around her feet, leaving her in nothing but a thin white shift.

The young woman known as Akai did not stop to consider her state of undress. She moved on her toes across the floor of her small hut, laying her free hand on the sliding door. Here she paused, cocking her head and listening.

She heard nothing.

Alarm flashed through her. No birds, no insects, not even a sigh from a sleeping horse. She heard nothing, and nothing meant something was not right.

As carefully as she could, she began to slide the door open. She moved slowly, afraid to alert whatever had come calling this late at night. It took a full moment before she had an opening she could slip her body through.

Once outside, she took her time again to close the door. Keeping her shoulder to the wall, she let her body sink into a crouch. Black hair, unbound for sleep, whispered around her face. Her fingers tightened around the red ribbon tied to her blade for safe keeping. She kept low, hiding in the shadows as she snuck towards the corner of the hut.

A furtive glance around showed nothing out of place. Her breath quickened as she scrambled from one hut to the next. Clouds scuttling across the moon threw moving shadows across the village, playing tricks on her normally sharp eyes. She crept, almost on hands and knees, along the side of the headman's house. From there she could spy the rough fence they had erected around the collection of houses.

The men took turns guarding the village at night. She saw the silhouette there, leaning against the closed gate, his spear held upright before him. It should have eased some of her concern, but something about the picture made her heart begin to race. Every muscle tensed, reading danger in the mundane.

_Something isn't right. He isn't moving at all! Is he asleep? Please, please, let him be asleep._

Her _katana_ close to her right side, she chanced leaving the shadows to dart forward. She ran towards the guard, her bare feet silent over dust and stone. Her left hand stretched in front of her, seizing him by the shoulder and spinning him to face her.

A gasp choked her voice for half a heartbeat.

She beheld the answer to her uneasiness in all its bloody glory. The poor guard did not hold his spear at all. His hands were pinned to the gate before him with a long, thin black spike. The spear had been driven up through his body, disappearing between his legs only to burst out through his forehead.

The death had taken only a moment. The man's face was stunned, eyes wide, mouth open but silent. Blood still flowed over his chin in a slow trickle.

_This happened only minutes ago._

A look of pity swept her face, yet she left him to hasten back the way she came. She slipped back into the shadows, but chose speed to stealth. Someone, or something, was loose in the village she called home. It had the blood of one man already, and she had no intention of making it two.

Then the screaming began.

Stealth was thrown to the wind. She burst from hiding in an all out run. Shouts of surprise rose from several huts. Doors flew open. People stumbled out into the dangerous night, blinking in blank, sleepy confusion.

"Akai! _Nani—_?"

"Get out of my way!"

A girl came flying out of a hut, her hands over her face. She crashed into two startled men, ricocheting off them to stumble in the other direction. She screamed and screamed, drops of blood trailing behind her.

Akai pushed through the two men, sending one tumbling to the ground. She caught the child's hands and forced them down. More screams filled the air.

The girl had no face.

Flesh ripped away. Eyes gone. Lips gone. Half a tongue wagging, the rest bitten off. Nothing left but blood and agony.

"_Kami,_" Akai whispered. "How—?"

The child's body jerked. A black spike exploded through her chest. She rose off the ground, hovering above the heads of the horrified villagers for several seconds.

The spike exploded, ripping the body to bits. Gore rained down, and Akai threw her arm over her face. Something sharp pierced her flesh. A glance showed it to be a piece of shattered bone.

"_Iie,_" she moaned. "She was only seven."

"Well, little girl? Is that sword only for decoration?"

A _youkai,_ of course. Solid black, he looked like nothing more than a shadow with glowing red eyes. He smiled, baring yellowed fangs.

"You," she hissed. "She was only a child! WHY?"

"Ah, a far better question would be, why not?"

Akai raised her _katana,_ taking it in both hands. Her stance widened, shifting her weight to the balls of her feet. Dark eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Do not mock the dead, _youkai._ You will be joining them soon enough."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Confident, aren't you, little—?"

He lunged and threw up an arm, barely saving his head. Akai had little patience for _youkai_ with a penchant for monologues. Even as he spoke she moved forward, her blade slicing through darkness towards his bared throat. Instead of soft flesh, though, it met the two hard ridges of bone that adorned the beast's arm.

"Quick, aren't you?" he murmured. "But are you quick enough?"

A tail whipped in from her left. Four deadly spikes came shooting at her head at a blinding speed. To the surprise, and outrage, of the living shadow, they met nothing but empty air.

Akai tumbled backwards in an easy roll, regaining her feet before he recovered his balance. Two quick steps brought her back in range, and she swung hard, again aiming for his head. Yet she suddenly reversed the strike. Her blade slid easily along the bony ridges, glancing off only to carve a deep gouge in his side.

"Bitch!" he roared, stumbling back. "You dare! You, a _human!_"

"You talk too much."

Another lunge sent him back against the hut. The tail came around again, causing Akai to dodge to the right. The shadow intercepted her with three inch claws raking across her abdomen.

"Ah!"

"Akai!"

Something whistled past her ear, close enough to disturb her hair. There came a dull _thunk,_ and another snarl of pain. Akai managed to leap away, wincing only a little at the tight pain of her stomach.

An arrow had pierced the thrashing tail. A brief glance showed Higure, the headman's eldest son, already reloading his bow. He sighted at the _youkai's_ head, and fired.

The element of surprise was lost. Those same claws, now red with Akai's blood, snatched the arrow from the air. The monster growled and snapped the missile between his long fingers, then tossed it aside.

"A mistake, young man."

Akai dug her toes into the ground, and threw herself as hard and fast as she could straight at the gloating _youkai._ He spun, his grin ugly, his tail whipping in from the other side. She did not slow, did not duck. Her legs strained, and she made the last few feet in a single lunge. Her body collided with his, knocking him off balance. He staggered. The tail, caught up in the force of his strike, swung past Akai and around his body.

"AH!"

The blade of the _katana_ slid into his thigh. Her elbow dug into his ribs, driving him back several more paces. She hooked her heel behind his left foot, and pulled.

Together they fell, her weight carrying him down all the faster. He shrieked as he hit the ground, jaws snapping close to her ear. He had barely avoided falling onto the barbed end of his tail, and most the dangerous appendage was caught beneath his body. He wrapped both arms around her, his claws digging mercilessly into her sides. She freed one hand, catching him under his chin. She gritted her teeth and forced his head back, away from her face.

"Why?" she demanded in a shaking voice. "Why kill these people? Why torture and murder a child? WHY!"

"Because of you."

Her body seized up, eyes widening. She stared, uncomprehending, into his terrible face.

"_Nani?_"

"You, little girl," he hissed. "Because of you, these people died, horrible deaths, no less. Because of you, more people will die."

"You lie!" she snarled. "You don't even know who I am!"

"And do you know who I am?" He chuckled softly, evilly. "Can you guess where I came from? _Who_ I came from?"

She shook her head. "_Iie. _You can't be…"

His whole body shook with his laughter. "_Hai,_ little mortal girl. And there will be more to follow, each worse than the next. Everyone here will die. You will see all you love crumble around you, and in your heart you will hear my _father_ laughing."

"Shut up," she growled.

"Akai!"

Another arrow hit, this one sinking into one of the arms hold her fast. She hardly noticed Higure's heroic efforts to free her. All she could see was that terrible face, those glowing red eyes.

"You can save them all," he whispered. "It would be so simple. Just come back with me, and they will never be bothered again. Or stay, and condemn them all to death."

"Shut up."

"Their lives are in your hands."

"Shut up!"

"What will it be, little pet of Sessh—?"

"SHUT UP!"

The _katana_ dug deeper into his leg. Her fingers tightened on his jaw, trying to crush him, to silence him through will alone. She wanted to reach into his mouth, rip out his tongue, pummel him until he bled his life out slowly onto the dusty ground.

"Don't speak that name!" she snarled. "Don't you _dare_ speak that name to me!"

"Do you…refuse…our offer?" he managed, forcing his jaw to work against her hand.

"Die!"

A soft sigh made his chest heave beneath her. "My orders are to bring you back alive. But not necessarily in one piece."

Her breath caught as the claws buried deeper into her flesh. Her scream stuck in her throat, and she forced it back, forced down the fear and the rage. There was no one coming, no help, no flash of silver light and poison claws to save her now.

_I will not die like this._

She threw all her weight into the blade, twisting and turning it to make him shriek in pain. Yet he returned the favor with interest, beginning to peel the flesh away from her ribs. Through a red haze of pain she saw more arrows sticking from his flesh as Higure desperately tried to saveher.

"Akai!"

_Not like this… My lord…_

"Move!"

The _youkai_ screamed against her ear, flailing his head back and forth in agony. The pressure disappeared from her left side. Seconds later, the pain against her right ribs eased, too.

The claws released their hold in her flesh. The weight of his arms slid away. Akai sat up, straddling the body of her foe. Her wide eyes found his arms ending in bloody stumps at the elbows. He bucked wildly, trying to throw her free.

"You will pay, you human bitch! You will see blood as you have never seen it before!"

"I've seen plenty of blood," she snarled. "But you will see only your own."

She seized his head in both her hands. He had only a moment for a look of fear. Then she raised him in a display of almost inhuman strength, and slammed his head back down.

Directly onto the barred tip of his tail.

The body twitched several times, mouth opening and closing on silent protests. Then he went still. She slumped over him and sighed.

Silence returned to the village, the unnatural silence that always seemed to follow battle and death. She stared down at the face of the dead _youkai,_ her body shaking with adrenaline and rage… and fear.

_It can't be. But he said…_

_Why now? After three years, why now?_

"Watch out!"

Something seized her around the waist. She found herself airborne for a startled second, then her feet hit the ground, hard. She staggered backwards, and would have fallen if someone hadn't caught her under her arms.

The _youkai's_ body rose into the air, held aloft by nothing she could see. It rotated slowly around until it came face to face with her. Its mouth jerked up into a strange imitation of a smile. The jaw moved jerkily, as though pulled by strings.

"That was you're only chance, little girl. I don't ask twice."

The voice was not that of the dead monster, but of something else, something worse, and far more sinister. Laughter came from the open mouth, then it jerked backwards, soaring through the air into the night sky.

The stunned villagers watched as it disappeared over the trees. The silence held for several moments more, until a soft whimper could be heard. All the heads turned towards the hut the _youkai_ had come from.

"Is there someone still alive in there?"

Akai stumbled towards the door. She was mildly surprised to see her sword still in her hand. She tripped on the steps, but those same hands were at her back, helping her up, into the darkness of the hut.

She did not look at the carnage, at the woman slumped over the table, or the man clutching the young boy to his chest. The boy, smaller than his sister, twitched as she passed. His body trembled with weak breathing. He would be dead in a matter of moments.

_For the best._

Deeper into the hut, she found it just beneath a window. Bright green eyes met hers hopeful. The little face looked tragic under a slight film of blood.

"A kitten?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

"It belonged to the little girl," she whispered. "She saved it when its mother died, and kept it here with her. She loved it so much."

Her voice cracked. Tears welled up, and looking around at the shattered remains of a family, she felt her head spin.

"Easy," that same voice murmured. "You need to lie down, and have those wounds looked at. Come on."

"_Iie._" She turned back to the window. "The kitten."

"I'll come back for it."

"Do you promise?"

"_Hai._ Now come with me."

When she stumbled again, he bent and swept her up into his arms. Her head fell against his chest, her lashes flickering fitfully. She clung to consciousness for a moment more.

"Who are you?"

He looked down at her with a soft little half smile. She reached out a bloodied hand and touched his face. It was a handsome face, young, but sad. His eyes were dark, and beautiful beneath the pain.

He leaned down very close to her ear, and whispered one word.

"Tsumeato."


	3. Answers and Questions

_Disclaimer: Yes, I, in fact, own it all. That's why I'm broke, living in a tiny apartment, and on the verge of a mental breakdown. Right._

_A/N: Thanks again to ice illuser for showing interest in this pain-in-the-butt, as well as giving encouragement, EnchantressRai for the enthusiasm, an author always needs some of that, and JenniferJ, I can't believe you read them all, that's so sweet! Also thanks to darkjewel79 (love you!) for allowing me to bounce endless ideas off you! This chapter took forever for me to even be somewhat pleased with. We're getting closer to the actual plot, just need to introduce a few original characters. Hope you like them as much as I do!_

"Well, she is alive, despite her best efforts."

The light stung her eyes, so she shut them again. A breath sent pain lancing up and down her sides, and her head ached dully. For a moment she had to battle with her stomach to keep it from purging all its contents.

"Where…where am I?" she moaned. "Jaken-sama? My head hurts, Jaken-sama."

Something soft and cool was laid across her forehead. A gentle voice murmured soothing words.

"Hush, now, Akai. You're safe."

"Akai? Akai? Who… where are you? My lord, where are you?"

Someone stroked her hair softly. "Don't worry, child. You're going to be alright."

Her fingers twitched, crawling across cloth, searching for the feel of silk and steel.

"My…my sword! My ribbon! He will be angry if he knows I lost them!"

"It's alright, it's alright. They're here. See?"

Her hands closed eagerly on the heavy weapon offered her. Fingers caressed the soft silk of the ribbon, and she sighed with relief.

"My very own _katana,_ just for me…" Her lashes flickered. "It's so dark! Don't leave me alone!"

"Sh, child, rest now. I won't leave you alone."

"_Iie,_" she moaned, swatting irritably at the voice. "_Iie,_ I don't want _you_! My lord, where are you?"

"I will find him for you, Akai. But you must rest now."

She turned her head away fitfully. "Akai? Who is that?"

_"Rin. Sleep now, and no more talking."_

_Rin? Who is that?_

Shadows and light played tricks in her mind. One moment she lay in a nest of white fur under a night sky. A heartbeat later she was covered in thin blankets, firelight dancing in the corner of her eyes. A strong hand with long claws became slender and delicate, holding a cold cloth. Then it became tiny, green, and webbed, offering purple flowers.

"…some kind of poison in the claws…"

_"…just a mortal girl, my lord! Why…?"_

"…she is young and healthy…"

_"…stay with Ah Un, and don't wander off…"_

"…feverish, and she's imagining things, but she's fighting…"

_"…can't even feed herself, I have to go with her…"_

"…poor child, crying for her father, I think…"

_"…widen your stance, Rin. Now take the hilt in your hands, like this. _Iie, _hold it firmly…"_

"…won't let me take the sword, or the ribbon…"

_"…tie your hair up like a warrior…"_

"Hush! I think she's waking up now!"

_"You are growing up now."_

Light again, pain lancing through her head from the low flames just beyond her vision. She raised both hands to cover her eyes, and moaned. Even that small sound made her throat and chest throb with pain.

_There is something…something important…something I'm forgetting…_

"Akai?"

She turned her head slightly away from the insistent voice. She could not think with the woman talking to her.

_Something…I left behind…_

"Akai? Can you hear me?"

She decided it would be best to comply. Maybe if she did what the woman wanted, she would be left in peace to remember. Slowly, in answer to the question, she managed to nod her head.

"Can you open your eyes?"

The voice was familiar, and seemed worried. She lifted her hands from her eyes, and carefully opened them. The light still bothered her, but not quite as much.

"Do you know who I am?"

Her eyes rolled to her left. She looked up into the face gazing down at her, full of gentle concern. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

_Kagome-sama? _Iie,_ Kagome-sama doesn't have violet eyes. She doesn't have hair that color, either. So pretty, golden brown, like fall leaves… Who is she?_

"Akai?" The woman touched her face gently. "Do you know me?"

Slowly, a name swam up through the murky confusion her mind seemed to be drowning in.

"Yu…Yuriko-sama?"

The gentle face of the headman's wife, as beautiful and serene as the Buddha, became dazzling as she smiled.

"_Hai,_ little one. Very good. Can you sit up?"

"…sit…sit up?" Akai whispered. "I can…try."

"We will help you. Keiko, put your arm under her shoulders. Slowly now."

With the utmost care, Akai felt her upper body lifted. The pounding in her head doubled, and her stomach surged unhappily. Still, she gritted her teeth, pushed down on the bile trying to rise up her throat, and leaned forward to take her own weight.

"Good, good. You will be better very soon. Just sit still, and let your body become accustomed to sitting up again. Keiko and I will stay with you."

Only now did she realize someone was rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. A glance to her right showed Keiko, the headman and Yuriko's daughter. She offered Akai a reassuring smile, and wiped a strand of hair from the younger girl's sweat soaked brow.

Her eyes could only focus for a moment, though, and she looked down at the sheet over her body blankly.

"You're going to be fine," Keiko promised. "Your fever has finally broken."

"Oh, good." Akai paused, then frowned. "_Nani?_"

"You've had a terrible fever, but it's alright now. Mother has been taking very good care of you."

"Where…where am I? What happened?"

"You're in our house, Akai," Yuriko answered. "You've been unconscious for two days."

Akai felt her mouth become slightly unhinged. "Two days?"

"_Hai,_ but not so loud, if you please. Your stomach might not be completely settled, and while I think you have thrown up everything you could possibly have in there, I do not want to test that theory. I will get you some water, and tell my husband you are awake. He will be pleased. Keiko will stay with you."

There came the unmistakable sound of bare feet padding across a wooden floor, then the soft _whoosh_ of a door opening and closing. Akai sat for several long moments staring at her own knees through the sheet. It wasn't until she felt her stomach to be entirely under her control that she managed to look at Keiko again.

"How…I…I'm confused."

"Well, you—"

"Keiko! Is she awake?"

Both girls jumped slightly at the sudden voice. Akai again had to clamp down on her rebelling stomach. Keiko held on to her shoulders, watching her face change from white to green with alarm.

"Higure!" Keiko hissed. "Get out!"

Her brother ignored her, hurrying into the room. He dropped to his knees opposite Keiko, where Yuriko had sat only a few moments ago. His hand reached out to take one of Akai's.

"Are you better? Do you need anything? Should you be sitting up?"

"Would you shut up?" Keiko demanded. "The poor thing just woke up after two days! The last thing she needs is you hurling questions at her!"

"I just wanted to see that she was alright!"

"She's disoriented, she's exhausted, she's coming down from a very dangerous fever, her whole body aches, and she's about to vomit all over you. She's fantastic. Get out!"

Akai looked from one sibling to the other. They seemed almost to have forgotten her in their argument. Two beautiful faces, perfectly sculpted with high cheek bones, straight noses, and strong mouths, were fixed into almost identical glowers. Long hair cascaded unbound down their shoulders in rivers of the same honey gold hue. Only their eyes looked different. The same twilight purple as their mother's, Keiko's eyes flashed with outrage, while Higure's burned with possessiveness.

"What's all the noise?"

The door Higure had just entered through opened again, and the youngest of Yuriko's children stuck his head in. While Minoru maintained Yuriko's beautiful eyes and hair, his face looked more like his father, a little broader, a little softer. His violet eyes settled on Akai with nothing more than concern.

"Oh, you're awake!"

"She's awake, she's fine, take Higure and get out!" Keiko ordered. "If Mother finds you two in here—"

"I have every right to check on her!" Higure snarled. "I—"

"I _know,_ Higure, but not now! Minoru!"

Minoru came all the way in, giving Akai an apologetic grimace. He leaned down and caught his brother by the arm. He tried to tug him back towards the door, but Higure resisted.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped.

"Leave _her_ alone!" Keiko shot back, jerking her chin towards Akai.

"_Gomen,_ Akai," Minoru muttered. "Higure, come on!"

"_Iie,_ damnit! I want to—"

"Higure, would you just go!"

Akai closed her eyes again, leaning her face down on one hand. Her head pounded in time with the arguing of the siblings, Keiko's voice becoming more heated and Higure's louder by the second. Minoru's voice, whispering and pleading with both, was the only sound that did not seem calculated to make her whole body cry out for silence.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Oh, for the love of—" Keiko's words dropped to a mixture of curses that would have normally sent Akai into giggles. She sounded rather like a certain imp when he was annoyed.

But her mind was bent on the new voice. Deep, a man's voice, it seemed to soothe not only the aching of her head, but the overwhelming fear that she had forgotten something. Whatever it was, it did not seem so terribly important to remember, so long as that voice washed over her soul.

_Who are you?_

"Tsumeato." Malice dripped from Higure's voice. "Everything is fine. You are not needed."

"Higure, if you don't knock it off right now, I swear on the Buddha I am going beat you senseless with your own bow! Now _get out!_"

"I won't leave her alone with _him!_"

"_Ano_…I just heard raised voices. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Tsumeato-kun, you are fine. Higure-_baka_ is leaving. In fact, if Mother comes back and finds any males in her sickroom she's going to commit a heinous act! So would you three please get out?"

"Why am I in trouble?"

"Minoru—"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Silence fell as Akai groaned, now using both hands to cover her face. One of Keiko's hands went to her shoulder, the other resuming the gentle circles on her back. Someone grasped her other arm, large, calloused hands, definitely Higure. The hasty sound of steps from the door ended with a soft thump as Tsumeato hurried to kneel beside Keiko.

"Akai?" Higure whispered, holding her hand as one would hold the hand of a dying woman. "What do you need?"

The invalid opened her eyes again, but her face turned to her right. Beyond Keiko's beautiful face, she saw someone new, someone unfamiliar. The one with the soothing voice.

"Tsumeato."

Bottomless dark eyes met hers in a sudden, direct stare. For a moment she saw something there, deep within, something beyond sadness, beyond loss and fear and pain. Something darker and deeper than even death.

Those eyes made her head spin even more. She did not know his face, but his eyes seemed so familiar. For a moment she thought she might tumble forward into them, sink beneath the black surface and be lost forever.

Even more frightening, for a moment she wanted to.

Then, as though he realized she had glimpsed his most guarded secret, it was snatched back into the depths of those dark pools. Defenses snapped into place, walls as thick as stone, guarded with weapons and fire. His eyes became nothing more than polished obsidian, so opaque they did not even seem to hold a reflection.

"Akai-san," he murmured, dropping his gaze to her knees. "How are you feeling?"

Freed from that dark gaze, her aches and pains returned to her notice with a vengeance. She tried to sort them out, to decide what hurt the most, what needed the most attention.

"Everything hurts. Especially my head. And my sides. And my legs. And my _head_."

"Not surprising," Keiko told her. "You fought a _youkai,_ and killed it almost with your bare hands."

"A _youkai…_?"

"It was black," Higure interrupted. "With red eyes. Don't you remember? It killed that family. Then we killed it."

"We?" Keiko threw him an amused look. "Who is we? I didn't see you brought in unconscious from that thing's poison."

"I shot it," he snarled back.

"Not anywhere vital, and keep your voice down."

"I couldn't have hit it anywhere vital! Akai was lying on top of all the vital spots!"

"He did help. His arrows made that thing release Akai-san."

Just those words, in that soft voice, sent a shiver through Akai. She lost the thread of the argument going on around her, still caught up in Tsumeato's voice.

"Akai? Are you alright?"

"I…I…I'm…"

"What is it?"

Tsumeato leaned closer, touching the hand not held so jealously by Higure.

"I don't feel so good."

Her stomach chose that moment to prove Yuriko wrong, and expel the last of its contents onto her shift, her blankets, and Tsumeato.

Eyes closed in humiliation, Akai whispered, "_Gomen._"

"Well, I hope at least your stomach's feeling better."

A glance at Tsumeato through her lashes showed his lips to be twitching into a smile.

"_Hai. Arigatou._"

"Alright, that is the sign for you men to depart," Keiko announced. "Move, before someone else gets thrown up on."

"Keiko," Minoru protested, half-laughing. "Akai, don't listen to her."

"What is this?"

The five youths froze, four sets of guilty, and one set of embarrassed, eyes going to the door. Yuriko looked less than pleased as her gaze went from one young man to another. Then she looked at her daughter.

"What are they doing in here, Keiko?"

"Not leaving, like I told them to. Because I told them to, Mama, I really did. Didn't I, Akai?"

"She did, Yuriko-sama."

"Well, perhaps they will listen to me." She turned eyes like violets under ice on the three men. "Leave. Now."

"_Hai,_ Mama."  
Higure and Minoru moved as quickly to the door as they could without actually breaking into a run. They collided with each other, and there was a quick jostle to get out first, won by Higure. Minoru slipped out directly on his brother's heels.

Tsumeato remained kneeling on the floor, watching Yuriko with a blank gaze. Every weapon and guard of his eyes was in place. Akai had no idea what he was thinking as he stared at the beautiful woman, who returned the look with as little emotion.

"You must leave as well, Tsumeato-san. We must change Akai's sheets and shift, and it would be best if you cleaned yourself, as well. Good night."

It was not a dismissal that could be ignored. Amazingly graceful in his sullied clothes, he rose, and offered a bow appropriate for the headman's wife. Another bow, more relaxed, was made to both the young women. Then he exited in a much more controlled manner than the brothers.

Yuriko stared at the closed door behind him for several moments, a thoughtful furrow in her brow. Then she looked down at her patient, and smiled again.

"I suppose I was wrong about your stomach. _Gomen._ Keiko, you will get clean sheets and lend Akai one of your own shifts, if you please."

"_Hai_, Mama."

As Keiko hurried to do her mother's bidding, Yuriko knelt down and offered Akai a bowl of water. With a little help, the invalid managed to swallow it all. It cooled and calmed her rebellious stomach, and eased some of the pain in her head.

"_Domo arigatou,_ Yuriko-sama. That helped very much."

"Good. All I want you to do right now is to relax."

Akai nodded. Yuriko began to hum a melody, something Akai had heard her use with the small children of the village. The young woman's eyelids immediately began to droop, and her head felt too heavy to keep up.

Just before she slid back into sleep, she managed to whisper, "Yuriko-sama, who is he? This Tsumeato?"

"A good question, little one. A very good question."


	4. In Action

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing, leave me alone._

_A/N: Thanks go out to ice illuser for her consistent support in all my endeavors, and to Aurora for a kind, supportive review. Thanks, guys!_

"Should you be up walking?"

Akai paused, looking over her shoulder. The stranger, Tsumeato, came up behind her, his brow wrinkled in a little frown. She raised an eyebrow, and continued on.

"Do I look ready to faint any moment?"

"_Iie …_"

"I've had a week to recover, Tsumeato-kun. I'm quite capable of walking around."

"_Gomen._ I've never seen anyone recover from a beating _and_ poisoning that fast except…"

She stopped, and turned to face him. "Except?"

He stopped as well, only a few feet away. "Except _youkai._"

Akai felt her mouth twitch, and quelled the laughter. Shrugging, she told him, "I suppose you've found me out. I'm a _youkai._"

It took very sharp eyes, examining his handsome face very closely, to catch the quiver in his jaw muscle. His face remained serious as he sighed.

"That is what I thought. I fear I even know what kind of beast you are."

"Really," she muttered suspiciously. "What's that?"

He shook his head sadly, walking past her. Over his shoulder, he said, "You are, of course, a _cho-youkai._"

"_Nani?_ A butterfly!"

A half-smile quirked one side of his mouth, but he managed to keep his eyes grave.

"_Hai._"

Akai set off after him, growling under her breath, "I am _not_ a butterfly!"

Tsumeato turned around, walking backwards as the smile grew from half to full. "_Hotaru-youkai?_"

"Firefly? _Iie!_"

"Beetle?"

"Tsumeato…"

"Ah! A moth!"

"I am not an insect!"

"_Shika-youkai?"_

"A deer? _Baka!_"

"Well, what then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Akai stopped, throwing her tail of ebony hair over her shoulder. "I am a dragon."

Tsumeato burst out laughing, still backing away from her.

"_Iie._ You are definitely a _cho-youkai._"

"Dragon!"

"_Cho._"

"Dragon!"

"_Cho._"

"DRAGON!"

"_Ch—_Whoa!"

For a fiendishly delightful moment, Akai caught a glimpse of wide dark eyes. Then they disappeared as he tripped over the branch in the middle of the path, and tumbled over backwards. He landed with a muffled thump and curse.

Still smirking, she continued down the path. He rubbed his head as she sauntered past, throwing him a haughty look.

"Dragon."

"_CHO!_"

It was her turn to give a startled yelp. Her hands shot out, barely in time to break her fall. She came down hard in the center of the path, little stones piercing her palms. She turned her head to gape over her shoulder at the young man holding her ankle.

"You tripped me!"

"You let me trip over a branch!"

"Just because you were too stupid to look where you were walking—"

"You were distracting me!"

"Let go of my leg!"

"_Iie!_"

"Tsumeato, you let go of my leg right now!"

"Not gonna happen, _cho._"

"Oh, really?"

Another wonderful look of surprise was the reward for her quick move. With only the briefest of movements, she had the blade of her _katana_ angled across his throat. She pressed lightly against the smooth flesh, her eyes flashing with dangerous intent.

"Let. Go."

Tsumeato's fingers uncurled from around her ankle. His eyes slid to the left, watching the sharp tip of her blade with mild interest.

"It was only meant as a joke, Akai-san."

She pulled her feet under her body, crouching in front of him.

"On your feet. Now."

He got his hands and knees under him, and rose. She rose with him, keeping constant pressure against his fragile skin. Any softness in his expression seemed to sink into the abyss of his eyes, the walls thickening, strengthening to almost inhuman coldness.

"Now what?"

"You have your weapon?"

"_Hai._"

Akai moved closer, applying just a little more pressure along the blade. He did not flicker an eyelid, did not even seem to notice. She gave the indent in his skin a measuring glance.

No blood. Yet.

"Akai?"

She raised her eyes to his again, and felt a smile curve her mouth. "I want to see it in action."

"_Nani?_"

She stepped back, letting the cold metal tease his flesh as she languorously pulled the _katana_ away. His breath caught on a slight gasp. Her smirk became a grin.

"I want to see _you_ in action, _youkai_ exterminator Tsumeato."

"I…don't understand."

Akai tipped the blade back and forth, watching sunlight play along the metal. "You've been living here amongst the villagers for a week, under the unspoken understanding that should there be an attack, you could protect them. I'm just testing that theory.

"Besides, I need the practice."

A sigh shuddered through his body. He shook his head, a slight smile breaking the ice in his gaze.

"Do you always have to be that dramatic?"

"I have your attention, don't I?"

"_Hai._"

"So…" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Alright. On one condition."

"Mm…perhaps."

"You have to answer a question for me."

The playful smile on her face froze. Her eyes narrowed, shielding her from his swift, seeking glance. She hefted her sword, as though testing the weight.

"What is the question?"

Suddenly, he was standing before her. She looked up automatically, eyes widening in surprise as she found herself gazing up into his face. A strong face, she mused, but its own paradox. The chin was firm, the mouth gentle. His cheekbones were prominent, sharp, but his brow was broad and smooth. The skin was clean and unmarred, the long hair messy, falling from its tail into his eyes. And those eyes…

"Does it have a name?"

"Does…what have a name?"

"Your _katana_." Tsumeato reached out with one finger, caressing the delicate edge. "Does it have a name?"

"_Hai._"

"What is it?"

Akai raised her face to his, staring hard into those fathomless eyes. Then she slid closer, her hand rising to touch his chest, her cheek almost against his. Her mouth came near to his ear.

"You only got one question, Tsumeato. All others," she pushed him back, snapping her blade into position, "you'll just have to earn."

He took only two steps back, easily finding his balance, not at all disconcerted by her sudden move. From his belt he pulled his weapon, giving it an expert flick to unfurl the cord. On one end of nearly four feet of strange, dark red twine was a sleek, double-edged blade, half as long as her _katana._ On the other end, four small barbs shone bone white in the wicked sun.

"And just how do I earn these answers?"

"You win."

"And if you win?"

Akai grinned. "I'll come up with some suitable forfeit."

"Akai, I refuse to fight without knowing the conditions."

"Really?"

"_Hai._ It's not fair, or honor—"

Tsumeato ducked, sliding neatly under her blade as it came straight at his head. She gave him not time to catch his balance. She reversed the blow as she passed by, redirecting the sword towards his chest. He fell back into an easy roll across the dusty road, his weapon kept safely away from vital organs. He came up on his feet with room to move.

_Nice,_ Akai acknowledged to herself. _Very nice._

She spun on her heel, giving him no chance at her back. Coming around to face him, it was her turn to lunge backwards as the long blade came at her nose. Her feet slid on the pebbles on the side of the road. From the other side, the barbed end aimed for her sword arm.

Dropping her arm to her side, and falling back several more steps, she felt a hot wind across her chest, following the flight of the barbs. Her eyebrows rose. She had been trained by the most powerful _youkai_ in Japan, a creature of barely controlled violence and cold, deadly precision. _Sesshomaru._ _Killing perfection._ He had turned his icy attention to her survival, and in that strange mix of affection and brutality only the Lord of the West could manage, trained this human child to kill without hesitation, or mercy.

Yet Tsumeato, a mortal man who had not the…_fortune_ of Sesshomaru-sama's attentions, had her on the run within minutes of their bout. Was she suffering still from the _youkai's_ attack? Or was he a natural warrior, with an instinct for violence, like her lord?

_Or are you focusing on those beautiful eyes so hard you can't read his attacks?_

Akai jerked her mind back to the fight, grounding her attention only on the strange weapon in Tsumeato's hands, on the way his body moved, the way his muscles flexed beneath flesh and cloth. With even the tiniest of twitches, he could tell her his next three moves. She would meet them, and move through them, knocking his weapon aside, sliding in under his guard, until she could press her blade to his flesh again.

The sinews of his left hand flexed around the end with the blade. Akai stood relaxed, allowing her face to settle into uncertainty. He reared back and hurled the blade at her chest in one smooth action. Already she was moving, throwing herself to her right and pushing her body forward. One step ahead of him, she was beyond the blade when it reached the arc of its swing. Instead of slashing across her chest, it flew out in a wide circle, coming back at its master from his opposite side.

Tsumeato had little time to worry about his wayward blade. Another, larger one was coming at his left side, fast. He threw the barbed end from his right hand to his left, barely in time to block Akai's lunge. Her _katana_ slid between the top and bottom set of spikes, earning an annoyed hiss from behind her clenched teeth.

Instead of backing away to try again, Akai kept her momentum going, yanking her sword back as she flew past him. He turned to follow her, snatching the blade from the air with his right hand. She planted one toe in the dust and spun to face him.

"You are incredible," he murmured. "And quick!"

"You should try all this in a kimono some time!"

Beginning to circle to his left, he raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, studying her simple peasant garb.

"Are you picturing me in a kimono?" she teased.

"Actually, I just realized this is the first time I've really seen you wearing anything more than your night clothes."

Blood rushed to her cheeks, flaming a most interesting red. Her mouth went slightly slack as she grasped the truth of his words. While in the battle with the black _youkai_, or while fighting to control her spinning head in Yuriko's hut, she had not noticed her state of undress. But now, gazing at his handsome face and wicked smile, horror crept into her soul, and her eyes.

"There's no need to blush," he assured her. "You look very pretty in just a shift!"

"You bastard!"

It was hard to meet her blade with his own while laughing, yet somehow he managed. Now using it more like a sword than a spear, he parried her enraged attempts to carve off his mocking grin. Akai was forced to dance back as he swung the barbed end at her arm, then moved in from the other side. Her blade slid along his, scraping against the leather wrapped around the end, and nicking two knuckles. A tiny trickle of blood worked its way down the back of his hand as he retreated several steps.

"First blood goes to you, Akai," Tsumeato noted. "Very well done!"

"Don't speak to me like a _sensei_ giving a lesson!" she snapped.

The grin grew even wider. "Am I not?"

Her eyes narrowed. "_Iie,_ my friend. In fact, I think I will teach you a thing or two."

"That sounds…exciting."

"_Hiya!_"

The _katana_ became a blur, working through the complicated patterns Sesshomaru-sama had insisted she memorize. Watching Tsumeato leap backwards with ever growing eyes, she understood once again why.

"Where did you learn all this?" he asked, trying to catch her sword between blade and barbs.

"Where did you?" Akai shot back breathlessly.

Instead of answering, Tsumeato knocked her blade away with the barbed end and spun to the side. Holding both the blade and barbs in one hand, he snapped the doubled twine like a whip. It flicked out and around Akai's wrists.

He yanked on the twine with all his might. As slight as he was solid, Akai found her propelled against her will towards him. She did not fight his pull on her, stumbling once in her flight. Her hands most usefully bound, and her sword pointing towards the sky, she fell against his chest.

"Well?" he asked softly. "Do you yield?"

Akai looked up, her face so close to his that her lashes brushed his cheek. A tiny smile turned up the corners of her mouth. Tsumeato's smile began to fade, and he blinked several times. She heard his throat work as he swallowed hard.

"Akai?"

"You have freckles on your nose."

One confused blink was all he had time for. Then the pommel of her _katana_ slammed hard into his sternum. He doubled over, his breath leaving his body in a pained whoosh. She slid one foot behind his ankle, and pulled. He grabbed her arms and carried her down with him.

Tsumeato landed on his back, Akai on his chest. Her nose hit his shoulder, and for a second she saw stars. She saw him shake his head woozily. Her _katana_, the sharp edge safely pointing away from both fragile human bodies, dug into their torso's where their bodies met.

Gathering her wits quickly, she pushed herself up with her still-bound hands. Another grunt emitted from Tsumeato as she used his chest for support. Before he could move, she swung both legs out, one on either side of his body. She sat up, her thighs locking down on his arms and hips. His weapon lay in his hand, useless as she began to squeeze feeling from his limbs.

"Do you yield?" she asked sweetly.

"Yield?" he grunted. "This is hardly a win!"

"Oh?"

Akai felt him gather his strength between her legs. She gave a feral grin. He tried to rock back, raising his hips for a jump to dislodge her. Anticipating his move, she threw her weight backwards and slammed his hips back into the ground.

"Tsumeato, do you yield?"

"Like hell I do!"

She countered his attempt to roll to one side by twisting and rocking against him to the other. When he tried to sit up, she planted her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him back. She leaned forward, her long tail of silken hair hanging over one shoulder and brushing softly against his cheek. She could see the ends of the red ribbon dangling on either side of her face.

"Listen, I can stay right here all day and ride you back and forth until you drop from exhaustion," Akai told him calmly. "_Or_ you can just yield now, and save us both some time."

His jaw clenched, and she had to appreciate his abhorrence of admitting defeat. Then those dark eyes met hers, searching, measuring her words. She knew he saw what she felt, the heat of good battle and the joy of victory. His face relaxed into a smile.

"_Hai,_ I yield."

"Well, it's about time."

Akai's head jerked around, and Tsumeato's lifted. Both stared up in horror at the three sets of twilight purple eyes looking down at them. Two pairs looked highly amused; one pair looked anything but.

Keiko stood slightly in front of her brothers. It had been she who spoke, and it was she who continued.

"If you two are finished trying to kill each other, or mate with each other, or whatever it was you were doing, Father would like a word with you both."

"Keiko-san!" Akai shrieked. "We weren't…it wasn't…we were just…"

"Sparring!" Tsumeato threw in helpfully. "Just sparring!"

"Really? I've never seen a sparring match that ended with a woman straddling a man and offering to ride him until he drops from exhaustion, but maybe I'm not doing it right."

"Keiko…" Higure growled under his breath.

"_Nani_, is that how you do it?" his sister asked innocently.

"_Iie, iie, _Higure-kun," Tsumeato said quickly, "Akai-san just said she wanted to see my weapon in action!"

"If you feel the need to go into more details," Keiko interposed, "I think Minoru should leave. He's a little young to be hearing this."

"I'm as old as Akai!" Minoru shot back. "If she gets to stay, why can't I?"

"Because, as you can see, she's already corrupted beyond saving."

"I am not corrupted!" Akai shouted.

Keiko looked down at her with both eyebrows raised. "It would be easier to believe you if you weren't _still_ straddling Tsumeato-kun."

"_Kyah_!"

She hurriedly got herself to her feet, and tried to rise. Halfway up, she found herself jerked back down.

"Tsumeato, untie me!"

"Hang on," he groaned, sitting up. "Ah, you are brutal, woman! I'm _covered_ in scratches and bruises!"

"Oh, this just keeps getting better," Keiko muttered.

"Oneesan!" Minoru hissed, half laughing. "Here, Akai, let me help."

He barely got a step forward before his brother pushed past him, quickly unsheathing a short dagger. Higure raised it, and brought it down hard against the twine connecting Tsumeato's weapon to Akai's hands. A look of pure rage exploded across his face as it refused to cut.

"What is this?"

"_Youkai_ flesh," Tsumeato explained.

All three siblings fell back, faces fixed in disgusted shock. Akai yanked at her hands with equal alarm.

"Get it off me!" she shouted. "Untie me right now!"

Looking mildly surprised, Tsumeato rose up on his knees and worked the twine free. Akai leapt back, her nose wrinkling as she rubbed her wrists.

"What…what kind of _youkai_ is it made of?"

His face became cold, detached as he began to wind it around the ends of the barbs and blade.

"The kind that ate small children. It is dead now."

"So…not a _kitsune_, or, or a…_inu-youkai_?"

He shook his head. "I did not get a name for it, but it was neither of those."

Akai sighed. "Still…the flesh?"

"Is it worse than leather?" he asked, rising to his feet.

Higure snorted and flashed a dangerous grin, sliding his blade back in his belt. "Ask Mother that sometime."

"Enough chatter," Keiko cut in. "Father still wants to see you two."

"About what?" Akai asked.

"I didn't ask, crazy woman with the sword. But he's at the hut. So march!"

Tsumeato caught her eye, a slight smile breaking through his sudden coldness. Very slowly, she answered with her own tiny grin. Both followed Keiko with unusual meekness.

"I suppose you still aren't going to tell me its name, are you," he muttered, glancing at her _katana._

"_Iie_." Her smile grew. "Maybe…next time."


	5. Two Worlds

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing, leave me alone._

_A/N: I don't think I've ever had such a hard time starting a fic in my life! Bah! But now I really think I'm getting into the swing of it. A fairly low key chapter, but plenty of action to follow. Thanks to sequimisama (I had a lot of fun writing that particular fight scene), DCoD (love in depth reviews, please keep them coming!), Alexa (haha! I've finally come up with a perfect name for the katana…and I'm not gonna tell you just yet), and Aurora83 (I know, I know, I wasn't as subtle about Tsumeato as I could have been, but there are plenty of twists coming, one involving Kagome, actually…) and to anyone else who reads and enjoys! _

"_Iie, iie,_ we do not have the means for a wall!"

Akai sighed and rubbed her eyes as yet another argument erupted. When Keiko had fetched the dueling pair, she had left out the minor fact that it was not merely her father who wanted a word with Akai and Tsumeato. In fact, a assembly of headman Michio, his wife Yuriko, Higure, Minoru, and several of the village's strongest warriors was under way, and the two _youkai_ hunters were wanted to weigh in their opinions. Never before had Akai seen a village meeting so rife with raw emotion and bellowing men.

Dropping her hands back into her lap, Akai stole a quick glance at the only other woman in the room. Yuriko sat quietly at her husband's side, watching him soothe all sides of the arguments without comment. So far, no one had asked her opinion, and she had vouchsafed none.

The argument dropped away to angry mutters as Michio made a placating gesture.

"As much as I do not like to admit it, it is true that we do not have the means to erect a wall of stone or brick around this village," the headman said. "One of wood, that we could possibly manage. As for hiring _youkai_ exterminators, I do not believe there is a need. Akai and Tsumeato have served us well in the past. I doubt we will find anyone more capable then those two."

"We've never dealt with a _youkai_ attack like this last one before," a young man growled. "Will you do nothing to protect us?"

Michio gave him a patient look. "I haven't finished. As I said, a wooden wall is a possibility, but as a number of _youkai_ have the annoying ability to leap very high, or fly, this is only a slight barrier. We will put more men on the night watch, that is a given."

"Michio-sama?"

He paused, and glanced towards Tsumeato.

"_Hai_?"

"You called the wall a barrier. What about a true barrier? Perhaps a _miko_…" Tsumeato spread his hands. "Or a monk?"

"A barrier is more of an attraction than a deterrent."

Several men started, and all heads turned towards the head of the room. Yuriko stared at Tsumeato with her enigmatic dark eyes, one lifted eyebrow the only expression on her face. Yet her voice sounded slightly troubled.

"A barrier against _youkai_ will make them wonder what we are hiding. We will be able to ward off the lesser creatures, but the truly powerful will find us a most…enticing morsel."

Tsumeato met her impassive expression with one of blank ice. "Apparently, they already do."

A slight whisper of alarm went through the room. No one had ever questioned Yuriko's word before.

Tsumeato continued. "The _youkai_ who attacked last week came seeking this place out. For all any of us know, there might be more on their way. In fact, he said there would be."

"So, looking at it from that view," Akai took up thoughtfully, "we aren't preventing future attacks. The attack is already here."

Fury flashed across Higure's face, either at Akai's siding with Tsumeato or an argument against his mother. Akai was too tired to wonder which. Probably both. Minoru looked troubled, glancing to his father for guidance. Michio, in turn, looked to his wife.

Yuriko closed her eyes and sighed. "I will see what can be done about a barrier." Her lips curved into a little smile. "I think we can make do without a _miko_ or monk, though."

Several men shared wry grins. Akai ducked her head to hide a giggle. Higure laughed into his hand, covering it with a forced cough. Minoru seemed to suddenly find the ceiling incredibly interesting. Michio just smiled.

"Alright, if there is nothing else…?"

This was the wrong thing to say. Apparently, there was plenty else to discuss, and it was long after nightfall that men began filing out of Michio's hut. Akai rose and turned to follow Tsumeato out.

"Akai-san! Will you stay a moment?"

She looked towards Michio with surprise. Tsumeato paused, glancing back at her with a question in his eyes.

"You don't need to wait for me, I can walk myself back to my hut," Akai said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He cast a quick, uncertain look at Michio, and one much cooler at Yuriko, speaking softly to her sons. Then he turned his eyes back to Akai, and gave a small smile.

"I suppose you can take care of yourself," he whispered.

"And you, as I recall."

He laughed quietly. "_Hai._ Goodnight, Akai."

"Goodnight."

She moved back towards Michio, who had moved to a more comfortable seat beside the fire. To her mild surprise, Yuriko walked away, herding Higure and Minoru out the door and closing it behind her. For the first time she could remember, she was entirely alone with the headman.

"I saw your battle with that _youkai_," Michio began suddenly. "You were amazing. It was a good day for this village when Higure found you."

Akai blushed lightly, but at the same time felt her heart drop. The day Higure had stumbled upon her in the clearing was the day Akai's life had begun, and the life of the child Rin had ended. It was not a day she liked to recall.

Still looking into the flames, Michio continued. "Still, I'm not sure even you could have survived without Tsumeato's intervention. Another lucky day for this village, wrapped up in another mysterious arrival."

Uncertain what she should say, Akai satisfied herself with a quiet, "_Hai._"

"A good man, Tsumeato. The whole village is grateful for what he did that night."

"_Hai._ That _youkai_ was a—"

"Not for that, Akai." He finally looked away from the flames, meeting her gaze with eyes warm and gentle. "He saved your life. You are one of our own now, Akai. You do not fit in the way the other girls do, but you have your place amongst us. We would grieve if you were taken away. Some would be almost crippled by their grief."

It was her turn to stare into the fire. "Michio-sama, I am grateful for all you've done for me, and…and I think very highly of Higure…I like him very much…"

"Easy, little one! I'm not proposing to you in my son's stead! And Higure is not the only one fond of you. I would be very pleased, and very proud, if you wanted to marry him…but you do not love him. Honestly, I do not think you are the woman for him. When he goes into one of his rages, you're more likely to put him through a wall than gentle him into a better mood." He chuckled. "I've had the urge myself, sometimes."

Akai laughed, pulling her eyes back to his. "I know Yuriko-sama hoped—"

"Last year, perhaps, but even she is willing to admit that this young Tsumeato might be better suited to you."

The light blush turned into full scarlet.

"And both she and Keiko assure me he is quite the catch," he continued, his grin turning mischievous. "They say he's very handsome. The term 'strapping' actually came into the conversation. I'm no judge, though."

She laughed, embarrassed. "Well, he is rather…strapping."

Michio laughed as well. Then he glanced down, and his brow began to furrow. "Akai…you have no father here, and I _am_ fond of you. This boy…well, this young man…he worries me."

Akai blinked, surprised. "_Nani_?"

"Yuriko, as well. I trust my wife, I know her to be a better judge of people than I am. It isn't his lack of name or past that worries us. You have neither yourself. What worries us is his unabashed hatred of _youkai._"

"You know how many _youkai_ I've killed—"

"But you don't hate them. You may hate one or another, but not them all. Tsumeato…he hates them all, blindly, passionately! His weapon is made from the flesh of a _youkai_! He regards them as so many beasts to be exterminated."

Akai bit her lip uncertainly. "There is something…in his past…in his eyes…"

Michio frowned. "_Iie,_ Akai. You cannot tell me it doesn't worry you."

"It does. But…but Michio-sama…"

"_Nani_?"

"I understand…He's right, in a way."

Michio sat back in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"_Youkai_ are not beasts, they aren't all evil." She raised her head to meet his eye. "But they aren't human, either."

"I don't understand you."

"They don't…they don't _feel_ like we do. Anger and…and joy, it isn't the same for them! We're just…different."

Warm hands took her own, which suddenly seemed very cold.

"Akai, you are young. You are both too young to know…" Michio squeezed her hands. "You don't know what I know. You've only known _youkai_ as enemies. You haven't known what I've known."

Akai glanced again at the door Yuriko had left through.

"Their love…it doesn't last. Maybe it can't. Maybe we're too different. Our lives are so short, and they live so long…" She shook her head. "_Youkai_ and humans live in…different worlds."

"_Iie,_ Akai. Sitting in this house, you can't honestly believe that."

"I…I never know what to believe. Maybe it wasn't that he was a _youkai._ Maybe I wasn't…"

She barely registered the shock glancing through his eyes. All she could see was a two-headed dragon and a long tail of white fur disappearing into the clouds.

_"Don't forget to come back for me!"_

"Maybe I wasn't strong enough. Maybe I just never had a place at his side."

"Akai…"

For a split second she considered giving in to weakness, collapsing against his shoulder and letting the tears finally pour out.

_"_Iie,_ Rin. I will not help you. You must learn to stand on your own._"

Akai stood briskly, dashing her hand across her eyes.

"_Arigatou,_ Michio-sama. I will see what I can do about Tsumeato. I'm sure when he understands...At any rate, I doubt he would dare try anything within the village. I don't think you'll wake up to find him murdering your children in their beds."

Michio also stood, trying to recapture her hands.

"Akai—"

She barely had time to register the sound of the explosion before the ground bucked, and she was flying through the air.


	6. Blood and Fire

_A/N: Too tired to thank everyone personally, should have been in bed two hours ago. Bad yra. So thank you so much to everyone who's reading this struggle with my muses,(I think they're mutinying), special thank you to everyone reviewing, and I'll do all my personal thank you's next chapter. Promise._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

Akai's breath exploded out of her body in a ragged cough. Attempting to draw in a deep breath, she found her lungs once again filled with something heavy and sour. Another cough forced her lungs free. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth and nose, and opened her eyes.

She lay in a pile of timber. Burning timber, to be precise. Flames snuck closer to her along the dry wood, and the cuff of one pant leg was already emitting smoke. She blinked against thick black smoke as her body screamed for air. It wasn't the only thing screaming.

Voices penetrated the smoke, voices full of rage and terror. Someone was screaming a name. Several men shouted orders to each other. A woman shrieked in pain.

Nani? _What…where am I?_

"Papa! Papa, where are you?"

The child's voice struck her like a dash of cold water in the face. She jerked her protesting body up, kicking one leg free of the wood. With a sharp slap, she smothered the flames on her ankle. A hand behind her back reassured her that her weapon was at the ready, and her hair was not on fire.

"Papa! PAPA!"

Akai found her feet, and bent her knees, gathering her strength. Then she sprung up and forward, _katana_ flying into her hand.

From the look on the _youkai's_ face, she made a terrifying sight, an armed maiden with a face full of righteous wrath springing out of the fire and smoke, followed by a tail of ebony and scarlet. She landed in front of the screaming girl, spinning easily on her heel to face the monster. He fell back a step, a hiss escaping his thin, dry lips.

"You! You are the one they call Akai?"

She narrowed her eyes and gripped her blade with both hands. "I am."

The lips split, showing a mouth full of long, needle like fangs. "Good."

"Do you think so?"

He was far uglier than the last _youkai,_ a strange reddish brown color, with long, straggly green hair like seaweed. His head was almost perfectly round, except for that face, which looked like he had run into a tree. His face was level with hers, for his legs and arms were strangely short, though his torso was broad and muscular. All he wore was a pair of dirty pants that might once have been white.

Akai had only a moment to catalogue these observations. Before she could even blink, he no longer stood behind her. A scream from the child was her only warning. Without thought, she thrust one hand behind her, sending the little girl tumbling one direction, while she dove the other way.

She rolled across the grass, and glanced back the opposite direction. The _youkai_ stood where only a second ago she had, his hand sweeping through the air where the back of her head had been. He looked surprised as he glanced down and to the side at her.

"You are quick." His smile grew. "I am quicker."

Akai could not argue that fact as he disappeared, only to reappear directly over her. Yet she did not let shock hold her captive. Instead, she drove her _katana_ straight up towards his face.

Again, he vanished. Any relief Akai might have felt left her in a gasp as he materialized beside the little girl. The child had only a moment to look surprised before his strangely long fingers wrapped around her throat. She choked, her whole body seizing up in fear.

"No more of that," the _youkai_ ordered. "If you want the child to live, you will put that weapon down."

Akai hesitated, glancing at her beloved blade. It was not the fear of going unarmed that held her frozen for a moment, but the possibility of losing the last connection to her lord.

"Do it, Akai. I am not joking."

The fingers tightened on the little neck, and the child whimpered.

"Alright," Akai whispered. "Alright. I'm putting it down."

She knelt down, laying the _katana_ gently on the sparse grass, her fingers lingering on the hilt. The _youkai_ smiled again, a thin, forked tongue lashing out briefly to taste the air. He glanced at the child, smoothing her hair with his free hand.

"You will have so much more than most people, little girl. You will know that someone cared enough about you to give their own life for yours. Even if it was a fool's gesture."

Akai, still kneeling in the grass, felt her face go white with horror. Deadly intent flashed across the monster's face. His fingers flexed with anticipation, then began to tighten.

Another explosion sent burning wood and earth flying through the air. The ugly, flat face twisted around towards the noise. Akai's fingers, a hairsbreadth from her blade, closed quickly even as she lunged.

He was impossibly quick, but he had not expected this lack of interest in her own survival. He managed to turn back around and blink once as the blade sliced easily through the flesh and bone of his wrist. Both child and severed hand fell to one side, while the _youkai_ stared in shock at the bloody stump of his arm.

"You…you cannot do this to me." A strange sound erupted from his throat, almost a laugh. "You cannot do this to me."

"I appear to have done it anyway."

The ice in her voice should have frozen him to the spot. Instead he jerked his head up, looking into her face for a second. Then he disappeared.

"That's really annoying!" Akai shouted, whirling around to find him again.

A heavy hand caught her across the cheek, sending her spinning to the ground. She looked up in shock. The ugly _youkai_ stood behind her, two perfectly intact hands before him. He wiggled ten fingers at her, and giggled.

"As I said, you cannot do this to me. In fact, I should thank you for the help."

Following both his yellow eyes and the pained choking sounds, she turned her head towards the little girl. The hand remained around her throat, tightening even more without the aid of a wrist or arm. Her wide dark eyes seemed to be bulging from her face.

"Do not pity her," the _youkai_ advised. "Her death will be far easier than yours."

"_IIE!_"

Rage fueled her lunge, and she moved faster than any human should. Still he laughed, vanishing to appear several feet away. She charged, and he leapt back again. Even as she knew he was toying with her, she followed with a determined shout.

"_Hai,_ Akai. Follow me. Come closer…closer…let me see what is so special about this human child he holds so dear…"

The sounds from the child were growing weaker. Akai paused, letting her shoulders slump and her head hang. There was a shimmer in the air, the barest of movements, and he stood before her.

"_Nani?_ Done already? I _am_ disappointed."

"Are you?"

His face was pleasantly shocked as the blade sliced through his gut, exploding out of his back in a shower of blood. Rage made her twist the sword, liquefying his internal organs with a bloodthirsty delight. She threw her bangs from her eyes and grinned.

"Can you survive that?"

Akai had her answer as his flat palm hit her in the chest. She flew back, landing beside the little girl now sprawled weakly on the ground. Lifting her head, she saw the child's small hands scrabbling weakly over the leathery skin.

Rolling onto her knees, Akai ignored the _youkai_, grabbing instead at the disembodied hand wringing the life from that tiny body. She raked her fingernails over the dull red flesh, trying to find some leverage to pry the fingers free. She heard the _youkai_ laugh as the fingers tightened even more.

"_Iie!_" she whispered, watching the child's eyes begin to roll into the back of her head. "Don't die!"

_I don't want anyone to die!_

"Akai, move!"

Something flew by her in a flash of gold, landing on the other side of the child. Slim, elegant fingers appeared before her startled eyes. Golden flames licked across the red skin, then flashed white hot. The _youkai_ screamed behind them, and the fingers released. By the time the hand hit the ground, there was nothing but charred bones.

"_Arigatou,_ Keiko!"

The older girl nodded back, taking a deep, steadying breath. "Not a problem. Now, what about him?"

"Damn you!"

Both leapt to their feet and spun around to face the shrieking _youkai_ behind them. He shook his head and gnashed his teeth, as though the pain of his severed hand had flashed back into the rest of his body. Blood still oozed from his abdomen, though the hole was quickly mending itself. In his hands he held the hilt of Akai's sword.

"Well, that can't be good," Keiko muttered. "I've never seen that sword lose."

Akai smirked. "You've never seen it in anybody else's hands, though. Blades don't work on him. Fire does. Stay behind me, and keep close. Ready?"

"_Iie._"

"Too bad!"

Akai charged forward. The _youkai_ held his ground, laughing as the two young women raced directly for him. He waited for Akai to get within range, then swung the _katana_ at her head.

A shriek came from his throat even as Akai took the last few steps towards him. She did not need to look at his arm to know what had happened. Thick strands of razor sharp metal had come to life from the hilt of her sword, wrapping quickly around his arm. They tightened, and the _katana_ shook his arm like a dog with a rat in its mouth. He screamed again as the sword gave a sickening wrench, and his arm fell to the ground.

Akai's open palm met his chin in a powerful strike. His jaw snapped shut on his flailing tongue, the forked muscle falling to the ground in a scattering of more blood. He fell back, and she leapt aside to catch up her sword, letting Keiko finish her rush at the monster.

Flames leapt to life in the palm of Keiko's hand. She stepped down swiftly on the _youkai's_ neck to hold him in place, and threw a stream of fire at the gaping wound where his elbow had been. The blood sizzled and the flesh burned, a disgusting smoke rising from the cauterized limb. But the flesh remained the same, unable to regenerate.

"Ha!" Keiko shouted, pointing at his enrage face.

"Keiko—"

Akai could not finish her warning. With his eyes full of hate, the _youkai_ seized Keiko by the wrist with his one good hand. He twisted her around as he regained his feet, yanking her in front of him as a shield.

"Damnit," Keiko groaned. "_Baka._"

Akai shook her _katana_ slightly, ridding it of all the remaining flesh clinging to the hilt. The strands of metal had disappeared the second she took hold of the blade. It now looked like nothing more than a regular weapon.

"Wha' is tha' thin'?" the _youkai_ demanded around his ruined tongue.

"A blade designed and made by the finest swordsmith in Japan from the fang of an _inu-youkai_."

A hissing laugh issued from his mouth. "Sush fatherly love."

Her fingers tightened on her blade. "Shut up."

"Ah, poor puppy, his li'l girl doesn' appresiate what 'e gave 'er."

She looked away, instead catching Keiko's eye. She glanced briefly towards the flames devouring what was left of Michio and Yuriko's house, then back to the other girl. Keiko smiled slightly and nodded.

Akai rushed forward, aiming to the left to get around Keiko. The _youkai_ shook his head and grinned. Keiko's eyes focused on the blade of the _katana,_ her brow furrowing in concentration. For a moment, her violet eyes flashed gold.

Smoke came from the hand holding Keiko. The _youkai_ released her with a shriek, stepping back. She thrust out a hand as Akai sailed by, barely touching the _katana._ The blade burst into white flames as it pierced the chest of the _youkai,_ sinking straight into his heart.

There was not even a scream. His terrible eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open in silent agony. He seemed suspended on the end of the blade for a moment, then crumbled into black ash.

"Whoa," Keiko gasped, her hands shaking as they automatically smoothed her skirt. "That was…disgusting."

"Agreed," Akai whispered. She glanced at her flaming sword, then at Keiko. "Uh, could you turn it off?"

"Huh? Oh. _Gomen._"

The flames disappeared.

"Nice job," Akai said. "I didn't know you could do it like that."

"Neither did I, to be honest." Her eyes, once again violet, were curious as they moved to Akai. "An _inu-youkai_?"

More screams were heard as the roof of another house sailed off in an explosion.

"Let's discuss this later," Akai muttered. "There are more?"

"There were two more, but Tsumeato and Higure already got one. The last is the one blowing houses to bits."

"Alright. Let's go." She glanced towards the child dragging painful breaths into her wounded throat. "We'll have to come back for her."


	7. Brothers in Arms

_Disclaimer: I own only Yuriko, her kids, and any weird _youkai_ I happen to come up with. The rest belong to someone else, who has a lot more money than me._

_A/N: Even though I'm even sleepier than the last time, I owe lots of thank yous, so here we go. Thanks go to Cuiledhwen (it is an author's prerogative to throw in the occasional cliffie), segumisama (ditto), DCoD (I'm glad everyone loves the sword, and there will be a very rocky road yet for Akai and Tsumeato), Alexa (wait, that sword does more fun stuff!), Cylinse (celery, huh? Well, you gave me a cookie, so I'll take the celery too), and midnightwaters (thank you for setting aside your shippiness just for me!) This chapter, by the way, is what is happening with the boys while Akai is kicking the crap out of the other _youkai._ I wasn't going to put it in, but then decided to. It just didn't feel right without it._

Tsumeato felt something connect hard with his shoulder before he even registered the sound of the explosion. He found himself on the ground, the breath knocked from his body. For a moment he lay still, trying to push through the throbbing in his arm to understand what had happened.

"Michio-sama! Michio-sama's house is on fire!"

_Akai!_

Tsumeato pushed himself up and turned, sprinting back the way he had come. There, in ruins, was the headman's house. Burning boards stuck out in a haphazard pile, the ends broken and misshapen.

In the light of the fire he saw silhouettes leaping out of the wreckage. Two were definitely men, one turning back to help a woman from the fire. Too tall to be either Akai or Keiko, the woman could only be Yuriko. Tsumeato sped up as several flaming timbers collapsed.

Something flashed out of the night, something like a solid log. He had no time to stop, and barely time to throw up an arm to take some of the blow. He staggered back, managing to keep his balance. He felt blood welling up from a cut on his forearm, but ignored it as he turned to face this new threat.

"Going somewhere, young man?"

The voice was musical, enchanting, and deadly. From the shadows a tall, heavy figure moved towards him. The face broke the darkness, and he fell back a step.

"Ah-ha!" the monster before him crowed, scaly face breaking into a grin. "So it's you, is it? And what are you doing here? Saving the innocents from nasty _mononoke_ like me?"

"I'd settle for just the enjoyment of hearing you scream," Tsumeato murmured, unhooking his weapon from his belt. "But I'm in a hurry today, so I'm afraid we'll have to finish this fast."

"You're not going anywhere," the _youkai_ said. "You are going to stay here with me, and let _her_ finish the job."

"Her?" Tsumeato echoed uncertainly. "Her who?"

Smile growing, the creature jerked a thumb behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Tsumeato spotted something white gliding ever closer to Michio's house. A jolt of fear sent him back to the enemy at hand.

"_Iie._ I won't let you take Akai."

The _youkai_ just laughed, and flexed its powerful shoulders. "Won't let us, hmm?"

The creature was almost as wide as he was tall, a solid wall of silvery scales and bulging muscles. A mouth full of fangs and terrible white eyes finished his horrifying appearance. Then he spoke in his soft, soothing tones, throwing one off balance if they were not ready.

Tsumeato was ready.

The spikes went first, coming from up high and aiming straight for those white eyes. The _youkai_ simply laughed and batted them away. His arm still raised, he gave Tsumeato an open shot at a weak point. The young man lunged for it, hoping to dispatch the creature quickly and get to Akai before the white figure.

Unfortunately, he moved to soon and gave the monster warning. His blade barely penetrated before the _youkai_ knocked him back with a small hiss of pain. Black blood dotted the very tip of the sword end of his weapon.

"Now, now. That's not playing fair."

"What is fair in battle?"

An arrow shot past Tsumeato's head, hitting the creature directly between the eyes. Unfortunately, the scales held strong, and the arrow only made a soft _thunk_ and fell to the ground. More laughter shook the thick, silver body.

"And now more mortals come to try their hand, hmm?" he hissed, as Tsumeato glanced over his shoulder at the two brothers. Higure stood there with his bow and looked enraged. Minoru, seeming somewhat concerned, held a heavy, decorated spear, the long tip apparently made of gold.

"What do you want?" Minoru asked as his brother moved slightly to the left, and he to the right so they flanked Tsumeato. "Why all the sudden attacks?"

"Because, my sweet little mortal boys, you have something we want."

"Really?" Higure growled, raising another arrow. "What is that?"

"The girl," the _youkai_ said hungrily. "We want the girl you call Akai."

"_Iie!_"

"_Hai,_ that's what he said," he sighed, gesturing to Tsumeato. "You all seem rather attached to her, for someone so very dangerous."

"The girl is no concern of yours," Tsumeato said coldly, trying to ignore the sounds of another explosion.

"Oh, I find I am very concerned about that precious little girl."

"We can take care of that for you."

Moving as one, all three young men threw themselves forward. Spear and sword tried to find an opening in the scales, while the arrow this time went straight for the beast's eye. The _youkai_ only laughed, bringing a heavy arm down on both blades while at the same time twitching his head aside, and letting the arrow bounce off his cheek.

Then he howled in surprised pain, and looked at his left arm. Minoru's spearhead had left a long, thin gash across the scales. No blood escaped, as the wound had been seared closed, as though Minoru's spear had been heated before battle.

"What manner of weapon is this?" the creature whispered, taking a step back. "Something strange, that tastes like a _youkai's_ power. But which one, I wonder?"

"Not really your problem now," Higure snarled, firing again.

Again, the _youkai_ allowed the arrow to strike his scaly hide without concern. Again, he shouted in startled pain. Another thin, smoking cut came across his cheek. He shook his head and moved further away.

"More _youkai_ power being wielded by mortals. How strange. Unless…" A low, deep laugh rumbled through his body. "Of course. How else could you harness such power, unless it already dwelt within you?"

"Very clever," Higure lauded with a thin smile. "Now, enough!"

Tsumeato allowed the two brothers to lead the attack this time, their weapons superior to his at inflicting damage on this beast. As the _youkai_ became concerned with arrows and spear, he moved silently behind the other two men, waiting for an opening. A shot at the eye, or the under side of his arm again, would be best.

Turning his head from another shot by Higure, the _youkai_ offered Tsumeato his chance.

The tip of his blade slid directly into the left white eye. A terrible roar of agony shook the very ground. Tsumeato threw his weight forward, hoping to sink his blade all the way into the dark brain behind that eye.

Two massive hands closed on his blade. The hilt came shooting back towards his face, and he barely managed to avoid having his own nose crushed. Gore coated several inches of his weapon, but still the _youkai_ lived. And now he was angry.

"Useless mortal!" he shouted, swiping blindly towards Tsumeato. "Filthy, short lived insect! I'll crush your skull, and dance on your bones! Do you hear me?!?"

"The whole village hears you!" Higure snapped, loading one more arrow and aiming for the other eye. "Shut up!"

Headless of any more danger, the _youkai_ ducked his head and charged. The spear caught his side and gauged it open, but still the demon did not stop. He caught Minoru and Tsumeato with his left arm, and Higure with his right. Carrying all three as though they weighed nothing, he raced forward, directly towards one of the few houses still standing on that side of the village, intent on crushing them.

"Stop!"

Something golden slashed through the air. The _youkai_ shouted, and Tsumeato felt himself released. He and the brothers fell free as the monster staggered back, holding his face. Black blood spurted between his fingers.

Tsumeato took this brief opportunity to glance around. Michio stood just behind them, holding in his hands a sword of the same gold as Minoru's spear. Dyed in blood, it had been the sword that had set the young men free. Against the wall of the nearest house, Keiko watched with wide eyes from the shadows.

"Wretched humans, all running around with power that does not belong to them!" the _youkai_ howled. "When I find the _youkai_ who gave his powers away so willingly, I will strangle the life from his body!"

"_Her_ body," Michio corrected, stepping between his sons as he moved towards the monster. "And, if I know her, I doubt very much she would give you the opportunity to kill her. But I have no intention of letting you anywhere near my wife."

The hands came away from the _youkai's_ face, and Tsumeato winced in unintentional sympathy. Not one, but several cuts set blood streaming from the ugly face. The beast snarled in pain, his one good eye fixed with deadly intent on Michio.

"_You!_ The husband of a _youkai_ with such power! I don't believe it!" He gave a snarling laugh. "You are more worthless than your offspring. Why would a powerful creature want you?"

Michio smiled slightly. "I don't think a being such as yourself would ever understand. So, think of this as a favor."

The sword seemed to blur as he attacked. Though impossibly quick, his every move seemed almost languorous until it struck hard and deep. In a moment, he had closed the distance between himself and the _youkai_, one cut opening the powerful chest, another sliding deep into the thick muscles of a shoulder. The _youkai_ tried to move, to keep up with the mere mortal, but found himself always a step behind. Michio ducked easily under a swing at his head, slid behind the creature, and thrust his sword straight forward in a strike to the heart.

The _youkai_ threw himself backwards. Michio saw the sudden change in his enemy's movements, and dodged to the side, his blow only half finished. It left a long graze across the _youkai's_ back, but nothing more. A slight sigh of frustration came from Michio as he leapt out of the way unscathed.

Falling flat on his back, the _youkai_ realized too late he might have made a mistake. Even as he tried to roll back to his feet, Michio was upon him. His sword rose high into the air, then came down through the _youkai's_ chest. Bucking in pain, the creature struck out with one powerful arm. Tsumeato watched in wonder as the older man jumped over the strike, and landed with perfect composure.

"Well," Michio sighed, "your heart does not seem to be where it ought to be. Still, I'm sure there are other ways to kill you. Shall we find out?"

The _youkai_ grasped at Michio's sword, trying to draw it from his body as he had with Tsumeato's blade. Another shout of pain came as the blade cut deep into his palms.

"You should really stop trying to do that," Michio advised him. "Now—"

Tsumeato saw it from the corner of his eye, a ripple like heat off of stone. Michio, his attention focused on the _youkai,_ did not see it at all. Before he could finish his sentence, the ripple hit the ground, and the earth under his feet exploded.

"PAPA!"

Keiko sprang, faster than even her father, from the shadows. Both arms flung out, she managed to catch him as he soared through the air. She tumbled to the ground, holding him against her chest.

"Papa? Higure, he's unconscious!"

"Is he breathing?" her older brother shouted back.

"_Hai!_"

"Then he'll be alright! Just stay with him!"

Tsumeato doubted very much anything could move the girl from her father's side. He gave her only a quick glance, before returning his attention to the _youkai_ picking gravel from his bleeding face.

"You all seemed to have forgotten," the monster hissed, "that I did not come alone. It is always good to keep one's friends close, isn't it?"

"You bastard," Higure hissed. "That is our father lying there!"

"The lover of a _youkai_ bitch so foolish she had to wed a mortal," the _youkai_ muttered. "She will suffer the same fate."

"_Iie!_"

Tsumeato did not try to stop the brothers from their foolish charge. Instead he let them take the _youkai's_ attention as he began to move. Like Michio, he circled around to the creature's back. As the beast warded off Higure and Minoru's rage, he flung the spiked end of his weapon out towards the scaly chin. It flew past, then arced, coming back into his hand with the twine firmly around that thick neck.

Pulling with all his might, Tsumeato managed to upset the _youkai's_ attack. He yanked harder on the twine, forcing the creature's head back. The muscles in his arms screaming protests, he shouted to the brothers.

"Quick! His eyes or under his arms! Anything soft, just _hit it!_"

Higure lunged forward, dropping his bow and taking the arrow in his fist. He caught the underside of the _youkai's_ jaw, forcing it down, the mouth open. With a sharp thrust, he sank the arrow into the roof of the beast's mouth. For a second, Tsumeato saw his eyes burn golden. Then the whole arrow burst into flames.

Both Tsumeato and Higure released the _youkai_ and jumped back, Higure adding a sharp jab to the bottom jaw to force it closed. For a moment firelight reflected from behind the _youkai's_ eyes. Then, smoking rising from the top of his head, he toppled over, and lay still.

Tsumeato swallowed and nodded.

"That works too."

"Higure!" Minoru shouted. "There! The other one!"

His brother and Tsumeato turned together towards the slim white figure standing several houses away. Most of the men of the village surrounded her, their weapons at the ready, trying to catch her between themselves.

"Come on," Tsumeato muttered. "We're not done yet."

"What about Father?" Higure turned towards his sister. "Keiko! Is he alright?"

She studied Michio's face for a moment, then nodded. "_Hai._ He'll be alright."

"Oneechan!" Minoru added. "Look! Akai needs help!"

Tsumeato's head whipped around to follow the younger man's gesture. To his great relief, he saw Akai standing before another _youkai,_ blade in her hand. She shouted something and threw her hair back from her face.

"Keiko!" Tsumeato shouted. "Help her! Please!"

The girl only hesitated a second, looking down at her father's still face. Then she kissed his forehead, and ran behind the men, aiming for Akai.

"She'll take care of her," Higure assured Tsumeato. "Why don't we help the men take care of _that?_"


	8. Dangerous Whisper

_Disclaimer: I own only Yuriko, her kids, and any weird _youkai_ I happen to come up with. The rest belong to someone else, who has a lot more money than me._

"Down!"

Akai seized the back of Keiko's neck and dove for the ground. The other girl gave a strangled shriek as they hit the dirt hard, her hands barely in time to save her nose from cracking against the earth. She glared from the corner of her eye.

"_Nani—?_"

A piece of burning roof hit the ground behind them.

"Oh. Never mind."

"Come on!" Akai leapt to her feet and pulled Keiko up by the back of her dress. She ignored her companion's annoyed grumbles as she sprinted towards the source of the chaos. In seconds, she heard Keiko running close behind her.

"Akai! Look!"

Against the flames the girls saw the silhouettes of men. They stood in a tight circle, almost shoulder to shoulder. Most held long spears or staffs, though Akai made out the shape of a bow with arrow at the ready, and a blade and spikes joined by twine. As Akai and Keiko watched, they moved in closer, making a solid wall against whatever they had trapped amongst them.

"Should they be doing that?" Keiko shouted.

"I don't think so!" Akai called over her shoulder. "They're too close! It could—"

The center of the circle of men exploded. Akai saw bodies sail through the air, falling like so many broken dolls in a shower of earth and blood. Her breath caught in horror.

"_Iie!_ Higure! Monoru!"

Keiko flew past Akai, fuelled suddenly by rage. The small silhouette in the center of the fallen men turned towards the scream, head tipping to the side like a curious bird. Then, it raised one hand.

"Keiko, stop!" Akai screamed.

It came from the creature's hand, like a silent ripple in the air. To Akai's great relief, Keiko seemed to heed her warning to some degree. She threw herself to the ground, letting the strange blast pass over her, barely moving the back of her dress. Akai dove sideways around the ruins of a house, dropping to her knees. The shimmer of movement slid soundlessly by, and Akai felt all the hair on her arms stand up.

Then the ripple met one of the few standing trees. There was another deafening explosion, and flaming wood rained down. Akai drew farther into the shadows, lifting her head just enough to watch Keiko and the _youkai._

Keiko regained her feet quickly, tossing her golden hair from her eyes. The _youkai_ walked over the still bodies of the men without a glance. As it moved from the blinding fire into the softer moonlight, Akai could finally make out the features.

After the ugliness of her last two would-be captors, she was surprised by this _youkai's_ beauty. It was a female this time, small and delicate, like a perfect doll. Her head did not look like it made it to Keiko's chin. She wore a beautiful kimono with wide sleeves. Blue flowers decorated the fine white silk, and a blue obi had been tied into a sweet bow behind her back. Long dark hair danced around her shoulders as though touched by a soft breeze, though the air was strangely still. Her face was a delicate oval, her eyes brilliant and blue, and innocently wide. A tiny mouth, like a little rosebud, pursed for a moment as she studied Keiko. Then it turned into a smile of dazzling sweetness.

"Are you the one called Akai?"

Keiko's violet eyes blazed. "_Iie._ I am Keiko, daughter of Michio and Yuriko, sister to two of the men you just tried to kill."

"If you are not Akai," she raised her hand, "I do not wish to talk to you."

"I have no desire to talk."

The silent blast came again. Akai's eyes widened as Keiko gathered herself, and leapt straight up. Yet she did not peak and come back down, instead rising higher and higher above the surprised _youkai._ Just as her enemy seemed to realize this leap was not normal, Keiko dropped straight down. A strange shriek came from her throat, the scream of a raptor diving for its prey. The _youkai_ tried to leap back, but Keiko landed with fingers hooked into claws. Blood spurted from the _youkai's_ shoulder and throat.

In the mere seconds Keiko's attack took, Akai dove out from behind the ruined hut and began to run towards them. She felt more than saw the _youkai's_ blast hit her shelter of only moments ago. She did not look back, lunging around Keiko with her blade leading the way.

The little _youkai_ managed to turn to the side, and Akai could not stop her lunge. She flew past, and felt a small elbow hit her between the shoulder blades. Her balance completely off, she crashed to the ground only a few feet from the still bodies of Tsumeato and Higure.

"Akai, watch out!"

Instinct threw her into a roll. The brunt of the blast was absorbed by the ground where she lay only moments before, but dirt and stone heated to the melting point peppered her vulnerable back. A larger chunk of earth slammed into the back of her skull, and she saw stars. A shriek of pain tried to claw its way free of her throat, but caught on her pride.

"Akai? _You_ are the one called Akai?"

Shaking her throbbing, she pushed herself to her knees. The _youkai_ was peering down at her with delighted blue eyes. Her smile was almost affectionate.

Akai answered it with a look of disgust.

"_Hai._ I am Akai."

Then she was forced to blink as the _youkai_ gave her an amiable bow.

"I am Sasayaki. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Akai shook her head, glancing over the _youkai's_ shoulder at Keiko's equally stunned expression.

"What do you want from me?" Akai demanded, snapping her eyes back to Sasayaki.

"My father has told me to bring you back with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will destroy this village, and you will watch as we kill everyone within it."

The same words the first _youkai_ had said. The same threat, the same waste of innocent lives. All because of her.

"You may try to destroy this village if you want, but Akai is staying _here_!"

Flames erupted up the sleeve of the blue and white kimono. Sasayaki's eyes grew even wider, and she screamed. Leaping away from both Akai and Keiko, she slapped wildly at the silk. Still it burned as Keiko stared after her, eyes glowing gold, her whole focus on the fire.

"_Iie!_ Stop it! Stop it! Wretched girl!"

Sasayaki spun, throwing her hand out. Too close to dive out of the way, Keiko closed her eyes and braced herself. Yet once again no one had factored in the speed of Akai's reflexes. She lunged from her knees to her feet in a powerful bound, thrusting her body in front of Keiko's, and her _katana_ in front of her body.

The blast knocked both girls off their feet, but they hit the ground in a pile of limbs with only a ringing in their ears. Akai shook her head and rolled off Keiko, managing to untangle herself and her weapon while Sasayaki batted out the flames on her sleeve. With Keiko's concentration broken, the fire went out easily. Akai noticed with a sinking heart the whole, unmarred flesh of Sasayaki's hand and arm. Unlike her ugly companion, Sasayaki had no weakness to fire.

"My kimono! My beautiful kimono! You little slug! You—"

Her body jerked and her voice was snatched from her as the head of an arrow burst from her shoulder. More blood fell, and she spun to face this new attacker.

Higure stood behind her, blood streaming into his eyes from a long gash over his brow. His chest heaved, as though he had to fight for each breath, but his eyes burned, and he held his bow straight and strong. Another arrow came from the quiver miraculously still on his back, this one aimed at her heart.

"That's my _sister_ you're calling a slug." He pulled the string of the bow slowly back. "And I don't appreciate it."

"Higure," Keiko called, "as much as I appreciate the sentiment, and the dramatic pause, _just shoot the bitch!_"

Her brother obliged. Not as quick as the black or leathery _youkai,_ Sasayaki could not catch the arrow. She did not even seem able to dodge. It went straight through her chest, a perfect shot to the heart. She doubled over with a sob of pain.

Then she lifted her head, and gazed at Higure with reproachful eyes.

"That hurt!"

She flicked her fingers, sending a ripple towards his face. He dove sideways over Tsumeato's body, hitting the ground on his shoulder. The blast gauged the ground between Tsumeato and Minoru, but without harming any of the men.

"What does it take to kill you?!?" Keiko shrieked. "Akai, chop her damn head off!"

"Two steps ahead of you."

She charged Sasayaki, who had spared a quick glance for her ruined kimono. The _youkai_ looked up in sudden surprise as Akai leapt over the ground between them. The _katana_ began to arc towards Sasayaki's neck even before Akai pulled even with her.

Sasayaki spun out, away from the sword now resonating with its mistress's hunger for the _youkai's_ blood. Akai slammed her foot down, redirecting her lunge as suddenly as the other young woman had moved. The tip of her blade caught Sasayaki's throat, opening a gash across the white skin.

Another shriek came from the wounded creature, and her hand flew up to staunch the sudden rush of blood. Her other hand flashed out, pointing towards Akai's face. Blue eyes narrowed in animalistic rage as power gathered at her fingertips.

Thick red twine snapped around Sasayaki's wrist, jerking her hand away from Akai just as the blast came. It flew harmlessly to the side, taking a healthy chunk from a nearby house. Sasayaki stumbled as the twine flicked free of her hand.

A sigh of relief shook Akai as she glanced towards Tsumeato. Like Higure, he bled from several wounds, the deepest a long cut on his forearm, and the way he blinked at Sasayaki made her wonder if he was seeing double. Still, he appeared to be fairly stable on his feet as he flung his blade out towards Sasayaki's face.

The _youkai_ leapt back, just out of reach of Tsumeato's weapon. The blade passed harmlessly in front of her chest, before a pull on the twine brought it back to Tsumeato's hands. She glanced at him, a slender eyebrow rising, and a mischievous smile on her lips.

"That lacked sincerity, Tsumeato."

Akai jerked at the sound of the _youkai's_ voice purring his name. A glance showed the walls of ice as thick and strong as ever in Tsumeato's face. He shook his head, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"Leave this place, Sasayaki. You are not welcome here."

"Not welcome!" Higure shouted. "She's blown up half the village!"

"Leave!" Tsumeato repeated without a glance towards Higure. "Before there is anymore blood."

"There will be more blood, and more, and _more_, until you give me the girl!" Sasayaki pointed at Akai. "Give her to me, and I will end the killings right now."

Tsumeato looked at Akai, and she saw the ice shatter under a blow of pure horror. He shook his head slowly.

"_Iie._ Not her," he breathed. "You can't have her."

Something changed in Sasayaki's face. The strange playfulness died. Her eyes began to smolder, blue flames of rage and…unless Akai was mistaken, hurt.

"Really?" Sasayaki hissed. "Can't I? And who will stop me? You?"

His head jerked back around, and his grip firmed on his weapon. "_Hai._ I will stop you."

"Are you threatening me? _Me,_ Tsumeato?"

Several steps to the side put him between Sasayaki and Akai.

"If you want the girl," he hefted his blade, "you will have to go through me."

"And me." Higure, not to be outdone, moved until he was almost shoulder to shoulder with Tsumeato.

"And, of course," Keiko murmured, "that bloody sword. It is really rather protective of her. It ripped your ugly friend's arm off just for touching it. I wonder what it could do to you."

Sasayaki stared hard at Tsumeato, and for a moment, Akai thought she saw the shimmer of tears in the _youkai's_ eyes. Then Sasayaki blinked and shook her head. The sweet smile returned with deadly purpose.

"Very well. If I must go through you all…"

She did not try her silent attack again. Instead she lunged directly for the two men between herself and her prey. Her fingers flexed, and the ends shimmered with the same power as her blasts. For an instant it looked as though her fingers were tipped in glass.

The swipe at Higure's face was blocked by his bow. The rippling claws left only slight welts across the wood, and a surprised look on Sasayaki's face. She did not pause, though, thrusting out her other hand. Higure rocked back in an attempt to dodge, but even the slightest touch of her talons opened three long gashes across his chest. He shouted in pain and staggered back several steps.

With only an elbow to Tsumeato's side as she tried to dodge around him, Sasayaki reached for Akai. The mortal girl leapt back, letting those deadly claws meet her _katana_ instead of her face. The blade gave a pained wail as Sasayaki glanced off, but the _youkai_ spun around, her other hand trying to slide past the blade to soft flesh. Akai reared back and shot out one foot, catching her directly in the solar plexus and throwing her several feet away.

Directly in line with Tsumeato's blade.

There would be no question of his sincerity with this blow. He swung in an underhanded thrust, ripping through the beautiful silk kimono and opening Sasayaki's back from her left hip to her right shoulder. She threw her head back in a scream, and her claws disappeared in ten tiny explosions. Hands flying automatically to her wounded back, she turned to face Tsumeato, and all Akai's worst fears were confirmed.

There, beneath the bleeding mark of Tsumeato's blade, burned directly into Sasayaki's pale flesh, was a large, dark scar in the shape of a spider.

"_Kami,_" Akai breathed, shaking her head.

Sasayaki did not seem to hear her, focusing only on Tsumeato. Though Akai could see only her back, she heard the tears in her voice.

"How could you? After all I did for you, Tsumeato? _How could you?!?_"

"You did nothing for _me!_" Tsumeato roared back. "Leave, or the next blow goes through your heart!"

"What do you know of hearts?" Sasayaki hissed. She advanced on him, each word sharp as a knife. "You lost yours the day you earned that scar. You are not a man. You are a puppet, without a heart, without a mind, without a soul. And one day, _koishii_, those strings will be pulled again. Do you think you will be able to resist then? Do you think you will be able to save her then?"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes," Tsumeato stated. "That is no concern of yours."

Sasayaki stole a sly glance over her shoulder. Her smile widened as she saw the confusion on Akai's face. She laughed, and looked again at Tsumeato.

"Your lover doesn't know anything about you, does she?"

"_Iie!_" Higure cut in. "Nobody is anybody's lover!"

"She doesn't know why you chose the name Tsumeato." Sasayaki stepped directly up to him, reaching out to caress his face. "She doesn't know where you come from, what you have done. She doesn't see the devastation in your eyes. She doesn't know…but I do."

From where she stood, Akai could see tiny tremors working through Tsumeato's body and blade. He looked down into Sasayaki's face, for a moment he was nothing more than a frightened child.

"Come home with me, Tsumeato," Sasayaki whispered. "Come back, and you won't have to worry about all that you have done. You won't have to worry about anything ever again."

One long bound brought Akai within sword distance of Sasayaki. The _youkai_ turned just in time to catch the edge of the _katana_ in the face. A long gash opened across her beautiful face before she had time to move. She fell back against Tsumeato, almost as though seeking protection. But he planted a hand in her back and shoved her away. She fell to the ground at his feet, and he stepped away.

"I've already made my choice."

The _youkai_ glared up at him through the blood on her face. "Then at least allow me to help your new love prosper. What is love without a little _trust_?!?"

On the last word Sasayaki sprung at him, claws again flashing to life. She caught his arm as he tried to block her and spun him around. While Akai watched in shock, she deliberately raked a single nail down the center of his back, just beside his spine. Tsumeato's whole body arched in pain as a scream was dragged from his throat. Then she dropped him to bleed on the ground.

"As for _you,_" she spun back to face Keiko and Higure, "I think a little repayment for your meddling is in order."

"Leave them alone!" Akai shouted, raising her _katana_ for another strike.

"That is enough."

Akai, Higure, Keiko, and Sasayaki turned towards that calm voice, three with looks of relief, one with uncertainty. Yuriko stepped from the shadows, her simple dress marked with soot, her golden hair falling free of the knot at the nape of her neck. Even untidy and dirty, her every movement was regal, commanding. Sasayaki stepped back.

"Who are you?"

Yuriko gestured to Higure and Keiko. "Their mother." Another sweep of her hand took in Akai and Tsumeato. "Their friend. And I think you've done quite enough for tonight."

Sasayaki offered her a sweet smile. "You are going to stop me?"

"_Hai._"

Once more, her fingers flicked out with deadly power. The ripple in the air flew directly for Yuriko's face. She neither dove up or out of the way. The only movement on her whole body came from both eyebrows rising.

The blast hit Yuriko full on. Her dress flared around her, and her hair ripped free of its binding. Then she was lost in the thunder and rain of dirt in the explosion.

"MAMA!" Higure and Keiko screamed.

"Well, that was no fun," Sasayaki grumbled, turning back to Akai. "It was far too easy."

"You speak too soon."

Sasayaki's head jerked around, and she barely had time to duck. Several blades of golden flame flew over her, slamming into the ground with as much force as her own silent ripple. Still crouching on hands and knees, she stared up in wonder.

Her dress a little worse for wear, Yuriko stood exactly as she had before. No wounds marred her beauty. She paused only to push back her dazzling hair, then slowly began towards Sasayaki.

"As our friend Tsumeato stated, you are not welcome here, child. However, you have destroyed the better part of my home." Yuriko's eyes narrowed. "And you and your friends have wounded my husband."

Sasayaki shook out her hair as she rose to her feet. She kept her tiny smile on her face, though Akai could see the fear lurking in her eyes. As Yuriko stepped forward, the strange _youkai_ stepped reluctantly back.

"He should not have gotten in my way. All I want is _her._" Sasayaki pointed to Akai. "This is all her fault. She brought us here. If she had given herself to the first of my father's messengers, none of this would ever have happened."

"Say what you like," Yuriko interrupted. "I hold you to blame for your actions still. And for these you will pay."

Both Yuriko's hands burst into flames. She thrust her hands out towards that beautiful face. Sasayaki sprung back, landing once again in a crouch. Her arms bent out at strange angels, and her back arched like a frightened cat. A strange hiss issued from her sweet lips. Like some kind of spider, she began to scuttle backwards on all four limbs.

"We shall meet again," her voice whispered, drifting on the wind straight into their minds. "Until then, keep my Tsumeato safe, won't you, Akai?"

As Yuriko, her children, and Akai watched in horrified wonder, the _youkai_ girl disappeared around a burning house and was gone.

"Bwahaha!" Keiko yelped, shaking her shoulders as though to rid herself of cobwebs. "That was just plain…disturbing! What in the hell kind of _youkai_ is she?!?"

"I don't know," Yuriko admitted. "I've never seen anything like her before. It's almost as though she were made up of more than one _youkai…_"

Akai felt her face pale at these words. Turning her head, she quickly hurried towards the still form Sasayaki had left in her wake.

"Tsumeato!" she cried as she fell to her knees. "Can you hear me?"

His lashes flickered, but did not open. Akai took him carefully into her arms and rolled him over. The long wound on his back was bleeding slowly and sluggishly.

"It is not so bad," Yuriko noted. "She was not trying to kill him. Higure, let me see your face."

The other young man held still for his mother to examine him while Keiko knelt beside her younger brother. As she pushed Minoru's bangs away from his face and felt for the pulse at the side of his neck, she glanced over at Yuriko.

"What about Papa?"

"I moved him. He will live, and with only a few more scars to boast about." A soft, tender smile graced Yuriko's lips. "He is strong, your father."

Akai swallowed hard as she looked around at the ruins of the village. Finally, people were coming from the shadows, whispering, running to each other, crying, bleeding. But no where did she see any signs of death.

"We must begin tending to the wounded," Yuriko announced, taking charge. "Women, fan out! Check the shadows, check under timber and fallen trees, look everywhere for those who need our help! Men help them lift the rubble off the wounded! Hurry now!"

"But, Yuriko-sama," a woman cried in fear, "what about the _youkai_?"

"They have gone," Yuriko assured them with a placating gesture. She looked to Akai, and added, "For now."


	9. She is Calling

_Disclaimer: Not mine, but hey, they're not yours either._

_A/N: Due to popular complaints, I mean, demands, here is a little Fluffiness for you all. I was going to wait a few more chapters, but y'all are so damn impatient! Ah well, here you go. Thanks to those who were quick to review the last chapters, segumi-sama (okay, Michio is a human, Yuriko is a _youkai,_ and that would make the kids…don't worry, I'll go into more detail later), and Alexa (you can't expect me to reveal all the swords secrets at once! Don't worry, there's plenty more for it to do!) Honestly, thanks for your patience, and here's the man you've all been waiting for!_

"There is still no trace of the enemy, my lord."

The kneeling _youkai_ feared to raise his eyes to his leader. Instead he continued to stare at the ground, and pray that his lord did not find him at fault for the lack of progress.

"Nothing just disappears. There are traces. Perhaps you are not looking hard enough."

"My lord," the servant moaned, "we have _looked!_ Naraku is leaving no traces! Even his avatars are making themselves scarce. There have been no sightings of even Kanna or Sasayaki in many months."

There was a pause, long and terrible for the trembling _youkai_ on his knees. The taller figure before him was silent, either lost in thought or disappointment. He prayed for the first.

"Inuyasha," his lord suddenly murmured. "Has anyone seen him recently, or his _miko_?"

"Which, er, which _miko,_ my lord? The living one or the dead one?"

"Either."

"The _okuri-ookami_ Ayame reported she saw soul collectors around their mountains, but no actual sign of the undead _miko._ Also, there are rumors that the other half of the soul has abandoned Inuyasha. She has not been seen in several months. But your brother himself, plus the monk, the _youkai_ exterminator, and the _kitsune_ were seen to the north." The servant paused, then glanced up. "Shall we follow them, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Perhaps. Though I do not want to rely on the _hanyou's_ abilities. He is too rash…"

Amber eyes narrowed as the Lord of the West stared thoughtfully ahead. His one hand strayed towards his two swords, caressing the hilt of the terrible Tokijin. A slight frown curved his lips.

Kneeling before him, the young _taka-youkai_ Toshiro felt a wave of awe. It had taken all the power and wits at his disposal to work his way through the ranks of those who had answered the great Sesshoumaru's call to battle. After a long, solitary journey, the _daiyoukai_ had suddenly returned to the west three years earlier, sending out a message to all who would follow him. In return for obedience, he promised to rid the world of the abomination decimating the land.

"Nine years," Sesshoumaru whispered. "Nine years I have chased after Naraku, Toshiro. And for nine years he has evaded monks, exterminators, my most determined brother, and even myself. How would you account for that?"

"I don't know precisely, my lord," the lesser _youkai_ answered with honesty. "There is his ability to devour and gain the power of other _youkai,_ and there is the Shikon Jewel fragments he holds…all but the few in the keeping of the _miko_ from another time, in fact. But even all this should not have been enough to evade even you."

Sesshoumaru sighed, finally looking down at his servant. In turn, Toshiro raised his eyes to his lord's without fear. He was a loyal soldier, and wanted more than anything to help his lord destroy the monstrosity called Naraku.

"Perhaps it is merely the cunning of the cowardly," Sesshoumaru whispered. "Or the conceited. He holds something over all of us, yet we can find nothing to hold against him. He has no love, no honor, nothing but the unquenchable desire for power."

"There is the undead _miko,_ my lord," Toshiro reminded him.

"She fuels my foolish brother far more than Naraku. As long as this…Kikyo walks as a reminder of what Inuyasha has lost, he will not be swayed from the chase. She is useful for now."

Toshiro hid a sigh as he again bowed his head. Though he did not think himself as clever as his lord, he had hoped to come up with at least something helpful. He had no other ideas for the capture and destruction of Naraku.

"You said Inuyasha and his companions were seen to the north?" Sesshoumaru suddenly demanded. "Where in the north?"

Toshiro shrugged. "No where in particular, my lord. A little to the east of here, in a heavily forested area. There are a few villages in the area, none of them large or productive. It is mostly a farming area."

"Could you find the place on a map?"

"_Hai,_ my lord, if you wish it."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The door to Sesshoumaru's study slid open, and the small frog-like _kappa_ Jaken entered at a run. He gave Toshiro a brief, triumphant grin, then bowed before his lord. His voice shook with excitement.

"A sighting, my lord! The creature Sasayaki was spotted moving to the north, with two of her uglier companions."

"Ugly?" Toshiro muttered. "In your opinion? They must be truly horrifying."

Jaken glared, then gazed up worshipfully at Sesshoumaru.

"The report just came with Souten-sama. She spotted the creatures only briefly, but there was no mistaking Sasayaki."

"To the north," Sesshoumaru muttered. "There are few powerful _youkai_ in that area, certainly not enough to tempt Naraku from hiding."

"Perhaps he is after something else?" Toshiro murmured.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened suddenly, hand tightening on Tokijin's sheath. Then they narrowed into burning amber slits, his lips peeling back from his teeth in a snarl. Toshiro started back as Jaken dove around him for cover.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?" Toshiro whispered. "Is…something wrong?"

"She is calling."

Glancing over his shoulder, Toshiro saw Jaken shrug. He looked carefully back up at the _daiyoukai,_ and swallowed nervously. Still, he forced his tongue to talk.

"She, my lord?"

"The fang," Sesshoumaru whispered. "The fang I gave to her is calling. Naraku is in the north, and he is looking for a weapon against me."

"The fang!" Jaken yelped, scurrying out from behind Toshiro with a horrified look. "Do you mean R—?"

"Toshiro," Sesshoumaru interrupted sharply. "Gather my forces. We are moving on the enemy. Send Ayame to me. I will have her carry a message to my brother. Jaken."

"_Hai,_ Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked down with earnest. "You must do one very important thing for me before we leave."

"Anything, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Tell my mother I won't be joining her for dinner tonight."


	10. Healing Touch

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_A/N: To answer a question put forth by Aurora, I am, for the most part, following anime cannon. I only learned after I started writing this that in the manga Kikyo is dead, again, and not until Aurora told me did I know Tokijin was destroyed. So anime cannon, for the most part. The exception is, of course, Sesshoumaru's mother. I found out about her, too, as I was writing the last chapter, and I thought she'd be fun to throw in. Gotta rework the plot line a tiny bit, but that's okay. Now for thank yous! enchanted legend (glad you love it, but no, I prefer the daddy's little girl relationship between Rin and Sesshoumar. Sorry.) kuyaga (I promise you lots of yummy Sesshy), segumisama (look back at chapter 6 when Akai is telling the youkai about her sword, that should answer your question), MiaMoo (yra writes for encouragement! Thank you!), DCoD (oh, there are so many secrets left to be revealed!), Aurora (thank you for the chapters of yummy Sesshy, and I hope I answered your questions), and dreamadream9191 (glad to know you'll be back!) Thanks everyone! _

As the sun peaked over the horizon, it became clear that not much had been left of the village. Most the houses had been flattened in Sasayaki's rampage, as had a good deal of the closest trees. It also appeared that much of the livestock had suffered, either from random explosions or from the resulting fires. Meanwhile, the humans contented themselves with finding all their family and gathering what they could from the wreckage. Under the dark sky of early morning, most who had been caught in the fighting collapsed in exhaustion directly in the grass. Only a few still needed healing aid.

"Hold still!"

Akai gave Tsumeato's side a reproving jab, and he subsided in his nervous twitching. Shaking her head in exasperation, she grasped both bloody edges of the ruined tunic, and gave a sharp tug. The rest of the garment came apart easily, and hung from his shoulders as she finally took a look at his back.

Sasayaki had not been kind, but it could have been worse. The soft glow of dawn illuminated his broad back, and the deep gorge of ripped flesh and muscle weeping red droplets. Akai wrinkled her nose uncertainly as she picked a tiny stone from the depths of the wound.

"Ah! What are you doing?!?"

"Oh, stop whining, or I'll have Higure come over and cauterize it!"

Tsumeato snorted. "He'd cauterize my head off."

"Then a suggestion: shut up."

There was a deep, sullen sigh, then silence. She hid a smile as she reached for the supplies beside her. From the small pile she picked a dark clay bottle.

"Here, take off what's left of your tunic," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to use the pieces for cleaning your wound."

"But—"

Akai turned and lifted her voice. "Higure!"

"_Nani?_"

"Fine!" Tsumeato snarled.

"Never mind!"

"You are a cruel woman," he muttered, sliding one sleeve down his arm. He seemed to have trouble with the second sleeve, his breath catching in a pained wince.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but there's a great big gash across the muscles in my back. It kind of hurts to move."

"Baby," Akai teased. "Here, hold still. I'll get it."

"_Iie,_ I have it."

"Don't be stupid, let me do it!"

She caught the left side of his tunic, swatting his hand aside. Very carefully she began to ease it down his arm. Her fingers trailed after the fabric, over the muscles of his shoulder and arm. His skin jumped and twitched like a horse with flies.

"_Gomen_," she whispered, pulling the tunic free.

"_Iie,_ it's…it's fine."

"Isn't it just?"

Akai closed her eyes on a sigh. "Do you need something, Keiko?"

"_Hai._ Are you done with that?" The older girl gestured to the bottle in Akai's hand.

"Just about. Here, do me a favor and rip this into pieces."

Keiko took the shirt with a little frown. "Why me? You're the one with the crazy, arm eating sword."

"Please."

"Oh, all right. But if I borrow your blade, how many fingers will I come away with?"

"As many as you started with, so long as you don't swing it at me."

Keiko leaned down and took the _katana_ from its sheath. She then lay the sheath on the ground, and put the blade crosswise across it. Stepping on the hilt, she levered the blade into the air. She smiled at her own cleverness, and slid the shirt over the sharp edge of the _katana._ With a firm jerk, she had two pieces of bandaging.

_May Sesshoumaru-sama never know that I used it this way,_ Akai silently prayed. _Ooh, he would be mad._

"Throw me a big piece," she called out loud, wincing as Keiko took a strange pleasure in mauling the piece of clothing. "You are having far too much fun with that."

"Well, I get to do two things I always thought only you would get to do," Keiko explained with a particularly vicious slice. "Use your sword, and rip apart his clothing."

Akai took the cloth thrown to her and ignored this remark. She applied the fabric to Tsumeato's back, just below the cut, and picked up the bottle.

"Akai?" Keiko called, eyeing her uncertainly. "Shouldn't you warn—?"

Akai upended the bottle over the wound. A steam of clear liquid hit the bleeding gash. A yelp of shock and pain burst from Tsumeato's mouth.

"Or not," Keiko muttered.

"What in the hell was that?!?" he roared.

"Saki," Akai explained simply. "For cleaning your wound. You don't want it infected, do you?"

"Woman—!"

"Alright, I'm done!" Keiko chirped, handing Akai several long strips of cloth. "Can I have the saki now?"

"Sure."

Akai moved to hand her the bottle. Tsumeato reached between the girls and grabbed it from her hand. Throwing his head back, he took a long pull from the bottle, then gave it over to Keiko.

"Have fun, kids," Keiko called over her shoulder, wiping the lip of the bottle on her skirt. "If you need help ripping his pants off, let me know!"

"Will do."

Tsumeato shook his head as Akai began to pat gently at his wound, soaking up excess alcohol.

"Is she _always_ like that?"

"Well, I can't say for sure," she told him honestly. "Just because I haven't seen her act any different in the last three years isn't a definite 'yes', is it?"

He laughed. "You don't seem as embarrassed as the last time she was teasing you."

"Please. I just spent the night in an exhausting battle, and the better part of the early morning hauling pieces of broken house off of people. I'm too tired to react to anything other than another attack."

"Don't tempt the fates."

"Right now, I will take on the fates themselves just for a little peace and quiet." She sighed, and began to fold up the cleanest piece of his tunic. "For three years, the worst we've seen in this area are really large and angry centipedes. Now, in just over a week, we've managed to destroy the better part of the village."

Tsumeato offered back only a distracted grunt.

Akai did not mind the quiet. It gave her time to think while she applied the first piece of fabric to his back.

_Sasayaki and the red one said they came for me. And I know they came from Naraku. What would he want with a mortal girl? Unless…_ She looked sideways at the sword, lying where Keiko had left it. _Sesshoumaru-sama's fang? But then, he would just have taken it and left. They want Rin, and they'll be coming for her again. Do they think…do they think he'll come back for Rin, like he used to? _Baka. _He's not coming back for me. _

"Akai?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do?"

She jerked her head, returning her attention to her task. "I'm just going to use another piece, and tie it across your chest. We'll have to make another couple of pads, though. That bitch opened up most of your back."

Tsumeato gave a low chuckle. "You sound mad."

"I am mad," she murmured back. "Here, lift up your arms as high as you can. I'm going to tie this piece around your chest."

Slowly, and with only a tiny wince, he managed to raise his arms a bit. She watched the way his tanned skin rippled with a sleepy sort of interest. Holding the pad against his back with her left hand, she leaned forward, her right hand sneaking under his arm with the long piece of tunic. There, she found herself with a problem.

"What's the matter?" Tsumeato asked.

"I, um, I need both hands."

"Do you want Keiko to come and help?"

"I do _not_. I'll just…"

Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward until her chest was pressed against his back, pinning the bandage in place. She felt him stiffen, his shoulders rising slightly. With her face so close to his, she could see his eyes widen.

"_Hai,_ uh, that…that should work."

Akai giggled nervously. "_Gomen._ Just for a second so I can…"

"_Iie,_ don't rush. I want it to be right."

"Okay," Akai whispered. Somehow, being that close made their voices seem strangely loud. "Don't move."

"Not gonna be a problem."

She smiled, her lips just barely brushing the shell of his ear. She felt his muscles clench even tighter under her chest in response. Very quickly he licked his lips, eyes growing wider, eyebrows slowly approaching his bangs.

Adjusting her weight ever so slightly against his back, Akai took the strip between both her hands. She drew it straight, then brought it across his chest. To watch what she was doing she had to lean her face over his shoulder. Her own eyebrows rose a bit as she got a much closer than usual look at a very broad, well defined, nude, _male_ chest. Even the thin, pale scars lancing across his muscles only added to the incredible appeal of the sight before her.

_Wounded. He's wounded. He needs healing and aid. So just…focus on the bandages. Which need to go around his chest. If it will fit…_Kami, _he's big. I never realized how broad he was. He's all muscle and sinew…_

Her hands shook ever so slightly as she drew the restraining band taut across his chest. Using first one hand, and then the other, to hold the pad in place, she wrapped the piece of fabric around, then led both ends back under his arms towards his chest. As the band would not go around him twice, she pulled it tight and tucked in the ends as securely as she could. His shoulders gave a convulsive twitch as her fingers brushed his ribs.

Akai laughed again, reaching for another length of cloth.

"_Nani?_" Tsumeato muttered, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"You're ticklish."

"I am _not_ ticklish," he grumbled as he turned his head forward again.

"What's wrong? Is it unmanly to be ticklish?" She leaned over his shoulder to catch his eye, and gave a playful wink. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"There's nothing to tell, because I'm not ticklish."

"Really?"

Very lightly, she drew a finger down from his ribs, along his waist, to his hip.

He jumped so hard he actually lifted from the ground, and a most unmanly yelp came from his throat.

"You were saying…?" Akai whispered.

"Stop that!"

"Alright," she sighed. "Here, I have to make another pad."

Akai leaned away from his back, and began folding another piece. Tsumeato squirmed a tiny bit, fiddling with the edges of the bandage. She looked up from her task for a moment, and flicked him behind one ear.

"Leave it alone."

"It's tight."

"It's supposed to be. Leave it alone."

She pressed the second fold to his back, then leaned in to hold it with her body again. This time, Tsumeato seemed to relax slightly back into her. She saw his eyelashes flicker, and a drowsy, content expression on his face.

"Are you falling asleep?" Akai murmured, smoothing the band across his chest gently.

"_Iie._ Just…resting."

"Uh-huh."

His laugh rumbled from his chest into hers. Her chin almost resting on his shoulder, she took an extra moment to make sure the ends of the cloth were secured against his ribs. Her own eyes felt a little heavy, and he made such a convenient cushion to rest against.

Very reluctantly, she finished the bandages, and leaned away.

"Two pads should be enough."

"_Nani?_ Oh, right." He sat up straighter, and gave his head a tiny shake. "How does it look?"

"It'll do. I wish I had better bandages, but we'll have to work with what we have."

Wiping her hands on one of the few scraps left, Akai eyed his back as he gave an experimental stretch. Again his muscles gave a tantalizing ripple, but what caught her eye was the large scar arcing across his left shoulder. As he lowered his arms, she reached out and traced the dark wound with one finger.

"Is _this_ what Sasayaki was talking about?" Akai whispered, pressing the palm of her hand flat against his shoulder. "Is this…what she wanted me to see?"

His shoulders stiffened, this time with an almost angry tension. The voice he answered with was nothing more than a void.

"_Hai._"

_A scar_, she mused, her eyes running over the length of it again. _Like his name…the reason for his name…Tsumeato. His secrets are all right here, under this scar._

She reached down to her side, and began to gather the last scraps of his ruined tunic.

"You should get some sleep. I'm going to go see if Yuriko-sama and Michio-sama need anything else."

"You aren't going to ask?"

Akai looked up, to find him half turned around. Those incredible dark eyes stared into hers, uncertain. She offered a small smile.

"That's what she wanted me to do. So, that must be the last thing you want me to do. So…I won't do ir." She rose to her feet, and shrugged down at him. "If you want to tell me someday, you will."

"I will," he agreed, his voice just as soft as hers. "Someday."

She nodded, and began to walk past him.

"Akai!"

Turning, she raised her eyebrows.

"_Hai_?"

"I wasn't talking about the bandages," he said. "What are you going to do?"

Akai sighed, and sank back to her knees beside him.

"I'm putting their lives in danger, aren't I?" she asked. "Just by being here, I'm putting everyone in danger."

Tsumeato frowned. "Do you want an honest answer to that?"

"_Iie._ I know the truth." She looked down at her hands, clenching the useless scraps. "I'm supposed to protect them. But because of me, a family is dead, and half the village is gone. And it's only going to get worse."

"It's not your fault," he insisted sharply. "But, if you stay…"

He did not have to finish his thought. She already knew the outcome if she stayed.

_They'll all die,_ her soul whispered. _All of them, all because of you. So, what can you do?_

"I have to leave."

"I was afraid you would say that."

Both Akai and Tsumeato jumped, looking up in surprise. Yuriko stood beside them, a sad smile on her face. Behind her stood Keiko, Higure, and Minoru.

"The _youkai_ want you, Akai," Yuriko continued, her beautiful violet eyes grave. "I don't know why, and I don't care. You are one of our own, and we want to keep you safe. If I build a barrier, you could be safe here."

"For how long?" Akai argued. "You are strong, Yuriko-sama, but how long do you want to hold a barrier up? And to what purpose? It doesn't fix the problem. It's just a bad patch job. The only way to stop the attacks is to stop the _youkai._"

"_Hai,_ I know. I just wish…" Yuriko shook her head. "I can't go with you. I have to stay. I'm the only one who can make a barrier. But I can send some of my power with you."

"How?"

Her smile widening, Yuriko gestured behind her at her three children.

"We're coming with you," Keiko said.

"_Nani? Iie!_ They need you here!" Akai reminded them.

"Please. You really think anything is coming through a barrier _that_ woman puts up?" Keiko jerked her head towards her mother.

"_Arigatou_ for the vote of confidence, my love."

"Besides," the older girl grinned, "someone has to come along as chaperone. Can't have you two alone, in the woods, under the stars, on a chilly night when you just need to share a bed for warmth—"

"Whoa!" Akai threw up her hands. "There is no bed sharing! And besides, Tsumeato hasn't said he's coming."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course he is," Keiko said simply. "And as you two heroes are not needed at the moment, you might as well both get some sleep. Because we leave tomorrow."

Akai looked at Tsumeato, who answered her startled expression with a wry grin.

"How, exactly, did I lose control of this situation?" she asked him.

"You never had it," Minoru laughed. "Once Mama and Keiko get started, you might as well just go along with them."

Yuriko inclined her head and laughed. "Don't worry about provisions. The village will supply all you need. Now go to sleep, children. You have a long journey ahead of you."


	11. Silent Army

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_A/N: Well, this is just a little bitty chapter to tell you what Sesshoumaru is up to. Hopefully, it also answers the question of why he left Rin. For those of you who don't remember, Souten is the little sister of the Thunder Brothers, who challenged Shippo to a fight to the death. I couldn't find the name of her dragon anywhere, so if someone knows it… Thanks go out to Alexa (little bit of Sesshy to tide you over), Aurora83 (thanks for all the help again, and Sesshy backstory is coming soon!), DCoD (not to ring my own bell, but I'm rather proud of Keiko. And there will be more Tsumeato/Akai lovin'), segumisama (yeah, I misspelled sake, what can I say, it was late, and I don't want to have to redo that chapter. I will later.), and Demon Lover (thanks for the enthusiasm!) If not tonight, tomorrow will be a couple more chapters. I've just been really busy with my Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley fic I just put up._

The moonlight slid through the leafy canopy, only tiny slivers of silver radiance penetrating all the way to the forest floor. A human standing very still, eyes accustomed to the night, would occasionally catch glimpses of movement, perhaps a glint of light off a pair of predatory eyes. But mostly, they would see nothing, hear nothing but the beating of their own heart as it sped up at some unknown danger in the woods.

A small army of _youkai_ moved with the night, gliding from shadow to shadow like silent specters. Even though the air was heavy with the danger of their passage, no human would guess that fifteen powerful immortals walked passed their village in the dark. They attacked no mortals, left crops and livestock unmarred. The fourteen warriors followed the graceful white figure at their head without even a momentary glance at likely food.

The Lord of the West walked beside his two-headed beast, a hand automatically on the dragon's side. He did not worry Ah-Un would try to wander off. It was habit, to make sure the small figure in the saddle would not tip over in her sleep.

Only there was no one in the saddle.

Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at his steed's empty back. He allowed no frown to crease his brow, and kept his eyes clear. Inside his head, he still heard the soft cry of a child's voice.

_The fang,_ he mused again, looking forward. _Totosei never told me that she would be able to call to me in moments of danger through it. But this confirms that Naraku has found her._

Perhaps he should have left the human girl alone, waited for Naraku to claim her and take her back to his sanctum. Perhaps he could follow the call of the fang to the monstrosity's lair, and finally destroy him. Perhaps…if the thought had ever occurred to him.

_He may covet Inuyasha's undead woman, hunt her to the ends of the Earth for all I care. But if he thinks I will allow him to take what is mine, and use it against me, he is a bigger fool than I've ever taken him for._

Yet the _daiyoukai_ could not repress the words of his own father, racing off to die for a mortal woman.

_"I cannot leave her to die like that."_

Unbidden came the image of a child's body, sprawled across a wooded path. The bites and ravaging of wolves had torn her simple peasant garb. Bruises decorated her innocent face. Wide eyes stared blankly into his.

Somehow, even now, those trusting eyes seemed almost accusatory.

_"Remember to come back for me!"_

And briefly, he allowed his brows to pull together in a frown.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

He trained his face back into a cold mask as he turned at the female voice. Souten, one of his favored warriors, had appeared close to his shoulder. Ah-Un inclined their heads towards her, making a strange snuffling sound of welcome. The young _youkai_ allowed a smile to crack her veneer. She had a particular fondness for dragons.

"What is it?"

"I sent my dragon ahead, as you asked. He found signs of Sasayaki just a day's walk from here."

"What signs?" Sesshoumaru asked, one eyebrow rising slightly as they continued walking.

"The better part of a village has been leveled."

Sesshoumaru fought hard this time not to allow a frown. "A village?"

"Nothing impressive, exactly. It _looks_ like a village of farmers. There are fields and cattle…"

He turned his head, finally giving her his full attention. "But you do not think they are farmers?"

Souten shrugged delicately. "My dragon could not get a close look."

"Why?"

"There is a very powerful demonic barrier around the entire village."

Sesshoumaru could not stop his one eyebrow from rising higher.

"A barrier?" he repeated.

"_Hai._ And it does not have the aura of Naraku."

They walked in silence for several moments, Sesshoumaru mulling this over.

"What are farmers doing with such a powerful _youkai_?"

Souten merely shrugged again. "Perhaps we'll know tomorrow?"

_I deliberately picked that village for its rural location,_ Sesshoumaru growled inside his head. _It was out of the way of any danger of Naraku. Yet this powerful _youkai's_ aura brought Naraku's pests nosing around. Whoever this _youkai_ is will answer to me for putting my Rin in danger._

"The sun will rise in little more than an hour," was all he said out loud. "Tomorrow, we start out before dark. I wish to meet this powerful _youkai_ in the light."

Souten nodded, hesitating for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said slowly, "what is it exactly we are looking for out here?"

Her lord looked down at her with icy disdain. "You question me?"

"I thought it might be easier to look if we knew what we were looking for."

Sesshoumaru stopped, and turned fully to face her. She did as well, looking up into his face without fear.

"A girl."

Even controlled Souten couldn't keep the surprise off her face.

"A girl, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"A girl. As tall as you, with black hair tied back in a red ribbon. She carries a _katana_ made from one of my fangs."

"A…a _ningen?_ A _mortal_ girl?!?"

The tiniest, deadliest of smiles graced his lips.

"_My_ mortal girl."


	12. Secrets and Mistrust

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own soul…_

_A/N: Dedicated with special love to darkjewel79, for the midnight call asking, "What do they call a priestess's outfit again?"  
_

Akai sat on the fallen log and rubbed her ankle wearily.

_I'd give a lot for a two-headed dragon right about now._

"How far do you think we are from the village?" Keiko asked, dropping down beside her.

"Not far enough," Akai sighed. "I guess I'm not used to long treks anymore. _Kami,_ I'm tired!"

"I'm glad you said it," the other girl laughed, twisting to crack her back. "I thought if I said it first, I'd be whining."

"I still feel like I'm whining," Akai murmured, dropping her voice as the young men drew closer.

"So…just pretend we had stones in our shoes again?"

"I think they're starting to catch on to that trick."

Keiko frowned in thought. "Thorn in our shoes?"

"That could work."

Tsumeato and Higure stopped facing them. Minoru kept on until he, too, reached the log, and sat down beside his sister. He pulled off his shoe, and began hunting through it.

"Minoru says he has a thorn in his shoe," Higure explained. "We can take a quick break here."

Akai and Keiko looked at each other, then at Minoru. He snuck them a bashful grin, and shrugged. Both girls bit their lips on giggles.

"_Nani?_" Higure demanded, easing his bow off his shoulder.

"Nothing," they chorused.

"Throw me the water," Keiko added, stretching her arms over her head.

Her brother smirked, unhooked the leather canteen from his pack, and tossed it. Still in a stretch, Keiko let out a muffled grunt as it hit her in the chest, then fell into her lap. Violet eyes narrowed into a glare as she lifted it towards her mouth.

"Toss it when I can _catch_ it. _Baka._"

"You just said throw it."

"You know what I meant!"

"How can I know what you mean when I'm a _baka_?"

"Higure—!"

"Minoru, are you ready to go on?" Tsumeato interrupted, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"_Hai,_" Minoru said on a sigh. "I suppose we should keep going."

"Keep going where?" Keiko groaned as she stretched out a hand.

Rolling his eyes, Higure took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Away from the village," Akai reminded her, taking the hand Tsumeato held out to her. "The farther, the better. And if you sense a demonic aura, we'll go that way."

"What do I look like to you, a _miko_?" Keiko grumbled.

"Don't look like any _miko_ I've ever met," Higure muttered, grinning. "Don't they look for _purity_?"

"Keep it up and I'm going to put that bow some place you aren't going to like," Keiko snarled.

Akai saw Tsumeato's brows raise, and he threw the other girl an appraising look.

Minoru frowned as he finished fiddling with his shoe, and rose to join them. "Could a _hanyou_ be a _miko_?"

"Don't know," Akai admitted. She took the lead again, following the ghost of a trail through the woods. "I'd have to ask Ka— um, a _miko_."

"Seems to kind of defeat the purpose," Tsumeato muttered.

All three of the siblings fell silent, throwing him equally cold glares.

Akai sighed, rubbing her temples against the threatening headache. For the last five days of traveling, a sort of wary truce had been struck between Yuriko's children and the _youkai_ exterminator. That truce was tested regularly by Tsumeato's mistrust of all things _youkai,_ and Higure's open dislike of a rival for Akai's attention. Akai found herself in the position of mediator at least once a day.

_It would be nice if Keiko would help,_ she grumbled mentally, glancing up at the sun through the trees. _But no, the second the hackles start to rise, she and Minoru jump in on Higure's side, whether or not he started it, whether or not he's being a royal pain in the—_

Akai stopped.

"Ah!"

There was a collection of shouts and curses as her party barreled into her. Hands hit her back, someone yelped, and she was sprawling out in the dirt on her face. Something, or someone, heavy hit her back.

"Ow! Get off!"

"_Gomen,_" Tsumeato groaned in her ear, rolling to the side.

"Well, there's something I never thought you'd tell him to do," Keiko said as she knelt down beside Akai. "You alright?"

"I'd be better without your commentary," Akai ground out through her teeth. "I'm fine!" She paused, testing her arms. "Okay, help me up."

Keiko took one shoulder, and Tsumeato the other. Together, they levered her back to her feet, the other girl taking a moment to brush dirty from her front. Minoru straightened her pack as Tsumeato kept a hold on her arm.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought I saw…a cloud."

"A cloud?" Keiko echoed. She pressed the back of her hand to Akai's forehead with a worried frown. "Do you need another break?"

Akai swatted her hand away. "I saw a cloud _under_ the branches of that tree!"

Everyone turned to follow her finger, frowning at a rather normal looking tree.

"Alright," Higure said. "Maybe here is a good place to break for awhile."

"Holy sweet Buddha!" Keiko shrieked, lunging to grab Higure's arm. "She's right! Look!"

Again, five heads swiveled together towards the normal tree. For a split second they all saw it; a tiny cloud flitting underneath the higher branches, dipping lower as if to get a better look at their party.

"_Youkai!_" Tsumeato hissed through his teeth.

"How do you know that?" Higure snarled back, already reaching for his bow.

"Well, what do _you_ think it is?"

"One way to find out."

Faster than was humanly possible, Higure had the arrow ready. He fired directly at the heart of the cloud.

The cloud emitted a frightened shriek, and scuttled back.

"Okay, it's a _youkai,_" Keiko admitted. "Now what?"

"We catch it!"

Without further instructions, Tsumeato ran towards the tree and the cloud.

"Uh-oh!" the cloud yelped. Then it turned and zipped off the other direction.

"Tsumeato!" Akai shouted as the young man gave chase. "It's a cloud! Come back!"

She pulled her sword from her back and sprinted after him.

She heard Keiko shouting behind her.

"Akai! You've got to be kidding! Oh, Higure, not you too! Damnit. Come on, Minoru."

Feet hit the ground behind her as the siblings followed. Akai did not look back at them, chasing the brief glimpses she got of Tsumeato's green shirt. She leapt over a small stream, throwing her tail of hair out of her face as her ankle gave an unhappy twinge.

_What is he doing? What am _I_ doing? This is so…_baka!

"Akai, look out!"

She jerked her eyes up as suddenly the cloud reversed direction. It sped over Tsumeato's head, then dipped, aiming straight for her. Eyes widening, she dropped to one knee as it soared directly where her face had been a moment before.

"Higure!" she shouted.

"I've got it!"

He spread his arms wide and dove at the cloud. Akai felt her jaw fall open as his arms managed to wrap around the fluffy object, instead of passing straight through as they ought to. Higure and cloud hit the ground in a spray of dirt.

"Hold on to it!" Tsumeato called, already running back to them.

"Why?" Keiko panted as she caught up. "It's a _cloud!_"

"It could be a spy for—Higure!"

Akai looked up just in time to see the cloud give an odd shimmer. Suddenly, lightning bolts flashed out in several different directions. Higure shouted, automatically throwing the cloud away from him.

"Hehehehe!" the cloud shrieked, zooming back up towards the sky. "Fooled you!"

Sure enough, Higure did not look at all harmed, just startled and angry.

"Did that cloud just laugh at us?" Keiko demanded. "You little—!"

Whatever she thought of the cloud _youkai_ was cut off as she pulled her hand back. Her eyes blazed golden, and fire flared to life in her hands. She threw three fireballs after the retreating cloud.

"Come back here and say that!"

"_Onee-chan_," Minoru said softly, catching her arm before she could throw a fourth. "I understand your annoyance, but let's not light the whole forest on fire."

"Good idea," Akai seconded, clamoring back to her feet. "That was exciting enough without flames."

"And on that note," Keiko snapped as her eyes returned to violet, "_what the hell was that?!?_"

"A cloud _youkai_?" Minoru shrugged. "I've never heard of one, but I suppose it's possible."

"Whatever it is, next time I vote we kill it."

Akai tried not to laugh as her sword went back into its sheath across her back. "I thought we agreed that we aren't going to kill _youkai_ on sight?"

"We won't be. We've seen it, we know it's evil, let's kill it."

A glance to her left showed Tsumeato also struggling not to smile.

"_Iie,_ Keiko," Higure cut in. "We won't kill it next time we see it."

"Why not?" his sister demanded, pouting.

"Because first we're going to torture it." He shrugged. "For information."

"Ah, _hai!_ A much better plan."

Minoru rolled his eyes, hauling his brother back to his feet. "Alright, you two, let's get back on the trail."

Akai nodded her agreement. "Besides, if it is a spy for Naraku, it went back to tell him exactly what we wanted him to know: that I've left the village."

It was only after she took several steps that she realized no one was following her. Frowning, she turned to find all three of the siblings watching her with wide eyes. Tsumeato, however, had a frown on his face, and the icy walls up in his eyes.

"_Nani?_"

"You know the name of the _youkai_ we're looking for?" Higure asked. "When did you learn that?"

_Damn. I forgot…_

"From before," Akai lied smoothly. "Before I came to the village. I heard about a _youkai_ with a spider burn on its back. They call it Naraku."

"So…wouldn't that mean Sasayaki is actually Naraku?" Keiko tried to clarify.

"_Iie._ His followers also have the same mark. I just assumed that Sasayaki was one of them."

Minoru and Higure looked uncertain. Keiko looked completely unconvinced. Tsumeato just shrugged, moving past the other three to continue on.

"Close. But they are not exactly his followers. They are incarnations of himself, built from his own body," Tsumeato explained as he walked towards her.

"Alright," Keiko sighed, gesturing for her brothers as she, too, began to walk. "I won't even bother asking Tsumeato how he knows that. And I won't bother telling Akai that I think she's lying to us, and knows more than she's saying. Instead, I'm going to ask one question."

Both Akai and Tsumeato looked at her warily.

Keiko pointed at Akai. "Will you _please_ explain about that idiot sword?!?"

"Absolutely," Akai promised. "As soon as you explain about your parents."

"Spoiled sport."

"So," Minoru said, glancing over his shoulder in the direction the cloud had disappeared, "we carry on with a tangle of unspoken secrets and mistrust."

"How pretty," Higure told him. "And poetic. Brother, I think you missed your calling."

"If we aren't going to tell secrets, what are we going to discuss?" Keiko asked.

"What to do about—oh, you have to be kidding!"

"_Nani_?" four people chorused, turning to look at Akai.

"There! That idiot cloud is back!" she snarled, pointing at a flicker of movement floating away from another tree.

"_Onee-chan_!" Minoru snapped, grabbing her arm as it rose. "A little more subtly, if you please!"

"He's right," Tsumeato whispered, swinging his pack off his shoulders and crouching low to the ground. "Perhaps it's time for a little stealth."

Akai nodded her agreement, releasing her pack but grabbing her sword. She heard an unhappy sigh from Keiko, but a glance over her shoulder showed the three siblings following her lead. Together, the five young people ran across the forest in a crouch, heading for a wide tree that could hide them all.

Tsumeato leaned out around the trunk, and Akai put her hand on his shoulder as she, too, looked. She felt him stiffen under her hand in surprise, and understood why. Casting a strange green glow, something long and sinuous circled the tree several times. Then it turned and moved silently away. Something brushed against Akai's memory as she watched it go.

"That…isn't a cloud," Keiko breathed. Akai looked to see the three siblings leaning together around the other side of the trunk. "What is it?"

"I…" Tsumeato shook his head uncertainly. "It's nothing. Let's move on."

Akai looked at him in shock, feeling Keiko and her brothers do the same from behind her.

"Move on?" Minoru whispered. "We're not going to follow the _youkai?_"

"Why? It's only a minor _youkai_."

Higure's brows pulled together suspiciously. "Perhaps it is a friend of Sasayaki."

"_Nani?_" Tsumeato looked at him with honest surprise.

"You were not too willing to attack _that_ particular _youkai._ Perhaps these are her helpers?"

"_Iie,_ they have nothing to do with—Higure!"

Already he was moving, sliding around his brother and sister before they could stop him. In the same half crouch, he ran after the fluttering, insect-like _youkai._ Minoru and Keiko exchanged a quick look, then a shrug. They hurried after him.

"Would you three come back here?!?" Akai called in a muffled shriek. "Keiko! You're supposed to be the smart one!"

The older girl did not even look back over her shoulder.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Akai snarled. She pushed past Tsumeato, and followed them.

"Akai! Don't!" he hissed. "Come back!"

She glanced at him apologetically, and raced to catch up with the other three.

Behind her, she heard Tsumeato following.

Higure, Keiko, and Minoru pulled up to a stop at a smaller tree. Ducking as she ran, Akai moved to the nearest bunch of ferns, ducking behind them for cover. Tsumeato slid in beside her. All five peered out of their hiding places. Four out of five of them gasped.

There were almost a dozen of the strange creatures, all of them weaving through each other in a silent dance. In the center of the cloud, a lone figure stood. For a split second Akai wondered if Higure had been right as she watched the woman's dark hair flutter in the wind of the passing _youkai._ Then she noticed the distinct way that hair was tied with a white ribbon, the white _haori,_ and, most importantly, the red _hakama._

"It's…it's a _miko,_" Akai heard Keiko whisper. "I didn't see that coming."

Tsumeato frowned, looking back the way they had come. "We should go. We don't need to bother a _miko._"

Akai nodded hurriedly, looking towards the others pressed to the tree. Higure gave a reluctant gesture of agreement. Together, he and Keiko began to move away from the tree.

"Minoru," Keiko hissed, tugging at his sleeve. Her brother shrugged her hand off, leaning further out towards the scene before him. "Minoru! Come on!"

"Minoru!" Higure added, reaching for his brother's belt.

"Minoru!" Akai and Tsumeato whispered.

The _miko_ went suddenly still, then spun quickly in their direction.

Akai froze, half leaning over Tsumeato to get Minoru's attention. Keiko and Higure looked up with wide eyes from their crouched positions. Minoru continued to stare.

The _miko_ looked first to Tsumeato, alarm lancing through her face.

"Who are you?" the _miko_ demanded, starting forward. "What are you doing here?"

Her hand strayed towards the bow on her back.

"_Gomen_!" Minoru gasped, leaping to his feet. As the beautiful woman watched with surprise bordering suddenly on amusement, he offered her a stiff, deep bow. "We just saw your, uh, your friends, and we thought they were something we saw before. We don't mean any harm!"

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled slightly. Minoru beamed back.

"_Iie,_ I don't think you do," she said in a soft, melodic voice. "But you haven't told me who you are."

"Ah! My name is Minoru, and that is my brother, Higure, and my sister, Keiko. Our, um, our father is headman of a village to the east of here. Oh, these are our friends, Akai, and Tsumeato!"

The _miko_ inclined her head at both Keiko and Higure, who hurriedly rose up to bow. She turned her smile on Akai and Tsumeato, who also scrambled to their feet. Then her smile faltered.

Her eyes swept over Akai's face, coming finally back to the younger woman's eyes. She frowned, taking another step forward, her gaze suspicious. Then her eyes widened with surprise.

"It's you!"

Akai felt her cheeks flush as her friends shot her startled looks. She nodded, wincing slightly.

"_Hai._"

"But I haven't sensed…I haven't seen any signs of—"

"He, um, he isn't here."

"He?" Keiko muttered. "Should I even bother asking?"

"Ready to tell me about your parents?" Akai shot back.

"You really are no fun."

"_Iie,_" the _miko_ muttered, more to herself than them, "he never was interested in the shards."

Suddenly, she turned towards Tsumeato.

"And you are…Tsumeato?"

He nodded.

"I have heard of a _youkai_ exterminator under that name, protecting villages that cannot afford others." She gave him a significant glance. "I didn't know what else you were protecting."

He shifted under her gaze, rubbing at his shoulder nervously.

Akai nudged him in the ribs. "Knock it off, or you're going to pull that cut open again!"

"_Nani_? Oh, right."

He dropped his hand to his side again.

The _miko_ looked over their group with an appraising eye. "And three _hanyou._ What an interesting party. You do know you're heading towards trouble if you keep moving west, don't you?"

"That was actually part of our plan," Akai admitted.

"You're heading _for_ Naraku?" the _miko_ asked. "Well, who isn't these days?"

On these cryptic words she gave them all another smile, and turned away. The strange _youkai_ gathered around her again. She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Minoru called, an edge of desperation in his voice. "You never told us your name!"

The beautiful _miko_ paused, looking over her shoulder. Her smile grew.

"Kikyo."

She turned and drifted away. Within moments, she had disappeared into the trees.

"Oh, damn!" Keiko suddenly shouted.

"What now?" Higure groaned.

"We could have asked her about a _hanyou_ being a _miko_! Now that's going to bug me all ni—!"

Keiko's head suddenly lifted, like a hound scenting the air. She looked out of the corner of her eye, to her left.

"Oh boys, would you be so kind as to go and collect our packs?"

Higure gave her a suspicious glance. Normally Minoru would have helped, but he was still too busy staring after the mysterious _miko._

"Why?"

"I see something over there that Akai and I should investigate. Alone."

"Why just the two of you?" Tsumeato asked.

"Because it's a…girl thing."

Higure rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Come on, let's get the stuff. Minoru. Minoru! MINORU!"

Finally, the youngest male jerked himself back to reality. He followed his brother and Tsumeato, looking somewhat dazed, while Keiko grabbed Akai's hand.

"Come on! Quick!"

"Where are we going?" Akai hissed as they hurried along.

"You'll see!"

She pulled her forward, past several more trees into a small glen. Akai looked at the prize before her, and felt her face split into a grin.

Several minutes later, they heard the sound of the men approaching.

"Akai! Keiko! Where are you?"

"Over here, but I'd stay where you are if I were you," Keiko warned, sliding lower with a delighted sigh.

"Why?" Higure shouted.

"Because I'm naked!"

"Ah!" Higure and Minoru cried in equal horror.

Then, his voice accusatory, Higure yelled, "You brat! You found a hot spring!"

Grinning, Akai stretched and followed Keiko deeper into the heated water.

_A/N: Next chapter, Sesshoumaru meets Yuriko…_


	13. Defiance

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know the drill…_

_A/N: I'm throwing these out with a bit more frequency. Thanks to Aurora for managing to comment on those last two chapters. I know there wasn't much to work with, but I'm glad you liked them all the same. Now, Sesshoumaru gets to deal with the villagers as he tries to find his Rin. And for those of you who don't know, _Hime_ is Japanese for princess. Or the closest equivalent. _

The sun was almost directly overhead when fourteen _youkai_ warriors and their leader approached the village. Toshiro paused, like all the rest, to observe the scene before them. The village looked like any other gathering of mere humans, though it also seemed to have been on the receiving end of both a wildfire and earthquake all at once. But every step closer proved Souten's dragon right.

Someone within the village was much more than a normal _ningen._

"What do you think?" Toshiro muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Souten put her hands on her hips, her dark brows drawing together in a frown. "Sasayaki has definitely been here. We're going the right way. This," she gestured vaguely towards the barrier, "is just an obstacle."

"Not much of one, at that," Toshiro added. "We can go easily around it."

Souten's face transformed with an almost bloodthirsty smile. "Where's the fun in that?"

Without pausing like his warriors, Sesshoumaru continued on towards the village. His followers shook themselves, and as a unit hurried after him. Toshiro saw both heads of his lord's dragon rear back, as though scenting the air. They looked at each other and growled.

"What was that?"

"A happy growl," Souten interpreted. "They smell something they like."

Toshiro grinned back at her, nodding towards the village where people were beginning to look up at the advancing _youkai_. "Maybe he likes the smell of fresh villager for breakfast."

"You know the rules. No eating humans…unless they have it coming."

Toshiro sighed and nodded. It had surprised him, when he first reported to Sesshoumaru for orders, that his lord forbade any of his forces to raze a village or devour virgins just for sport.

_It was never really my area to eat humans for fun, but Sesshoumaru—sama will not allow us any flesh taken from a mortal…_

There were definite signs of life now amongst the villagers. The _ningen_ hurried closer together. Men seized up their staffs, spears, and bows. Women collected children, rushing them into the few buildings left standing. Several young men ran, shouting out a name heard easily by the _youkai._

"Michio-sama! Michio-sama!"

Sesshoumaru walked until he stood several feet from the barrier, then raised his hand for a halt. His warriors pulled in behind him, eyeing the barrier uncertainly. Toshiro shot another look at Souten, who lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

The power crackling along the barrier surpassed even that of Naraku, or any other _youkai_ Toshiro had ever met. It was almost as if, within the haven of these simple mortals, there resided something more than a _youkai._

From the far end of the village, a tall man strode towards the gathered, armed men. He looked at Sesshoumaru and his warriors with slightly lifted eyebrows, but no fear on his face. He did not run, he did not yell, and he did not hesitate to walk straight past his people and through the barrier.

Toshiro gave him points for his courage, as well as his wisdom. The man was brave enough to leave the barrier, but he stayed where he could easily return to its protection.

The man offered a bow to Sesshoumaru, as well as a polite smile.

"_Konichiwa,_" he said. "I am Hinote Michio, headman of this village. We would usually offer hospitality to travelers, but as I am certain you can see, we are not in a position to do so."

Toshiro exchanged another look with Souten, this time somewhat puzzled. The human almost seemed not to realize he was addressing fifteen _youkai,_ instead of merely a traveling family. Souten shook her head and shrugged.

"We do not seek hospitality," Sesshoumaru told the man. "We are looking for something that I know is within your village. Lower your barrier, and we will take what we came for and leave you in peace."

Hinote Michio gave another polite bow. "We cannot do that, my lord. We have suffered several _youkai_ attacks recently. The barrier will remain where it is. However, the women of our village have an excellent soup that they are always willing to share with travelers. Would you and your men like some?"

For a split second, even Sesshoumaru looked taken aback by this answer. Then he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You will lower your barrier."

"We will not. I'm afraid we don't have much in the way of meat at the moment, but we could perhaps offer you some fish to go with the soup."

Toshiro looked at Souten. Souten looked back, her jaw slightly agape. The pair blinked, then looked back at the human man, smiling as politely as ever. There was a slight shift amongst Hinote Michio's own warriors as they glanced uncertainly at each other and then their leader.

"Do you defy me, _ningen?_" Sesshoumaru murmured.

"_Iie,_ my lord. I would like very much to help you. Unfortunately, lowering our barrier is not an option." Hinote Michio glanced beyond him, counting. "Fifteen of you? Would you like some _sake_ to drink while waiting for the soup?"

Toshiro's lips thinned in growing displeasure. He stepped forward, hand moving to his weapon, yet still slightly behind his lord as he snarled, "_Ningen,_ you will not insult us like this! Do as Sesshoumaru-sama orders, and lower this barrier!"

Hinote Michio paused, eyebrows rising slightly. He looked again at Sesshoumaru with a new interest. He took in the _daiyoukai's_ whole appearance for a moment, then nodded slightly, as though confirming something to himself.

"What exactly is it that the great Sesshoumaru-sama would want from a _ningen_ village?" the human asked.

"It is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru told him. "The barrier. _Now._"

"I'm afraid it is my concern, Sesshoumaru-sama," Hinote Michio argued gently. "This whole village is my concern."

Sesshoumaru took his turn to study the human. Toshiro followed his example, and nearly shrugged in his confusion. The _ningen_ was nothing special. He would not have looked particularly handsome in any company, yet beside the tall, graceful figure of the Lord of the West he could not have looked plainer. His hair was black and his eyes dark, just like every other villager Toshiro had ever met. He had a broad face and a wide mouth. His body was strong, for a mortal, and his hands calloused with work. Even his garb seemed to blend in with the earth around him. The only thing that seemed even remotely interesting about him was the sword hanging at his side.

Peasants, in general, did not carry swords.

His face as cold as Toshiro had ever seen it, Sesshoumaru told the human, "In your village is something that belongs to me. You will give it to me."

Toshiro nearly lost his jaw when the _ningen_ smiled and shook his head.

"There is nothing that belongs to you here, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Though his face remained relaxed and polite, defiance flashed in his eyes.

The beginning of a snarl underlined Sesshoumaru's words. "You will return what is mine, or I will take it."

"_Gomennasai,_ Sesshoumaru-sama," Hinote Michio said. "There is nothing for you here. If you will wait just a little while, I will have the women prepare your soup, and have some fish brought forth. You still have not told me whether or not you would like _sake._"

A very long silence followed this announcement. Sesshoumaru stood straighter, his shoulders going back as his hand strayed towards the hilt of Tokijin. Following his lead, his warriors all began to shift in anticipation of battle. A smirk slashed across Souten's face as she pulled her lightning-shaped blade from her back. Toshiro nodded to her, his paired short-swords sliding easily into his hands.

The humans behind the barrier hefted their weapons in response, eyes uneasy as they took in the number of _youkai_.

"I will not ask again," Sesshoumaru warned.

Hitone Michio nodded pleasantly. "_Sake,_ then. After a meal, you will feel much more capable of a long trek."

Rage flooded Toshiro at the casual insult to his lord. He lunged past Sesshoumaru, his right hand flashing out towards the _ningen's_ face. Even in his anger, he knew better than to kill the human. Sesshoumaru reserved that right. His blow would only maim, and cause pain.

Hinote Michio spun to meet him, his sword in his hand before Toshiro took more than two steps. He met the strike of the first blade with a force that reverberated into Toshiro's arm and left it aching. The young _youkai_ found himself forced back a step, his eyes widened in shock. Then even greater anger drove him forward again, his left hand now in the lead.

The human sidestepped him, allowing his momentum to carry him past his target. Before Toshiro could turn, he felt a foot catch him between the shoulder blades. He fell to his knees, his right-hand blade sinking into the ground as he struck out to keep his balance. Something sharp slid against his throat. A hand caught in the topknot of dark red hair at the top of his hand.

"Too rash, young man," Hinote Michio chided from above him. "You let anger get the better of you. You fight like my eldest son. Or my daughter."

"Michio-sama," one of the younger watching _ningen_ breathed. "_Sugo._"

Toshiro tried to pull himself free, snarling in his rage as the hand tightened painfully in his hair. "Release me!"

"Once you have calmed yourself."

"You will release him, or I will remove your hands," Souten hissed, stepping forward and brandishing her sword.

"My lady, you seem far more controlled than your friend. You should appreciate the ease with which I managed to subdue him. He, himself, made it so easy."

Souten frowned, throwing a look at Sesshoumaru. "May I behead the cur, my lord?"

To the shock of _youkai_ and _ningen_ alike, her lord merely shrugged. "This Hinote is not incorrect. Toshiro acted with a rashness that could have gotten him killed if his opponent were not so merciful."

"Merely disinterested in killing where I do not have to, Sesshoumaru-sama."

From the corner of his eye, Toshiro saw Souten blink several times at their leader. "You will allow him to lay hands on your most loyal warrior without doing anything?"

"Believe me, my lady," Hinote Michio told her dryly, "I've laid hands on far greater _youkai_ than this one."

"Now I'm beginning to understand where your daughter gets her sense of humor from."

The hand in Toshiro's hair disappeared, and he spun around on his knees, ready to attack the man who would humiliate him in front of Sesshoumaru-sama. Hinote Michio had turned partially away, though, his eyes on the figure moving through the armed men. The _ningen_ fell back respectfully, their heads slightly bowed as the woman made her way to the edge of the barrier. With as little hesitation as the headman, she passed through to face the _youkai._

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly. The woman who looked down at him wore her hair in a simple knot at the base of her neck. Her garb was as basic as any other villagers, and the same dull, rough brown. Yet she wore it with the grace of a silk kimono, her every step regal and commanding. More than that, unlike the _ningen_ man standing beside her, she was anything but plain. Her face stunned the eye with its serene beauty. Several tendrils of hair came free to dance around her face, the same gold as sunlight caught in the autumn leaves. Her eyes flashed violet, the color of the hottest part of a flame.

Rising slowly to his feet, Toshiro knew they had found the source of the powerful barrier.

The woman glanced over the collected _youkai_ warriors, then turned her austere gaze on Sesshoumaru. She lifted a brow at him with a look of cool disdain.

"You bring an army to my home, Sesshoumaru?"

Toshiro knew it was not only his jaw that dropped as Sesshoumaru bent in a slight bow.

"_Konichiwa, Hime-sama._"


	14. Darkest Fears

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

_A/N: Now I'm getting into the swing of it! And y'all are getting that background stuff you wanted. Special thanks to: Koori Youkai Hime (yup, Sesshy and his Rin are about to meet back up), Aurora (even more backstory for you), and kuyaga (love Firefly, know exactly what scene and episode you are talking about, and nothing could be more complimentary! Thank you! More surprises, too!) Thanks to everyone who is reading. And yeah, I know, Akai took a page out of Kagome's book on how to calm down a crazy guy._

"So, who was the _inu-youkai_?"

"How did your parents meet?"

"How do you know a _miko_ who uses _youkai_?"

"What exactly are Higure and Minoru's weapons made out of?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"What kind of _youkai_ can make fire like that?"

"Will you both shut up?!?"

Akai looked over her right shoulder, and Keiko her left. Higure glared at them. Behind him, Tsumeato looked equally exasperated, and Minoru amused.

"We're making conversation," Keiko told him innocently.

"You are making me insane!"

"You're half-way there, _aniki_."

Even Tsumeato cracked a grin at that.

"Please, _please,_" Higure begged, "change the subject to something other than your incessant questions!"

The girls looked at each other.

"I think he's still cranky about the hot spring thing," Akai muttered.

"Or that I got to wash your back and he didn't. I notice Tsumeato also seems a little annoyed about that. But Minoru's in a strangely good mood." She frowned, and looked back again. "Minoru! What are you so cheerful about?"

"_Nani?_" her brother called back. Akai, also glancing his way, almost laughed when she saw the blush stealing across his face.

"Ah. You're thinking about that _miko_ again." Keiko grinned. "Never mind, carry on."

"I wasn't thinking of her like that!" Minoru shouted indignantly. "She's a _miko_! You don't think of a _miko_ as—!"

"A pretty woman?"

"_Onee-chan_!"

Higure reached forward, turning his sister's head forcibly back the other way. "Leave him alone."

Keiko grumbled. "I can't talk to Akai, I can't talk to Minoru…can I talk to you?"

"_Iie._"

"Fine. Tsumeato!"

Akai laughed lightly, shaking her head. She doubted the party would have survived this long without Keiko. It was not her fighting abilities or her fire they needed most, but her ability to find humor in any situation. Though she would always fly to her brother's defense the second Higure and Tsumeato began to butt heads, she was never the one to pick a fight.

Minoru was likewise more useful for his skills outside of a battle than in. An excellent fisher and cook, he also brought a sense of peace with him as they sat around the fire at night. He made certain everyone had food and water, and always unrolled the girls' blankets for them.

_Then there are the other two…_

In battle, Higure and Tsumeato could work together. If their lives were not in danger, they remained poised on the edge of murdering each other. As much as she hated to admit that Keiko might be right, Akai knew she was partially to blame for the animosity. That knowledge made everything very awkward, and difficult for her to mediate between the two young men.

Suddenly, Akai looked to her side, and realized she was walking alone. She stopped, and looked back. Keiko stood several steps back on the trail, with Higure just behind her, and Minoru a little behind him. Tsumeato was…gone.

"_Ano_…did I miss something?"

"You're not the only one," Keiko said. "We _did_ have a fifth person, right?"

"He was here a second ago," Minoru added, looking around. "You saw him, didn't you?"

Higure shrugged, looking around. "He couldn't have gone far."

Alarm lanced through Akai as she, too, began to search the forest around them. "Tsumeato? Where are you? Tsumeato!"

No answer came.

"Should we be worried?" Minoru asked, though he sounded like he was already there.

"Maybe he needed to make a run to the bushes," Keiko suggested.

"Why wouldn't he tell us first?"

"Maybe it was an emergency."

"Maybe he's doing something else," Higure muttered darkly.

His sister pointed at him warningly. "Don't start about that again. That bitch took a rather large chunk out of his back, remember. They aren't friends."

"But he—"

"Tsumeato!" Akai shouted again, her voice rising several octaves towards panic. "TSUMEATO!"

"Easy, Akai!" Keiko hurried to her side. "Unless he can fly, he's around here! We'll find him.

She nodded, though her hand automatically moved towards her sword. The air in the forest seemed to have changed, hissing with a sudden malice. She twitched her shoulders to get rid of the feeling she was being watched.

_If I see that damn cloud, I'm going to stick this sword right in the middle!_

"Look," was all she said aloud. "Um, Higure, you go that way. Minoru, go back the way we came a little bit. Keiko, you go that way. I'll go this way."

Keiko and Minoru both nodded, hurrying in the directions she had pointed. Higure hesitated, giving her an uncertain look.

"Akai, are you sure—?"

"Tsumeato is not working with Sasayaki!" she shouted. "Just look!"

He scowled back at her. "Are you _sure,_" he said louder, "that you want to separate when one of us just went missing?!?"

His siblings paused, looking back at them.

Akai looked between her three friends. "Five minutes. If we're not all back in five minutes, Keiko gets to burn down the forest until we find each other."

"Good plan!" Keiko seconded. "Minoru, let's go."

As the younger two moved off, Higure went quickly to Akai's side. He caught her arm as she tried to walk away. She turned back to tell him off, only to see a look of true concern in his eyes.

"Akai," he whispered, "we don't know him."

"I do."

She grasped his shoulder briefly, then turned and hastened into the forest to her left, cutting back towards the area where Tsumeato had disappeared.

_I could really use Ah-Un_, she mused again as she looked for any signs of Tsumeato. _Or the nose of an inu-youkai. I never was the greatest tracker._

Still she continued on, searching close to the ground, her ears perked for any sounds. She went almost to her knees trying to find footprints in the soft earth. For nearly four minutes she looked. As panic began to grow inside her, and she thought of shouting for the others, she heard a tiny sound.

Akai's head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed in concentration. Again, there came that sound, like a small animal wounded. She turned slowly, and tried to follow it.

Another soft mewing met her ears, and she sped up. It seemed to be coming from a clump of ferns gathered just beyond a fallen tree. The fourth time she heard it, she picked up into a run. Something about that little cry urged her to hurry.

She leapt over the downed tree, and looked down. Crouching against the rotting bark, Tsumeato had his head in his hands. He whimpered pitifully, and trembled.

"_Iie,_" he whispered, hands clenching in his hair. "I won't. I won't! I don't obey you anymore!"

"Tsumeato?" Akai breathed.

"_Iie!_ You can't make me do it anymore! I won't! I won't hurt anyone again!"

She knelt down beside him, uncertain what to do. He did not look at her, did not show any sign he heard her or knew she was there. He twitched, as though trying to throw something off.

"I won't! I WON'T!"

"Tsumeato!"

Akai lunged forward to grab both his shoulders.

"_IIE_!"

His head came up, and he lunged at her.

She had barely a moment to register his attack before hands seized her around the throat. His entire weight slammed against her, his body on top of hers, pressed against her from chest to toes. Through the cloud of his black, falling around him and into her face, she saw his eyes.

They weren't warm and laughing. They weren't cold and closed. They weren't even wounded to the depths of his soul. They were wild, full of so much rage and hate and despair that Akai almost cried out in sympathy. They showed no recognition as his hands tightened on her neck.

"You can't make me! Not anymore!"

"Tsu…meato!" she choked out. "_Iie_!"

"I won't do it! I won't do it!"

She grabbed his wrists, trying to pry his hands free without hurting him.

"You can't make me!"

"Tsumeato!" she gasped. "It's me! _It's me_!"

His eyes screwed up, his nails biting into her neck. Akai blinked against the black dots filling her vision. She fought his hold more desperately, becoming less concerned with being careful and more worried about living.

Something hot and wet hit her cheeks. Through the growing haze over her eyes, she realized tears were falling from his face as he shook his head.

"You can't make me kill again!" he screamed.

Without thinking, Akai released her hold on his hands. Her arms snaked between his, one hand seizing the back of his neck, the other twisting in his hair. With a sharp pull, she brought his face down to hers.

His mouth hit hers hard. At first he did not react, but Akai gentled her hold on him as she kissed his lips slowly. She let her fingers rake through his hair, enjoying the silky feel of the locks even as her body shouted for air. Her other hand slid around to cup his face. Softly, she swept her thumb across his cheek, wiping away the tears still falling on her face.

Then the hands left her throat, sliding down to clutch at her shoulders in a sort of desperation. His hold on her would leave bruises as his mouth demanded more from hers. She did not care about the sharp pain radiating up from her upper arms, or the dull ache of her wounded neck. She pulled him closer, fitting her body to his, and let the kiss deepen until she wasn't sure where she ended, and he began.

It was Tsumeato who finally lifted his face, reluctantly leaving her lips. Akai felt her lashes flutter up, and found him staring down at her again with eyes she had never seen. This time, he looked stunned, as though he had found something amazing…something beautiful and precious.

He looked terrified.

"Akai," he breathed, his fingers slowly uncurling from her shoulders. "Are you…?"

"Are _you_ okay?" she whispered back, both hands now holding his face.

"I…I have to tell you…"

She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

He shook his head. "You don't understand. I'm dangerous. I thought…I thought I had beaten it…I thought I was free…but I…I'm still…"

The tears were coming again. Akai ran her thumb across his lower lip as it began to tremble. He looked more than anything like a frightened child, and again, something tugged at her memory.

_I've seen eyes like that before. I know that look. Where…?_

"Tsumeato…" she whispered, a strange thought trying to push itself into her mind. "You…are you…?"

"AKAI! You have ten seconds to answer me before I start torching these trees!!!"

"Oh, hell!"

Akai sat up, sliding out from under Tsumeato. She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to his feet as she turned in the direction of Keiko's voice. She couldn't see the other girl, but she yelled back anyway.

"I'm over here! I found him!"

She heard the voices of Minoru and Higure shouting from farther off as she turned back to Tsumeato.

He still stood staring at her, half-frightened, half-ashamed.

"Whatever it is," she whispered, "don't be afraid. I'll help you."

"I don't think you can."

She gave him a fierce smile, squeezing his arm hard. "I think you'll be surprised what I can do."

"Akai! Shout again!"

She rolled her eyes and shouted, "Over here!"

Keiko appeared from behind a tree, her eyes wide and concerned. She stopped short, her gaze flickering over Tsumeato, then Akai. Her lips pursed uncertainly.

"_Nani_?" Akai asked.

"You're going to want to do something about your hair. Both of you. If you don't want Higure to start firing at random."

Akai frowned, then looked at Tsumeato. She felt her face go scarlet. If she looked anything like him, hair and clothes in a wild disarray, it would take Higure no time to figure out something had happened he wouldn't like.

"Keiko!" Higure's voice shouted. "Where are they? What happened?"

Keiko turned and hurried back to intercept her brothers as Akai make a quick pass at her clothes with both hands. As the three siblings gathered up together, Tsumeato used the distraction to pull several twigs from her hair.

"It was that damned cloud," Akai heard Keiko telling the other two. "Tsumeato went after it, hoping it wouldn't notice him if he was quiet and it was still watching the rest of us. He tried to follow it, but it got away. He tripped over that log and Akai, um, helped him up."

Tsumeato's brows rose slightly, and Akai was relieved to see a slight grin on his lips.

"That cloud?" Higure ground out, turning to glare at Akai and Tsumeato. Both immediately pinned innocent looks on their faces. "Why didn't you just say? I have a bow, you know. I could have easily taken care of it!"

"_Gomen_. Next time I see it, I'll tell you," Tsumeato promised without losing his guileless mask.

Higure grumbled under his breath and turned to start back towards the path. Minoru hesitated, gave Tsumeato and Akai a strange look, then followed. Keiko waited, gesturing for the couple by the log to hurry up.

Tsumeato threw her a grateful look as he past her. Akai slowed a little, drawing behind with Keiko. She knew there was no way the other girl would let this pass without comment.

"What happened?"

Akai glanced at the older girl, expecting to a see sly grin on her face. Instead, Keiko looked worried and a little alarmed. Her eyes flickered meaningfully down towards Akai's neck.

"How bad is it?" Akai whispered.

"It looks like someone tried to strangle you," Keiko hissed. "I heard Tsumeato yelling. Akai, _what happened_?!?"

Akai looked forward, just as Tsumeato glanced back at her. There was a slight warmth in his eyes as he smiled at her, but no sign of the mind numbing terror or rage of before. He looked as calm and collected as he had the night they met.

"I don't know."


	15. What is Mine

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

Toshiro looked towards the beautiful woman with newfound respect, and more confusion then ever before. What was a _youkai_ princess doing living amongst _ningen_?

_Not even noble mortals, either,_ Toshiro noted with a slight sneer. _Peasants. She does not even rule them, but lives as one of them, wearing their rags, protecting their miserable lives…_

"Do not call me that," she snapped, waving away the title. "My father disowned me, as you undoubtedly recall."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I do recall. When you told him you were wedding a _ningen_."

He nodded towards Hinote Michio.

Toshiro stared in shock. The so-called princess, however, looked at the mortal with tender eyes. Hinote reached out and took her hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss her fingers. She smiled.

"Actually, it was after Michio asked for my hand," she corrected Sesshoumaru, though she had eyes only for the _ningen_.

"And after Lord Okibiwashi ordered me executed," the mortal added, grinning.

Toshiro felt his shock jump another level, as Souten gave a little gasp beside him. Lord Okibiwashi was the former Lord of the South, one of Sesshoumaru's most powerful allies. More than that, he had been the leader of the firebirds, a race of _youkai_ known not only for their power but their beauty. Toshiro glanced at the woman smiling at the _ningen_, and had to admit she was living proof of their physical splendor.

_If she is Okibiwashi-sama's daughter,_ Toshiro thought in awe,_ she is more than a _youkai. _She is a… _daiyoukai

"I believe," Hinote continued, "I still owe him repayment for that tapestry we used to climb out the window. And the damage done to a few doors. And a few walls. And the better part of his study."

"It wasn't your fault that axe went through the wall, or that sword into the desk. Or the table that was smashed," she told him. "He threw those himself."

"But it was very rude of me to have dodged them."

She laughed, a soft giggle like a young girl's. "You owe him nothing. You received no dowry for me, as you recall."

Hinote's smile turned gentle. "He gave you life. I owe him everything."

Toshiro glanced towards his lord, who was watching this effecting scene with a look of pure disinterest.

"Yuriko-sama," Sesshoumaru said, recalling her attention. "As I said, there is something within this village that belongs to me. If you return it to me, I will leave your…home without another word."

"And as my husband has already told you, there is nothing here for you," she told him dismissively. "More than that, you have been very rude to his offers of hospitality. I withdraw them. Go on your way, Sesshoumaru."

"I will not leave without what I came for."

"I'm afraid you will," Hinote Michio told him in that same pleasant voice as before. He glanced at Yuriko, then lowered his voice conspiratorially as he looked back to Sesshoumaru. "Please, don't make her angry. You would only have to deal with her displeasure for a little while. I'd have to bear with her for the rest of the day. If not longer."

"_Anata,_" Yuriko murmured in playful warning, "I can hear you. Sesshoumaru, I may be a little out of practice, but I am still completely capable of holding this barrier, even against you. More than that, I am still Okibiwashi's daughter. I can still fight you. So it is time for you and your companions to move on." She pointed at her husband sternly. "Without soup."

"I was merely trying to be polite."

Sesshoumaru looked past the bantering couple to the barrier, and the _ningen_ hiding behind it.

"You did not build this barrier for my sake, though," he noted. "It is Naraku you are hiding from."

Yuriko glanced at him, raising an eyebrow in a gesture very like Sesshoumaru's own. "Naraku?"

He gestured to the flattened buildings and scorch marks. "Sasayaki has been here."

"_Hai._ With two very ugly friends. They are dead, and she is gone. Who is Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look of mild surprise. "You have not heard of him?"

"My father disowned me, and all our people refuse to recognize me," Yuriko reminded him. "If he is causing trouble amongst the _youkai,_ no one would bother to tell me."

"He is not a _youkai,_" Sesshoumaru corrected her. "He is a _hanyou._"

"Ah, _hai._ The old hatred of the _hanyou._" Her smile became a slight sneer. "How is your brother?"

Sesshoumaru ignored this jab, though Toshiro bristled indignantly. "You have reason to worry about this _hanyou,_ Yuriko-sama. He devours _youkai_, integrating their powers with his. He creates minions from his own body, and parts of other _youkai._"

Both brows now raised, Yuriko nodded slowly. "That explains Sasayaki, and why I couldn't recognize her species. She has none."

"She is another abomination, like Naraku himself."

"You seem to be taking this all very personally," Yuriko mused. "What has Naraku done to insult you?"

"He is gathering shards of the Shikon Jewel. He has almost completed it. If he does that, he will be unstoppable."

Alarm flashed across both Yuriko's and Hinote Michio's face.

"_Hai,_ even I heard rumors the Jewel had been shattered," Yuriko murmured. "I wondered, after it disappeared with the _miko_ years ago…I thought that was too easy."

"Another _miko_ accidentally shattered it," Sesshoumaru explained.

"How could someone _accidentally_ shatter something like the Shikon Jewel?"

"I don't know. It isn't important. Naraku obviously did not know you were here. Now, with this barrier, he will. He will want your powers."

"Devouring me would be quite dangerous," Yuriko said. "You would think that my father would have at least begrudged to warn me, for his own safety if not mine."

"He could not. He is dead."

Yuriko's eyes widened slightly. Toshiro thought he saw a flicker of surprise, even a touch of sadness. Not, though, the grief that should have come with the death of a father.

"How?" she asked softly.

"Naraku."

The surprise turned to rage.

"_He_ managed to kill my father?"

"He destroyed the Southern Fortress in his pursuit of your father's powers. Okibiwashi sent his people away, letting Naraku make his way into the center of the Fortress. He then incinerated his home, and himself, to keep Naraku from obtaining his power. He wounded Naraku, too, though did not kill him, which I believe was his ultimate goal."

Yuriko frowned slightly. "Hanako?"

"Your sister is alive and safe at my stronghold. She is staying with my mother, and they are guarded by the rest of my forces."

She nodded. "So it is for this Naraku that you have raised an army. I thought it odd that you were traveling with so many. It isn't your usual style. You've never wanted followers, except that annoying little _kappa_ of yours. And Ah-Un."

"It has been agreed with the Lords of the East, and Lady of the North, that I will lead our combined forces against Naraku…once we find him." Sesshoumaru gestured towards the barrier and the village again. "Now you understand your danger."

Yuriko gave a slight shrug. "He is a _hanyou,_ as you say. Do you think I cannot defend myself and my people against him?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the ruined buildings again.

"Do not underestimate me, Sesshoumaru. I will protect what is mine."

"And I will protect what is mine."

Yuriko's eyes flashed briefly from violet to gold. "Whatever promises my father made to you, _without_ my consent I might add, I do _not_ belong to you."

Toshiro nearly toppled over at this last surprise. Souten slowly glanced his way, her red eyes wide with shock.

_This Yuriko… and Sesshoumaru-sama… Wait! She picked this plain, _ningen_ peasant over Sesshoumaru-sama?!?_

Yet Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at Yuriko's anger.

"My apologies, Yuriko-sama, but I am not here for you."

True confusion seeped into Yuriko's eyes.

"Then what is it you want?"

"A girl. She is seventeen now. She would have appeared in your woods three years ago. She wears her hair high on her head with a red ribbon, and carries a _katana_."

Yuriko paused, studying Sesshoumaru suspiciously.

"_Hai._ We did find a girl like you describe. She is gone now."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Do not lie to me, Yuriko."

The woman's stance changed subtly, as though preparing for battle. Toshiro watched her mortal husband's hand tighten on the hilt of his sword again. The _ningen_ behind the barrier also tensed in anticipation.

"You do not give orders here, Sesshoumaru. If I wish to tell you where the girl has gone, I will." She smiled. "I do not wish to."

"She is what Naraku wants. He will use her, then destroy her."

"What do you care?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze became frigid. "That is not your concern."

"Then I bid you goodbye, and send you on your way."

Rage flooded Toshiro as Yuriko turned her back on his lord and began to walk back towards the barrier.

"Naraku cannot be stopped alone. He will use everything he can to destroy his enemies, including those they care for. He may not come at you through your barrier, Yuriko-sama, but he will come at you where you are weakest."

She paused, and turned back to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"You are intelligent enough to guess why Sasayaki came, even if she did not announce it herself. You know the _youkai _are after this girl. You would not send a girl like that alone into danger. You would send someone with her. People from this…place you call _home_ will be harmed, even killed."

"And what will you do with her if you find this girl?"

Sesshoumaru merely gave her a freezing look.

"Oh, no, Sesshoumaru. I am not one of your minions to be intimidated and ordered. You will answer my question, or I will not answer yours."

Toshiro, Souten, and the rest of the _youkai_ glanced furtively towards their leader, their own curiosity piqued.

"I will protect what is mine."

Again, she hesitated. This time, a light seemed to dawn in her eyes.

"It was _your_ fang," she whispered. "Your fang was used to make her _katana._"

Sesshoumaru did not answer, merely demanding once again, "Where is she?"

Yuriko looked to her husband. He debated for a moment, then nodded.

"They went west," Yuriko told him. "To draw the _youkai_ attacking away from us. I sent my two sons and my daughter with her, as well as another…friend. I know she hoped to at least cause trouble for this Naraku."

Sesshoumaru looked west, into the heavy forest surrounding the village. He turned and gestured to Ah-Un. They raised their heads and scented the air. Both growled.

Toshiro raised his eyebrows.

"Happy growl again," Souten whispered.

"West," Sesshoumaru agreed. "And not far ahead. I will go. Toshiro, you will hold the forces here and await my return."

Toshiro bit down on his automatic cry of shock. Yuriko did not bother to.

"You are not leaving them here!"

"They can help defend you if more _youkai_ come. I will move faster, and draw less attention, on my own."

Yuriko glared, but surprisingly, did not argue again.

With another slight bow to Yuriko, he turned to walk into the forest. After several steps, the female _daiyoukai's_ voice called Sesshoumaru's name.

"If you return with the girl, but without my children, Naraku is going to be the least of your worries."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, and disappeared into the trees.

Toshiro looked at Souten, who sighed and shrugged.

"I suppose we set up camp," she said.

Yuriko moved back through the barrier, her husband at her side. Toshiro heard Hinote Michio reassuring his people, while Yuriko walked farther into the village.

After their headman followed his wife away, the _ningen_ men stood together, whispering and eyeing the _youkai._ Finally, a powerful looking youth stepped to the edge of the barrier.

"You know something of Yuriko-sama?"

"_Hai._"

"What, um, what kind of _youkai_ is she?"

"You don't know?"

"We thought it would be rude to ask," the young man admitted.

Toshiro shook his head in disgust. "She is the daughter of Okibiwashi-sama, Lord of the South, leader of the firebird _youkai_!"

The young man nodded his thanks, then turned back to where more villagers had begun to gather.

"Alright, who had money on firebird?"


	16. Shattered

_Disclaimer: Not mine…except the ones who are mine._

_A/N: Ayayay, I have a headache. Bleh. I have to get some sleep. So just a short little chapter. I'll put the next one up in a day or two. Thanks go to Koori Youkai Hime (I almost used your name for a character! The Koori part. Anyways, things are gonna get worse for poor Tsumeato before they get better.) kuyaga (I know, I know, it is like the second movie, but hey, kissing is always the way to deal when your guy goes crazy! And I just had to throw in the betting part.) and Diana (oh, we're just getting started! You guys get to meet the Lords of the East and the Lady of the North still, as well as Inuyasha and co.) Thanks everyone!_

"Mmm."

Keiko snuggled deeper into her blankets, murmuring restlessly. Akai, sitting with her back against a tree trunk, glanced her way for a moment. She envied the others as she rubbed absently at her bruised neck. Even the three young men had succumbed to exhaustion, Higure and Minoru on either side of their sister, Tsumeato stretched out, alone, on the far side of the fire.

Since his strange episode in the woods, he had not spoken a word to Akai.

_What would he say? What would _I_ say?!? What…happened to him?_

As though her thoughts called to him, Tsumeato rolled over to face her. The last embers of their fire flickered golden light across his troubled brow, and clung to his long, beautiful lashes as they twitched with dreams. His lips opened on a soft gasp.

Akai watched his mouth with more interest than she had ever given any single facial feature. The way his mouth seemed to melt into hers remained fresh in her mind, as did the feel of his hands crushing her shoulders. More than that, the look of terror in his eyes as he ended the kiss haunted her, dancing before her dazed vision even as she stared at his sleeping face.

Slowly, she moved forward until she was on her hands and knees. She crawled carefully around the sleeping _hanyou _siblings and the fire, trying not to make a sound. Her eyes landed first on a pair of plain, hunter-style boots. Simple and practical. Her gaze traced up, over the outline she saw through his blanket. Powerful legs, the sinews of his thighs tensed for attack even in sleep. Up over the slight angle of his hips, past the planes of his abdomen that she knew were hard as they pressed against her stomach. Her eyes slid over his broad, deep chest with its scars hidden below his tunic, to the wide expanse of his formidable shoulders. One arm lay on top of the blanket, and she flicked her gaze along the strangely graceful arch of his wrist to his long, calloused fingers. Those fingers could wield a weapon with deadly accuracy, and touch her with unfailing tenderness.

Akai dragged her eyes back up his arm, over the swell of his bicep, over the corded muscles in his neck as he twisted in sleep. She looked to his face, so delicate and strong, so hard and kind all at once. Her fingers reached out almost against her will, moving for the few black bangs dancing on his forehead.

Then she froze, uncertain if she should touch him, uncertain if she should risk waking him.

Who would she see looking through those eyes?

The handsome youth who made her heart race?

The cold warrior with an inexplicable hatred of all _youkai,_ yet tried to allow one _youkai_ to walk away unharmed?

The man with a soul so wounded he was already half-dead?

Or the frightened child trying so desperately to hide?

"Who are you?"

Ever so softly, she let the tip of one finger touch just one silken bang. The feather-soft caress of his hair against her skin made her shiver with more emotions than she could name. She had known this man for less than a month, and he made her head spin in ways no one ever had.

"Tsumeato…"

Akai paused as she realized that, without her permission, her face had dipped lower. Her lips were a hairsbreadth from his. If he were to suddenly open his eyes, he would be staring into hers.

_And if he opens his eyes, what will I do?_

Her head warned her to back off, retreat to safety, flinging the memory of his hands around her throat at her. Her hammering heart urged her closer, as close as she could get, providing her with the image of his eyes as they laughed with hers.

What pulled her back was neither her head nor her heart. It was a feeling along the back of her neck, a feeling of eyes on her…a feeling of a presence. She sat up straight, her heart leaping to a new, faster pace. Her hands shook with something close to panic, but for once did not automatically move towards her sword.

_Not possible. It's not possible._

Akai leapt to her feet, her eyes searching the shadows on the other side of the fire. The presence was close to Keiko and her brothers, but that was not the root of her fear. He would not harm them. They were of no concern to him as long as they stayed out of his way.

She moved as stealthily as she had been taught, creeping around her friends without alerting even Higure's sharp ears. She walked towards the shadows, and felt the presence retreating. He was leading her away from the others, away where there would be no one to interrupt.

She followed without a glance back.

Her eyes were only mortal eyes, and could not penetrate far into the darkness of the woods. For a long time she followed nothing more than a sensation along her skin, almost as though someone had breathed warmth onto her cold flesh. Then, just barely, she caught a glimpse of something long and flowing, so white it reflected the moonlight. Without thought she sped up, breaking into a run to chase that elusive flicker of movement.

Again and again she caught sight of it, always just as far ahead. She pushed herself harder, running as fast as her human legs could carry her. In the darkness branches caught in her hair and her clothes, as though trying to stop her, to pull her back. She thrust them away with an angry sob, her lungs screaming with the effort to keep up.

Then suddenly the trees gave way. She stumbled, startled, into a small clearing. The moon, completely full, hung directly over head, and bathed the meadow in an ethereal silver glow. Standing in the center, still as the trees around him, stood a tall, pale figure. The red decorations on his _haori_ struck the eyes like blood on snow. White hair moved forward on the wind, moving ever closer to her, as did the long tail of fur hanging from one shoulder.

_It's not possible!_

Shaking and gasping, she looked past all this, into his face.

Amber eyes caught hers, and held her gaze. In their depths she saw nothing, no regret, no apology, no affection or distain or even boredom. It was not even the icy walls of Tsumeato's gaze. It was a golden void.

For a moment she just stared, and wondered, briefly, if he even knew who she was.

Then he spoke one word.

"Rin."

And she shattered.


	17. Choice

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours, not anyone's in this hemisphere…_

_A/N: Well, finally the meeting of Sesshy and his little girl. Thanks go to Aurora (everybody loves a cliffie…hehehe) Koori Youkai Hime (is this how you imagined their meeting?) Rusty'sTechGirl (thank you, I hope this lives up to expectations) Rory4 (ah, a kindred cliffie lover…good to know I've got you hanging on pretty hard) bunny angel (ah! I meant to finish my Abyss prequel before doing the sequel, but I got bored with it! So the sequel will come before the prequel…oh no! don't tell me I made Keiko a Mary Sue! Ew!) kuyaga (it is sweet Sesshy came back…unless you're a ticked off teenager) mianutthotmail (the sign of a good cliffhanger is when you get new reviewers begging for more! Thanks!) and yay! (no midterms this year, thank God, but don't let them get you down!) These thank yous get longer every time… Now for the story!_

The sound of that one word, spoken in that voice, reverberated around inside her skull. She closed her eyes and shook her head against a sudden dizziness as years rolled backwards. The sun rose in the west and set in the east, and the past lunged out at her until she could hear Jaken grumbling impatiently, smell the smoky breath of Ah-Un, and feel the brush of white fur against her face as she fell into the blissful sleep of a child who knew she was safe.

When she opened her eyes, he stood before her, solid and real. The world gave a painful jolt as it returned to the present. Three years of loneliness, of crushed hope and abandonment, welled up in her heart, as unstoppable as the tides.

Her hand whipped behind her, and from its sheath her sword leapt into her hands. Fire shot from her gaze, and rage dripped from her voice.

"Rin? Who is _she_?"

An eyebrow rose as he watched her.

"Straighten your back. Your stance is weak."

She felt her jaw drop.

"_Nani_?!?"

"I did not teach you to stand in a slouch. Straighten your back, and tighten your wrist. An amateur could disarm you at this moment."

Her fingers tightened on her blade, but she stubbornly refused to change her posture.

His eyes narrowed in minor annoyance. "Rin—"

"There is no Rin. That child is gone."

He was not deterred.

"Rin—"

"Rin is dead!"

"I see her standing before me."

"You left her!" she shouted. "You left her to die!"

"I left you where you were certain to be found by _ningen,_ who would care for you."

She snorted. "Just like the villagers took care of an orphan before you met her?"

"You look well to me."

"You know nothing about me."

For the first time he moved, taking a step forward. Hastily, she fell back a step. Again he advanced, and again she retreated, keeping her blade fully between them.

"What do you want?" she demanded when he at last stopped.

He raised his head, gazing at her through those empty amber eyes. "Naraku has found you."

"I figured that out on my own," she snarled back.

"You are in danger."

"I know!"

"You will come with me."

She stared at him in dumb confusion.

"_Nani?_" she whispered again.

"You will come with me. Naraku will not stop until he has you. So you will return with me to the stronghold in the West."

She blinked at him blankly, feeling her shock slow her reactions. How many times, as a child riding along at his side, had Rin begged to be shown his home in the West? How often had she badgered and cajoled him to take her to the beautiful palace Jaken had told her so much about? Always he had put her off, yet her youthful heart never admitted defeat.

Not until the morning she woke in a clearing with no dragons, no _kappa,_ and no Sesshoumaru-sama.

"_Iie._"

It was his turn to look surprised, and ask, "_Nani?_"

"I won't go with you."

The beginnings of anger sparked in the depths of his eyes.

"You will come with me."

"I will not. You don't give me orders anymore."

His lip twitched in the beginning of a growl.

"You _will_ come with me!"

"I won't!" she shouted, stomping her foot.

They glared at each other across the edge of her blade.

He regained his composure first, his face becoming the cold mask he had first greeted her with.

"We are not going to argue about this," he told her in a level voice. "Yuriko has entrusted me to bring back her offspring as well. Wake them, and tell them it is time to go."

"_IIE!_"

"Rin, do not raise your voice to me."

"Do Not Call Me RIN!"

Her reason completely shut down. All she saw was that face, the face she had loved for so many years, the face she had worshipped and followed without question or hesitation. That face stared at her without affection or kindness, with nothing more than cold indifference. The sleeping child within her, who had secretly waited for three years for him to come back for her, cried out as her heart finally broke.

All she knew, as she straightened her stance and tightened her wrist, with a childlike clarity, was that she hurt inside. And somehow, he had to hurt, too.

The first lunge took him completely off guard. His eyes widened with surprise, and he leapt back as her blade came within inches of the face she hated in that moment. She redirected her blade, reversing her swing suddenly in an attempt to keep him unbalanced.

Unfortunately, she forgot he had been the one to teach her that particular move. As her _katana_ sliced the air back towards him, he slashed out with his claws, meeting the blade halfway. A normal sword would have shattered on impact. Her weapon gave a kind of pained wail, but remained firm as it glanced off the dangerous, poisonous talons.

She took only a second to collect herself, before diving recklessly back at him. The tip of her sword aimed straight for his chest, though she doubted she would find a heart beneath the flesh. Something twisted in her own chest as she thought the cold _daiyoukai_ had no heart.

Yet there was something beneath his _haori_ to protect. He jumped back again, clearing nearly ten feet to land perfectly unharmed and unruffled.

Instead of breathing an awed, "_Sugo,_" as she once would have, this served only to fuel her anger. She raced after him with dogged determination, lunging across the grass in long strides. He paused, and tipped his head at her with a considering look. For a split second, she thought she saw him smile.

Then she was upon him, her blade sweeping up from a low underhanded thrust to catch him almost between the legs. His eyebrows quirked up in something like amusement as he turned his body away from her vengeful swing. She spun on her toe as she tried to follow, her blade just managing to nick the edge of his fluttering pants. A tiny tear showed in the silk as he landed once again, though he remained much closer this time.

"Good," he murmured. "You have never gotten that close before. But you let me see that first strike before it began. You tensed your forearm instead of your shoulder. Do not be predictable."

Once those words would have filled her with joy and pride, as well as the drive to improve. Before he left her to the mercy of whatever fate chose for her. Now she wanted nothing more than to sink her blade into the white silk of his _haori_, and carve a niche in him where she could finally belong.

Again, she led with a straight thrust towards his chest. She did not care if he predicted her. She did not care about anything but driving his own fang back into his flesh.

He did not dodge again. He reached out with his one hand as her blade streaked towards him. His claws gave a scarlet flash, then closed over the _katana_ aimed for his heart.

As she lunged with her whole form, just as Sesshoumaru-sama had taught her, the sudden stop seemed to jar every joint in her body. She hissed through her teeth in pain, but refused to cry out. When she tried to pull her blade back, he refused to let go.

Her eyes flashed up in anger to his, a demand to be released on the tip of her tongue. But she paused, her mouth open but no sound coming forth. Those amber eyes stared into hers, and she saw something within them, something she had seen almost nine years ago.

As the monk Ungai tried to drag her back to the human village, and she cried for her savior, he had stepped from the trees in a forest not unlike this one. She screamed his name, and he walked through monks, sutras, and holy barriers, everything thrown between them with a single intent.

"You told me," she whispered, "to do as I wish. You told me I could choose. You told me I didn't have to stay with humans! You told me I could stay with you!"

The look in his eyes was almost…uncertain. He stared down at her, and again she saw herself in his eyes. The reflection was not of a woman, or a child. It was merely her there, as she was, as she would always be to him. Not a _ningen,_ not a useless mortal or a nuisance, just…

"Rin."

She swallowed hard. "You said I could choose."

For a second, his mouth began to open. She thought he would say it, what he had not said then as Ungai begged her to return to the human village. She thought he could say it.

Then his lips closed.

Rage and anguish fueled her to unnatural strength. She lashed out with her foot, catching him in the thigh. Using him for leverage, she kicked off his leg and threw all her weight backwards. Her _katana_ shrieked as his claws scraped against the metal, but with an almighty wrench she managed to break free. Her momentum carried her too far, and she stumbled back several steps, barely catching herself before she tripped and fell at his feet.

She regained her balance, and returned to a stance he should have been proud of. Instead he looked down at his own hand with a startled expression. Then he raised his eyes again to hers, and showed her his palm.

A thin cut wept droplets of blood onto the grass. She looked in amazement at her own blade, and saw a slight scarlet streak. Her mouth opened a tiny bit in surprise.

Never before, in all her training, had she drawn blood from Sesshoumaru.

An apology flew to her lips, but somehow she could not utter it. She just stared at him as he studied his bleeding palm for a moment. She doubted it pained him much, and knew it would heal quickly.

"First blood," he said, and she heard the tiniest note of pride in his voice. "Very good."

Suddenly, her shoulders slumped. She felt tired. A glance over her shoulder showed no signs of firelight. She was far from her friends, far from the warmth of humanity he had forced upon her.

"I can still choose," she whispered. "You made your choice. I'm making mine."

She turned her back on him and began to walk away.

"Rin."

Her shoulders hunched as though he had dealt a blow across her back. Still, she kept moving, away from him. Anywhere away from him.

"Naraku will not stop," he said to her departing form. "You and three _hanyou_ will not be enough to stop him."

She did not look back.

"You will die."

Eyes screwed shut like a child trying not to cry, she shook her head against his voice.

"_Aijou._"

At that one word she paused. She looked down at her _katana,_ the one thing she had clung to for so long.

Then she unhooked the sheath from her back, pulling the strap over her head. She slid the blade loving back into its home. She turned to him, and she threw the sword back his direction.

It landed between them.

"Take it."

Akai turned to walk away.

He did not try to stop her again.

_A/N: For translation of Aijou, the sword's name, check out www freedict com/onldict/jap html _


	18. Belong

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing…_

_A/N: Whew! Lot's of reaction to that last chapter! Thanks go to: Aurora (it was never meant to be gushy, glad you liked it), Rory4 (no, no, no killing Sesshy, he's too pretty! Besides, he still loves his Rin, he just has issues with showing it), Koori Youkai Hime (hey, no one is happy with the daddy figure who leaves you for three years, even if it is "for your own good. I'm glad you liked that twist, though.), kuyaga (worse than liking him, she loves him. That's how things always get so complicated!), Rusty'sTechGirl (I tried to write it like a dad and daughter fighting, and not to worry, Sesshy isn't out of this yet.), and EyeOfDlareme (whatcha talking about? Lalalala!) More chapters tomorrow, I gots to go to bed!_

"Stop. Stop. I need a stop."

This time even Akai had to bite back a sigh of frustration. The entire party came to a halt as Keiko wavered her way over to a stump. The older girl dropped into the makeshift seat without any of her usual grace, and leaned forward to sink her face into her hands.

"Are you alright, Onee-chan?" Minoru asked around a sigh.

"Perfect," she groaned into her hands. "Yeesh. What happened to our lovely autumn weather?"

"It's not that hot," Higure muttered as he withdrew the water skin from the tangle of packs he carried. Two stops ago he had wordlessly picked up Keiko's bundle, throwing it with his own across his shoulders. He knelt silently beside her now and handed her the water, which she gratefully began to drink.

Akai eased her own pack from her shoulders and rolled her head on her neck, trying to loosen the tight muscles. She, too, was tired of their trek, and the unseasonable heat, though she had the excuse of very little sleep the night before. She glanced at Keiko, sitting on the only available seat, and contemplated just slumping to the ground right there. After a moment's consideration, she decided against it. She doubted she would ever be able to get back up.

There was a whisper of sound beside her, and Tsumeato asked softly, "Are _you_ alright?"

She managed a weary nod. She did not look at him, too tired and nervous to make eye contact at that moment. They still had not talked about the day before. In fact, they had not spoken at all, even when the three siblings had exclaimed in surprise at her appearance that morning.

Waking after little more than an hour of sleep, filled with unhappy dreams, Akai had opened her eyes to find three _hanyou_ faces very close to hers. She had not emitted a startled scream, but it had been close. Instead she shrank back slightly into her blanket, and given them a questioning eyebrow.

"You look terrible," Keiko explained without preamble. "Your eyes are all puffy and red, and you're pale. Have you been crying?"

Trying to think quickly, Akai shook her head as she levered herself up on one elbow. Keiko and Minoru had pulled back. Higure remained uncomfortably close, studying her with suspicious eyes.

"_Iie,_" Akai began, dragging out a smile, "I just—"

"What happened?" Higure interrupted. "Was it _him_?"

She paused, eyes widening. "Him? Him who?"

He turned and shot a disgusted look at Tsumeato, who luckily was too busy staring at his boots in the blank way of someone not quite awake to notice.

"Oh, that him. _Iie,_ nothing to do with him. I just couldn't get to sleep, that's all." Seeing a look of disbelief on all three beautiful faces, she waved around vaguely and added, "There's a lot of pollen in the air. Makes my eyes itchy."

Not one of them had believed her, but they had not continued to question her. Not, at least, until they were putting their packs on. Then came the inevitable other question.

"Akai? Where's your sword?"

Shrugging the other strap onto her shoulder, she did not look up, feeling even Tsumeato's eyes on her this time. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, and slipped a dagger into her belt.

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Keiko echoed. "You sleep with the damn thing! What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

Akai shook her head. "I mean, it doesn't matter."

"What are you—?"

"Keiko," Tsumeato muttered, "let it go."

The first leg of their march had been marked by Keiko's unhappy grumblings. These had slowly subsided as the sun climbed higher and higher in a perfectly blue, cloudless sky. The cool breeze that had blessed them through every other day abandoned them now. The sweat ran in rivulets down their faces, and made their packs and clothes cling stubbornly to their skin.

It was barely noon as Keiko called their fourth stop of the day. Akai managed to keep her impatience in check as she saw her friend's skin had begun to turn an interesting shade of pink. Keiko untied her hair, only to attempt to pull it all back into a bun. Then she sat slumped over, fanning herself with one hand.

"Should we just stop for the day?" Akai offered, trying to sound sincere. Everything in her head was telling her to keep going, to escape farther from the scene in the meadow last night.

"_Iie,_" Higure said, before his sister could speak. "You said it yourself, we're still too close to the village. We have to keep going."

"Higure?" Keiko muttered, letting her head fall back weakly. "How many ways can I tell you just how much I hate you?"

"Come on," her brother ordered without sympathy. He grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet.

Keiko staggered once. Akai frowned, certain the older girl was not just being dramatic. She really did not look very good.

Fifteen minutes later, Akai led the way while Higure continued to carry both his and Keiko's bags, Tsumeato carried his and Minoru's packs, and Minoru carried Keiko on his back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Akai muttered from the side of her mouth to Higure, falling back a little to walk beside him.

He nodded and sighed. "Keiko never has been real good with heat."

"But she's okay in a hot spring?"

"She's good in a hot spring so long as the air around it is still cool," he corrected her.

"But…" Akai looked at the face slumped against Minoru's shoulder, "she can make _fire._ That _is_ heat."

Higure shrugged. "_Hai,_ but haven't you ever noticed she never comes out in the fields during the summer?"

"I just thought Keiko—"

"Keiko is neither dead nor unconscious. If you feel the need to discuss Keiko, do not do it in front of Keiko!" the invalid growled without lifting her head.

"So this is probably not the time to discuss Keiko needing to lose some weight either," Minoru muttered, shifting his sister on his back.

"Muzzle it, donkey."

"Can't I at least be a horse?"

"_Iie._"

Akai glanced behind her, to see Tsumeato walking in silence, his eyes focused on the ground in front of his feet. Suddenly he looked up, his eyes catching hers. They stared, familiarity once more flaring to life in Akai. He tipped his head slightly, and she thought she saw something in his gaze, something like recognition. A thought seemed to unsettle him, and he opened his mouth as thought to ask a question.

At that moment, Akai found the root growing across their sparse trail. She gave a startled shriek, and hit the ground hard on her right hip. Her shoulder followed, and she groaned in both pain and embarrassment.

Higure, Minoru, and Keiko stopped to look down at her, again with identical expressions of concern.

"You alright?" Keiko asked over Minoru's shoulder.

"Fine," Akai grumbled, rubbing her shoulder. "Ow."

"Higure, you've got all the packs now," Keiko informed her brother. "Tsumeato! Akai needs a ride!"

"Shut up," she snapped, rolling to a seated position in the dirt. Her hip ached with what no doubt would turn into another bruise. She ran her tongue along the inside of the cheek she managed to bite as the ground hit her shoulder.

_Ow. _Kami,_ is there anywhere I don't hurt? And I'm so tired, tired of walking, tired of fighting...tired of everything. I just…I just want to…_

To her horror, she felt tears welling up again into her eyes.

"Akai?" Keiko's voice was suddenly gentle. There was a rustle of movement, then the other girl was kneeling beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "Are you really okay?"

She gulped back her tears, and managed once more a smile.

"_Gomen._ I'm just tired."

Keiko frowned uncertainly, but seemed to deem it best not to pry. Instead she looked up at her brothers and Tsumeato with a challenging glare.

"We're stopping here for awhile. We all need some food anyway."

Higure nodded, and Minoru gave her a slightly teasing bow. Tsumeato just began to remove the pile of bags from his back.

"_Iie,_ we should keep going," Akai tried to argue.

"We will. But it's going to take a lot less time to take a break then to bury me after I die from the heat," Keiko reminded her, slumping against the tree attached to the fatal root and closing her eyes. "Besides, look! Shade!"

Kneeling beside his sister, Minoru jerked his head to the west. "I thought I heard a stream over that way. Should I go and catch us some fish?"

Keiko's eyes opened, and both she and Higure turned to glare at him.

"_Nani_?" the youngest of Yuriko's children asked.

"Minoru," Keiko began carefully, as one would with a slow child, "when your sister is succumbing to the heat and about to die, you need to _tell_ her that there is a nearby stream."

"You didn't hear it?"

She smiled over clenched teeth, and shook her head. "_Iie, otouto._"

He returned her smile with a weaker, more humble version. "_Gomen._"

"Take her down to the stream now," Higure ordered. "Toss her in. She'll cool off fast enough."

"And when she's cooled off, she'll have no problem torching all the hair off my head," Minoru reminded him pleasantly. "I don't think so."

"You know," Tsumeato began, pointing a little way farther up the trail, "I think there's—"

"He's fishing." Keiko cut across Tsumeato without ceremony as she turned to argue with Higure. "You take me to the stream."

"Why do I have to?" Higure complained in a suddenly childish voice. "All you need is someone to give you a piggyback ride. Minoru can do that without hurting his fishing chances."

"You have to protect me from _hentai,_" Keiko explained, pushing herself off the tree and Akai's shoulder to stand up. "Come on."

"But there's a—" Tsumeato tried again.

"Since when do you need protection from _hentai_?" Higure demanded as Keiko began to drag him away after Minoru.

"Since that one time with that so-called monk. Remember?"

Akai heard Higure's laughter drifting back as the three siblings moved away. "Think he still has those burn marks on his arms?"

"All I know is that I'm not bearing children for anyone I just met!"

Akai frowned, then shook her head.

_Couldn't have been._

She looked up as Tsumeato stepped next to her. He sighed and gestured again up the trail.

"As I was saying, if you look right ahead, on the other side of the path…"

He trailed off as Akai followed his pointing finger.

Sure enough, only about a hundred more steps up the path would have drawn them abreast with a small trickle of water pouring down a slight swelling of rocks. It was not enough to catch fish in, but it would be plenty for a cool drink. There was even enough water to wash oneself a bit.

Akai shook her head, and a tiny, real smile pushed its way onto her lips.

"If Keiko just once _thought_ before her mouth opened…"

Tsumeato smiled slightly, too. "Well, there's enough for you to wash up, if you need to."

She nodded with sudden eagerness. Never had a chance to wash sounded so wonderful, and it had little to do with the heat. She pulled her pack free, and made to rise.

Long, calloused fingers curled around her hand. Carefully, Tsumeato helped her to her feet. She did not sway or falter like Keiko, though for a second she would have liked to. It would be a most innocent reason to collapse against the broad chest so near, and so tempting.

Instead, she pulled her hand free and offered him an embarrassed grin.

"I'm just going to get some of this sweat off me."

Tsumeato nodded, his thumb running unconsciously over his own palm, as though itching to take her hand again.

"I'm just going to sit." He smirked suddenly. "With my eyes closed."

Akai giggled, happy to hear a real laugh come from her mouth. "I appreciate it."

She watched Tsumeato move away, taking a seat at the base of a tree with his back to her. She did not feel the need to check to see if his eyes were closed. There was no doubt they were.

Grabbing her blanket as the only convenient towel, she hurried the last few feet to the tiny waterfall, and went to her knees beside it.

She cupped both hands in the small basin, filling them with clear, ice cold water. She then threw it on her face, scrubbing at the dried tears and sweat that left her feeling sticky. Tendrils of black hair fell forward to float along the mirror-like surface of the tiny pond, reminding her that it had been several days since she had properly washed her hair. She untied the black, silken mass, letting it fall in waves past her waist. Her shirt came off, though a linen cloth remained bound around her chest. She crouched lower, her stomach almost pressed to her knees, took a deep breath to prepare for the cold, and stuck her head beneath the icy water.

The shock of the cold raced down her back, and a shriek welled up in her throat. She bit down on her surprise. She raised herself until her face broke the surface, and pushed her head under the lowest rock, where the water tumbled off into the basin. She ran her fingers through her loose hair to untangle any dirt clinging to the long locks. Her nails scraped across her scalp in attempt to rid herself of all the grime from her long journey and late-night battle.

_If I could just dig my nails in deep enough to drag out the memory of last night…_

The image of his cold face flooded unbidden back into her brain. The tears came again, and for a moment she tried to push them back. With the water still cascading over her hair and neck, she pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes and ordered herself to calm her emotions.

_If Sesshoumaru-sama were to see you like this…_

Akai cut the thought short. Rage hurried to accompany the pain, and she almost screamed as they mingled in her heart. She realized suddenly that it did not matter what Sesshoumaru would think to see her in tears. With the surrender of her _katana,_ his last gift to her, she had cut all ties and burned all bridges.

He would never even see her tears.

So she let them come. Crouching there by that little pond, both hands over her face, her sodden hair heavy over one shoulder, she sobbed like a child. Her eyes were closed tight, her mouth open to drag air through her aching throat. Her entire frame shook as wave after wave of sorrow, loss, and rage chased each other up and down her body. A strange moaning sound assailed her ears, coming from deep within her own chest.

Still she cried. She cried until she had no more energy, no strength to even push her hair out of her face. Without really thinking, she fell to one side, onto the blanket she had brought to the edge of the pond. Strands of hair still floated in the water like swirling black smoke. She covered her mouth with her right wrist, biting into the fragile flesh to keep from screaming out her loss.

_He's not coming back! He's not coming back ever again! Never again! Never again!_

Warm hands lifted her. She hardly noticed the arms wrapping around her shivering body, or that her head was suddenly slumped against a broad chest. She struggled only for a moment as a larger hand pried her wrist from her mouth, barely noting the tiny trickle of blood from her wrist. Then she turned and buried her face against the rough cloth of a simple peasant's shirt.

"He's not coming back! He's not coming back!"

"Sh. Sh, Akai. It will be alright."

She shook her head wildly without lifting her face.

"_Gomen! Gomen,_ don't leave me! Why did he leave me?!? He said I could stay with him! _He promised!_"

A very warm, gentle, entirely human hand stroked slowly down her back, then up again to push her wet hair away from her face. He did not try to hush her again, or lie to her that everything would be alright. He said nothing for a long time, just held her and let her cry.

"What did I do wrong? I tried so hard! I tried, I tried! What didn't I do right? Why did he leave me?!? Why doesn't he want me anymore?!?"

An arm went under her legs, bringing her fully into his lap. Then both arms pulled her tight against his chest. She felt hot breath on her shoulder.

"Tsumeato?" she moaned into his shirt. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," he promised, holding her tighter. "You haven't done anything wrong, Akai. You've done nothing wrong."

Akai shook her head again and did not believe him.

"I must have…I must have…he wouldn't have left if I had been a good girl…I talk too much! I talk too much, and sometimes I can't catch my own fish, and sometimes I get cold at night…"

"That's not wrong," he whispered against her ear.

"I wasn't strong enough," she continued over his words. "I wasn't fast enough. I was…I was only a _ningen…_ only a mortal girl…He always had to come back for me. I was in the way. Even now, he has to come back for me! I can't protect myself! I don't belong!"

Akai sat up, trying to push Tsumeato suddenly away.

"I thought I belonged with him! But I don't! I don't belong anywhere!"

She looked up, and saw those dark eyes, full of something so deep and dark that even the minions of death would cower in fear.

Yet Tsumeato smiled, bringing his face very close to hers.

"None of us belong anywhere. _Hanyou_ aren't _youkai_ or _ningen._ So where do Keiko, Higure, and Minoru belong? You have no past, no family, no one. Where can you go?"

She watched him, watched his frightening dark eyes as her breathing began to slow.

"What about you?" she whispered.

His smile crumbled. "All I have is my past. I have…no future."

_There,_ Akai thought, watching as his eyes changed yet again. _There he is. The child lost in the dark. Rin wants to help him. _I_ want to help him. I always did._

"Tsumeato," she whispered as the truth finally pushed its way roughly into her mind, "do I…have I…of course! You're—"

This time it was Tsumeato who closed the distance between them. His hand slid along her cheek in an attempt to dispel the last of her tears, and his mouth came to hers. Akai tensed, and thought for a second of pushing him away to finish her declaration.

Then, as her eyes fluttered closed, she realized it didn't matter.

_Names…names mean nothing. They don't tell us anything. _

The nails of her left hand dug into his shoulder, pulling him harshly against her again. His hand snuck up into the sodden locks of her hair. The curve of her head fit perfectly into his palm as his fingers began to massage the scalp she had scoured only minutes before. His other arm felt like iron banded across the small of her back, while a hand closed almost convulsively on her hip.

Akai's free hand slid under his arm, and up his back. As tender as her other hand was demanding, her fingers danced over the soft rise of the scar lancing down his back.

_Red ribbons…scars…is that all we are?_

Her mouth opened beneath his, a small sound coming from within her throat. This was different from before, not a cry of despair, but a wordless plea for something she could not explain. His hand moving from her hip to glide up her back, he seemed to understand what she begged for.

_Are we only an echo of our pasts, a reflection of our future?_

Pulling her lips free for a second, she slid her hand up his neck, seizing the leather band holding his ponytail. His hair tumbled down around his face, and he suddenly looked achingly young. Akai swallowed hard, brushing her lips across his.

_Are we children clinging together against the dark? Are we a man and a woman who need to belong to_ someone

_Are any of us anything else?_

Someone shifted. Akai did not know who. It did not matter. Suddenly Tsumeato was tumbling backwards. She held tight and followed him.

They hit the ground in a tangle of hearts and limbs.

The hand behind his head knotted in his hair, giving a gentle pull. His mouth opened to hers, and his fingers dug into the small of her back. Her free hand moved restlessly down his arm, then back up, tracing the hard planes of his stomach. His whole body jumped, and a groan came from his throat.

_Maybe we can be something more together. Maybe we can…belong._

Akai slid her lower body until she lay flush against him from head to toe, and tried to disappear into the one who, through danger and despair, would come back…The one who might stay.

"_Akai no saseko!_"

Throwing both arms around her, Tsumeato did not bother to look. His mouth tore free of hers as they rolled to one side.

They landed with Tsumeato lying on top of her, one arm covering her head. Still she heard the explosion, and saw the rain of debris around them, falling dirt and chips of wood. Akai shrank down under him until it stopped, then raised an eyebrow.

"Sasayaki?"

"It would appear."

He got his feet under him, and leapt up to face the enraged _youkai_ girl. She wore a different kimono, a deep azure with an intricate gold design of cranes. Her beautiful, doll-like face was fixed into what was probably supposed to be a terrible scowl, but in fact came off as a childish pout.

"Tsumeato," she cooed, her expression changing suddenly to one of deep sympathy. "Are you alright, _koichii_? What has she been doing to you?"

Akai rolled to her feet, throwing her wet tangles out of her face as she, too, faced Sasayaki.

"Stop calling him that!" she snapped. "And while we're at it, who are you calling _saseko_?"

"How about the _saseko_ running around without a shirt on?"

Akai's mouth open, then she froze. A swift glance down confirmed Sasayaki's accusation. She gave a startled yelp, and dove behind Tsumeato.

"I'm not wearing a shirt," she told him, wide eyed.

"_Iie,_ uh, you're not," he agreed, his face resolutely forward. A blush seemed to be creeping up his cheeks. "Why don't I deal with Sasayaki," the _youkai_ beamed hopefully, "while you recover your shirt?"

"Good idea," Akai agreed, hunkering down slightly behind him. "And when I have clothes, I'm going to cut out your heart, bitch!"

"With what?" Tsumeato hissed over his shoulder.

Horror overtook her at his words. Never before had she faced battle without _Aijou_ at her side. Yet she had no weapon now but her small, _ningen_ made dagger.

Shooting a fulminating glare Sasayaki's way, Akai snarled, "I'll use my bare hands."

"Put some clothes on," Sasayaki threw back.

"_Baka!_" Akai shouted, diving for her clothes. As she lifted her shirt, she saw, tucked beneath, it a red silk ribbon. She hesitated, her hand trembling in the air, then snatched it up.

Sasayaki flung one of her silent ripples towards Akai.

"_Saseko!_"

_A/N: To find the meaning of that name Sasayaki keeps calling Akai, and the meaning of Sasayaki's name, check the same site as at the bottom of the last chapter._


	19. New Friends

_Disclaimer: Own nothing…_

_A/N: Time to shake things up! Let's bring in some familiar faces! Thanks go to Koori Youkai Hime for being quick on that last chapter. It's not surprising that Akai will occasionally channel Rin. The action picks back up next chapter. Kudos go to whoever recognizes the song Keiko is singing. Arigatou!_

"_Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete…_"

Keiko wrung out the cloth as she sang softly under her breath. She tucked her skirt higher up onto her thighs as she scrubbed resolutely at the dirt clinging to her ankles and feet where the sandals did not cover. Behind her she heard the occasional sound of brush crackling as her brother shifted impatiently at his post.

_Poor Higure,_ Keiko thought with an internal sigh. _But Akai is suffering, and what she can't tell us she seems to be able to tell Tsumeato._

She almost laughed, dipping the cloth into the slow moving stream.

_As though I couldn't deal with any ogling man…_

Aloud, to keep her brother from knowing any thought going through her mind, she continued to sing the pretty ballad.

"_Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete,_" she continued on, again squeezing excess water from the cloth, "_aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de atatamete hoshii._"

She sighed as she applied the rag to her forehead, tipping her head back to keep it in place. The soothing coolness seemed to seep down from the tiny drops of water dripping from the corner of the cloth. Her feet dangled into the stream, and for a moment she felt peaceful.

_So nice…_

Keiko put a hand up to hold the rag in place, and lowered her head to its normal position. She opened her eyes, the last syllable of the lyrics on her tongue. It froze as she met a surprised pair of green eyes.

For a moment the two sat, staring at each other. The eyes belonged to the handsome face of a young man, his mouth slightly opened in a startled expression she quite understood. A wealth of shining locks, in a startling shade of red-gold, framed his face, and cascaded from the blue ribbon confining the majority to the top of his head. Two pointed ears emerged from his hair to give him a strangely mischievous look. A bemused smile crossed her face as she realized the ribbon was tied into a rather cute bow.

All she could see of him beneath that was the beginnings of some kind of shirt in blue and white cloth. Everything else was hidden behind a screen of leaves. Her eyes returned to his, and she tipped her head curiously.

"_Konichiwa,_" she said.

He blinked twice, and quite promptly blushed.

"_Gomen!_" he cried, bowing as well as he could behind the leaves. "I didn't mean to spy on you while you were…I wouldn't ever…I'm not a—"

Keiko laughed as she stood up, flicking her skirt back into place.

"It's alright!" she told him. "You couldn't have known I was here."

"Actually," he blushed harder, turning a most interesting shade of red, "it was your singing that brought me this way."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she assured him. "But who are you? Come out so I can see you!"

He got as far as moving a single branch before another sound assailed Keiko's ears. It was the very familiar sound of her elder brother stomping forward in a temper. She sighed and turned to face his approach.

"Keiko, if you're done, can we please go back!" His voice reached her before she could see him. "I trust that Tsumeato about as far as I can—"

Higure finally stormed into view, and stopped at the sight of the youth across from his sister. He paused for one second. Then his bow seemed to materialize in his hand. An arrow was nocked, and held at the ready.

"Who are you?" he demanded of the startled young man. "What are you doing here?"

The young man started back in alarm as he found himself staring at a loaded bow. He paused, a look of uncertainty battling with annoyance.

"I—I—I," he stuttered, "I'm—"

Keiko rescued him in the simplest way she knew. She marched over to her brother, and dealt him an openhanded blow to the shoulder. He shouted in surprise and pain.

"What was that for?!?"

"What are you doing?!?" she shouted right back.

"You were the one who wanted protection!"

"From perverts, not everything that lives and breathes! Put that thing away!"

Higure rounded on his sister, forgetting the one he was protecting her from.

"What do you call a man spying on a lady while she's bathing?!?"

"Well," the young man weakly tried to defend himself, "it isn't like she's naked."

Keiko looked at him with a slight smile. "_Arigatou,_ but you aren't helping yourself here."

Before she and Higure could continue in their heated row, an unfamiliar voice broke in.

"Shippo? Shippo! We're leaving!"

The young man turned his head as they heard the rustle of leaves. Moments later a pretty woman appeared at his side. She had wide, wistful dark eyes in a gentle face, and wore her hair, nearly as dark as Akai's, tied with a ribbon at the bottom. A white, pink, and green kimono covered what they could see of her shoulders. She smiled a smile that reminded Keiko strongly of…someone.

"Shippo, are you—oh!" The woman looked at Keiko and Higure with surprise, then bowed. "Excuse me!"

"_Konichiwa,_" Higure offered gruffly, finally lowering his weapon. "My sister and your…friend were just talking."

"Ah!" She glanced from her friend to Keiko with a curious eye. "Shippo, do you know this girl?"

"We just met," Keiko told her, looking again at the young man. "So your name is Shippo? I'm Keiko."

"Why don't you tell everyone?" Higure growled at her.

She smiled and hissed from between her teeth, very low so the strangers could not hear her, "It's not like I started the conversation with, '_Konichiwa,_ my mother is a firebird _youkai_.' I'll save that for after we all have tea."

Higure rounded on her with what would undoubtedly be a sarcastic rejoinder when a cheerful and far more familiar voice called, "_Aniki? Onee-chan?_ I've got the fish!"

Entering the scene with a large smile, Minoru held up a string of glistening blue fish with obvious pride. Keiko smiled and applauded his fishing abilities once again. Higure, meanwhile, tried to prod her back into an argument.

"Keiko! Are you ever cautious?"

"_Iie,_" she said with a smile.

Minoru lowered the fish to look across at the young man and pretty woman in the trees. "_Konichiwa!_ Do you like fish?"

"MINORU!" Higure roared. "We. Do. Not. Know. THEM!"

Keiko flicked her fingers at Minoru in their standard ignore Higure sign language. Then she, too, turned back to the confused looking couple, adding her smile to her younger brother's.

"_Hai!_ Unless you're in a hurry, come and join us for a meal! We only have fish, unfortunately, but we could stand some more company than just each other."

Slamming the end of his bow into the ground, Higure raised a warning finger to both his siblings. "They are strangers in enemy territory! What _baka_ would try and feed them?!?"

Keiko turned and pierced him with a dagger glare. "Papa would."

This made him stumble over his next point. He paused, lowering his finger slightly. Minoru nodded his agreement, and gestured pleasantly for the woman and Shippo to come out of the trees.

"I make very good fish," he told them. "Come over!"

Shippo made to leave the brush to join them. The woman caught his arm, whispering something. She gave a cautioning look down at his legs.

"Well," Keiko amended, "come over only if you're wearing pants, of course."

Shippo looked up, the blush returning to his cheeks as his face became unhappy. "That's not the problem. We appreciate the offer, but we really should be going."

Higure looked much happier, while both Keiko and Minoru sighed with disappointment.

"Are you sure?" Keiko called regretfully, ducking her head and studying his handsome face from under her lashes.

He faltered, and gave his companion a pleading look. "Sango…"

The woman shook her head slowly. "Shippo, I don't think—"

"Shippo! Sango-chan! Where are you?!?"

Yuriko's three children raised their eyebrows in surprise as yet another pushed her way through the brush across the stream. For a moment, they saw only shining black hair flowing loose down her shoulders and falling into her face. She raised her head, and Keiko saw Minoru tense hopefully. Then she looked their way, and he slumped in disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" the new woman asked with concern. Keiko immediately decided that she was very pretty, with an easily loveable sweetness in her large eyes. She was slightly smaller than Sango, probably several years younger, and seemed to be wearing a green shirt of a strangely woven fabric.

Minoru shook his head and smiled. "_Gomen._ For a moment I thought you were someone else."

She gave him a teasing smile. "Someone pretty?"

"_Iie!_ I don't think of her like that!" He laughed, embarrassed. "She's a _miko._"

The smile disappeared, along with some of the gentleness in her gaze. Keiko saw Shippo and Sango exchange uncertain looks.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered. She glanced across at the siblings, then turned to her friend with a smile. "They've caught fish, and they would like to share! Should we join them for a meal?"

Her eyes now cast down, the younger woman shook her head. "We should keep moving. We…we have a long way to go yet."

Keiko winced in compassion. There was something almost broken in this Kagome's voice, something despairing. The young woman glanced over her shoulder, then looked at Minoru with shimmering eyes.

"This _miko_. Did she…did she have _youkai_ with her?"

"_Hai,_" Minoru said uncertainly.

"Where did you see her?"

"Two days ago, to the east."

Kagome's lips trembled. "She is close, then."

It was Shippo's turn to reach out to her. "Kagome-chan…we're heading west. We're moving _away_ from her."

"It doesn't matter. He'll find her." She closed her eyes. "He'll always find her."

Minoru looked frantically at his sister, eyes wide and horrified at having somehow wounded the young woman. When Keiko could do no more than shrug, he looked at Higure. His brother just shook his head helplessly. He looked down at his fish, and made a decision.

"Kagome-sama! Here! Take them all!"

He hurried towards the stream, holding his offering high to show her what he meant.

The young woman looked surprised, then gave a small laugh and held up a hand to stop him.

"That's sweet, but we don't need them. _Arigatou._"

He shrugged uncomfortably, his feet halfway in the water. "I…I didn't mean to make you sad."

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth to answer. Yet another voice cut through before she could speak.

"KAGOME! SANGO! SHIPPO! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

"He's getting excited again," Shippo noted with a sigh and a glance at Sango. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Over here!" Kagome shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Inuyasha, we're over here!"

Whatever Keiko had expected from these odd strangers, it was not the man who joined them next.

White hair, long as any woman's, swirled around him as he moved. He pushed the last few branches out of his way with a grumble and an unhappy look on an otherwise pleasing face. Amber eyes flicked their way, sharp and full of barely controlled energy. His shoulders were clad in a brilliant red material.

That was not, though, what startled Keiko and her brothers.

Clapping her hands together, Keiko cried, "Oh, look at the puppy ears! Can I touch them?!?"

"_Iie!_" the owner of those puppy ears shouted. "Who are they?!?"

"Well, that's Keiko," Shippo said, smiling at her. She answered with an equally wide grin. "And those are her brothers, but we haven't gotten their names yet."

"Higure and Minoru," Keiko said, gesturing to each in turn. "Are they real? Are they soft?"

Kagome gave another little laugh. "_Hai,_ and _hai._"

"Oh, please, please, please let me touch them!" Keiko cried, jumping up and down with excitement.

The stranger, Inuyasha, pulled himself up to his full height and shot a golden glare her way.

"No one touches the ears!"

"Except Kagome," Shippo muttered.

"_Hai,_ except—" Inuyasha turned his scowl on his younger friend. "Shut up."

"Well, Kagome gets to grab them whenever she wants, but I always get hit!"

"Shippo, if you so much as _think_ about grabbing my ears—"

"Enough."

Kagome's voice cut the argument off like a knife. Shippo just sighed and shrugged. Inuyasha turned to her with a slightly lowered head, and a questioning expression.

"Kagome?"

She glanced at him, eyes bright, then looked away. "They saw a _miko_ to the east of here. A _miko_ with _youkai._"

Inuyasha's hand lifted towards her, and his voice became almost pleading. "Kagome…"

"Do what you want, Inuyasha."

She turned her back on them and began pushing her way through the bushes.

Inuyasha spun on Shippo with an angry glare. "See? This is what happens when you talk to strangers!"

"Me? How is this my fault?!? You're the one who can't decide between a living girl and a—"

Sango sighed, gesturing between the two men for peace. "Alright, well, if we're going we had better go. It's been a pleasure meeting you all!"

Keiko felt her shoulders droop again with disappointment. "But I wanted to learn more about the puppy ears!"

"Give it up, Keiko," Higure growled.

"Where do you get puppy ears?" Keiko asked, ignoring her brother yet again.

Inuyasha gave an enigmatic smile.

"Because…I am a _hanyou,_" he told her.

The siblings exchanged startled looks, then, as one, put their hands up to their heads to feel for ears.

"None so far." Keiko looked uncertainly at him. "Did the ears come later in life?"

"_Nani_? _Iie,_ I was born with them!"

"Well, what kind of _hanyou_ are you?"

"My father was Inu no Taisho." They gave him blank looks. "An _inu-youkai._"

All three sighed together.

"Oh, good. The ears are cute, but I don't think I want some for myself."

Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo gave them all strange looks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, our mother is—"

A sudden explosion rang from the forest behind them. Keiko, Higure, and Minoru spun around with equally horrified looks.

"Akai!" Higure gasped, and began to run back towards their companions.

"Sasayaki!" Inuyasha growled, and lunged out of the bushes.

Minoru looked at him in surprise. "You know Sasayaki?"

"_Hai._ You do too?" Shippo said, also racing out of hiding.

Before Minoru could answer, Keiko pointed with delight.

"Oh, you have little fox feet!"


	20. Scent of a Man

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_A/N: More action, and everyone gets together! Thanks to kuyaga (Keiko can get distracted easily), Alexa (everyone needs to stop figuring out surprises before I unveil them! But thank you for the review), Koori Youkai Hime (love Shippo, but don't forget he's all grown up now…I'll explain that later, but yep, everyone is here!), BlindSeer220 (glad you like a story that you usually can only stomach, and yes, Shippo's grown up), and MiaMoo (the sign of a true Inuyasha fan, recognizing the songs in Japanese lyrics. Well done!) Special thanks to darkjewel79 for all her help! Carry on!_

Akai ducked yet another explosion, diving behind a tree. Tsumeato swung out with the blade end of his weapon as he tried to keep between her and Sasayaki. The _youkai_ girl leapt back with a smirk.

"You can't keep this up forever," she trilled. "Akai, where is that pretty sword of yours?"

Akai swore inside her head as she crouched lower. She glanced down at her hand, and the futile little weapon clenched in her fist. A dagger did not even begin to compare with a _katana_ from one of Sesshoumaru-sama's fangs.

_Stop wishing for the impossible and make do with what you've got!_

Tsumeato took several steps to the side. As Sasayaki turned to follow, she presented an open, unguarded side to Akai. A strike between the ribs wouldn't take a full _katana._

Shifting her weight onto her toes, Akai waited. Tsumeato swung the barbs directly at Sasayaki's face. The _youkai_ was distracted with batting them away. Akai sprung up from her crouch and charged.

She got hardly three steps when she saw a something baring down on her. Instinct drove her to her knees. A glance up showed a strange creature galloping through midair, a large hand grasping futilely where her hair had been a moment ago.

"Uma!" Sasayaki shouted. "Get the girl!"

Akai swore as she found her feet again. Tsumeato had not been distracting Sasayaki. The _youkai_ bitch had been distracting both of them so her companion could arrive unnoticed.

Spinning to face this new opponent, Akai swallowed hard.

_Correction. Make that opponents._

Uma was the closest to her, wheeling around in the air to come at her again. He was one of the stranger conglomerations of Naraku's discarded parts. He had the body, legs, tail and neck of a horse. Yet two large, muscular human arms sprung from his shoulders as well, and a human head sat on top of his horse's neck. The horse body and thick mane were coal black, as were the eyes fixed on her with hunger.

Behind him were two rather lizard-like warriors, each grinning to show a mouth devoid of teeth. They had long, serpentine heads, bulging muscles, and flashing scales, one red, one green. The red opened his mouth in what Akai thought for a moment was a yawn. Then his tongue emerged. Even from her position several feet away, she saw the end of the tongue had what looked like a sleeping face.

"Tsumeato…"

"_K'sou,_" he hissed. "Ekirei and Doku! And— watch out!"

The monstrous Uma came galloping back down on her. She spun just out of reach, and lashed out with her dagger. She caught him along the wrist, but misjudged the distance of her smaller blade. A small trickle of black blood followed him as he climbed higher towards the heavens. Laughter swirled back to them on the wind.

With one more moment to take in her new assailants, Akai looked past the reptilian _youkai_. A strange, fragile looking creature, like a thin man who had been stretched impossibly long, wavered like a candle caught in a wind storm. He turned white eyes on her, his pale, pale lips turning up in a little smile. White, wispy hair clung to his oddly long head. He had no eyebrows, no eyelashes.

Clinging to his back and giggling with mad mirth was something rather like a mud-covered, naked monkey with red eyes. Something dripped from its brown flesh, leaving a pool of filth beneath it that smelled of rotting meat. It was small, it had nasty, needle-like teeth, and it was possibly the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

"I'd hate to know which part of Naraku _that_ came from," she whispered, taking several steps back.

Beyond all these creature was something completely out of place. A little girl, dressed in a little white kimono, with little white flowers in her hair, and holding a little mirror. Her face held no expression as she looked at Akai. Then she pointed the mirror directly at Akai, and began to turn it.

"I don't think so!"

Akai spun and raced towards Tsumeato, who was catching his blade after yet another miss. She did not stop to give him an option. She grabbed his wrist and kept running.

"What are you doing?!?" he shouted as they stumbled through a set of bushes.

"Are you crazy?!? Did you see how many of them there are?!? I don't care if I had my _katana_, which I _don't,_ I'm not going to take on seven of Naraku's incarnations with only two of us!"

A glance back showed six _youkai_ in hot pursuit, Uma galloping just above the ground with Sasayaki on his back. The lizards covered the ground in a strange, hopping lope that would have been comical at any other moment. The thin man floated without moving his legs at all. His ugly monkey companion leapt from one shoulder to the other, shrieking in unintelligible impatience. Of Kanna there was no sign.

"Okay," Tsumeato panted. "Maybe you're right. I do have a question for you, though."

"_Nani_?"

"What did you do?!? Why is Naraku sending his best followers after you?!? Sasayaki and Uma are bad enough! Ekirei and Doku are even worse! But then Hari and that idiot monkey of his! And, for the love of Buddha, he sent _Kanna!_ What did you do to piss him off?!?"

Together they leapt over a log, their feet hitting the ground at the same time.

"Later!"

From just ahead she caught movement. Grabbing Tsumeato's arm again, she prepared to duck and roll if she had to. There was a flicker of something red speeding directly towards them. Even gasping for breath, Akai shook her head in horror and exasperation.

_How many did he _send

Then the figure burst through the trees, and her heart leapt with hope.

"INUYASHA!"

Uma's voice rang out the warning as the _hanyou_ flew past Akai and Tsumeato to leap directly between them and the oncoming horde. The two mortal youths slowed to a stop, turning to face their enemy again with this new help.

Inuyasha did not pause for even a second. He lunged high into the air as Uma began to climb. Tessaiga flew to his hand and slashed out at the hideous creature's face.

Snarling her annoyance, Sasayaki leapt from Uma's back to land perfectly on her feet. Her fingers flicked out, that silent blast aiming directly at Inuyasha's averted back.

"_Nii-chan_, behind you!" Akai shouted.

In a display almost worthy of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha twisted in midair. His great sword came around just in time to catch the blast. Sasayaki shrieked with rage, while Tsumeato looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?"

Before she could answer, a woman's voice shouted.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Both automatically ducked as a giant weapon swept just over their heads. The green and red lizards dove to either side as it whistled towards them. The thin, intangible Hari's white eyes widened, and disappeared behind a tree. The ugly monkey leapt off his shoulder to land on the weapon, clinging with all four feet as he gnawed on the edge.

"Hey! Don't chew on that!"

The slim figure of Sango raced past them, leaving her kimono in a heap by a bush. Underneath she wore her armor. A mask flew into her hands as she shouted again.

"Kilala!"

There came a roar, then flames past close over their heads. Sango turned and leapt straight up, catching a handful of golden fur. The _youkai-nekomata_ waited only long enough for her mistress to be firmly seated. She turned as easily as Uma in the air, and began to charge the ugly horse demon.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. "I have Uma! Worry about the others!"

The _hanyou_ landed, muttered something about women, and turned to face the rest of Naraku's minions. The five stood with nasty looks of joyful anticipation.

"Inuyasha," Sasayaki all but purred. "We haven't seen you in so long. We thought you'd withered away when your _miko_ left you. You do have a problem with keeping them, don't you?"

This, apparently, was not what Inuyasha wanted to hear. He bared his teeth in a snarl, and turned his blade towards hers. With all his rage focused on Sasayaki, he did not see Hari begin to move towards him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Akai hissed. She lunged up from her hiding place and charged the pale _youkai_ with dagger drawn.

Hari turned to meet her with a pleased grin. Two long, delicate hands reached out for her, then suddenly shot forward at an impossible speed. His arms grew longer and longer, catching her before she had a moment to reverse her momentum. One hand closed around her raised wrist, the other seized the front of her shirt. Giving a girlish giggle, Hari began to retract his arms.

Akai threw her weight backwards and dug in her heels, but this only delayed the inevitable. Hari laughed uproariously as he dragged her closer and closer. His fingers, which came to points but had no nails, sank into her flesh until flecks of blood covered the ground around her.

"_Iie!_" she screamed. "Let me go!"

"Akai!"

A hand seized her from behind, an arm going around her waist. She looked swiftly over her shoulder, and saw Higure's face behind hers. He pulled as hard as he could the other way to break her free, but Hari just shrieked with laughter.

"Shut up!"

A handful of fire hit Hari in the face…and bounced off.

Keiko groaned, putting her hands on her waist. "And what the hell is he?!?"

Just beyond the other girl, Akai could see Tsumeato using the spiked end of his weapon to try and ward off the ugly red Ekirei. The lizard dodged under a swing, coming dangerously close and slinging out his tongue.

Minoru dashing to help his brother cut off Akai's view of the battle. She gritted her teeth and returned to her own problem, ignoring also the sound of Kilala chasing Uma just over their heads, and Inuyasha catching another blast on Tessaiga. It was easy to force all these from her notice with Hari's claws in her flesh and her arm ever so slowly coming out of its socket.

"Ah!" she shouted as Minoru grabbed her from the other side, throwing his weight in with Higure's. She did not argue with them, though, as the expectant grin on Hari's face filled her with cold dread.

_Who needs two arms? Sesshoumaru-sama only has one!_

"Gah!" Keiko threw herself into the pile of her brothers and Akai. "Oh, no you don't! She's ours!"

"Keiko, watch out!"

The ugly mud monkey suddenly reappeared, dropping down from a tree and aiming for Keiko's head. The young woman looked up, but had no chance to either move her head or try to attack. A burst of blue-green fire caught the little beast. There came a high pitch scream, and the flaming monkey disappeared into the trees.

"Who…_Shippo_?!?" Akai gasped, turning to look. Her eyes widened for a moment, taking in the young man throwing more fire around the clearing, then she returned to the battle for her own arm. _When did he get all grown up?!? He looks…nice._

"Damnit!" Higure roared as Hari pulled them all an inch closer. "What do we do?!?"

"Well," Keiko gasped, "he seems to be immune to fire, which is kind of our specialty. So I'm open to suggestions!"

"Here!" Higure let go with one hand to snatch the dagger from Akai's trapped hand. He sliced down at Hari's wrist. The _youkai_ giggled uproariously as nothing happened but a high pitched scream of metal on a hard surface.

"_Hiretsukan_!" Keiko swore at Hari. "What are you?"

"A lover of beautiful girls," he told them in a breathy, feminine voice. "Such beauty should be preserved, don't you think?"

"By ripping my arm off?!?" Akai cried. "Let go!"

"_Iie,_ my pretty one. I will take you back with me, and preserve you for my eyes only for the rest of time."

"Such beauty as this should be shared with the whole world, not kept by the jealous and greedy."

A thick staff, with a gold charm on top, came crashing down on the arm holding Akai's wrist. Hari screamed in pain as, to the shock of the four youths, his arm shattered. The other quickly released Akai, snapping back to somewhat normal size. Akai and the siblings staggered back, nearly falling at this sudden freedom.

"Ow!" Akai groaned, rubbing her wounded wrist. Without looking to her savior, she added, "_Arigatou, houshi-sama._"

"Of course, my lovely young friend. As I was saying, all beauty should be—ow."

A quick glance showed a poison mask bouncing off the back of his skull as Kilala and Uma again swept overhead.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted. "Stop flirting and kill a lizard!"

"Right you are!" Miroku turned and began to jog towards Doku, who was dogging Shippo's every attempt to destroy the mud monkey. "He's made of glass!" he added over his shoulder. "He breaks like glass!"

Four heads turned towards Hari, who stood with two whole arms and a look of uncertainty.

"Who wants glass-boy?" Keiko asked, eyes narrowing.

"We'll take this one," Higure growled, gesturing between himself and his brother. "Akai, you alright?"

"_Hai,_ just angry."

"Angry is good," Keiko reminded her. "Is it just me, or are these incarnations getting uglier every time?"

Akai rolled her shoulders and grabbed her discarded knife. "Whatever you do, don't get too close to the girl with the mirror."

"What mirror?"

"She's—" Both dropped as the mud monkey swung over their heads again. "Just trust me, avoid the mirror!"

Leaving Keiko to chase the ugly little monkey, Akai launched herself at Ekirei's unguarded back as Tsumeato tried to drive his blade into the lizard's open mouth. She seized the back of his skull with one hand, and the bottom of his jaw with the other. Straining with fingers and already sore arms, she tried to wrench his jaw farther open.

"Watch out!" Tsumeato warned. "His tongue—"

More worrisome than the lizard's tongue at the moment was its tail. The muscular appendage swung out, whipping across Tsumeato's face. He jerked back at the last second, but Akai saw a long cut on his forehead and over one eye.

"Watch _yourself_!" Akai advised, still clinging to the _youkai's_ head. "Hurry up and kill him!"

Tsumeato shook the blood out of his face, and closed the distance between them. His blade slid into the gaping mouth, and he began to lever it up, aiming for the roof of the lizard's mouth.

"Ekirei!"

Claws dug into her shoulder, dragging her off Ekirei. She looked up into the face of the green Doku, who hissed with rage. From behind his heavy, scaled lips came that long tongue. Again she saw the face on the end. For a second, it continued to sleep. Then eyes snapped open, eyes as green as Doku's scales. The tiny slit of a mouth opened, turning into a perfect circle.

"Akai!"

A hand grabbed the back of her shirt. Doku's claws left gauges in her skin as she was pulled down, away from the horrible little face with its evil glare. Fingers found her head and pushed her down. She caught sight briefly of Keiko's face.

From within the tiny mouth at the end of Doku's tongue, a little wisp of green vapor appeared. It hovered for a moment, then drifted, almost lazily, up into Keiko's open mouth.

"_Iie!_" Tsumeato shouted in horror. "Keiko, get back! Get back!"

Akai knew it was too late, even as the older girl stumbled back. She blinked her wide, violet eyes several times, and a small smile appeared. She gave a tiny giggle.

"I don't…I don't feel so good."

A rumbling laugh came from Doku and Ekirei as she began to slump. Hari gave his trilling giggle, Sasayaki her pretty laugh, and the mud monkey jumped up and down screaming with delight.

"One down," Hari cheered as his opponents left him to rush to their sister. "Even with the great Inuyasha helping…"

"Shut up!" Akai snarled. She lunged to her feet, snatching Minoru's staff out of his slackened grasp. Again she charged the glass _youkai,_ this time far more prepared.

"Too hasty."

She barely had time to register the sound of Sasayaki's voice before Inuyasha's cut over it.

"Rin, look out!"

She could not hear it, did not even look over her shoulder to see it, but she knew the silent blast was coming her way. She kept going, gritting her teeth and hoping to reach Hari before she was destroyed.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

It was not a voice to be argued with. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Keiko's brothers, Akai and Tsumeato all dropped to the ground. Kilala reared back, giving up her chase of Uma to fly as far as she could, as quickly as she could.

It took only a second, in which the _youkai_ barely had time to look towards the source of the words.

The power infusing the arrow glowed pink, like sunset mixed with honey. Half-way to Akai, in the center of the clearing, the silent blast connected with the blessed arrow.

For a moment, that much _yoki_ hitting that much spiritual power created something almost like a void. There was a long silence, as though even the birds in the trees were holding their breaths. All that stood were the surprised looking _youkai_, and the _miko_ holding the bow.

Then Kagome threw herself flat on the ground.

The explosion shook the earth beneath them. Through the flash, Akai saw trees blown backwards. Naraku's incarnations were lifted off their feet and thrown as though they were no more than paper dolls.

It was over in a moment. Yet Akai had to lay still for several moments more, blinking until her eyes rid themselves of the last of the flash. She shook her head experimentally, and decided the ringing in her ears was a good thing. It meant she could still hear.

The rest of those who had heeded Kagome's warning rose up to their knees, looking around to make sure everyone else was alright. There was no sign of any _youkai_ except Shippo.

Higure, looking down, gave a startled shout. "Keiko!"

His sister lay where she had fallen, her skin pale with a sickly tint of green. Her chest rose and fell in shallow, quick breaths. She did not seem to hear Higure, nor notice when he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Stop!" Shippo cried, forcing Higure to stillness. "That isn't helping!"

"Why won't she open her eyes?"

"It's Doku's attack," Tsumeato explained as he stumbled towards them. "She's been poisoned, by one of the deadliest toxics I've ever seen. She wouldn't have lasted this long if she wasn't a _hanyou._"

"How much time do we have?" Minoru asked, wiping at the tiny drops of sweat on his sister's brow. "We have to get her home. Mama—"

Miroku hurried to them as well, while Inuyasha went and helped Kagome to her feet. She swayed slightly, as though she had also gotten a breath of poison. After a moment she steadied, and used Inuyasha's arm to get to Keiko. Akai thought it was strange that she never met his eyes.

"Minoru," Tsumeato broke in gently, "you don't understand. Keiko doesn't have time to get back to the village. She's dying, right now."

Higure shook his head wildly, now bending down to gather Keiko into his arms. "We have to try. We have to…_iie_!"

Everyone turned to look, and a collective sigh seemed to shake the group. Looking windswept and angry, several cuts on her face gushing black blood, Sasayaki stormed back into the clearing. From closer by, Ekirei and Doku stumbled into view. There came the sound of hooves in the air again as Uma returned.

"I guess we're not done yet," Inuyasha growled, clutching his sword. "Kagome, stay with the girl."

The _miko_ opened her mouth to argue, a look of anger crossing her face.

"Stay if you like," Ekirei hissed. "She'll be cold dead in just a few seconds."

"You don't know Keiko very well," Minoru told him, rising and reaching out to take his staff back from Akai. "She never has given up on anything."

"Talk, if it makes you feel better," Sasayaki hissed. "But that girl isn't waking up. And the rest of you will suffer a similar fate—"

"HE'S HERE!"

Every head in the clearing looked up at Uma, bearing down on them suddenly with a horrified look on his ugly face.

"He's here, Sasayaki!"

Following Uma's wild gesture, Akai caught a glimpse of something white moving across the sky.

"Get the girl!" Sasayaki shouted. "Forget everything but the girl!"

With all the heads still craned to see what had frightened Uma, it took a moment for those words to sink in. It was a moment too late.

A hand closed around Akai's throat. She was jerked off her feet, even as Tsumeato and Inuyasha made a grab for her. Then Uma was climbing, galloping towards the clouds.

"Akai!" Higure shouted.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome cried.

_Ah! This can't be happening!_ Akai struggled with the hand at her neck. Her eyes were beginning to swim with tears. Flesh was tearing away under the hard pads of Uma's fingers.

_I won't go to Naraku! I _won't!

She raised the hand still holding the dagger, the pointless weapon that had not served her all day. Without thinking, she drove the point into Uma's arm. She pierced the skin between the two bones of the wrist, and gave a cruel twist.

Reflexively, Uma opened his hand and tried to shake her off. She was more than happy to comply. She swung out away from him and began to plummet out of the sky.

Uma spun in the air, watching his prize falling to her death with a look of absolute horror.

"Inuyasha! Catch her!" Kagome's voice shouted.

Akai closed her eyes, feeling her hair whipping around her as she fell faster and faster.

Inside her head, Rin screamed out, _Sesshoumaru-sama!_

An arm seized her around the waist. Her body hit a hard form moving very fast. Automatically, her arms flew around his neck.

A moment later, she opened her eyes to find herself safe. Her toes dangled just off the ground as she refused to release the neck she clung to. She looked gratefully down at the grass so close, then up into the face of her savior.

There was no sudden change in those amber eyes, no overflowing love, no need, no apology. Instead there was a look of mild exasperation, as of pulling a family member out of yet another scrape.

Without looking at any of the others, Sesshoumaru raised that one eyebrow and looked for all the world like a man bothered by a child.

"Are you quite finished running around, trying to get yourself killed?"

Something hot pricked her right behind her eyelids. She shook her head, not a negative, just in an attempt to clear her thoughts. Then she heard a startled exclamation from Kagome, and turned her head.

Tsumeato, and Higure stood ready for another battle, both with weapons raised. Behind them, Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends looked somewhat surprised. Keiko remained unconscious, with Minoru protectively at her side.

"_Ano…_what are you doing?" Kagome asked as Sango and Kilala landed nearby.

"You," Tsumeato growled, pointing his blade at Sesshoumaru. "Get your hands off her."

"Well, hand, technically," Inuyasha muttered, rising. "What's the deal?"

"_You_ aren't going to challenge him?" Shippo asked him, surprised.

"Over what? Her? _Iie,_ of course not."

"You may not," Higure sneered, "but we will."

"Oh, no, you won't!"

Akai released Sesshoumaru's neck, dropping the last few inches to the ground. He removed his hand from around her waist, letting her turn and confront the over zealous young warriors.

"You two," she pointed at each in turn, "just knock it off! He saved me from plummeting to my death! What is the matter with you?"

"He is not to be trusted," Tsumeato warned her, without taking his eyes from Sesshoumaru. "Akai, get away from him!"

"Don't be stupid," she snapped. From the corner of her eye she saw Sango coming closer, a look of shock dawning in her eyes. "Look, we have a lot more to focus on right now than which of you has the biggest sword, so can you please knock it off! As for…_nani_?"

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and both young men were now staring over her shoulder with looks of confusion. Very slowly, Akai turned her head to find Sesshoumaru's face close to hers. He seemed to be smelling her hair.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Is, um, something wrong?"

Amber eyes narrowed into slits with a rage she had only ever seen directed at Naraku. His hand caught her roughly around her upper arm. His gaze flickered over her disheveled appearance as his anger mounted.

"You smell of dirt, and sweat."

"Yeah, tends to happen in battle," his brother reminded him. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

"You _smell_," he growled, "of musk, and man. You smell of…"

Sesshoumaru turned his deadly glare on Tsumeato.

"_Him._"


	21. Question of Honor

_Disclaimer: I'd like to own them, but I don't…_

_A/N: WAIT A MINUTE! Wait, wait, wait, guys. Due to the fact that my last attempt to humanize Keiko backfired, the last chapter was changed. The better part of it is the same, but things change after Keiko is poisoned. If you don't want to go reread it, she did not burn the poison off. She hasn't woken up at all since she first passed out, and is still dying quickly. Alright, that's taken care of. Thanks go to bunny angel (that's what daddy's are for!), kuyaga (he may be cold, he may be arrogant, but that's his little girl, damnit!), Azhriaz (yeah, this whole story was for the Sesshy-daddy scenes, really), MiaMoo (of course you can always count on Sesshy! When Rin's involved, anyway…) Ru-Doragon (yeah, I think everyone knows, but it's pretty damn obvious from here), Ziral (OMG! I'm your first review! I feel special! And yeah, Sango goes bigsis in this one), Koori Youkai Hime (Akai's fine, it's Tsumeato whose in deep h#t!), Blindseer220 (Sesshy's just a tad upset), d2shny (thanks, hope you like this one, too) and especially Aurora (check out the rewrite and tell me if you like that better. Keiko's proving to be a bit of a pain to write!) Whew, that was a lot. Thanks guys!_

Chaos ensued.

Sesshoumaru lunged towards Tsumeato.

Tsumeato threw his weapon up to block him.

Higure pulled his bow across his body like a staff and prepared to attack the charging _dai-youkai._

Sango jumped to Tsumeato's aid, positioning herself in front of him with the Hiraikotsu whipping back to its ready position.

Miroku rose to her side, a sutra in his hand, his face fixed in determination.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and fell in beside Miroku.

Shippo, Kagome, and Minoru continued to crouch protectively over Keiko, all three watching with frightened eyes.

Akai threw both arms around Sesshoumaru's one as he passed, dug her heels into the ground, and began to shout.

"Please don't kill him, Sesshoumaru-sama! Oh, please don't kill him!"

He ignored her, dragging her along as he advanced on Tsumeato. His lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. His claws flexed as he raised his arm, Akai no more of a hindrance than a kitten.

"You dare," Sesshoumaru snarled. "You dare lay hands upon her!"

Sango and Miroku backed away quickly, forcing the young men behind them to retreat as well. Tsumeato and Higure did not seem to mind flight to fighting at that moment. Inuyasha, however, held his position, but turned to look at Tsumeato with a frown.

"Wait, is his saying you two were—?"

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome shouted together.

"Well, what was he doing, getting handsie with Rin?!?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please don't kill him!" Akai continued without pause. "Please, please, please, please…"

"Inuyasha," Kagoem snapped, "if you let him kill Kohaku—"

"Who?" Minoru interrupted.

"…please, please, please, please…"

"You stay away from him!" Sango took up, brandishing her weapon at Sesshoumaru as she continued to fall back. "And Inuyasha, whose side are you on, anyway?!?"

"I don't want him to kill Kohaku!" Inuyasha corrected. "But a hand, maybe…"

"…_please, please, please, please_…"

"No hands, no maiming, you get in there and help!" Kagome ordered.

"But…but…if he was groping Rin…"

"You will die!" Sesshoumaru roared with renewed rage.

"There was no groping!" Akai shrieked, directly into Sesshoumaru's ear. "He didn't do anything! Please don't kill him!"

"Inuyasha, I'm going to count to three, and if Tessaiga is not between Sesshoumaru and Kohaku—"

"Who is Kohaku? Who is Rin?" Minoru all but shouted. "And who _is_ that guy?!?"

"He didn't do anything, I swear, Sesshoumaru-sama, he's a perfect gentleman, please don't kill him!"

"But, Kagome…"

"Inuyasha!"

"I will tear out your still-beating heart."

"_Iie, iie,_ please leave his heart where it is!"

"Her shirt is on backwards, it was off at some point—"

"O…"

"I will carve out your eyes."

"I like his eyes!"

"Look at her hair! Look at her clothes! His hands were involved somehow!"

"…_su_…"

"I will flay the flesh from your body."

"Please, he has nice skin!"

"Kagome, he _touched_ Rin!"

"…_WA_..."

"I will geld you with a blunt knife."

Even Inuyasha started at that pronouncement. Shippo and Miroku winced in sympathy. Sango's eyes grew huge.

"That's too much," Inuyasha decided, and stepped between his brother and Tsumeato, hefting his Tessaiga. "Time to back off, Sesshoumaru!"

"Move, Inuyasha, or you will die alongside this filth."

Sango's eyes flared, and she planted her feet, no longer retreating. "What did you call him?!?"

"Presumptuous cur, to think he had any right to touch her."

Trembling with its mistress's anger, Hiraikotsu moved back to gain momentum before being flung.

"_Houshi-sama,_ help!" Akai wailed.

Miroku nodded. "Of course. I understand."

Grimly, he began to unwind the beads from his right hand.

"That is _not_ what I meant!"

"Ah. _Gomen._"

The beads returned, as Miroku gave a guilty shrug.

Tsumeato put a hand on Sango's shoulder and pulled her back, out from between him and Sesshoumaru.

"I will not hide from him. If he wishes to try to kill me—"

"Obviously he does, you _baka_!" Akai shrieked. "Now _shut up!_"

Higure elbowed his way past Miroku with equal intent. "Let him come, then!"

Akai clenched her eyes shut on their masculine stupidity, and sent a fervent prayer to every god she could think of for a way out without any deaths.

"That is _enough_!"

For the second time that day, an arrow infused with spiritual power flew into their midst. Without any warning for this one, the shouting, arguing group had no time to duck. It struck the ground in the center, directly between Tsumeato and Sesshoumaru.

The shock wave blew everyone backwards. It did not have the same force as when it connected with Sasayaki's attack, but it still held plenty of punch. Akai felt her breath leave her in a rush as she hit the ground, falling on top of Sesshoumaru's arm. He gave a slight groan, or possibly the beginnings of an angry growl.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice roared from across the clearing. "Did you have to do that?!?"

"_Hai!_ Now knock it off!"

Sesshoumaru surged to his feet, with Akai still clinging tight to his arm. He hardly seemed to notice her there anymore. A glance up showed a terrible look of anger.

He spun around, Akai's boots leaving the earth for a second as she held on. He took one angry step towards Kagome. Inuyasha swore as he leapt to his feet.

Then Sesshoumaru stopped. He tipped his head, drawing his gaze up and down the startled _miko_ several times. He smelled the air, catching something from her that made him frown slightly.

He nodded, and turned away.

Akai caught a look at Inuyasha's face as he stared at his brother in confusion. She understood the feeling, but did not question whatever chance kept Kagome-sama from harm.

Sesshoumaru looked at the scattered group who would oppose him as they regained their feet. Tsumeato helped Sango up, brushing her off as he worriedly checked her over. Miroku and Higure managed on their own, flexing limbs and checking for any permanent damage.

"This is far from finished," he said, advancing once again on Tsumeato. Akai thought she heard Kagome give an exasperated sigh. "You have defiled my ward. Do you think you can just walk away?"

"Your what?" Higure said, eyes flying to Akai.

"This girl is my ward, under my protection. If he has dared to tarnish her with his peasant hands, his life is forfeit to me."

"Since when is she your ward?!?" Higure shouted. "Why haven't we seen you in the past three years?"

"You are like your mother. You ask questions that do not concern you."

"My mother? How…never mind! Who are you?!?"

Tsumeato looked from Sesshoumaru to Akai, then back, then back again. "You…wait, they called you…they call you Rin."

She nodded. "_Hai._"

"You're…Rin? As in…" He gestured to roughly waist high. "As in little Rin?"

"_Hai._"

"You do not speak to her!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Tsumeato continued to stare at her for a moment, then slowly back to the angry _dai-youkai_ behind her. His face firmed with resolve, and his own fury.

"You abandoned her. You have no right to call yourself her protector. It is you who will not touch her."

Akai felt that her eyes were only moments from falling out of her skull. Yet Tsumeato, who knew very well how easily Sesshoumaru could annihilate him, stood his ground with weapon raised and a righteous glare. She would have slapped him if both her hands weren't busy trying to save him.

"Do you question this Sesshoumaru's duty to his ward?"

_Honorifics. Now he's really mad._

Tsumeato nodded. "I do. I know you met her last night. I know you fought. I know she was hurt. I know you took her blade from her."

"I did not take it. She left it."

"She never lets that thing out of her sight!" Higure growled. "I don't think so."

"Do you," Sesshoumaru snarled, "do you dare, half-breed, question this Sesshoumaru's honesty?"

"I do."

_Wrong answer._

A look up showed the amber of his eyes slowly being taken over by a deep scarlet that seemed to scream for blood. The muscles under Akai's hands bunched. He started forward.

Without thinking, Akai released his arm. She shoved her body between the two young idiots and the angry _dai-youkai._ Sesshoumaru did not seem to register her, and continued to advance. Sango and Miroku prepared for real battle.

Akai threw herself onto Sesshoumaru's chest as Rin had done a thousand times, and put both arms around his neck. She buried her face in the fur cascading down from one shoulder.

"_Iie,_ Sesshoumaru-sama! Stop! Please, _please,_ stop!"

There was a deadly silence for a long moment. Sesshoumaru stood perfectly still, neither advancing nor retreating. Then she felt long, gentle claws on her hair.

"He is not worth the effort."

She did not know if he was saying Tsumeato was not worth killing, or not worth her pleas. All she cared was that he had listened to her. He had stopped.

_I don't want anyone to die._

"You will never touch her again," Sesshoumaru warned Tsumeato in a deep growl. "We are leaving."

Still stuck to his neck, it took Akai a moment to understand what he meant. He was halfway across the clearing, mortal girl in tow, before she thought to release her hold. She stumbled to a stop and put her hands stubbornly on her hips.

"I'm not leaving."

She saw the muscles in his jaw clench for a moment. Then he relaxed them, and reached to grab her upper arm. She jumped back, retaining her obstinate expression.

"Rin," he began warningly.

"Wait! Please, wait!"

Both turned to Minoru's horrified face. He held Keiko in his arms, her head limp against his shoulder, her skin frightfully pale. Her forehead now showed pinpoints of red as she sweat blood.

"_Iie,_" Higure whispered, abandoning any desire to do battle with Sesshoumaru. He flew back to his siblings, falling to his knees beside his sister. "Keiko. Keiko!"

Kagome rushed to their sides again.

"She's dying!"

"Please," Minoru begged Sesshoumaru. "You can fly, and move very fast. We need to get her back to my mother!"

"_Hai,_ your mother entrusted you all to me as well," he muttered. "But it will not help."

Minoru did not seem to register these words. "Please help her! My mother can—"

"Your mother can do nothing," Sesshoumaru cut him off. "The girl is dead."

Higure's face blanched whiter than Keiko's. Minoru stared at him with the kind of shock that left one bereft of speech.

Akai, however, turned to Sesshoumaru with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please, help her, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please!"

He turned and regarded her with somewhat impatient eyes. Then he sighed, and walked past her, moving between Higure and Minoru. From his waist he pulled a sword.

"_Nani?!?_" Higure tensed to lunge at Sesshoumaru.

"_Iie,_" Kagome whispered, grabbing his wrist. "Wait."

Amber eyes narrowed in concentration, Sesshoumaru gazed down at Keiko's beautiful face for a long moment. Suddenly he swept his Tenseiga over her body. For a split second Akai thought she saw them, the ugly little messengers of death.

Then a sigh shook Keiko. Her eyes flickered, and opened. She stared up at Sesshoumaru with a touch of confusion.

"Who…are you?" she whispered. "Where…?"

She sat up slowly, and looked around.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"She's swearing! She's alright!" Minoru shouted happily.

Without warning, both Higure and Minoru threw themselves on their startled sister. From beneath their arms she continued to question what was happening, her voice becoming more waspish by the second. It took all Akai had not to giggle in her relief.

"Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha demanded suspiciously.

"Inuyasha! He did something good!" Kagome reminded him, leaving the heap of siblings to storm over to him. "Will you leave it alone?"

"_Him_? The only reason he does anything for anyone is if it helps him! He would never just heal some girl he didn't know!"

"Except the time he saved Rin after just meeting her," Kagome muttered wryly.

"That…that's different. Rin doesn't count. Neither does Jakken," Inuyasha decree dismissively. "Sesshoumaru doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

_I thought Sesshoumaru-sama and nii-chan were getting along too well,_ Akai mused, shaking her head. _Ah, well. That's nii-chan for you._

"Fine words from you, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at his brother with open disapproval. "I, for one, would not allow my female anywhere near battle if she were with child."

This was greeted by a very long silence. Almost every eye in the clearing turned towards Kagome. Every eye except Inuyasha's. He continued to look at his brother.

"Who's with what?"

"Your female. The _miko._" Sesshoumaru gestured to Kagome.

Inuyasha finally looked at Kagome, who stared at Sesshoumaru with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"And she's with what?"

"With child," Sesshoumaru reiterated.

Inuyasha continued to stare, uncomprehending.

"I don't…"

"For the love of Buddha," Keiko snapped, digging herself out from under her brothers with Shippo's help. "He's not very smart, is he? Your girl is pregnant!"

Very slowly, Inuyasha's eyebrows began to rise. He looked at Kagome with a pained question in his eyes.

"What is he talking about?"

"Well, she has been sleepy lately," Shippo noted, giving Keiko a hand up. "And hungry a lot."

"And sick a lot," Sango added in a wondering tone.

"And cranky a lot," Miroku muttered.

Kagome looked at each of them, then turned back to the _inu-youkai_ staring at her with his mouth open.

"Inuyasha?"

He took a step closer, his Tessaiga trailing on the ground behind him. "Kagome?"

"OSUWARI!!!"

Inuyasha disappeared into the ground with a puff of dust.

"Did you, uh, not know?" Akai asked weakly, eyeing the bare feet sticking out of the new crater.

"I…I'm not…I _can't_ be…it was just...we only…I…I…I…"

"I think," Sango said gently, a small smile pulling at her lips, "you are."

"I…" Kagome shook her head. "But how can I be and not know! It was almost four months ago!"

"Have you…" Sango looked around, then whispered in her ear.

"I…we've been so caught up in the hunt I didn't think about it! Oh, my God! I'm pregnant!!!"

"You're what?" Inuyasha gasped, pulling himself out of the hole.

"YOU! This is all your fault!"

"That does answer the question of who the father is," Keiko said. "But…should a _miko_ get pregnant?"

"She's not exactly a _miko_," Akai told her. "She's…Kagome-sama."

"_Hai,_ that's helpful." Keiko scratched at her head. "Was she pregnant before or after I passed out?"

"Before, and you didn't pass out so much as…die."

"Oh. Uh-huh. Alright." Keiko looked around. "Is there somewhere we can sit down?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Everyone jumped at the unfamiliar voice, except Sesshoumaru, who merely looked up. Turning around, Akai saw something to make the blood rush to her brain in anger.

"That idiot cloud!"

"Koryu," Shippo corrected, his voice mildly surprised. "Souten's dragon. What's he doing here?"

"Whose Souten?" Keiko asked in exasperation.

"One of my warriors," Sesshoumaru said. "Koryu was sent into this region as a spy when we heard report of Sasayaki."

"He also decided to spy on us," Akai grounded out. "He's annoying."

"Useful."

The little cloud zipped closer. From somewhere within, a small fist emerged. The cloud struck itself three times, and suddenly a tiny dragon hung in the air before them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, after _they_ tried to kill me," the dragon glared at Akai, who glared right back, "I went north to see if there were anymore signs of Naraku. There has been."

"What signs?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" the dragon flitted out of arm's reach, "the Northern stronghold has been taken. The Lady of the North is dead, and her daughter is missing. Most their retainers are dead as well."

Sesshoumaru paused, and glanced towards Inuyasha. His brother hesitated, looked at Kagome, then said, "We need to get to the Western lands."

"_Nani_?" Kagome hissed in awful anger. "If you think I'm going to be stuck in some stronghold because someone said I was—"

"The Lady of the North was a _youkai_ of great power," Sesshoumaru broke in. "So was her daughter. If Naraku has devoured the girl…It is better to condense our defenses now. Koryu will go and gather the Lords of the East. They will meet us in the West."

"Us?" Keiko said suspiciously. "Us who?"

Sesshoumaru gave them all a grim, purposeful look.


	22. Value

_Disclaimer: Not mine, but can I keep 'em?_

_A/N: Explanation and backstory time. Thanks go to bunny angel (I think I lost part of your review,), Azhriaz (Rin may be mad, but that's her Sesshy, and Naraku has all sorts of dark plans ahead), Rusty'sTechGirl (if anything is normal with this crowd, it's back to that), Esk42 (wow, thanks for the multitude of reviews) darkjewel79 (my God, you can work the review button! Don't hurt me. Glad everyone found that scene funny, it was the idea that started this whole mess), Koori Youkai Hime (he may not have killed him, but let's see if Tsumeato ever gets any more loving with being castrated), Ru-Dragon ( I'm really sorry, but in most stories things said in foreign languages are italicized, so…sword explanation is in this one, and they are both sticking with their alternate names, for the moment, especially Akai who doesn't want to get hurt like Rin did, and for everybody's questions Sesshy and Rin are totally father-daughter…whew! Still, I appreciate a long review!) Aurora (thanks for all the help, and Sesshy is going to be used to knock Keiko down a few pegs, Tsumeato was becoming suspicious about Akai's identity but was still surprised), EyeofDlareme (yeah, those three hanyou-types are really confused right now, and I'm supposed to tell you darkjewel79 says hi), BlindSeer220 (yeah, that's Sango's brother with the jewel shard in his back, and who Naraku manipulated to kill lots of people), and Eartha (nothing ever goes smooth with Inu and Kag. Ah, well…)_

"This looks good. Let's stop here."

There was a thankful groan from all the mortals at Inuyasha's announcement. Even Kagome, riding on his back, looked exhausted. No one waited for permission, but let their packs drop to the ground with relief.

The expression on Sesshoumaru's face was far from pleased.

"We have not covered enough distance."

"We've covered all the distance we walked today, and half of what we covered yesterday," Minoru said nervously. "We're really tired."

"At this rate—"

"Look, unless you want to help Kilala and me carry the humans, we're stuck at a slower pace," Inuyasha told him. "Besides, it's way past dark."

"Sleep," Keiko added, drooping over Kilala's head. "Sleeeeeeep."

Sesshoumaru gave her a disdainful glare. "Your mother could have covered this ground in half the time it is taking you."

"We're not _youkai._ We're _hanyou._ Sleepy _hanyou._"

"You are an embarrassment to your family name."

Keiko sat up at that, eyes flashing.

"Let's stay here," Akai interrupted quickly. "I'm so tired if Sasayaki were to show up right now, I'd just roll over and die."

This joke did not please Sesshoumaru, but he made no more arguments.

Taking this as permission, the strange party began to set up camp. As the three siblings put their packs together in the usual fashion, brothers on the outside, Keiko on the inside, Akai automatically moved to spread her blankets beside Tsumeato's. Neither thought anything about it until a shadow fell across them.

Sesshoumaru looked down with frozen amber eyes.

"I think I'll…sleep somewhere else tonight," Akai muttered, hurriedly gathering back up her blanket.

"You don't have to," Tsumeato told her.

"For your sake, yes, actually, I do."

Sesshoumaru waited while she picked up her pack, then escorted her across the small fire to Higure, Minoru, and Keiko. All three looked up at their approach, but luckily not even Keiko commented on it. Instead she ordered Minoru to move over and give Akai room to lie down.

As she lay out her blankets, Akai was painfully aware of Sesshoumaru giving each of the young men a slow, measuring look. Minoru stared down at his pack, afraid to make eye contact with the _dai-youkai_ towering over them. Higure, however, looked up, a challenge in his face.

Only from the corner of her eye did Akai see Sesshoumaru lay his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. She did not know what his expression looked like, but she could guess from the way Higure slowly leaned back and away. Finally he dropped his eyes with a nervous gulp.

Very slowly, Sesshoumaru nodded. Then he turned and walked away, his meaning very well understood. Akai felt more than heard the sigh of relief from both brothers.

"Will you please explain to me what is going on?" Keiko whispered as Akai prepared to lie down beside her. "That's an _inu-youkai_, but he doesn't seem to be missing any fangs."

Akai had to laugh. "They grow back."

"So…it was _his_ fang?"

"What was his fang?" Minoru muttered, on his stomach but propped up on his elbows. "What are we talking about?"

"Akai says that man made her a sword from one of his fangs," Keiko explained.

"Actually, he didn't." All three siblings looked confused. "Totosei made me a sword from Sesshoumaru-sama's fang."

"Who's Totosei?" Higure asked.

"A great swordsmith. He made _nii-chan_, I mean, Inuyasha's Tessaiga, and Sesshoumaru-sama's Tenseiga, from the fangs of his father."

"Oh," they chorused uncertainly.

"Alright, that explains its nifty defensive technique," Keiko said, "but why?"

"Why does it rip off the arm of anyone who tries to use it against me?"

"_Iie,_ that's just fun. Why did…Sesshoumaru-sama, you said? Why did he give you a sword at all, let alone one from his own head?"

"Because…" Akai shrugged, burrowing deeper under her blanket. "I don't know. I thought it was…He said I kept getting into trouble, and he couldn't always be running back to pull me out of danger. He said I needed to learn to defend myself, so he could concentrate on destroying Naraku instead of protecting me."

"And…why does he want to protect you?" Keiko asked almost plaintively.

Akai hesitated, looking slowly around their campsite. Tsumeato had also moved so that he lay beside Sango. His eyes were closed, though she wasn't certain he was asleep, with a small Kilala in his arms. Akai smiled; he looked adorable. Sango sat up in her blankets, staring down at him as though afraid he would disappear. On her other side was Miroku, holding one of her hands comfortingly, even if she didn't notice.

Slightly away from them, Shippo and Kagome had pulled their bedding close together. Whatever Shippo was saying had Kagome smiling. Now that she knew what to look for, Akai did admit Kagome looked strangely pale and tired. Almost unconsciously, the older woman's hand seemed to drift to her abdomen.

In the tree above them, Inuyasha kept watch. He scanned the woods relentlessly, almost as though daring Naraku to send any minions anywhere near his lover and unborn child. Every once in a while, though, he glanced down at Kagome with a strange, tender longing.

On the opposite side of the fire, Sesshoumaru stood with his back to them. He, too, seemed to be scanning the woods for enemies. He occasionally turned to look at the camp again, his eyes narrowing every time they landed on Tsumeato's form. Then he looked at the three _hanyou_ and Akai, all four staring back at him.

As he looked them all over, Keiko slid lower under her blankets.

"He's scary."

Akai almost laughed, remembering a child who swore that Sesshoumaru-sama was not as frightening as mortal bandits.

"He's not so scary once you get to know him."

"He gets scarier?"

"_Iie._ He's just…Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Not to be repetitive, but why does this guy want to protect you?"

"He called you his ward," Higure added. "Why? What does that mean?"

"It means…" Akai shrugged. "I don't know what it means. I don't know why he used to want to protect me. I don't know why he changed his mind and left me at a mortal village. I don't know why he came back now."

"Haven't you asked?" Keiko pried. "How do you even know him? What does he want from you?"

"I said I don't know!"

All three siblings started back slightly, and several heads turned their way. Akai frowned moodily around, and everyone went back to what they had been originally doing. She stared down at her clenched hands.

"_Gomen,_" Keiko whispered.

"It's fine. I just…" She gestured helplessly with one hand. "He had the sword forged for me. It helps me fight, makes my reflexes faster, and it can't be used against me. He didn't tell Totosei to put any other special powers in it, but knowing Totosei…I think it can help heal wounds, or poison."

Keiko looked surprised. "You mean, when that black _youkai_ attacked you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it helped purify my blood."

The older girl snorted, pulling her blankets up to her shoulders as she turned her back on Akai.

"Can it purify the _youkai_ out of a _hanyou's_ blood?"

Akai blinked at Keiko's averted back. She had never heard the other girl talk like that before. She had always seemed to rather enjoy being able to sling handfuls of fire around.

Higure ignored his sister, jerking his head towards Tsumeato.

"What about him? Why do they keep calling him Ko…Ko…what was it?"

"Kohaku. Because…see the girl next to him? That's Sango-sama, his sister. Sango-sama and Kohaku came from a village of _youkai_ exterminators. Naraku…killed everyone else. Then he separated both of them. They both saw horrible things, and had horrible things done to them. Kohaku…changed."

"Changed how?" Minoru whispered.

"He…" Akai struggled for words, finally saying, "This isn't my story to tell. You should ask him."

"Would he tell us?" Minoru asked.

"Probably not. But I still shouldn't have said so much already."

_How can I tell them what Naraku did to him? How can I make them understand it wasn't Kohaku's fault? Higure won't see it that way. He can't understand how much Kohaku hates the name of the boy who killed his own father, his family…who nearly killed me._

"So what do we call him? Tsumeato? Kohaku?"

"Ask him."

Neither brother seemed to like this answer, but both seemed to sense that she was done explaining. Instead they curled up under their own blankets and closed their eyes. Akai followed their example and tried to lose herself in sleep.

It did not work.

An hour later she was curled in on herself as tightly as she could against the autumn cold. She had wrapped her arms around her knees, but the occasional shudder ran through her body. She twisted to try and remove the rock digging into her shoulder.

_How could I have slept for six years in the open forest?_

Finally admitting defeat, she sat up with the intention of scooting closer to the fire. A glance towards Inuyasha showed him still perched in the tree above Kagome, but with his eyes closed. Making a sudden change in plans, instead of going towards the warmth of the flames, Akai stood and went towards the pale figure standing to one side.

Sesshoumaru did not even look her way as she took a breath to speak.

"You cannot sleep," he guessed, his voice somewhat amused.

"_Iie,_" she admitted as she leaned her shoulder against the nearest tree. "I'm not used to traveling like this anymore. Why didn't you bring Ah-Un?"

"I travel swifter alone."

"Where is he?"

"I left him at Yuriko's village."

"Yuriko-sama didn't mind?"

"He was left with my warriors with the understanding that they would assist should any other _youkai_ attack."

"What warriors?"

"I sent out a call for any _youkai_ warriors who would assist in the destruction of Naraku. Many responded. I brought fourteen of my best with me into Naraku's territory."

"How many warriors are there all together?"

"Over fifty."

"How many over fifty?"

"There are exactly fifty-six."

She nodded in appreciation. "That's a lot of warriors. Why haven't you used them against Naraku yet?"

"He is very good at hiding himself. We cannot strike what we cannot find," he almost growled.

"So what are the other forty-two warriors doing?"

"They are currently protecting the Western stronghold."

"Why weren't any of them protecting the Northern stronghold?"

A slight sigh was the only indication of exasperation.

"The Lady of the North was uncertain whether or not she wanted to join forces with myself, the Lord of the South, and the Lords of the East. It was not until the fall of Okibiwashi, Lord of the South, that she became aware of the depth of the threat of Naraku's power. She had just agreed to join her people with ours. Now she and her people are dead, and her daughter has most likely been devoured to give Naraku unimaginable new powers."

Akai digested that for a moment.

"So what will you do?"

"I must convince Yuriko to come back to the West with us, as well as gather the twin Lords of the East. If we put all our resources under protection together, Naraku will not dare to strike us, even if he has devoured Kage-hime."

They stood in silence for a long time, Sesshoumaru thinking over his plans, Akai eyeing the third sword, the one that did not usually hang at his side.

"Can I have my _katana_ back?"

"_Iie._"

She immediately bristled.

"Why not?!?"

"You let your emotions get the best of you, and allowed yourself to be disarmed. It does not matter how it was done, you let your opponent rest your blade from you."

"I was angry! I thought that's what you came for!"

He looked at her from the corner of one eye.

"You left it. You must not value it very much."

Akai straightened from her slouch to give him a pained glare.

"And you left me."

She stormed back to her blankets, crawling in without waking Keiko or Minoru. She closed her eyes, her back firmly to Sesshoumaru. She made herself lie still and ignore the cold until she managed to drift into a restless sleep.

The next morning as she woke, the first thing she noticed was the sword tucked into the blankets at her side.


	23. Influence

_Disclaimer: Nothing do I own…_

_A/N: Slow chapter that must be included…sorry! Thanks to Koori Youkai Hime (Sesshy will explain his choice to leave her…if she has to pry it out of him with a knife) Star Garden (exactly the mix I was going for) Aurora (wouldn't you be confused if you were thrown into the middle of _that_ relationship?) Ru-Doragon (yeah, Sesshy's hard to live with some days, and I do always appreciate constructive criticism, even if I don't always agree with it…pairings are Rin/Kohaku, Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo which is kinda a pair, Sango/Miroku, and anything else that pops up along the way) Rusty'sTechGirl (if they could look into each other's mind, it would be such a short story ), d2shny (thanks, hon) bluediamond-hime (always glad to hear I'm doing something unique) Esk42 (aww, you're getting readers for me! Thank you!) dragonseeker55 (yeah, I do love the details) EyeOfDlareme (if there is anything people don't bounce back from, it's having their trust betrayed) Akura Szuyoki (I'm afraid to make you more bonkers!) BlindSeer220 (Sesshy in character is hard) and Silenced Doves (oh, don't worry, you still get to learn about the Lords of the East and Lady of the North…)_

Toshiro threw the branch unhappily onto the fire, then glanced sideways at Souten. She sat with her eyes to the north, her face smooth of all emotion. He knew, though, she was worrying over Koryu. She rarely let the dragon stray far from her side.

She sighed suddenly, and looked his way. A small, wry smile softened her features slightly. Toshiro smiled back, and tried not to swallow hard. She was beautiful, her long black hair tied up like a topknot, her red eyes catching the soft light of the setting sun. Her face was pale and perfect, like the paintings of the _ten'nyo_ the humans seemed obsessed with. She was as graceful as a heavenly maiden, but far from gentle. Instead of a white kimono and celestial robe, she wore the black and red armor of the Thunder Brothers, and a wicked, lightning bolt-shaped sword across her back.

"If we were only going to be left to guard _ningen,_ and _youkai_ princesses who chose mortals over Sesshoumaru-sama, I think I wouldn't have volunteered," Souten told him softly. "For five days we've sat here and done nothing! This is not quite how I envisioned destroying Naraku."

Toshiro glanced around quickly to make certain the other warriors were busy with their own armor before whispering, "Souten, do you question Sesshoumaru-sama's decision?"

She looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows. "Are you telling me you don't?"

"It's not my position to question Sesshoumaru-sama!" Toshiro glared at her. "It's not yours, either!"

Giving him a withering, frosty look, she merely turned her back on him and looked again to the north.

"Souten…"

She did not look at him, and he gave a defeated sigh.

Toshiro ran his hand over his own hair, dark reddish-brown like dried blood, and snuck a peek into the shining metal of one of the other _youkai's_ armor. He had a strong face, not as finely made or aristocratic as his lord's, but full of youthful vitality. His eyes were a deep gold, more brown then Sesshoumaru-sama's. He almost blushed as he remembered that Souten had once called them pretty. She had then nearly taken his head off with her sword.

_What an introduction_… he thought on a laugh. _Sesshoumaru-sama testing his new warriors, and he paired me against a woman. I never thought in a million years I could lose that one! Then she had me at her feet, unable to move or breathe, just barely able to nod my surrender._

Souten had never shown any interest in any of his other features. They sparred together to keep in shape for battle, and took their patrols around the stronghold together. During the march from the stronghold to this village, she had stayed close to him, and bedded down beside him.

_That just means she tolerates you more than the others._

The other handpicked warriors for Sesshoumaru-sama's guard were all men, and saw Souten as out of her place. That she was a fine warrior was never in doubt. In fact, they had all expected her to be placed as Hanako-sama's personal guard, even Toshiro. Instead, Sesshoumaru-sama seemed to have other plans.

"Here comes the 'princess' again," Souten noted suddenly.

Toshiro raised his head as Hinote Michio and Yuriko came towards the edge of the barrier. They were both speaking quickly to the multitude of men following them. Alarm rose amongst the _youkai_ as they realized the villagers were armed.

"They wouldn't," Toshiro muttered.

"Maybe they would," Souten shot back. "Yuriko doesn't look happy."

That was an understatement. The firebird's face was fixed in displeasure and concern. She kept twisting around to look at the woods to the north.

"Toshiro!" she called imperiously as she stepped out of the barrier.

He looked at Souten, who shrugged. She followed him as he went to Yuriko, though he sensed her arms cross unhappily. She gave the fallen princess an uneasy glance.

"Keep your attitude to yourself, young lady," Yuriko advised. "I have a daughter for that. Am I the only one who notices a great deal of _yoki_ moving this way?"

Toshiro turned to follow her gaze in surprise. Before he could answer her with a concerned negative, he realized she was, in fact, right. There was just a glimmer in his perception, but it was becoming steadily stronger.

"Damn," Souten swore. "I suppose it's time to arm the troops. Keep your _ningen_ inside, Yuriko-sama. If we are destroyed, I doubt there will be much they can do."

"If you are about to be destroyed, you will get your young and arrogant selves inside this barrier!" Yuriko snapped. "That is not a request, children, that is a command! And as you, Souten, come from the Thunder clan, you owe allegiance to the Lord of the South. In other words, I expect to be obeyed."

"I do obey…Hanako-sama's orders."

Souten turned away and hurried back to the other warriors, calling them to arms. Toshiro paused, gave Yuriko an uncertain shrug, and ran after her. He heard the firebird swear behind him in a way Hanako-sama would never have dreamed, then move back through the barrier.

Within minutes, Sesshoumaru-sama's guard was armed and ready. They positioned themselves between the forest and the village, and planted their feet firmly in the soil. Toshiro saw a grin flicker over Souten's face in anticipation.

They stood their ground for nearly half an hour as the source of the _yoki_ came closer and closer. Every moment seemed to build the suspense until Toshiro was almost afraid the others would break rank and charge into the forest. Instead they waited, however much they lusted for the upcoming battle.

Just as the last of the sun disappeared under the horizon, there was movement in the trees. A moment later a tall, graceful figure appeared.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Toshiro shouted.

Ah-Un gave a double roar of greeting. The rest of the warriors let their stance switch from attack to salute. Even Souten remembered to straighten her back and give a respectful bow.

Their lord nodded in recognition, then looked over his shoulder.

Toshiro felt his eyes widen as he saw the mass of people following the Lord of the South.

First came the very familiar sight of equally white hair and scarlet cloth, though the baring that was regal in Sesshoumaru was marred by overly cute ears peeping out of his pale mane. Inuyasha looked uncertainly at this greeting party. To Toshiro's surprise, the living _miko,_ the one rumored to have abandoned him, peered over his shoulder, her eyes blinking several times. Behind them came the fire-cat, in full battle form. On her back rode the _youkai_ exterminator, in her traveling kimono, and a young woman Toshiro had never seen before. From her golden hair and lovely face, it was not hard to guess her identity: one of Yuriko's _hanyou_ bastards. The monk walked on one side, and a strange young man on the other, his face tipped up to speak to the exterminator. Following the cat were three more young men, one obviously the _kitsune _of Inuyasha's group, while the other two had the same hair and eyes as Yuriko, one carrying a spear, the other a bow. Toshiro gave the two firebird _hanyou_ a brief glance before he saw the last of the group.

He knew he wasn't the only one staring at the young woman bringing up the rear. All the _youkai_ had craned their necks to see the girl that had brought Sesshoumaru from his stronghold with a small army. Toshiro frowned slightly, uncertain.

_Is that…the Rin_?

Her head bowed, all he could see was long black hair, tied, as Sesshoumaru-sama had said, with a long red silk ribbon. She wore the same rough clothing as any other peasant. The _katana_ Sesshoumaru-sama had spoken of was slung across her back so that he could not get a proper look.

At last she raised her face, and Toshiro felt his brow furrow in confusion. She was pretty enough…for a mortal. Her eyes were wider than most, and held a great deal of sincerity, as well as strength. But from where he stood, she looked like nothing more than another _ningen_.

_Why all the interest?_ Toshiro pondered. _If that's all she is…is she dangerous somehow? Does she have spiritual powers like the _miko? _Or does she know something, some weapon that can be used against Sesshoumaru-sama? Why couldn't Sesshoumaru-sama just send one of us to fetch her?_

"That can't be her," he muttered sideways to Souten.

She did not answer. When he looked her way he saw something he was not prepared for; a large, excited grin on her face. She did not wait for Sesshoumaru to reach them, but broke into a run, shrieking one word.

"SHIPPO!"

The _kitsune_ looked away from the _hanyou_ he was speaking to, his ears pricking forward in excitement. A grin bigger than hers swept across his face.

"SOUTEN!"

While all of Sesshoumaru's warriors gaped, the _kitsune_ raced past their lord to meet Souten. She gave another, almost feminine, shriek as he caught her under the arms and hoisted her into the air to twirl her around. Sesshoumaru looked slightly alarmed as well, though his brother's entire party seemed only mildly surprised. In fact, the _miko_ smiled as she slid down from Inuyasha's back.

"Souten-chan! What are you doing here?"

"That's an excellent question," the _youkai_ to Toshiro's left growled. "What is she _doing_?"

"Hugging the _kitsune,_" someone said behind them. "Are we sure that's Souten-sama?"

"Looks like her…"

"Not right now it doesn't! She looks like…a girl!"

As Souten and Shippo continued chattering away like two children, Yuriko appeared from inside the barrier, and began hurrying towards the woods.

"Higure! Keiko! Minoru!"

"MAMA!"

There was more running, shouting, and hugging as the three _hanyou_ threw themselves on their noble parent. Their peasant father joined them, adding to the noise level and madness. The exterminator, monk, and unnamed young man stood beside the _youkai-nekomata_ as though uncertain if they should intrude. Inuyasha backed up until he joined them, and the Rin-mortal stepped up to the strange young man, placing her hand on his arm.

Sesshoumaru, glancing away from the overly zealous greetings, looked in the direction of the group hanging back. His eyes lit on the girl's hand lying on the young man's arm, and began to narrow. He walked around the firecat, who appeared too busy watching the antics of the others to notice. The mortal girl looked up, and quickly snatched her hand away.

Toshiro watched as his lord leaned down to whisper in the girl's ear. Whatever he said earned him a blazing glare. He gestured for the Rin-mortal to move away. She clenched her jaw and shook her head. A look of annoyance stole across Sesshoumaru's fine features.

Before the argument could continue, Ah-Un reared back their heads and gave a welcoming trumpet. The mortal girl turned towards them, and grinned. She raced past Sesshoumaru-sama, and barreled by the piles of people sharing greetings. She ran through the _dai-youkai's_ honor guard without a glance, until she threw her arms around the necks of the dragon.

"Ah-Un!" she wailed into the crook between their necks.

Both heads dipped to make strange, almost purring noises against her shoulders. It made her laugh, and she looked up to kiss each of them squarely on the tip of their nose.

"I missed you, too."

"That must be her," someone whispered behind Toshiro. "What a disappointment."

"I was expecting something…more," another agreed. "A vision of beauty…like Inu no Taisho's princess."

Toshiro sneered at the mention of Sesshoumaru-sama's father, and the mortal woman that had been his downfall. Inuyasha had likewise almost died several times for either of the _miko_ in his life. Sesshoumaru-sama, however, had always been deeply disgusted by his father's choice to throw away his great and powerful life for a _ningen_ and their _hanyou_ bastard.

_And his mother will not allow Inuyasha or Izayoi's names to be spoken within her hearing. Sesshoumaru-sama cannot be...his mother would never allow him to fall in love with a…with a…_

Finally, the mysterious mortal girl turned to look at all of them, and Toshiro was forced to rethink his original opinion, as were the others. Now much closer, and smiling open happiness as she stroked Ah's neck, she was more than pretty. She was really quite a beautiful young lady…though still a mortal.

"I don't get it," Toshiro muttered.

"Akai!"

The mortal girl turned to look at Yuriko, who was in turn staring at her in shock.

"Are you alright?" the firebird asked as she drew closer to the girl.

"Wait, Akai? Now I'm confused," Toshiro whispered as the others exchanged confused looks.

As though to ease his warriors' sudden bafflement, Sesshoumaru appeared close behind Yuriko with a slight glare to correct her.

"Rin."

Yuriko looked up at him with a frosty frown.

"_Nani_?"

"That child's name is Rin."

"Really?" Yuriko did not seem convinced. "Then why have we been calling her Akai for the last three years?"

"Her name is Rin." Sesshoumaru's voice held no room for questions.

Yuriko looked at the mortal girl, and asked, "What is your name?"

The girl paused, as though uncertain. She glanced from Yuriko to Sesshoumaru, then up at Ah-Un. The dragons did not seem interested in the argument, and continued to snuffle at her hair affectionately.

"Actually, she's both."

Toshiro looked to the side as the living _miko_ approached. She smiled at the mortal girl between the two _dai-youkai_ with great tenderness and compassion. Then she gave both Sesshoumaru and Yuriko a stern look.

"She's both."

"So…what do we call her?" Toshiro muttered.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru growled.

"What about Rin?" Inuyasha asked as he, too, joined the discussion.

"Nothing," his _miko_ said. "Don't get involved."

To Toshiro's shock, Inuyasha docilely obeyed.

"_Miko,_" Sesshoumaru muttered, "if you were not carrying the heir to the Inu no Taisho, you would know my anger."

"Well, as it happens, I _am_ carrying that heir," she shot back. "So keep your anger to yourself!"

Yuriko looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. "You are with child? And it is…?" She turned her startled look to Sesshoumaru.

"It's not his!" Inuyasha barked, flushing. "It's mine!"

"Ah." Yuriko nodded in understanding, and a touch of relief. "_Gomen._"

Sesshoumaru turned his back on them all, and gave Toshiro his attention.

"Prepare the troops to move out. We leave tonight. Yuriko-sama, gather your belongings. You come with us."

Three voices rose in immediate protest.

"You do _not_ give me orders, Sesshoumaru!" Yuriko snapped, her face at its most regal.

"We've been moving since dawn!" Inuyasha shouted over her. "Pregnant woman, Sesshoumaru! Kagome can't keep going at this pace!"

"We can't just leave the rest of the village!" the Rin-mortal finished. "Without Yuriko-sama, they'll all die!"

"Without you or Yuriko-sama, there will be no need for Naraku to return to this village," Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Except out of hunger, or spite, or just because he can."

Sesshoumaru looked down on her with mounting annoyance. "What would you have me do, Rin? Take the entire village?"

She looked up at him with a glare, and jutted out her jaw.

"_Iie._ I am not taking an entire village of mortals to the stronghold."

"Well, I'm not leaving them all unprotected," she shot back. "So take Yuriko-sama, she's in the most danger, and I will stay to protect them."

"Even with your _katana_ returned, and please don't throw it at anyone else, you cannot stand alone against Naraku."

"I will if I have to."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her thoughtfully, as though considering just throwing her onto the back of Ah-Un and leaving.

As though reading his thoughts, she took a step back and put her hands on her hips.

"_I_ won't leave the people I promised to protect to die."

For a moment, Toshiro saw his lord's mouth tighten. He studied the Rin-mortal's face, weighing her sincerity. Then Sesshoumaru looked at Yuriko, as though daring her to comment.

"Gather your people. We move out at dawn."

The Lord of the South turned and swept away to address the rest of his troops. Yuriko stared after him with her jaw slightly agape, too startled at his agreement to continue arguing. Toshiro followed her example as she looked to the girl for explanation.

Inuyasha and his _miko_ both gave the mortal girl almost…smug smiles.

The girl flushed and shrugged slightly.

"_Nani_?"


	24. Daughter of the Beast

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_A/N: Yes, folks, yra is an idiot. That last part in the last chapter, where I called Sesshy Lord of the South, is incorrect. That should have been Lord of the West. Sorry. And thanks to everyone who caught that. Thanks to Silenced Doves (oh come on, how hard can it be to move a hundred mortals or so?), Ru-Doragon (good God, I screwed up a lot of words last chapter! As much as Sesshy dislikes Inuyasha, any child of his brother is of his own bloodline, so gotta be protective), Ziral (Sesshy will_ never_ think anyone worthy of his baby girl, and Toshiro's eyes are turned more towards Souten), bluediamond-hime (Rin is _so_ daddy's little girl, in their twisted way, but they aren't safe for long) Rusty'sTechGirl (what were you saying about Naraku…? ;-P) MiaMoo (the Sesshy-Kag joke was for my sister, glad you liked it too, and is Shippo ever not cute?) TheEvilAshleyness (father-daughter! Big time father-daughter!) BlindSeer220 (Souten is the little sister to the Thunder Brothers, she was in a filler ep where she and Shippo "battled", very funny, but now they're both all grown up) and Esk42 (big setup, more Souten and Shippo forthcoming, Tsumeato's keeping his head down for the moment, it's nine years since the start of the story so Kagome is 24, and yes, she's still traveling between past and present. Whew!)_

"You're lying."

"_Iie_! I tell you I saw them! _All_ of them!"

"Sesshoumaru has no interest in mortals. Why would he take a small army? Father, he's lying to you!"

"_Iie,_ I would never—!"

"Sesshoumaru would never—!"

"Hari. Dearest. That is enough yelling."

She turned her back with an angry pout. Left staring at her back, the glass _youkai_ gave a relieved sigh. Another voice gave a deep chuckle, then spoke in a caressing tone.

"Sasayaki, dear one, I do not doubt Hari's words."

"But…but Father!"

"Hush, my darling one."

From out of the shadows came a long, sinuous shape. Hari stepped back, wincing away from the tentacle slithering out of the darkness. It moved past him, reaching out to stroke softly over the long, black hair tumbling down the azure kimono.

"Listen for just one moment, Sasayaki. Hari would never dream of lying to me. He would not dare."

"_Iie, iie,_ never, master, never!"

"But it doesn't make sense!" Sasayaki spun around, batting the tentacle away pettishly. "Sesshoumaru doesn't care anything for mortals!"

"Ah, but he does care for _one_ mortal. He cares very much."

Hari took several more steps back as Sasayaki's blue eyes flashed. Her small hands balled into angry fists. The air around her began to shimmer with her deadly, silent power.

"Her," she snarled. "That mere mortal…that…that…that…"

"The common term being bandied around," the deep voice said, tinged with amusement, "is Akai."

Hari scrambled back without even bothering to be inconspicuous any longer. The heated aura around Sasayaki began to expand, while the chuckles from the shadows had become out and out laughter. Hari thought for a moment of diving for cover.

_I do not want her shattering my head again!_

"My poor sweet Sasayaki," the voice from the dark purred. "Are you jealous of a _mere mortal_?"

"That…that…_saseko!_ She's put a spell on him! She's bewitched him! She's…she's…"

"A beautiful young woman…with a beautiful young _heart._"

There came an almost imperceptible pop. The energy gathering around Sasayaki imploded. Her shoulders slumped, and her pretty face crumbled.

"Father, _please_! Please let me have it! Please, Father, I promise—"

"Ah, my darling, but I know all about my daughters and their promises."

Blue eyes glistening with tears, Sasayaki threw her hair off her shoulder with an angry pout.

"I am not lying! I won't betray you! Just because Kagura—!"

Hari fell back against the wall in horror. Not even Sasayaki would get away with invoking _that_ name.

Sure enough, a tentacle flashed out of the darkness, wrapping around her throat. Suddenly she was lifted from the ground, her tiny silk slippers kicking just above the stone floor. Her eyes bulged in shock.

"Do _not_ think that my marked favor for you allows you the right to speak against me."

"_Iie,_ Fa…Father!" she gasped. "I didn't…I wouldn't…"

"You are not to mention that name!"

The tentacle released her. She fell to the floor in a pool of dark hair and blue silk. Hari pressed himself against the earthen wall and prayed to become completely invisible.

"Father," came the whimper of her voice. "Father, I'm not like her! I'm a good daughter!"

"Then why are you so determined to escape me?"

Sasayaki's head lifted, tears tracking down her lovely face. "_Iie,_ Father! I just want him…Tsumeato…He belongs to me! I won't let her have him!"

The same soft, deep chuckle seemed to reassure her.

"My darling Sasayaki, you do not need a heart for that!"

"I just wanted to borrow it," she said mournfully. "I wouldn't keep it. I don't want to leave you, Father."

"My poor, poor darling. Come here, my love."

More tentacles snaked out, encircling her gently, almost tenderly. Sasayaki sighed, and laid her head against the bulk of the creature emerging out of the darkness. Even after all his time, Hari still shuddered at the sight of his master.

"Even you are obsessed with her now," the _youkai_ girl whispered. "She has Sesshoumaru, what does she need with my Father?"

"She does not have me, child," Naraku murmured soothingly. "She is nothing but bait. I will use her to weaken Sesshoumaru, and then, once I have devoured him…you may do with her what you wish."

Large, melting blue eyes were lifted to his glowing red.

"Anything, Father?"

"Anything, my darling."

Hari slid slowly towards the doorway, Naraku and his deranged daughter too busy to notice. He had barely reached the door when suddenly it opened. A glance down showed the tiny white figure of Kanna.

The little girl tipped her head, staring at Naraku without expression.

"What is it, Kanna?" he murmured, stroking Sasayaki with several tentacles.

"Uma says the daughter of the North is still missing. There is no sign of her, or any of her maids."

"Nothing vanishes," Naraku said. "The mother managed to keep me from devouring her. The daughter will not be so lucky."

"She _has_ vanished, though," Kanna said in her strange, breathy voice. "Vanished where we cannot follow, where my mirror cannot see."

Sasayaki turned her head, giving Kanna a slight sneer.

"Let me search for the girl, Father. I will find her."

"_Iie._ Kanna, what do you mean your mirror cannot see her?"

"A mirror reflects light. If there is no light, a mirror cannot reflect."

Hari frowned, mentally echoing Sasayaki's confused, "_Nani_?"

"Are you saying," Naraku asked the strange little girl, "that the Lady of the North and her daughter are…_youkai_ of the void?"

"_Iie._ Something else."

A long pause followed, then Sasayaki huffed an impatient sigh.

"What kind of something else?"

Kanna gave her nothing more than an enigmatic stare.

"Continue searching," Naraku ordered simply. "The girl cannot hide forever. If she is not a creature of the void, she will give off _yoki._ We will find her. Hari!"

The glass _youkai_ jumped at the sound of his name, and stammered, in a voice higher than normal, "_H-hai,_ Naraku-sama?"

"You will go to the East. Take Ekirei and Doku with you. Try to persuade the Lords. If they do not wish to aid us…unleash poison and plague until there is nothing left alive in the East. Is there any word on the South?"

"Okibiwashi's daughter remains sealed within the Western stronghold," Hari reported grimly. "The rest of the firebirds have scattered."

"The brightest flame of the South now walks with the ice sword of the West."

Three confused faces turned towards Kanna.

"_Nani_?" Sasayaki asked again. "What is she babbling about now?"

"The brightest flame…another firebird?" Naraku asked, his head rearing back in shock. "Another of Okibiwashi's bloodline?"

"Impossible. They said the eldest daughter was dead!" Hari hissed.

"Dead in her father's eyes," Kanna corrected softly.

"I thought that meant he saw her die," Hari admitted, shrugging.

Sasayaki's eyes widened suddenly. "The woman…the woman from the village! The woman who used fire against me! The woman with Akai!"

"She walks with the…Sesshoumaru." Naraku's handsome face broke into a grotesque grin. "Okibiwashi's daughter is with Sesshoumaru."

"Then the humans are hers!" Sasayaki gasped.

A fierce scarlet light flared to life in Naraku's eyes. "They have a head start on us. If they reach the stronghold, we will have no chance. We must hurry. Sasayaki and Kanna, you will come with me."

"Where, Father?" Sasayaki asked, a hopeful flame kindling in her eyes.

Naraku bent his tremendous bulk down to caress her cheek with his fingers.

"We are going to pit my daughters against Sesshoumaru's brat." Naraku looked away, his whole body trembling with delight. "Hari, no talking! Destroy Sensou and Yasuragi of the East! Have Uma find and slaughter Kokorono Kage of the North! In one night, I can wipe out the power of West, South, East, and North!"

Sasayaki broke from his embrace to race for the door, a wild grin on her face as she shouted Uma's name. Hari waited respectfully for Naraku to proceed him from their subterranean lair. Thus he was the last to leave, and caught just the echo of Kanna's voice.

"Western and Southern power is mixed with mortal passion…far more dangerous than you know, Father."


	25. A Father's Reason

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

_A/N: Back to the main event! Big thanks and hugs go to all reviewers, including nyah (honey, you gotta give me more to a question than that) Esk42 (yes, they're supposed to be creepy) bluediamond-hime (no, that was actually right, it's a way of saying "set in opposition, set as rivals, set against, fight" according to the thesaurus) Silenced Doves (ah, but Kanna is so easy to overlook) kelseyrianne (glad you're getting caught up, and Naraku's always ishy) theevilashleyness (massive tension) Azhriaz (Naraku and Sasayaki put the fun back in dysfunctional! You're not supposed to like Sasayaki, and Kanna is never straightforward, Sesshy isn't big into sharing so others must do it for him, and his relationship with Yuriko is…different) Ru-Doragon (Kanna was being a little…ironic? Sarcastic? More Sesshy and Rin here) DCoD (you're back! I'm so glad you're back!) dreamadream9191 (Naraku is a creepy little bleep…) _

"I'm cold."

"So?"

"Trade spots with me."

"_Iie._"

"Please?"

"_Iie._"

"Please, Higure? Please, please, please, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…"

"FINE! Fine! Just shut up!"

Akai kept her head down so Higure could not see the laughter in her face as he and his sister changed their sleeping arrangement, placing Keiko closer to the fire. She gave her brother a wide smile, and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Minoru, on the other side of Higure, seemed to be having the same problems as Akai.

_It's almost like we're still after Naraku. Except…_

Looking around the clearing, it was almost as if the place were the home of dozens of giant fireflies. The glow of small campfires dotted the meadow, and the whispers of the villagers moved like a soft breeze over the grass. It was a peaceful scene.

Then she turned her eyes to the perimeter of the clearing, and knew again that their lives were in danger.

Sesshoumaru's warriors and Inuyasha stood at intervals around the campsite, weapons at the ready. They watched the forest, and occasionally the sky, incase Uma decided to pay them a visit. They shifted from foot to foot, and make practice swipes with their blades or staffs to alleviate the boredom.

Akai knew they did not want to be here, guarding a company of _ningen_ they would just as soon have eaten. They did not want to be saddled with guard duty when they could be out hunting Naraku, or his lesser incarnations. Yet they remained, under Sesshoumaru's orders to make certain each and every mortal made it alive to the stronghold.

"Strange, isn't it? An army of _youkai_ to guard an army of _ningen._"

She looked up in surprise, then smiled.

"Not the strangest thing I've ever seen, I suppose," she told Miroku as he sat down beside her. "Sesshoumaru-sama had to take them all. Yuriko-sama would not have left them, and she's too dangerous in Naraku's hands."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Really? How Kagome-sama tells it, it wasn't until you threatened to stay that he relented. But maybe she was mistaken."

"He left me."

Miroku looked at her in surprise, though she did not know if it was for her words, or the bitter tone she used.

"What's this?"

"He left me! One morning I woke up, and they were gone! Sesshoumaru-sama, and Jaken-sama, and Ah-Un, all of them were gone! But I know, I know Ah-Un wouldn't have left me unless Sesshoumaru-sama made him!"

The monk did not answer, to either agree or disagree. He merely looked at her with eyes neither lecherous or appraising, but kind. Somehow it spurred her voice on.

"When the monk tried to take me away to live with the humans, he came back for me. He made the monk let me go. Then he told me I could stay with him. And…and he gave me my _katana,_ and he trained me to use it, and I thought it was so I could stay with him! I thought, if I was good enough, if I trained hard enough, he would…he would…"

Miroku put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He would what, Rin-chan?"

"I thought he would forget I was just a _ningen_, and that he would…love me."

She felt tears begin to gather on her lashes, and quickly blinked them away. No one had noticed the sword maiden talking to the monk yet. She did not want anyone to see her unhappiness.

Sighing softly, Miroku asked, "Why do you think he left you, Rin-chan?"

"Because I was weak. I was holding him back. And…and I was growing up. I was growing older. He must have realized there was no point in training me. I would die soon enough."

"Is that really what you think?" Miroku whispered, his eyes widening with surprise. "It's not what I think, but then you do know Sesshoumaru better than I do."

Akai snorted. "What do you think, _houshi-sama_?"

Instead of answering, he shot back with his own question. "Do you know what it is Sesshoumaru has been doing these past three years?"

"_Iie._ How could I?"

Miroku smiled. "He's been building an army to take on Naraku. Do you know who the Lords of the East are?"

"I've never even heard Sesshoumaru-sama talk about them," she admitted. "Who are they?"

"They are the twin brothers who rule the dragon families. The elder, by several minutes, is Sensou. He is a fierce warrior. When he attacks a village, he leaves nothing behind. The younger is Yasuragi. He is…different from his brother. But most interesting of all, their father's brother was none other than Ryuukotsusei."

Akai's eyes widened as she gasped. "You don't mean…"

"The dragon who fought Inu no Taisho, and mortally wounded him. _Hai._ Sesshoumaru is so determined to destroy Naraku he has made peace with the heirs of his father's killer. But more amazing than that, he has done the unthinkable, the unimaginable, what we all thought was impossible. He has agreed to work with Inuyasha."

She shrugged. "_Hai,_ I had noticed."

Miroku looked mildly disappointed by this reaction, but took up the thread of his story again.

"Sesshoumaru has put aside all his old animosity to his half-brother, and the dragons. He has sent word to the continent to see if he could get help from the panther tribe. He has taken in Yuriko-sama's younger sister after the murder of their father. He is, in other words, doing what no one else could have done. It will be because of him that Naraku falls."

"And a little mortal girl would have been in the way," Akai finished, suddenly feeling immensely tired. "_Houshi-sama,_ where is this going?"

"Has it occurred to you that a little mortal girl would have been in a great deal of danger?" Miroku asked. "Because I think it occurred rather forcibly to Sesshoumaru."

"What are you saying?" she whispered. "That he was doing it for my own good? To protect me?"

"_Hai._ That is exactly what I'm saying."

She blinked several times, digesting this information. Then she shook her head. "Wouldn't he have told me?"

"Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru has proven himself on several occasions almost incapable of winning an argument with you, not because you can out maneuver him, but because you turn on him with an attack more powerful than any Windscar or Backlash Wave. You let loose upon him the Eyes of the Puppy."

"_Nani_?!?"

"You know. Puppy dog eyes." As an example, he looked at her with sweet, sad, pleading eyes.

"_Houshi-sama,_ I don't think that would move Sesshoumaru-sama," Akai said, leaning slightly away from him.

"_Hai,_ well, yours are much better." His face returned to normal. "He probably knew you would argue, and he might have given in to you."

She shook her head. "You're wrong."

"As I said before, you know Sesshoumaru better than I do. I only know what I've seen. But," he held up a finger, "what I've seen is the Killing Perfection relent not once, but twice to a _ningen_ girl, once to save Kohaku, and once to save an entire village."

"_Houshi-sama_—"

"And why, might I add, was he so determined to remove several of Kohaku's more precious body parts?" Miroku smiled.

"It was a question of honor, wasn't it?"

"Are you deliberately being stubborn?" He sighed. "Look, I'm going to lay the facts out for you, and you decide what to do with them. One: he saved you when you first met with the Tenseiga, when he still claimed to distain humans. Two: he kept you with him for _six years._ Three: how many times did he save you, from Naraku and _youkai_ and overly zealous monks? Four: he taught you to fight incase he couldn't get to you in time. Five: he tries to kill young men who touch you. Six: he gave you a sword from his own fang."

Miroku stared at her, eye brows raised in expectation.

"_Houshi-sama…_ I can't!" One tear finally escaped, beginning to roll down her cheek. "I can't believe you! I can't trust him! I can't…I can't be left again!"

_I can't live if he abandons me again!_

"Rin-chan…" Miroku laid his hand gently on top of her head. "I wish I could make you see what we all see."

"I see an empty clearing, where he left a child who sat there for _three days_ waiting for him to come back! I see a girl going into the woods again and again, so sure she'll find him there, wondering where she's gone!" She shook her head wildly. "I see me alone!"

"I see a little girl who loves her father very much."

Akai started back as though he had struck her.

"He's not…he isn't…he can't be. He doesn't understand what it is to care, the way mortals do." She looked away from the monk's gentle gaze. "He can't love."

"Then why did he bring an army to find you the _second_ he thought you were in danger?" Miroku asked. "Why did he make you a sword from his own fang, just as his father did for him? A sword that's powers are made to keep you safe."

"_Houshi-sama_…"

"And why did he name that sword _Aijou?_"

"I don't know," she moaned, pulling her knees up to her chest with trembling arms. "I don't know why he does anything. I thought it was because he wanted me. I thought he wanted me to be his…_Aijou._"

"With Sesshoumaru, it isn't about want. It just _is._" Miroku put a hand on either side of her face, and raised it until she was looking him directly in the eye. "Rin-chan, you have always thought Sesshoumaru was perfect. It's time to admit that he makes mistakes. He made a mistake when he left you, and he'll never admit that. It isn't in his nature."

Once again she shook her head, even though his words rang true.

_Sesshoumaru-sama never would admit a mistake._

"But I think…and Sango thinks…and _Kagome_ thinks he did it because he wanted you safe."

"What does _nii-chan_ think?"

"Inuyasha doesn't think."

Akai laughed weakly. "I can't…oh, _houshi-sama,_ I'm so tired!"

"Then maybe it's time to get some sleep, hm? Do you want me to keep you company?"

She gave him a surprised look as she wiped at her cheeks. "What about Sango-sama?"

Miroku turned to glance at the _youkai_ exterminator, and Akai followed his gaze.

Sango lay beside her brother, speaking to him softly. Tsumeato nodded occasionally, though Akai wasn't sure if he was actually listening to her. Still, his hand slowly moved out of his blankets, and he took her hand. The brother and sister moved closer, huddling together against the cold.

"Sometimes, Rin-chan, no matter how much we love someone, we can't save them."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her with sad eyes. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

Akai turned slowly away from him, reaching behind her for her blanket. Her eyes landed on a pair of very familiar pointed ankle boots. Following the white pants up, she found herself looking into Sesshoumaru's face.

"_Ano…_"

_Did he _hear_ any of that?!?_

"Monk. Move."

Miroku spun around, looking equally surprised to see Sesshoumaru so close.

"_Konichiwa,_ Sesshoumaru-sama. Where did you come from?"

The _dai-youkai_ did not answer, merely letting his golden eyes narrow into his most dangerous glare.

"Move."

"Ah, but I am supposed to be protecting Rin-chan tonight against any man who would sully her purity."

"That is what concerns me."

A look of disgusted horror overcame Miroku's face. "But…it's Rin-chan!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!?" Akai snapped.

"Well…you're the little girl who rides Ah-Un and yells at Jaken! You're Inuyasha's niece! You're…_Rin!_"

"Do you have to say it like I have a disease?!?"

"Even a disease would not stop you," Sesshoumaru added. "If you will not return to your own female, go bother Yuriko's daughter."

"Don't do that," Akai warned him. "Apparently you've met before, and she wasn't impressed."

"Have we?" Miroku frowned, searching his memory. "When?"

"_Houshi-sama_," Akai sighed with a smile.

"Rin. Up. Now."

"I don't want to!"

"Now!"

She rolled her eyes and glared, and turned to pick up her bags.

"I can't sleep with my friends, I can't sleep beside Tsumeato—"

"Absolutely not."

"And I can't sleep beside a monk! Why can't I sleep with Yuriko-sama?"

"I do not trust her judgement. She is a princess, and married a peasant."

"That's it?!? Sesshoumaru-sama, that's just…stupid!"

"You are my ward, you are my charge, you will stay where I know you are safe."

"Where is that?"

He took her around Yuriko, Michio, and their children, all three of whom had settled into a happy sibling fight. Yuriko watched Akai walk by with concern in her eyes. Sesshoumaru led her past Sango and Tsumeato, making the young man look up at her with his beautiful, soulful eyes. She saw, as he clung to his sister, the warring of the man and the boy, and understood all too well. She gave him a fleeting smile, and promised, with her eyes, a moment alone in the near future. They walked by Shippo, sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and staring at the stars, though his eyes seemed to stray towards Keiko's laughing face more often than the heavens.

Finally, Sesshoumaru came to a stop, gesturing down at a surprised Kagome. The _miko_ blinked sleepily at the two of them several times. She looked as confused as Akai felt.

"You will sleep here," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"_Nani_?" Kagome asked, sitting up all the way. "Why here? Not that I mind."

"You will be deterrent enough for any young man with improper thoughts, and can be trusted. Rin, with her _katana_, will help guard you if there is an attack. If our warriors fall, you are both to get as quickly as possible to the stronghold. Take Ah-Un and do not worry about anyone else."

Akai and Kagome exchanged startled looks.

"I don't turn my back on my friends," Kagome told him coldly.

"You have more than yourself to think of now, sister-in-law."

"_NANI?!?_"

Both young women stared at him in alarm.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at them.

"You are having Inuyasha's child."

"That doesn't mean we're—!"

Kagome gaped and gestured wildly, her mouth moving without sound.

"You are Inuyasha's woman."

Without another word, he turned and walked away.

Kagome looked at Akai and shook her head. "How do you _deal_ with him?!?"

She rolled her blankets out beside Kagome, and suddenly looked at her with a big smile. "Does this mean I can call you Aunty Kagome?"

"_IIE!_"

_A/N: For anyone who didn't look it up, the name of Rin's sword, Aijou, means "Beloved Daughter"_


	26. A Short Break

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_A/N: A reminder, this is Sesshy-Rin father-daughter, this chapter is merely from the outside looking in as the newcomers try and figure out what the hell is up with those two! And some backstory! Thanks go to Koori Youkai Hime (I can't promise that there won't be any casualties, and Rin is coming around to daddy) Aurora (Miroku is some much sweeter than we sometimes give him credit for, and I just love the idea of Sesshy and Kagome as in-laws) DCoD (when things get too deep, you just have to throw in a few jokes to lighten it up, glad you liked them) Esk42 (I loved the thought of puppy dog eyes as an attack, glad you did too!) theevilashleyness (thanks, hon!) kuyaga (aren't they cute?) rinsess4ever (actually, rin-sesshy romance freaks me out a little, happy you can enjoy this anyway) bluediamond-hime (thanks for keeping me motivated!) BlindSeer220 (sorry, iie means 'no', I got used to using it in my Sailor Moon and it carried over) Ru-Doragon (Souten and Shippo are explained here, but notice Keiko's reaction) Akura Szuyoki (juicey…I like that) kelseyrianne (oh, Kouga's going to have something to say to all this) animefreek456 (now, death might be a little extreme) and EyeOfDlareme (ooh, you're raining blessings, how fun!) _

"Remind me to thank the gods for hot springs in my next temple trip."

"Keiko, when was the last time you were even at a temple?"

"Shut up."

The _hanyou_ girl closed her eyes to ignore her brothers as she let her head fall back. She sat around the edge of the hot spring with many of the other villagers, all of whom had quickly kicked off their sandals and plunged their feet into the soothing hot water. Several other small springs were equally popular with the tired troop.

"If we don't start moving faster," Higure noted, "I think that Sesshoumaru is going to leave us behind."

"Not if Akai tells him not to," Minoru said softly. "Mama says she wants to break, he raises a fuss."

"Fuss nothing," Keiko cut through, shooting the strange _inu-youkai_ a covert glare. He was resting his back against the tree directly behind Akai, who in turn was dangling her feet into another spring and talking to Kagome. "He flat out told her 'no.' He said that to _Mama!_ Even Papa doesn't talk to her like that."

"But then Akai says her feet are tired, and suddenly he calls a halt," Minoru continued. "Sure, he's glaring around like he's going to start eating people, but still, we get to sit with our feet in a hot spring. What exactly happened there?"

"He sure seems interested in keeping Akai happy," Higure agreed slowly. "As well as keeping her far away from Tsumeato."

"I never thought I'd hear you complain about that," Keiko said, smirking.

"He's keeping her away from everyone! The second she looks like she might bed down by us, he starts sniffing around and growling!"

"I've never heard him growl," Minoru said.

"You know what I mean!"

"So he's protective," Keiko said with a shrug. "She's his ward, right?"

Again, all three looked towards their friend. She nodded at whatever Kagome said, smiling, while Sesshoumaru looked on with a tolerant eye. Keiko noted silently that Akai looked tired. She had spent severally rather restless nights beside the _miko_, starting from her sleep several times a night.

"What does that even mean, his ward?!?" Higure snapped.

"That she can talk him into not leaving us to die," Keiko hissed. "So don't go getting all masculine, and thinking you're going to save her from him or anything stupid. Besides, I think she actually likes him."

"How do you get _that_?!?" her brothers chorused.

"You don't throw yourself on a man you don't like and start pleading with him, especially if you're Akai. If you don't like him, you use the arm-eating sword and chop his head off."

"But it's his fang!" Higure said. "What if it won't work on him?"  
"Alright, I can see that logic is not going to be allowed to enter this conversation," Keiko sighed. "Carry on without me."

"Are you feeling any better, dears?"

All three looked up and smiled together.

"_Hai,_ Mama!"

"Good." Yuriko folded her legs to kneel behind them, casually taking the ribbon out of Keiko's hair. "Love, how can you never keep a bun for a whole day?"

"Am I allowed to blame ancestry?"

Yuriko laughed gently as she ran her fingers through her daughter's long hair, sorting it back into proper order. "_Iie,_ my dear. Now what is all this whispering about?"

"Higure doesn't like Sesshoumaru. Ow!"

Keiko gave her mother a wounded glare as she rubbed her head, where her mother had given her hair an admonitory yank.

"What was that for?!?"

"Don't be a fool, Keiko," her mother warned in a soft voice. "All these creatures around us belong to Sesshoumaru! They will cut you down at merely a glance from him."

"They wouldn't dare!" Higure hissed, eyes flashing. "Your daughter?!?"

"Listen to me, children. I have been able to bluff a little to keep him at bay, but make no mistake." Yuriko looked quickly around with a hunted glance. "Sesshoumaru is more powerful than even I. If this Naraku is as dangerous as he claims, and Sesshoumaru does not make a practice of exaggerating, we are all now either at the mercy of a beast determined to devour the entire world, or a man called Killing Perfection for a damned good reason. The only luck we have is that Sesshoumaru held great respect for your grandfather, and his position as Lord of the South. He would not hurt or kill his daughter. But Sesshoumaru does _not_ like _hanyou._ He, and his purebred friends, will see you as nothing more than halfbreeds, and bastards as well. They will not honor my marriage to your father, as he is a mere mortal."

"Another addition to your legacy for us," Keiko muttered, turning her head away.

"_Iie,_ loves," Yuriko whispered, almost pleading. "What Sesshoumaru or anyone else has to say on your parentage is of no importance. You, like the half-brother Sesshoumaru detests, are born of love between two people. It doesn't not matter who or what your father or Inuyasha's mother was!"

"Maybe not to you," Keiko hissed. "Maybe not even to the villagers, or Inuyasha's friends. But Mama, it puts us in a very dangerous situation right about now!"

Yuriko sighed and continued to sort her daughter's locks into order. "_Hai,_ Keiko, I do know that."

"What I don't understand is this," Higure interrupted. "Why will Sesshoumaru give Akai what she wants if she's a mere mortal?"

"I…I don't know," Yuriko admitted. "It worries me. I've never seen Sesshoumaru act like this before."

"Do you think he's in love with her?"

"_Aniki,_" Keiko said, "your interest in Akai is quickly bordering on obsession."

"She's not wrong," Minoru added helpfully.

Yet their mother looked even more distressed. "I have seen Sesshoumaru when he is…courting. This is different. There is something almost like gentleness in him. It frightens me, for Akai."

"Where are we getting the in love theory from?" Keiko asked Minoru, who simply shrugged.

"He won't allow her near any man, and he's obsessed that she maintain her virginity," Higure reminded her. "Maybe her purity is meant for him!"

Keiko turned to her mother and begged, "Mama, please return sanity to the conversation."

"I'm not sure Higure is wrong. Sesshoumaru's behavior towards her has been very strange. And Akai is such a lovely young woman." Yuriko shook her head slowly. "It's what happened to his father. Poor Lady Izayoi, so lovely, and so sad after the Inu no Taisho died. She was left all alone to raise Inuyasha."

"Did he…die for her?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know, but Sesshoumaru blames her, as does his mother. But when it comes to Akai, I fear Higure might be right. And there is absolutely nothing we can do about it."

"But…Akai is our friend!" Higure argued. "I know you're fond of her!"

"_Hai,_ my love, but I'm also fond of living. I will promise you this. Sesshoumaru thinks far too highly of his honor to ever force himself upon a lady, even a mortal one. If he takes Akai, it will be with her consent."

"Then she should be safe!" Higure insisted. "She would never…"

_Only because she's in love with Tsumeato,_ Keiko thought, but, for the sake of her brother's heart, she did not say it.

"Sesshoumaru can be charming in his own right," Yuriko said uncertainly. "Plus, he could offer her many things, including safety. That means more to a woman than you might imagine."

Keiko looked at her mother from the corner of her eye. "Mama? How exactly do you know Sesshoumaru?"

"He is the heir to the Inu no Taisho. He has been Lord of the West for two hundred years. He visited my father's stronghold often. Of all the Lords and Ladies of the land, the West and South have always had the strongest alliance. It was only natural."

Keiko nodded uncertainly. "Alright."

"Children, please do not do anything to anger Sesshoumaru, for all our sakes. In truth, getting our people to the western stronghold is the best chance for our survival. So Higure, you are to allow Akai to decide her own fate. Minoru, the same goes for you. And Keiko…"

"_Hai,_ Mama?"

"Please allow things to remain at some level of peaceful. Keep your tongue behind your teeth."

Yuriko finished tying her daughter's hair back into place, and patted her shoulder. She rose, and walk towards Michio, who was kneeling in conversation with several villagers.

"Someday I'm going to make her tell me exactly how she ended up with Papa," Keiko announced. She stood as well, gathering her sandals, and turned back to those who had not availed themselves of the hot springs. "Do as she says, Higure!"

"You, too!"

Keiko merely smiled as she walked away. She went to her pack, and sat beside it. From inside she found two tabi socks, and began to pull them on. The temperature was beginning to drop as autumn fully rolled in.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Shippo-kun! I'm feeling fairly well. My feet aren't screaming in agony anymore."

"That's good." He gestured to the ground beside her. "May I?"

"Perhaps. Is the lady with the sword going to take exception?"

"The…who?"

Keiko jerked her chin towards the cluster of _youkai_ refreshing themselves from a water skin. The beautiful young woman with the red eyes and lightning shaped sword was looking distractedly into the woods as she drank, then handed it to the _taka-youkai_ Toshiro. He said something to her, which earned him only a shrug.

"Souten?" Shippo asked, then laughed. "_Iie,_ Souten and I aren't like that!"

"Really? She throws herself at everyone like that?"

He continued to laugh as he dropped down beside her. "Souten is…Souten is like my sister. I've known her since we were kids!"

"Which, according to Akai, wasn't that long ago. Even she's confused at how grown up you are. How old are you?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to say. See…you know, it's kind of a long story."

"Then you should start now," Keiko encouraged him. "Sesshoumaru won't give us much more time."

"Okay, I'll give you the quick version. Souten and I met when we had a little bit of a misunderstanding. She wanted to kill me horribly, but then she changed her mind."

"Why?"

"Because I gave her my crayons."

"_Nani_?"

"I gave her something she wanted. It doesn't matter, we were just kids. Anyway, that was a long time ago. About a year ago, I ran into her again, in the forest. It was just the two of us. My friends were busy talking to some villagers about a _youkai_ that kept attacking. I saw Koryu, the cloud-dragon, and I knew it meant Souten. So I followed him into the woods, and I found her standing beside this big tree. The trunk had a hollow that you could climb into.

"We got into an argument, because we were kids and stupid. She stole my pack, which had my toys. She ran into the hollow of the tree, and I followed. We wrestled around, and I got my pack back. I ran out of the hollow. Souten followed."

Shippo paused, shaking his head.

"We knew something was wrong right away. The clearing didn't look right. The trees looked different, too. Also, Koryu wasn't there. So we ran as fast as we could back to the village to find Kagome and the others. They weren't there. The village wasn't there."

"What happened?" Keiko asked softly, enthralled.

"It took us forever to find out. It turns out that tree was more than a tree. It was where a _mononoke_ was trapped. The creature was a priest who had been afraid of growing old. He sold his soul to a _youkai_ to let him have a 'life as long as a tree.' So the _youkai_ turned him into a tree…only a tree with a man's mind. Stuck as a tree who couldn't talk, he went crazy. So he used his powers to play cruelly with anyone who got too close.

"For Souten and me, he sent us backwards in time four hundred years. We didn't know where we were until we met," Shippo smiled, "the Inu no Taisho."

"Really?" Keiko gasped. "What was he like?"

"He was…funny. He had a much better sense of humor than either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. He let us tag along, and kept us out of trouble. Sometimes he left us to go back to the stronghold, where his mate and Sesshoumaru were keeping safe. Sesshoumaru was young then. We never saw him, but Myoga described him to us. Myoga was one of the Inu no Taisho's followers. He…he died last year."

"So…you're over four _hundred_ years old?"

Shippo shook his head. "We found the tree again after two centuries, Souten and I. Well, we hadn't been looking for it before. This time we knew what it was. We promised that if it sent us back, we'd help it. So it sent us back to our own time."

Keiko stared at him for a long moment, then narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"You are making this all up!" Keiko accused, grinning. "Come on, Shippo-kun, what really happened?"

"That is the truth!" Shippo cried. "Look, do you want me to have Souten come over here and prove it?"

"_Iie!_ Keep that woman away from me!"

His face hardened slightly. "Why?"

"Shippo-kun, are you sure Souten is _just_ a sister?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course!"

"Well, she looked really happy to see you."

"Aren't you happy to see your brothers?" Shippo shot back.

Keiko shrugged. "Depends on the day. Alright, I'll take your word for it, both the sister part, and the past part. Just as long as you can keep Souten from killing me when I kiss you."

"She's not going to when you _what?!?_"

Closing up her pack, Keiko smiled. "I like you. You look nice. You sound nice. You even smell nice. You're kind and patient with _ningen_, especially children. So I might just have to kiss you."

"Right now?!?"

"Don't be silly. I haven't quite decided, you see."

"Oh." He looked somewhere between relieved and disappointed. "Um, when do you think you'll know?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if I do kiss you, it will be before we get to this stronghold."

"Okay. Good to know."

Keiko laughed. "Come on. We have to get our stuff together. Fluffy-sama looks like he's had all the resting he can handle before his head explodes."


	27. Choose to Stay

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

_A/N: Alright, a little bit for everyone here, and the action picks back up next chapter. Thanks go to Ru-Doragon (you're wish is my command! More Sesshy-Rin! And remember, Inuyasha is two hundred years old, according to the third movie, so if Shippo's going to be grown up, he'll have to be about the same) Silenced Doves (here comes that everything else you were looking for, and Keiko's always interesting) Ziral (yes, they will be set straight, but looking at it from their perspective, it's weird) bluediamond-hime (it was supposed to be funny and weird, and Keiko will keep Shippo on his fuzzy toes) and theevilashleyness (they are cute, aren't they?)_

She tripped over a root in the road…again.

"Rin-chan, that is the third time today," Kagome murmured softly. "Are you alright?"

"_Gomen,_ Kagome-sama. I'm just tired."

The older woman slid her arm through Akai's.

"Here, you can lean on…oh, no!"

Kagome stopped suddenly.

"Kagome-sama? Is something wrong?"

"I…I…oooooooooh!"

Sango and her brother hurried forward, a small Kilala following behind. The _youkai_ exterminator laid her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?"

Instead of responding, Kagome let out a low moan, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she almost doubled over. She shook her head weakly as the others pelted her with questions.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha lunged back from his position arguing with Miroku from further along the procession. Several villagers who did not move fast enough found themselves on their rears in the road. The _hanyou_ did not seem to notice anything but his pale-faced lover.

"What is it?" he demanded, pushing himself between Sango and Akai. "What's the matter?"

Kagome winced, and gestured helplessly.

"Your stomach…the baby!?!"

She shook her head quickly.

"Not the baby. Okay, you're hungry. You're thirsty. You feel…fat."

Sango and Kagome both gave him disgusted glares, while Akai sighed.

"_Nii-chan…_"

Forcing herself up straight, Kagome announced in a faint voice, "I'm going to be sick!"

Understanding dawned, and Inuyasha scooped her off her feet, turned, and made for the nearest bunch of trees. Moments later, the worried group in the middle of the road heard retching.

"Poor Kagome-chan," Sango muttered, shaking her head. "I'd better go after them. Inuyasha means well, but he's…Inuyasha."

She jogged across the road and into the trees.

Akai heard the sound of commotion from the front of the group. She knew Sesshoumaru would not be happy if he were forced to make another stop. But he would also not continue on without Kagome, whom he seemed to have taken into his protection.

"What's going on?" Shippo called back. He was standing even further ahead than Miroku, carrying Keiko's pack in a most helpful manner.

"Kagome-sama isn't feeling well," Akai said, trying to keep her voice down.

"_Nani_?"

"Kagome's sick!" Miroku shouted.

"Oh!" Shippo turned around and hollered up towards the front of the party, "Kagome's throwing up! We gotta stop for a second!"

Akai closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not quite what I had in mind, but I suppose they all would find out at some point."

"Poor Kagome-sama," Tsumeato echoed his sister. "She looks terrible. But I think throwing up is normal for pregnant women. Isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know."

Akai turned and began walking again, aiming to catch up with Yuriko's party. Her mind preoccupied, she found the fourth root that day. This time she came down hard on her elbow.

_Why am I constantly falling these days?!?_

"Easy!"

Tsumeato knelt down in the road beside her and took her arm. Instead of helping her up, he pressed her shoulder so she remained seated.

"Why don't you relax? We're going to be here for a minute, anyway."

"_Iie,_ Tsumeato, I have to get up."

"What are you trying to prove to him?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshoumaru. What are you trying to prove? How strong you are?" He shook his head. "You are a mortal, Akai. If you push yourself, you aren't going to get stronger, you're going to get dead!"

"I'm fine!" she snapped, shoving his hand away. "I just didn't get much sleep last night!"

"Or the night before that, or the night before that…"

"What, are you watching me?"

"_Hai._"

She stopped, surprised. "Oh."

"I know what you're thinking. I know how hard it is for you, now that Sesshoumaru is back."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking or feeling."

"Of course I do."

"How?"

"You told me."

Again she was thrown off her stride, and off her argument.

"Right. I…forgot. But I'm not that little girl anymore! I don't care what he thinks of me. I just can't be weak right now. What if we're attacked? What if something happens to all these warriors we're expecting to get us to the stronghold safe? Who is going to take care of Kagome-sama if _nii-chan_ gets hurt, or killed?!?"

"Akai," he put both hands on her shoulders, and looked hard into her face, "you aren't alone anymore. If the _youkai_ abandon us, and I know that's what you're thinking, we can handle it. There's you, and me, and Sango, and Miroku, and Inuyasha, and Shippo, and even Kagome-sama. They've been fighting Naraku for nine years! We'll be okay without the _youkai_! So if…"

Akai frowned. "If what?"

"If you _want_ to get rid of them, get rid of _him_, we can."

"I don't…" She looked away. "Tsumeato, hurry up. You know Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want you near me."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"_Baka_."

"The worst he can do is kill me." He smiled grimly. "And there are a lot worse things than that. Akai, all you have to do is say the word."

"I can't. I don't…want to. Not just because we'd be crazy to give up this added protection. Not just because Naraku is after me. Because I…I want to stay. Maybe I'm stupid, and maybe I'm just asking to get hurt again, but I want to stay with them. I want to stay with him."

She managed to meet his eyes again, this time with a little plea.

"Will you stay?"

He stared at her for a long moment, then gave her a tiny, _real_, smile. "I will stay with you."

There came the sound of feet. Both looked to the side to see Keiko hurrying towards them with a water skin. She dropped to her knees beside them.

Under cover of passing Akai the water, she whispered, "Incoming! The great white and fluffy one is headed this way!"

"Keiko, you have _got_ to stop calling him things like that," Akai muttered, preparing to take a drink. "Tsumeato, you'd better go check on Kagome-sama."

"Akai—"

"Please! For me."

He nodded and got to his feet. Before he could go, though, Keiko reached out and grabbed onto his wrist.

"Alright, let's settle this once and for all. _What_ do we call you?"

"Me?" he asked, startled. "What do you mean?"

"It's fairly simple. Give me a name, and we'll call you by it. Tsumeato, Kohaku, Chu-chu, He-of-the-Manly-Scars-and-Rippling-Pectorals…just pick one."

"Oh, dear! Kohaku, will you grab Kagome-chan's pack! She…needs a different shirt!"

He looked towards his sister, and she looked back with glowing eyes and a wide smile.

"Kohaku. Call me Kohaku. That's who Sango needs me to be, for now."

Kohaku hurried to do as his sister requested, just as Sesshoumaru arrived on the scene. He stepped up beside Keiko and looked down at Akai, who hastily took another drink.

"I thought it was the _miko_ who was ill."

"She is. Akai just wiped out again."

Sesshoumaru gave Keiko a puzzled look.

"She tripped and fell."

"Again, you said? How many times has she fallen?"

"Considering she's generally a very graceful creature, she has recently developed an almost fatal issue with tree roots. Plus I know she hasn't been getting enough sleep."

Sesshoumaru turned his questioning eyes to Akai.

"I, well, I…Keiko, shut up!"

"_Nani?_ You are going to lose the use of your knees far too young if you don't stop falling down!"

"I. Am. Fine!"

To prove her point, she grabbed Keiko's shoulder and used it to boost herself up. The older girl almost ended up sprawled out in the road, and gave a rather undignified squawk. Akai ignored her, and drew herself up straight as she met Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I'm fine. And here comes Kagome-sama! We can continue on."

The _dai-youkai_ gave her another narrow look, then abruptly turned away. She felt somehow disappointed as he paused only long enough to ascertain Kagome was well enough to travel. Then he moved back towards the head of the troop.

"Well, that was disappointing," Keiko admitted, snagging the water back from Akai's limp hand. "I was rather hoping he'd at least force you to ride Kilala or something. He isn't very nice."

Akai merely shrugged uncomfortably.

"Alright, fine," the older girl muttered, pouting. "I'm going to go walk with Shippo again. He's a lot more fun than you these days."

"Right. That's why you insist on hanging off his arm all day long."

Keiko smirked and walked on.

"How are you now, Kagome-sama?" Akai asked, putting her back determinedly to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome smiled, smoothing down her fresh shirt. "A little better. But now my head hurts."

Inuyasha hovered beside her, stroking her hair as she fell against his shoulder without thinking.

"Kagome, why don't you ride for awhile?"

It proved how ill the pregnant _miko_ was feeling when she just nodded weakly, instead of arguing with him. Very carefully, she clamored onto his back. He waited until she was safely situated before straightening up.

"Rin? You going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked

"I promise not to fall down in the road anymore," Akai said, smiling.

"Alright. Remember to tell Sesshoumaru when you want to stop."

He moved along, Kagome already asleep against his shoulder. Tsumeato…no, Kohaku fell back to walk beside Sango. Miroku moved to the exterminator's other side, sliding his arm almost unconsciously around her waist.

Akai stood in the road, trapped between several groups, but feeling utterly alone.

_Keep moving. We have to keep moving._

She began to walk slowly up the road, her head down to watch for any more roots, and to keep anyone from seeing her face.

She had only walked a short distance when she felt a hand catch her under her arm. Her eyes widened as she suddenly was lifted into the air. A moment later, she found herself sideways in the saddle of a two-headed dragon.

Sesshoumaru looped the reins around her wrist, and settled her pack behind her.

"Sleep, Rin."

She stared for a moment down into those amber eyes. They showed nothing…they never did. But his hand felt warm when he laid it just behind her legs, along Ah-Un's side, incase she began to slide off as she slept.

"_Hai,_ Sesshoumaru-sama."

He turned his head away, but for a split second, she thought she saw a very tiny smile.

Relaxing into old habit, and ignoring the stunned looks of _ningen_ and _youkai_ warriors alike, she wrapped both arms around Un's neck and rested against him. She allowed her eyes to fall closed.

She was asleep in a matter of moments, more deeply and peacefully asleep than she had been in three years.


	28. Trapped

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: Too sleepy for thank yous, do it next time._

Everything was sore as she slid out of Ah-Un's saddle, but that did not surprise her. Three years had left her muscles unused to sleeping upright on a moving dragon. What did surprise her was how incredibly rested she felt.

"Better?" Kagome asked as she walked by.

Akai smiled. "_Hai._ How about you?"

She made a face and shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever eat noodles again, or at least not for a very long time. But I am strangely hungry now."

"Well, you aren't just feeding yourself, you know."

"It feels so strange, knowing I'm eating for two now." Kagome suddenly grinned. "So what is the father's excuse?"

The _miko_ continued on, walking towards the small group including Sesshoumaru, Toshiro, Souten, Yuriko, Michio, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. The eight of them had spread something out on the ground, and were crouched around it. As Akai watched with surprise and amusement, Kagome moved up behind Inuyasha and leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck and wresting her chin on his shoulder. He did not look her way, but raised his hand to grasp her wrist tightly.

_Poor Kagome-sama. She never could lock her heart away from him. I guess she's given up trying._

Akai glanced towards the rest of the group, setting up camp for the night. The mortals were spreading out their blankets, and the _youkai_ taking up their posts. She saw Kohaku kneeling beside Kilala in her small form, pulling something from his pack. Shippo and Keiko stood nearby, the _hanyou_ girl turning to say something. Kohaku looked up with indignation, while Shippo laughed. Not far from them, Minoru was setting a make-shift spit over a fire to cook his latest catch of fish. Higure was fletching arrows with a moody expression on his face.

_It's been a long day. I should bed down._

She turned, and followed Kagome to the small gathering of decision makers. She tried to ignore the surprised looks of Yuriko, Michio, Toshiro, and Souten as she moved to Sesshoumaru's right side. Her lord, kneeling on the ground beside what appeared to be a map, gave her an expressionless glance, then shifted to the left to give her room.

"Here is the stronghold," he continued, as though he had not just relinquished room to a _ningen._ "At the rate the villagers are taking, we will not reach it for another two days."

"There are children and elderly, Sesshoumaru," Yuriko said, finally looking away from Akai. "We cannot push them."

"Children can move faster. Rin never hindered my progress."

_Well, that's not entirely true…I might have been a bit of a hindrance when I was kidnapped, or chased, or being used as bait…_

Akai refrained from voicing this thought aloud.

"But Rin-chan was riding Ah-Un," Kagome reminded him. "These children are walking."

"Could we put them on Ah-Un and Kilala?" Akai suggested.

Sango nodded. "Kilala wouldn't mind. She likes children."

"So does Ah-Un."

"He likes you," Miroku corrected her gently. "There might be a subtle difference."

"He would be fine," Akai assured them. "Besides, there are only nine children from the village. Ah-Un can take about four, and Kilala four, and _nii-chan_ can carry the last one."

"Why does _nii-chan_ have to do it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered, in a voice that warned of an imminent Osuwari.

"Fine, _nii-chan_ will do it."

"Think of it as practice," Miroku told him with a wide grin. "You know, it isn't fair to make Kagome carry the little one all the time."

"You stay away from that little one. That's _my_ little one."

Miroku slid his eyes sideways, and gave Akai a tiny smirk, which she answered in full.

"Shippo will help if you need it," Sango added, patting Inuyasha between his furry ears. "Shippo loves children."

"That's wonderful, but what about the elderly?" Yuriko said. "They can't be expected to move any faster than they are."

Souten smiled slightly. "We could always just eat them."

"_Iie,_" the mortals, Inuyasha, and Yuriko chorused.

"The two-tail can carry some of the elderly, the rest on Ah-Un, and the _kitsune_ and Inuyasha will carry the children," Sesshoumaru decreed.

"Why does Inuyasha have to do all the child carrying?" his brother snapped. "Why don't _you_ carry some?!?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not carry _ningen_ children."

"What are you talking about? I've seen Rin riding on your back, hanging off your leg, hanging off _mokomoko-sama_…she's like a leech!"

"I am not!" she shrieked.

"She even stole Tenseiga that one time."

"Oh, good, let's bring that up. I was ten years old!"

"You almost beheaded Jaken." Inuyasha paused, then muttered, "The crime being that blade can't cut."

"Shut up!"

"Rin, do not argue with Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered. "It is as effective as yelling at the sky."

"A little less, actually," Kagome muttered, snuggling her cheek against the affronted _hanyou's._

Toshiro, Souten, Yuriko, and Michio watched the argument with ever widening eyes and rising brows.

"The stronghold," Sesshoumaru said once more, "is here. To get there, you continue straight west on this road. Do you all see?"

"_Hai,_" they chorused.

"You will pass through a village just before this river," he said, gesturing to a thin blue line. "From there the road branches. Take the one north. It will enter the forest, which will become denser as you continue on. Follow that several miles, and you will come to the outer wall of the stronghold. Here."

They all nodded in understanding.

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama, won't you be there to guide us?" Akai asked.

"In case we are some how separated, it is best you each know how to get there. Yuriko-sama, Hinote-kun, the villagers are your responsibility."

"We will take care of our own," Yuriko assured him in her most frosted tone.

Sesshoumaru looked to Sango and Miroku. "You will help them?"

"Of course," Sango answered. "We should split the villagers up into small groups. If we give each group a guide who can find the stronghold, we'll have an easier time. We can use Shippo and Kohaku, as well as your children."

Michio smiled. "_Arigatou._ A wise idea."

Sesshoumaru continued his orders.

"Toshiro, if there is fighting you will remain with me, as will the rest of my warriors. We will destroy the enemy before it gets within striking distance of the stronghold. Inuyasha, your duty is to your mate and child."

"And now I'm a mate," Kagome sighed. "Alright, fine. If there's fighting, Inuyasha and I will run away."

Inuyasha did not look like he enjoyed the thought of running away, but he gave a slow nod. "_Hai,_ Kagome. If you want."

"It is not a matter of want," Sesshoumaru said. "It is your duty. Rin, if there is fighting, you too are to flee."

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama, I can fight!"

"Very well. However, none of my warriors is wanted by Naraku. You will flee instead of letting yourself be captured."

"I wouldn't _let_ myself—"

"Rin. If there is danger, you will get within the stronghold, and stay there."

"Sesshoumaru-sama—"

He cut across her without another glance.

"Souten," he said, "you will stay with Rin."

"With Rin?!?" Akai and Souten shouted together, looking at each other in shock.

"_Hai._ Rin is your responsibility. You are to get her into the stronghold unharmed."

The two girls stared for a moment longer, then turned at the same time back to Sesshoumaru, who was beginning to roll up the map.

"But—"

"But—"

"WHY?!?"

The look from his amber eyes should have frozen both to the ground.

"Because I wish you to. I will not say it again."

Akai resisted the urge to stomp her foot in exasperation, but only with a great deal of will.

"Since when do I need a bodyguard?!?"

Sesshoumaru pointed at her with the rolled map. "This conversation is over, Rin. I will not allow Naraku to take you as bait."

"Look, if you're worried about him getting a hold of _Aijou_—"

He lunged suddenly to his feet, looming over her. His eyes flared with golden flames of rage. He took one step towards her, and she fell back in something close to fear.

"He and that sword may go to hell for all I care. You do not know what he does to those he captures. I do. He would delight in nothing so much as torturing you, not for information or gain, but for the joy of hearing you scream. When you beg for death, he will leave you, and let you begin to heal, only to come back and continue flaying the flesh from your body. And when you cannot scream anymore, he will devour you, body and soul, so that even death is no release."

When he stepped closer again, she did not move. She looked up into his eyes, and wondered if that was her own fear she saw reflected there, or, just perhaps, his.

"I will not allow you to die like that."

She did not want to run away from battle. She did not want a bodyguard. She did not want to leave her friends to fight, and possibly die, without her.

But she could not argue with the fierce look in his eyes.

"_Hai,_ Sesshoumaru-sama. I will go to the stronghold if I must."

"Good," Kagome announced. "I don't want to be the only one forced to run away."

Akai knew she was speaking to break the tension, and threw her a grateful smile. It seemed to be the signal the others had been waiting for. They slowly began to move, as if afraid to trigger the _inu-youkai's_ prey drive. Souten and Toshiro took several steps backwards, watching their leader warily, and glancing at Akai with renewed interest. Michio rose to his feet, and gave his wife his hand. He murmured to Sango and Miroku, and gestured towards the villagers. Yuriko hesitated to follow. The eyes she turned to Akai were wide, worried, haunted.

"_Anata,_ go without me," she murmured. "You don't need me for this."

Her husband nodded, and raised her hand to his lips for a small kiss. He seemed to read her sudden concern, and answer it with a tender look of encouragement. Yet he did not hesitate to lead Sango and Miroku away, trusting in her strength.

Kagome, about to return to her own bedding, paused. She moved towards Akai with a protective look.

"_Hai,_ Kagome-san, please come with us. Akai, will you walk with me?"

"_Ano…_of course, Yuriko-sama."

Sesshoumaru gave Yuriko a sudden, stern look.

"Where do you wish to walk, _hime-sama_?"

She paused, glancing at him coldly. "We will merely walk to the stream just within the trees. We need to freshen up."

"You should not leave the safety of the encampment."

"They will be with me, and as you know, I am very hard to kill." She turned, and gestured to the two _ningen_ women. "Walk with me."

Akai and Kagome shared a surprised look.

They fell in beside Yuriko, one on either side. She did not speak, not even everyday comments about the weather or Minoru's fishing, until they entered the trees, and lost sight of the camp.

Then she spoke without preamble.

"I promised myself I would not do this, but Akai…I am afraid for you."

Akai felt her eyebrows rise. She did not know how to answer this. Yuriko did not give her a chance.

"Sesshoumaru and I have known each other since we were children. We are not very far apart in our ages. Less than ten years. That's not much for _youkai._ Our fathers…I suppose you could call them friends. Our mothers enjoyed each other's company, too. They would visit our palace, and we would do the same.

"After the Inu no Taisho died, Sesshoumaru rose to power in the West. There were those who challenged his claim. They said his father died for a common _ningen_. They thought it a disgrace for a _dai-youkai_ to die for a mortal woman, and their half-breed bastard. That is always how it has been. _Hanyou_ are never accepted as anything but bastards."

Yuriko shook her head slowly.

"I saw her once. Inuyasha's mother. She was no common woman. She was something special. She was beautiful, oh yes, but Sesshoumaru's mother is more so. So is…was Mikadzuki-sama. The Lady of the North, you see. She loved the Inu no Taisho as well, loved him so much she and Sesshoumaru's mother fought once. It was a terrible battle, lasting three days. And she was so beautiful she could make a mortal man weep with just a glimpse of her face.

"Yet both were powerful _youkai_. They loved their power as much, if not more, than the Inu no Taisho. And Lady Izayoi loved him with all her heart, more than her riches or her father's power…more than life itself. I saw it in her eyes."

"When did you see this?" Kagome whispered, as though afraid to break Yuriko's strange trance.

"I was walking with Sesshoumaru and my sister in the forest, near the Western stronghold. Izayoi's father's palace was nearby. That is how he found her. It was well known amongst the _ningen_ in the area that the Inu no Taisho enjoyed…dallying with human women. But with this mere mortal, he fell in love. We saw them through the bushes. I don't know what Sesshoumaru felt as he saw his father, seated on the grass beside Izayoi. I don't remember what they were saying to each other. I think he was teasing her. She laughed. She blushed. And she looked at him as if she could die that very night, and she would regret nothing because they had stolen that one moment together.

"I remembered that look in her eyes when I told Sesshoumaru I would not marry him."

Akai tripped yet again, though managed to regain her balance before she wound up on her face. Kagome stopped dead, staring at Yuriko with eyes that seemed ready to roll from her head. The beautiful _dai-youkai_ also stopped, and turned to face them both.

"Sesshoumaru sealed his power in the West quickly. He was merciless, destroying any who dared to speak the name Izayoi or Inuyasha in his presence. No one questioned anymore that he had inherited his father's weakness for mortals. He became a force to be reckoned with.

"Then, nearly two hundred years after his father fell, he came to the stronghold of the South, where my father ruled. I know now he came to pass my sister and me under review. Of the two of us, he chose me. He informed my father of his desire to marry me, to ally himself permanently with the South. My father was no fool. He would not have angered Sesshoumaru for anything. And he wanted that alliance. He agreed most willingly."

Yuriko looked from one to the other, her eyes sad with distant memories.

"Sesshoumaru made me an official offer in my garden, making it clear that he already had my father's consent. I almost agreed. It made good political sense, and he is so very handsome. I almost said yes. Then I remembered those eyes, the eyes Izayoi had turned on his father…eyes a mortal man had turned to me. I remembered those eyes when I said no."

Akai stared, uncertain if she should speak. She could not imagine Sesshoumaru's reaction to such a blow to his pride. That he had loved Yuriko did not cross her mind. If he had loved her, he would never have allowed her to leave with Michio.

The distraught ­_dai-youkai_ turned her eyes to Kagome.

"I saw them again just now, when you first embraced Inuyasha. You are trapped, my dear. He has hurt you. I know he has hurt you. I know about the _miko_ before you, the one who should be dead, yet who my own sons tell me is very much alive. I don't know how, and I don't want to. But I know how Inuyasha loved Kikyo. And I know you cannot walk away, you poor child."

Something fierce flashed in Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha loves me."

"More than her?"

"I'm the one who is having his baby!"

"But does he love you more than her?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Stop it!" Akai shouted. She did not care that everyone at the camp could probably hear them now. She just needed to protect Kagome from anymore blows. "Leave her alone, Yuriko! Why are you doing this?!?"

"Because I saw Sesshoumaru look at you, Akai, like I have never in my life seen him look at anyone!" Yuriko whispered. "And I don't want to see you trapped to him! He can feel, something I did not think possible before, but he cannot love you, not the way a mortal man can!"

"How can you, of all people, say a _youkai_ cannot love a mortal?!?" Kagome demanded. Akai was stung to see tears rolling down the older woman's face. "How can you?!?"

"I am not saying _youkai_ cannot love, I am saying Sesshoumaru of the West cannot love you the way Tsumeato can!"

"Kohaku, and why on Earth does that matter?" Akai cried. "They are two completely different people!"

"Akai, you are young. You don't understand how it will be, if you give your life over to Sesshoumaru, only to find he does not love you as you want him to! I saw your eyes! You don't look at him the way Kagome looks at Inuyasha! You still have a chance!"

"The way Kagome looks at—!" Akai froze, her mouth partially open. Then her eyes widened. For a split second, she very nearly laughed in Yuriko's distraught face.

"Do you…are you saying…do you think I…that Sesshoumaru-sama…and I…?"

Kagome was also staring at Yuriko in befuddlement. "Of course she doesn't love Sesshoumaru the way I love Inuyasha. He's—"

It was a small sound that stopped all three dead, a small, very distinct sound. It was the sound of a twig, snapping beneath a foot.

Akai grabbed Kagome around the wrist, and yanked the older woman behind her. With her other hand, she quickly unsheathed _Aijou._ She saw Yuriko stiffen, her sharp violet eyes scanning the lengthening shadows of dusk.

"Someone is here," Akai breathed. "Someone is watching us."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered, pulling her hand free of Akai's. "Or Inuyasha?"

"Or Higure?" Yuriko added, her face suspicious. "_Iie,_ even his jealousy would not make him so stupid as to spy on his mother."

"Then what—?"

Akai had her answer before she finished her question.

It reared up suddenly from the trees directly in front of them. For a moment Akai was too stunned to speak, even as Kagome screamed. She had never thought she would see one this close.

A dragon.

It was a black dragon, seemingly spun of starless sky. It rose up into the air, huge jaws opening. She saw three rows of jagged teeth, and a great forked tongue that lashed the air.

"Not good, not good, not good," Kagome whispered.

From behind them, Akai heard the sounds of reinforcements coming their way. She heard Inuyasha shouting Kagome's name, and Ah-Un emitting a threatening roar. She knew they would have help soon…but perhaps not soon enough.

The dragon threw back its head, and from within its throat came a sound.

"Rawr!"

Akai jerked her head back in surprise. She glanced over her shoulder at Kagome, who looked equally uncertain. Yuriko, who had raised her hands into the defensive position, let them drop to her sides.

"Rawr?" Akai asked the dragon. "Is…that it?"

"_Ano…_RAWR!"

She shook her head. "Still…not that good."

"I'm trying!"

The dragon's voice sounded very much like a petulant child.

"_Gomen,_" Akai muttered, allowing her sword to dip. "It wasn't bad. Why don't you try again?"

"Alright. RAWR!"

Kagome leaned forward, the muscles around her mouth quivering. "_Hai,_ that one was much better."

"KAGOME!"

"He always shouts," Akai noted as Inuyasha flew into the clearing.

He did not wait for either of the young women to shout their warning. He leapt straight up, his talons flashing in a mighty sweep at the dragon's head.

He quite promptly passed directly through the head, and landed, rather confused, on the other side.

"_Nani_?" Inuyasha said, turning slowly back to the "dragon". "What is that?"

"An illusion. It is the power of the shadow demons."

Sesshoumaru entered the scene, his face fairly serene as he surveyed the dragon.

Yuriko, however, placed both hands on her hips and gave the dragon her most maternal glare.

"Kokorono Kage, you stop that this instant and come out here!"

"Ah! Yuriko-sama!"

The dragon disappeared without even a puff of smoke. To the startled gaze of several, including Michio and his children as they, too, rushed to help, a very small figure emerged from the forest.

Akai blinked, too tired of surprises to do anymore. A child, looking to be no more than five or six, ran directly to Yuriko and threw both arms around her waist. She wore a black kimono, silk, but tattered. Her long hair was loose and tangled, and she had only one sandal, as though she had lost the other.

"Yuriko-sama! I was so scared! I've been all alone, all alone since the bad men came and killed Mama!"

"Is this…?" Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru with startled eyes. "But she's just a little girl!"

"The Lady of the North," Akai whispered.


	29. Shadows and Memories

_Disclaimer: Not mine, but hey, they're not yours either._

_A/N: OMG! Where to start?!? With an abject apology, and an announcement that it wasn't my fault! The hardrive on the computer died, so we were without internet for awhile. This is a fairly fluffy chapter, but the action picks up next time, this time for real! And thanks to DCoD (whew! In depth reviews are always welcome, and helpful!) Koori Youkai Hime (little Kage damn near had your name! but I changed from ice demon to shadow) bunny angel (isn't Sesshy sweet when he's being graphic?) AnnechanB (Rin is kind of freaked out about the thought of her and Sesshy...ew) Silenced Dove (some explanation of little Lady of the North here, more later) kelseyrianne (Yuriko can't get past the thought Sesshy has feelings, let alone paternal ones!) Rory4 (Sesshy's just trying to keep his baby girl out of trouble) BlindSeer220 (no, no, Mikadzuki, Kage's mother, was in love with Inu no Taisho!) bluediamond-hime (I try to keep you guys on your toes) Azhriaz (yes, Naraku is just a step behind them, but in the famous words of Malcom Renolds, he won't see this coming!) theevilashleyness (Sesshy's gonna have more kids than he knows what to do with...;-) Rin gurl 101 (thank you!) kuyaga (she is rather cuddly for a baby daiyoukai, ain't she?) Ru-Doragon (description enclosed, per your request) EyeofDlareme (aw, that's sweet!) Rusty'sTechGirl (this is Inuyasha-verse, something bad or sad is always on the horizon) Akura Szuyoki (Sesshy Daddy, Kohaku Yummy) d2shny (yeah, I was thinking of my own siblings when I wrote that, too, and they think it of me) shardz1 (well, forever is such a long time...) and Star Garden (must keep humor or it loses its fun) If I missed you, sorry, and thank you!_

"She's so tiny!"

Akai nodded rather distractedly at Keiko's words. She sat between the _hanyou_ girl and Kagome, all three watching as Yuriko sat with the little girl in her lap and tried to work through the tangles of her hair. Already she had washed the child, and fed her a little bit of fish and berries.

"She absolutely refuses to change her kimono," Sango added as she joined the other women, her brother at her heels. "It's coming to pieces, but Yuriko-sama can't get the thing off her.

"Poor little thing," Kohaku muttered softly.

Keiko looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "My dear _youkai_ exterminator, is that sympathy for a _youkai_ I just heard?"

"But…she's just a little girl!" he said. "I mean, look at her!"

"She watched her mother die, and all her friends," Sango reminded them. "She's all alone now."

There was a snort from behind them. Necks craned around, they all caught sight of Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"She'll be fine. She's a _youkai_ princess, they're falling all over themselves to take care of her!"

"That, and she's adorable," Kagome said.

Akai looked again towards the _youkai_ child. Now that she wasn't plastered against Yuriko's stomach, they could take better stock of her. Her black hair did not move like a normal mortal's. As Yuriko brushed it, it began to float and twist, just like the shadows dancing on the edge of the firelight. Wide, black eyes followed the humans as they moved about their campsites. They were strange eyes, so dark Akai was not sure if they even had pupils. They never seemed to stay on anything for long, constantly moving. Her mouth, however, remained sealed shut. After crying out to Yuriko, she had chosen silence in answer to Sesshoumaru's many questions.

"She's going to be beautiful," Akai corrected Kagome. "Yuriko-sama said her mother was unbelievably beautiful. I think she will be, too."

Kagome, Sango, and Keiko all nodded their agreement. The child had all the features at the ready. Perfect cheek bones in a delicate, oval face as pale as moonlight, wide eyes with long, full lashes, and a small, heart shaped mouth. Her figure was merely that of a child, but Akai did not doubt she would grow to be tall and willowy.

"Why won't she let Yuriko change her kimono?" Inuyasha asked as he moved closer to the seated women. He knelt, almost unconsciously, and put an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Akai winced at the flash of fearful wonder on the older woman's face. She knew Kagome was thinking of Kikyo, and Yuriko's words. Then she wrapped both arms around Inuyasha's waist, and rested her cheek on his chest.

"She won't say," Sango answered. "She won't say anything."

"Her mother gave her that kimono," Akai whispered. "She's lost everything. Family, friends, safety, everything familiar. That kimono is all she has left."

The group continued to study the child, as though they were all weighing Akai's words. Kage, as Yuriko called her, turned her head suddenly to look their way. Eyes were turned up, down, left, and right as the embarrassed party was caught staring. Only Akai met the little girl's eyes.

_Oh, yes. I know you. You're the girl I've seen looking back from my own mirror._

It was Kage who looked away first, dropping her wide, black eyes to the ground. Yuriko spoke to her, but she only shook her head weakly.

"So now she's an orphan," Sango said. "With her mother dead…who is her father?"

"Good question," Inuyasha acknowledged. "Is he dead, too?"

"Either way, she's now the Lady of the North," Akai muttered. "That's a lot to put on those tiny shoulders."

"So I guess she's going with us to the West," Kagome added. "Oy. That's a lot of children all of a sudden dumped on Sesshoumaru! He had enough trouble controlling one!"

Akai gave a little smile. "He didn't have to work hard. I'd do anything he asked."

"_Hai_…as long as he was there to ask," Kagome said with a sly grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The time you stole Tenseiga," Inuyasha began, "the time you thought you'd try and take on a _youkai_ with your new sword, the time you went for medicine for Jaken and almost got yourself killed…"

"The several times you thought you'd surprise Sesshoumaru by making Ah-Un look pretty," Sango took up with a smothered giggle.

"_Hai,_ well, they like flowers, they didn't mind!"

"The time you thought you'd surprise Sesshoumaru with dinner," Kagome continued, "the time you ran into the minions of hell to make sure he had his sword-"

"Which time?" Inuyasha said with a grin.

Keiko raised her eyebrows appreciatively. "Good lord, you were a lot more fun before we ever met you! And how do you make a two-headed dragon pretty with flowers?"

"That really isn't-"

"By decorating the entire saddle and bridle with different colored flowers," Kagome interrupted, laughing. "That one was classic!"

Akai groaned and shook her head. "I might have gotten a little carried away with that one."

"With what? What are we talking about?"

Miroku appeared, moving to sit on Kagome's other side.

"We are discussing all the things Rin-chan did when Sesshoumaru wasn't looking," Sango said, crouching down behind him. "We were on the very pretty blanket of flowers Ah-Un was wearing."

"I don't know who was more proud," Miroku muttered reminiscently, "Rin-chan or Ah-Un. They certainly thought they were pretty!"

Akai's head fell back in laughter. "The look on Sesshoumaru-sama's face when you all came into the clearing! There he was, trying to intimidate _nii-chan_-"

"_Trying_ being the keyword," Inuyasha insisted.

"-and there's his war steed in pink and purple flowers! The two of them were preening, and Jaken-sama was yelling…"

She tipped backwards in helpless laughter, landing against Kohaku's legs. Through the tears of mirth gathering in her eyes, she could see his startled expression as he looked down at her. Yet his mouth was twitching with sympathetic laughter as well. He crouched down behind her, trying to push her back up into the proper sitting position. She merely grinned and grabbed his wrists, dragging them over her shoulders until she could lace her fingers through his. He sighed and shook his head.

"And there's Rin-chan," Kagome continued, "wearing the biggest smile that would fit on her little face! And she runs up shouting, 'Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! See what Rin has done!'"

"I thought Jaken was going to choke on his own tongue!" Sango crowed. "Especially when he saw all of us!"

Keiko, staring at them all with something between horror and hilarity, shook her head. "What did he do?"

A slow grin crept onto Miroku's face. "I believe his exact words were, '_Arigatou,_ Rin.' He patted her on the head, because she was grinning up at him like some deranged _kabuki_ mask, and went right back into threatening Inuyasha as though there _weren't_ some _ningen_ child swinging on _mokomoko-sama._"

"Moko…what?"

"_Mokomoko-sama,_" Akai explained. "The white fur."

"Blessed Buddha, the fluff has a _name_?!?"

"It's not fluff, it's…Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The whole group looked up at the _daiyoukai_ towering over them. He regarded their laughter and mirth with wary eyes, then sent a scathing glare at Kohaku. He shrugged and gave a helpless glance at Akai's hands holding his own captive.

"Rin-"

"_Hai, hai,_" she grumbled, releasing Kohaku reluctantly. "Any word at all about…what was her name, Kagome-sama?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Mikadzuki-sama?" Kagome asked, naming Kage's dead mother.

"How do you know that name?" Sesshoumaru demanded of them both.

"Yuriko-sama," they chorused.

"What were you discussing…_iie,_ I don't want to know. The child still does not speak, and it appears she is the only survivor of Naraku's attack."

A small sigh went through the group, then a round of head shaking.

"Ugh, I'm tired," Kagome announced. "We should get some sleep."

Inuyasha rose, and helped her gently to her feet. Again, there was that terrible uncertainty in her eyes, but she held onto his hand as they began towards her blankets. She said something quietly, something Akai could not hear, but it made Inuyasha laugh aloud. Kagome's stance eased, and she leaned against his shoulder.

"Sleep," Keiko agreed. She clamored to her feet on her own, and headed towards her brothers and father, all sitting a discreet distance from Yuriko and the frightened child.

Sango started forward, walking towards her own bedding. Kohaku gave Akai a slow grin, then followed. Miroku hesitated, until Sango looked over her shoulder at him. Then he smiled sadly, shook his head, and hurried after her. She gave him a questioning look as he joined her. He whispered something that turned her bright red, though did not quite earn a slap.

"Rin, you too," Sesshoumaru ordered. He stretched his hand down. She took it without hesitation. He pulled her up, and propelled her gently towards her spot beside Kagome. "Sleep."

She gave him a tired nod, and an equally sleepy wave. Picking her way through the other villagers, she kept her pace slow. Kagome and Inuyasha were talking, and she knew she had no right to hear what they were saying.

Long before she arrived, she saw Kagome smile in the way that struck Yuriko with worry. It was the smile that said she could die blissful just for this moment with him. To her relief, Inuyasha reached out and touched Kagome's hair, a look of tenderness and wonder on his face.

As his lover lay down, he did not move to join the _youkai_ guarding the perimeter. Instead, he settled himself cross-legged beside her. Coming closer, Akai could see he held her hand.

Inuyasha looked up as she approached. The look in his eyes gave Akai no reason to believe Kagome would need her protection that night. She gave Inuyasha a knowing smile, and gathered up her bedding. He grinned back at her and shrugged.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome muttered, opening her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"It's alright. I think I'll sleep somewhere else tonight."

"You don't-"

"Goodnight, Kagome-sama."

Slinging her pack over her shoulder, she smirked and turned away. It was strange how this time she did not try for Yuriko and her children, or try to go to Kohaku. She did not even care that the _youkai_ were watching her carefully. She moved between the sleepers, until she could walk towards Toshiro and Souten, giving a report to Sesshoumaru.

The Lord of the West only gave her a brief glance as she set her pack beside Ah-Un. The dragons gave happy growls, and she patted their heads. Then she dropped down against the nearest tree, and dragged her blanket out. She tucked it around her, and looked up at Toshiro and Souten with interest.

Sesshoumaru turned also to his warriors, and gave them a freezing look.

"Continue."

Souten blinked. Toshiro actually shook his head, as though to wake himself from a strange dream. Another glance from both showed the _ningen_ girl still there.

"_Ano…_ Koryu still hasn't returned," Souten said, managing to tear her gaze from Akai. "I'm also concerned that Naraku could very easily have followed that child. We don't know how she found us, so perhaps we're…being easy to find."

"But she didn't know who we were until Yuriko-sama yelled at her," Akai reminded them. "She was probably just running in this direction, hoping to find the stronghold."

Toshiro looked uncertainly her way, as though not sure he was allowed to speak to her. Souten did not seem to have this problem.

"Why would she come running for the stronghold?"

"Don't you think that's where her mother would have told her to run?" Akai asked. "And Naraku already knows there is a stronghold in the West, even if he doesn't know exactly where it is."

"That…actually makes good sense," Souten admitted. "But Koryu still isn't back yet. That means there may very well be trouble in the East."

Toshiro rolled his eyes slightly. "With Yasuragi, there's always trouble."

Sesshoumaru nodded absently. "He is unpredictable, but Sensou will not allow him to go too far. It would take time for them to leave their home, though. I cannot see them leaving their retainers without their protection. They may be traveling as…encumbered as we are. Return to your posts. We will push hard tomorrow to clear as much ground as we can. I doubt we can make the stronghold, but the closer we are, the less likely that Naraku will attempt an attack."

Souten did not look much comforted, but she nodded. Toshiro looked at her from the corner of his eye, then reached carefully for her arm. She did not see him as she turned and moved quickly towards her position. Her face was cold, but her eyes uncertain.

Akai watched as Souten took up her post, her sword coming into her hand. From his place not far from Yuriko, and Keiko, Shippo also watched her. Then he rose and went to her, asking something softly. She looked his way, and smiled.

_This is going from tangled and confusing to just mind-numbing,_ Akai deemed.

Sesshoumaru waited until Toshiro walked away before coming to stand beside her. He looked down, his eyes unquestioning. He did not seem at all surprised at her sudden appearance.

_"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! See what Rin has done!"_

_A pause. Those amber eyes looking his war steed over, taking in the fluttering pink and violet petals. Then he looked down at her, and laid a gentle hand on her head as he sighed._

_"_Arigatou,_ Rin."_

_She saw it, that look she knew, and no one else did. The smile that was all in his eyes…the smile meant only for a little mortal girl. Laughing, she threw both arms around the white fur cascading down his shoulder, and began to swing._

_"Jaken-sama was wrong!" she sang happily. "Jaken-sama was wrong! Sesshoumaru-sama thinks it's pretty!"_

"You did well, Rin."

She blinked, coming back to the present. "_Nani_?"

"You did well. You showed no fear of Toshiro or Souten, and spoke as though you had every right to."

"Didn't I?"

"_Hai._"

He did not say anything else. He merely sank down beside her, leaning his back against the same tree. His face was almost expectant.

She bit her lip, uncertain. Perhaps this was a test. Perhaps he was waiting to see just how much she had truly grown since he left her.

Or perhaps…he was hoping she had not grown too much.

She raised her eyes slowly to his face as he continued to look straight forward.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"_Hai._"

"Rin is cold."

He did not look at her. He merely raised one arm, pulling _mokomoko-sama_ away from his body.

She smiled a little, and slid under his arm. She curled herself up as small as possible against his side. He tucked the white fur around her, letting his arm stay about her shoulders.

Her eyes felt heavy. So did her head. She let him take all her weight. He was strong enough; he wouldn't mind. He would keep her warm and safe through the night.

"Rin," he said softly.

"_Hai,_ Sesshoumaru-sama?"

She felt his gaze on the top of her hair. She was not sure if it was his breathing deepening, or hers, as she drifted towards sleep. Yet the muscles under her cheek were tensed, as though he were struggling with something.

Then he sighed, and she knew he looked away.

"_Gomen._"

_A/N: Next chapter, Naraku and Kouga_


	30. Fight and Flight

_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were_

_A/N: Sorry so late! Job killing me! Big thanks go to Ru-Doragon (don't worry, our little Rin will get defiant with Sesshy soon, she needs the smoochies) Star Garden (I appreciate the devotion, gracias!) MiaMoo (ah, but Sesshy did say what he meant to, he just isn't really obvious when he's admitting he _might _have been wrong) EyeofDlareme (yes, Rin and Kage will be doing some bonding) BlindSeer (sorry for the confusion, glad we got that straightened out!) Koori Youkai Hime (just a reminder that behind Akai's bad-ass demeanor is the Rin-chan we all know and love) DCoD (the women did get a little maternal there, didn't they? I firmly believe that in the end, Inu will love Kags most, because they're not just lovers, they're best friends, too) bunny angel (always so mean to poor Kohaku:-P but the story really is more for the Sesshy-Rin moments, so I hope to oblige) Akura Szuyoki (I can't help but add Inu-Kags fluff, I just love it!) Rory4 (glad you liked the fluff, 'cause here comes Naraku...) X30SeCOndS2RJA14 (where did you get that name?!? Sorry. Also sorry about the ink! I write long. and massive thanks for being one of two people to review Make Me Whole! Yea!) and of course, darkjewel79 for the very helpful beta read. Love you, sweetie!_

"Just so you know, should we ever actually ever _reach_ this supposed Western stronghold, we're never leaving. Because this has to be the _longest_ march ever!"

Akai laughed and shook her head.

"Keiko, for a completely healthy and fit young woman, you complain about exercise a _lot_."

"Bah!" The _hanyou_ girl looked the other way. "Healthy and fit is one thing. Even you have to admit you want to reach this place!"

Akai nodded eagerly. "I've been trying to reach this place for nine years. I can't wait to see Sesshoumaru-sama's home! Jaken-sama always told me how beautiful it was, but to actually see it…and Jaken-sama is there!"

A glance showed the other girl regarding her with a strange, almost secretive smile.

"_Nani_?"

"Ever since we ran into Inuyasha and his friends, and especially Fluffy-sama-"

"Keiko!"

"-every once in awhile, we get to see that girl." Keiko let her smile grow. "Rin-chan. She seems nice."

Her own smile faltering, Akai looked away. "It's strange, being two people at once. Sometimes I feel like Akai and Rin are arguing inside my head. I don't know who to follow."

"One is a child, who isn't afraid to trust a man called Killing Perfection. The other is a woman too smart to put herself in the way of pain. And…both of them are right."

Akai frowned, thinking this over.

"When did you get so introspective?"

"What are you saying? I'm stupid?"

"Stupid is a harsh word."

"Ah!" Keiko spun around, her fist shooting towards Akai's shoulder. It took only a small bounce backwards to put the mortal girl safely out of range.

"Haha!" Akai cried. "Nice try, but too slow!"

"You little-!"

"Hey, hey, fire's cheating!"

"Rin. Keiko."

Both froze in the middle of the road, Akai's fists lifted in a defensive position, a small flame in Keiko's cupped palm, and looked towards Sesshoumaru with wide, embarrassed eyes.

"_Hai_?"

He strode towards them, eyeing each coldly.

"Rin, save your energy for a true enemy. Keiko, it is not to your advantage to prove yourself too lively."

The _hanyou_ crossed her arms and smirked.

"Too unladylike, my lord?"

"The _kitsune_ may decide you have energy enough to carry your own pack."

The smirk eased into a guilty smile, which she tried to hide by quickly biting her lip. Sesshoumaru raised a warning eyebrow at them both and continued on, towards the head of the group. Yet his tone had been surprisingly mild, almost light.

"Am I going crazy, or did he just make…a joke?" Keiko whispered in frightened wonder.

"Don't worry. You won't have to get used to it. It doesn't happen often."

"Good. I don't think I can handle it. He almost looked…alive. Not a heartless killer."

Akai grinned. "Usually only happens about once a year."

"Unless his little girl is involved."

"Thank the gods, you understand! Where did your mother get that idea?!?"

"Blessed Buddha, she told you!" Keiko groaned and shook her head. "Guess who first brought it up."

"Keiko, _gomen,_ but I might have to kill your brother."

"Huh. Tell Sesshoumaru-papa, he might take care of it for you."

Akai rolled her eyes skyward. "Keiko, one day he is going to hear you say something like that, and you are going to find out just how soft and fluffy he _isn't._"

"But until then, isn't it fun?"

She opened her mouth to argue with her friend again, in an attempt to protect her from her own insanity, when a flicker of movement caught the corner of her eye. She slid her gaze casually to the side of the road and squinted. A shape was definitely moving there, though too small and quick to be distinct.

"_Nani_?" Keiko muttered in a far more serious tone.

"There's something in the woods. Something…I can't see…in the shadows…"

"Do you think it's Kage?" Keiko said softly. "Maybe practicing with her powers?"

Akai turned her head to hunt through the moving mass for the little _youkai_ girl. She found her stuck to Yuriko's side, holding onto the firebird princess's hand and looking up trustingly into that beautiful face. Kage paid not the slightest attention to the shadows along the road.

"Uh-uh. It's not her. It's-oh, no. Oh, not good."

"_Nani?!?_" Keiko almost squeaked, catching her arm roughly. "What is it?!?"

"_Ookami._"

"Wha-a wolf?" Violet eyes regarded her in confusion. "That's it?"

"I don't _like_ wolves! But worse than that, it's…it's…"

"Is something wrong, Rin-chan?"

Sango and Kohaku moved towards them, sister and brother both tensed, their hands sneaking towards their weapons.

Akai caught Sango's eye. "_Ookami._"

"Oh, no!" Sango gasped. "With Kagome in the state she's in…oh, no!"

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Kohaku hissed. "And what do wolves…what in the world?!?"

"Whirlwind!" Keiko yelped, squeezing Akai's arm until it began to numb. "Is it the spider-man?"

"The _what_?" Akai, Sango, and Kohaku chorused, distracted for a moment.

"The spider thing that eats _youkai_!"

"Naraku? _Iie._"

"It might be Ayame," Sango whispered hopefully. "Ayame and her clan are working with Sesshoumaru! It might be-"

"Damnation."

Three _ningen_ and one _hanyou_ jumped at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice just behind them. He narrowed his eyes at the approaching whirlwind, scenting the air for a moment. Annoyance flashed in his eyes.

"We don't have time for this."

"It's not Ayame," Sango sighed.

"Ayame? Who's Ayame?" Keiko demanded. "What is-KAMI!"

She jumped back, still clinging to Akai's arm. Both girls stumbled into Sesshoumaru, who put out a distracted hand to keep them upright. From where she stood, Akai could see Sango wince.

"Yo."

"Kouga-kun," Sango called in resigned greeting. "What are you doing here?"

The _okuri-ookami_ did not answer her immediately. Instead he frowned, looking up and down the road. Each way his eyes turned, there stood _ningen_ villagers, frozen in the road, staring back with fear. Akai shook her head slightly as she, too, stared. He had not changed one bit. Still the wild ponytail of brown hair, and the leather loincloth, and the leg wraps she would bet anything contained a jewel shard each. He glanced at her once, an eyebrow twitching. Then he turned his frown on Sesshoumaru.

"Is this your great plan for catching Naraku? String out enough _ningen_ bait and see if he comes nosing around?"

"_Iie._ This is…something else."

"Hmph. A whole parade of useless _ningen._ What's the deal?"

Keiko's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who are you calling useless?"

"Who are _you_?" Kouga shot back with a sneer. "Looks like you got yourself another half-breed, Sesshoumaru."

"She isn't mine."

"She isn't anyone's," Keiko snapped.

"Too bad." Kouga shrugged. "You could probably get a good price for her, if she was yours. 'Specially if you paired her with her pretty friend."

"Hey!" Akai shouted. "What would you want-don't answer that."

"There is no selling of any women," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Especially not to you," Keiko added.

Kouga snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. My heart belongs to a woman already. A woman beyond anything anyone could ever sell!"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "How romantic."

"Listen, you _hanyou-_"

"Watch it, Kouga!"

Shippo appeared, sliding between two frightened villagers to come to Keiko's aid, though Akai sincerely doubted she needed it.

His gaze landing on the _kitsune_, Kouga's brown eyes lightened.

"Ah-hah! I knew I was right! Where-?"

"KOUGA!"

Another whirlwind appeared from the forest trees, speeding directly at the leader of the wolf tribe. He did not seem surprised as he looked over his shoulder.

When the dust cleared, there stood a very pretty, younger, female _okuri-ookami,_ an iris tucked in one of two ponytails. She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Why do you always run off like that?!? We were talking!"

"_You_ were talking. I was finished."

"You can't just-"

"I can do whatever I-"

"Enough," Sesshoumaru ordered in a clear, ringing tone.

Immediately, the startled young wolf _youkai_ jumped, then executed a low bow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Ah, _gomenasai_! I didn't see…I didn't know…_gomenasai_! By the time I found traces of Inuyasha and his comrades I could smell you had beat me to them, and I caught scent of Kouga, so I thought I should…"

Sesshoumaru held up a hand, and she trailed uncertainly off.

"That is fine, Ayame. You did well to find Kouga on your own. Did you finally talk him into reason?"

"There is no reasoning with him," Ayame muttered, glaring out of the corner of her eye.

Kouga did not respond, sniffing the air excitedly. Then he turned his head, his eager eyes finding the startled _miko_ astride Kilala. A single bound brought him past the frightened villagers, and to her side.

"Oh, great," Shippo groaned. "Here we go."

"Kagome!" Kouga cried with unabashed delight. "It's been too long! I was worried!"

"You're kidding. He still hasn't given up?" Akai muttered to Shippo, who just shrugged and sighed.

"Wait, Kagome-sama's the woman who...owns his heart?" Keiko asked.

"Not intentionally, but _hai._" Akai closed her eyes and winced. "And here comes _nii-chan._"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, watching with vague disintrest. "If the _ookami_ begins a fight with Inuyasha, I may well behead them both."

Akai shook her head, opening her eyes again. "Let Kagome-sama handle it."

Kouga managed to capture Kagome's hand just as Inuyasha appeared on the other side of Kilala. There was more than the usual annoyance directed towards the _ookami._ There was the deadly rage of one preparing to do battle for his mate.

"This is going to get messy," Keiko whispered. "Who has money on Inuyasha removing his tongue with his bare hands?"

"Keiko, hush!"

"Kouga," Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "Back. Off."

"Muzzle it, mutt." Kouga's eyes stayed on Kagome. "There's something… different about you, Kagome. Something..." He gestured vaguelly at her head. "Something in your face...your eyes...Is it just your joy at seeing me again?"

"Well, he's confident," Keiko noted. "Ooh, Inuyasha did not like that."

"Keiko, will you please shut up."

"_Ano…_It's nice to see you, Kouga-kun," Kagome began uncertainly, throwing a worried glance at Inuyasha's hardened features. "There is something different about me, _hai._ But…that's not it."

"He never takes a hint," Ayame hissed. Akai chanced a look her way, and was surprised to see the young she-wolf looked only annoyed. There was no sparkling of jealousy or hurt in her eyes, just long suffering exasperation.

"Kouga." Inuyasha's voice was becoming frighteningly guttural…almost feral. "Get your hands off her."

"What is it, Kagome?" Kouga asked without so much as a glance at Inuyasha. "It's something good, isn't it?"

There was uncertainty in Kagome's face, but also a dawning light, something tender and hopeful all at once.

"_Hai,_ it's…it's good. A surprise…but not all surprises are bad. Kouga," she withdrew her hand from his, "I hope it doesn't hurt you, but I'm pregnant."

Akai could not say who stared in more shock, Kouga or Ayame. Both _okuri-ookami_ let their mouths fall open, and their eyes widen to almost impossible degrees. Everyone cringed, prepared for the explosion.

"Pregnant?" Kouga whispered. "You're…you're going to have a…a baby?"

Kagome shrugged, not guiltily, but with a certain level of compassion.

"_Hai._"

He stared up at her for a long moment, blinking twice as though to clear his head.

"And you think…that will hurt me?"

"_Ano…_" Kagome eyed him uncertainly. "I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Like…like it?" He lunged forward to seize both her hands this time. "Of course I like it! I've never been so happy!"

"_NANI_?!?"

It wasn't only Kagome, but the better part of the onlookers also cried out in confusion. Even Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga as though something had come loose in his brain.

"You're happy?" Kagome asked, taking her turn for her jaw to hang.

"Of course I am!"

"Really?!? Oh, Kouga-kun, I'm so relieved!"

Kouga laughed, his eyes shining so brightly they made Akai highly uncomfortable. Something was incredibly off in this reaction.

He answered her unspoken question with his next words.

"I've always wanted a baby!"

Kagome's shoulders dropped, and she stared at him wordlessly.

"There is something very wrong with that man," Keiko announced. "Perhaps it would be best if Sesshoumaru-sama did behead him."

"Keiko, will you please stop helping?"

Before anyone else could react, the blade of Tessaiga appeared across Kouga's throat.

"I won't say it again. Get away from her."

Akai took an uncertain step back, as did nearly everyone else. Even Kouga looked concerned for the first time. Inuyasha's eyes were bleeding red, his claws lengthening on the hilt of his sword, and his fangs bared in a snarl.

_He looks like…Sesshoumaru-sama, when he was trying to kill Kohaku. He might really hurt Kouga!_

Kagome seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She threw her leg over Kilala's back, and slid down to stand in front of Inuyasha. Very carefully, she reached out to touch the hand holding Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "it's alright. Please, don't."

His lips slowly began to lower, and the scarlet receded somewhat from his eyes. He did not lower his blade, though.

"Hm," Sesshoumaru muttered. "The _miko_ does have her uses."

"She has a name," Keiko reminded him dryly. "Why don't you ever use it?"

Several moments of silence made Akai look over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru had his coldest glare upon his face. Keiko looked like she was trying to appear as small and unworthy of murder as possible.

"Never mind."

"I told you not to go too far," Akai whispered, turning back towards the concerning scene taking place further down the road. As Inuyasha's calm returned, so did Kouga's confidence. He straightened and thrust back his shoulders.

"And just what do you think you're doing with my woman, mutt?"

"Alright, that's it!"

"Keiko, don't!" Shippo gasped.

The entire party turned as the young woman took several steps forward. She, like Ayame, put her hands on her hips and glared at Kouga.

"How exactly," Keiko demanded, "do you work out that this baby is yours? How do you _ookami_ mate?!?"

"That isn't important," Kouga announced firmly. "The power of my unwavering devotion to Kagome is all that is needed."

"Right." Keiko looked at Akai. "He's crazy."

"_Hai,_ but you're not helping!"

"Well someone needs to spell it out for him!"

"Quiet."

"_Hai,_ Sesshoumaru-sama." Keiko ducked her head and jumped behind Akai.

"Coward," the younger girl hissed.

"You can't comment. He won't hurt _you._"

"He's going to hurt someone," Kohaku noted. "Thank the gods, it's finally going to be someone other than me."

Ignoring the whispering youths, Sesshoumaru turned his cold amber eyes on Kouga.

"The _miko_ is carrying the heir of the Inu no Taisho," Sesshoumaru said. "She is mated to Inuyasha. You have no claims on her. Back away."

For a moment, Akai felt a deep swell of sympathy. Kouga's face stiffened into a hard mask of shock, but his wild brown eyes looked strangely…broken. He had to know the truth, but Sesshoumaru had not been gentle.

"Ouch," Keiko and Shippo chorused.

Then the look disappeared, leaving a burning anger almost as frightening as Sesshoumaru's icy ire.

"_You,_" Kouga snarled, turning on Inuyasha. "_You_ have defiled my woman!"

"Blessed Buddha, not this again!" Keiko wailed. "Kagome-sama better just grab an arrow now!"

Kagome did not have a chance. Inuyasha had already seized her wrist, pushing her behind him. His blade came up in response as Kouga prepared to launch.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Akai cried.

"_Iie,_ Rin. It is Inuyasha's right to defend his claim to his mate."

"_Baka_ men!" Keiko snarled. "Mama!"

Yet even Yuriko paused, uncertain. Her husband shook his head, and drew back a step. Every man in the party seemed to see it as Sesshoumaru did.

"What happened to, we don't have time for this?!?" Sango shrieked. "Miroku, get Kagome out of there!"

The monk took a step forward as Kagome fell back, away from Inuyasha. Yet the _miko's_ eyes sparked with anger as she looked between Inuyasha and Kouga. Her hand went for her bow. Inuyasha took a firmer hold. Kouga tensed.

The bloodcurdling scream of a child froze the scene.

"_Iie! Iie!_ MAMA!"

Every head jerked around as Kage fell back, her hands over her face as she screamed.

"What in the-?"

Keiko did not have a chance to finish. Shippo seized her around the waist and dove to one side, as Sango, Kohaku, and Akai leapt the other way.

The section of the road they had stood on exploded.

"Sasayaki!" Souten shouted, rushing back from the head of the procession, her sword already in her hand. "Look out!"

Kouga spun to face the attack as Inuyasha lunged once again in front of Kagome. A scream came up from the villagers as they collided with each other in panic. Every warrior reached for their weapon, faces set.

"That bitch doesn't stand a chance with Sesshoumaru _and_ Mama," Keiko growled, pushing herself up on her elbows. "Arrogant little fool, what does she think she's doing?"

"Jewel shards!"

Kagome's voice sent a bolt of horror through Akai.

"They're coming this way! A lot…more than ten…more than…_kami_…more than twenty!"

Inuyasha's head whipped to look at his brother. Sesshoumaru's face was not afraid, but grim. He looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. "Everyone get out of here!"

The villagers continued to back away from the forest, faces fixed in horror as they clumped closer together. Now they could all hear it, the sound of something coming ever closer. The ground began to tremble under Akai's feet. A deep laugh came from the shadows, a laugh full of foul threats and terrible power.

"What are you all waiting for?!?" Inuyasha shouted. "They're coming!"

"MOVE!" Michio yelled. "To the groups you were assigned. Scatter! NOW!"

Finally the _ningen_ shook themselves free of their shock. There was a sudden thunder of feet as they turned towards the forest on the other side of the road and began to run.

"Here! To me!" Sango shouted, waving for her group as she, too, ran. "Kohaku! Find your people!"

He looked to Akai.

"Go, damn it!" she cried.

He caught her at the back of the neck, and yanked her closer. For one second she allowed herself to give in to the kiss. Then she shoved him away.

"Don't you dare die," she hissed.

Kohaku grinned, and raced across the road.

"Here, here!" Keiko was yelling as she ran into the forest. Several people turned and fled towards her. Shippo was also signaling for some of the _ningen_ to come to him.

Akai turned back towards the oncoming enemy, _Aijou_ already in her hand.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Take your mate to the stronghold!"

His brother hesitated, and Akai saw the loathing in his eyes. Everything in his soul was demanding he stay and fight Naraku. He had no desire to flee.

"Go," Sesshoumaru commanded. "Is revenge for one woman worth the life of the other?"

Inuyasha froze.

Then he turned and seized Kagome up, flinging her without ceremony over one shoulder.

"Get out of here, mutt!" Kouga shouted. "Get my woman to safety!"

"Go to hell, Kouga!"

"Inuyasha, you can't carry me like this!"

He paid Kagome no heed as he flew into the forest after the villagers.

"Come on!"

A hand grabbed Akai around the wrist. She found herself spun around, then running as fast as she could to keep from being dragged. It was only after they had almost reached the forest she realized who was pulling her.

"Souten! _Nani-_?"

"We go to the stronghold, remember?!?" the thunder _youkai_ yelled. "I promised Sesshoumaru-sama I'd get you there alive, and I plan to!"

Akai turned for one last look at the battle, and felt her heart drop.

The monstrous form of Naraku emerged from the trees. The huge, misshapen body of a spider with too many legs and waving tentacles made the beautiful torso and face of the man twice as sickening. The smile slashed across that handsome face sent Akai's skin crawling.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"You can't help him if you're dead! Let's go!"

"MAMA!"

"_KAMI!_"

Akai wrenched herself free of Souten, and ran back towards the road.

"RIN! GET BACK HERE!"

Two arms grabbed her roughly around the waist, and began to haul.

"Kage!" Akai gasped. "She's still out there!"

Souten looked over her shoulder. Her red eyes widened with horror.

"Oh, hell!"

The two young women burst from the trees. For a moment Sesshoumaru saw them, and his eyes filled with something like real fear.

Akai bent, still running, and swept the little _youkai_ girl off her feet and into her arms. She made a hard turn, and bolted once more for the trees. She could feel Souten right behind her, guarding her back.

"Run!" Souten shouted. "Run, run, run!"


	31. Follow the Road

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'…_

_A/N: The battle begins! Here you guys go. Thanks go to bluediamond-hime, Azhriaz, SakuraAyanami, Rory4, X30SeCOndS2RJA14, Agrias, Star Garden, Koori Youkai Hime, Ru-Doragon, Illidan the Half Demon, MiaMoo, BlindSeer220, darkjewel79, Hipparkia, Verna-S, Rusty'sTechGirl, EyeofDlareme, Arc-an Angel, and anyone else who reviewed and I missed. I'm not giving up personalized thank you's, but it's almost midnight and I need sleep! Better next time, promise!_

Akai reached out, grabbing the trunk of a young tree to help her turn a hard left. The arms around her neck tightened in fear. Again, she had to loosen Kage's grip.

"I have to breathe, little one," she managed to pant out. "Hold on to my shoulders!"

"Don't talk!" Souten snapped at her back. "Keep going! We're parallel to the road now! Go!"

_I'm going!_ Akai shouted back mentally. She might have tried to snap at the other girl aloud if she could only drag in enough oxygen. Luckily, Kage switched her death-grip to her shoulders, making breathing somewhat easier.

They continued to run, as hard and as fast as they could, as they had been for nearly half an hour. They had stopped only once, for just a few seconds, to switch Kage from Akai's arms to her back. Akai felt more than heard Souten just behind her. The young thunder _youkai_ could easily have outrun the mortal weighed down by a child. Instead she chose to guard their backs.

_Are we even being chased?_ Akai wondered wildly.

From all sides of her, she could still hear the crashing of the villagers fleeing through the forest. Occasionally, there came a sudden swelling of screams. Akai had no doubt some of Naraku's minions had followed them into the trees, and continued the chase.

_And I can't do a damn thing about it! I promised Sesshoumaru-sama. And there's Kage…_

"Damn you!" a voice shouted from nearby. Automatically, Akai's head jerked towards the sound. It was, undoubtedly, Keiko.

"Keep straight!" Souten shouted. "She's the daughter of a firebird princess! She doesn't need your help!"

_Keiko will do what she can. You can't help her now._

The thought did not make her feel any less of a coward as she pushed on.

An explosion shook the ground behind them. More mortals screamed. She dared not glance back, even to see if Sasayaki was following them, or merely causing whatever havoc and bloodshed she could.

"SANGO!"

It was Miroku, his usually light-hearted voice full of a horrible anguish and wrath.

A tiny whimper came from the little body pressed tight against her back. She felt Kage bury her face into the crook of her neck. Little tears slid down the front of her throat to soak the collar of her shirt.

"It's alright, Kage," she managed to wheeze. "We're going to be okay. We won't let them get you. I swear."

"Save your breath!" Souten ordered. "You won't get to keep that promise if you die halfway to the strong hold!"

"Shut up!" Akai snarled.

More screams came from behind them and to their right.

"Keep together! Stay close! Weapons ready!" That was Higure, his voice harsh from running.

"Where are they?" Minoru hollered. "Keep your eyes to the sky!"

"Women and children down! Keep your heads down!" Shippo's voice shouted. "_Iie,_ don't run! Keep down! _IIE!_"

The terrible ripping sound made her stomach lurch. For a moment her throat was choked with bile and horror.

_What's happening?!? Where is everyone?!? Oh, gods, please everyone, don't die!_

From the corner of her eye, she saw something shining with deep pink power. Then it sped like a shooting star through the trees, back towards the screaming villagers with Shippo, Higure, and Minoru. The roar of a _youkai_ filled her with relief.

_One down._

"_K'sou!_" Souten shouted.

"_Nani_?" Akai gasped without looking back. She did not really want to know.

She was told anyway.

"Sasayaki is following us!"

_Well, that answers that question!_

Craning her neck around, she managed to spot the _youkai_ girl on their heels. Sasayaki was bent again like some strange mix between enraged cat and freakish spider, scuttling on hands and feet through the brush and trees at a horrifying speed. More alarming, a small, white figure perched easily on her back, clutching a mirror in her little hands.

"Kage!" Akai barely managed a soft hiss now, her throat raw and her lungs screaming in anguish. "I need my sword!"

She meant merely that the child would have to give her room to maneuver. Instead, Kage clung tightly with one hand, while swinging her weight to one side. She fumbled with a blade nearly as long as she was tall, somehow managing to slide it from its sheath across Akai's back. She slid it carefully over Akai's shoulder and into her hand.

"_Arigatou!_"

Without another word she planted her left foot hard. She used it as a pivot, and spun, black hair and red ribbon flaring around her. Souten's feet slid in the dirt as she stopped beside her, to her right. That strange lighting-shaped sword was at the ready, her red eyes fixed in a terrible glare.

"Kage," Akai whispered, "I want you to hide! Do you understand?"

That strange, floating hair brushed her face as Kage shook her head. She could feel the little girl trembling, and her grip tightening on Akai's shoulders.

"Kage, I _swear_ we won't leave without you. Please, hide!"

Both arms were once again thrown around her neck, holding on as tight as the little girl could. She shook her head even more wildly, crying silently into Akai's hair.

"I can't fight with you on my back! The only way is for you to hide! If you don't now, it will be too late! _Please!_"

The child shook so hard she could barely find her footing, but at last she let go of Akai's neck. She slid down to the forest floor, and froze, huddling against one of Akai's legs. Little hands clenched on her pants.

Sasayaki giggled madly as she saw her enemies awaiting her. The ends of her long hair brushed the dirt, and the front of her kimono was brown with dust. She slowed, her arms and legs stretching further out to either side, her muscles tensing like an animal about to lunge for its prey.

Ever expressionless, Kanna met Akai's eyes with a gaze from the depths of the void.

"Kage! Those bushes!" Akai hissed, jerking her elbow towards the brush. "_Now!_"

Reluctantly, the hands slid away from her pants. She heard tiny feet, bare because Yuriko could not find a pair of sandals small enough, pattering towards the bushes. For a moment she felt strange as she took her turn to stand with drawn blade between a child and a monster.

As Sasayaki raced closer, Kanna easily slid off her back, landing perfectly on her feet just aside from the oncoming battle. Her blank eyes turned almost at random towards the clump of bushes hiding Kage. Akai twitched her sword, reminding herself the small figure in white was no child.

Then Sasayaki recaptured her attention forcibly.

She flung herself forward, pushing off hard with both palms flat on the ground, then again with her feet. Souten and Akai did not have time to even exchange a glance. Yet they moved together, Souten spinning on her right foot and Akai on her left so they swung away from each other. At the same time, both swept their swords, Souten in her left hand, Akai in her right, in an underhanded swing through the space between them…the space now containing an unwary Sasayaki.

Still hurtling forward with the momentum of four limbs, Sasayaki did not have a chance to dodge either blow. Sesshoumaru's fang bit deep into her right shoulder, while the lightning blade split the flesh along her ribs. Black blood spewed, forcing both Akai and Souten several steps back away from one another.

Sasayaki screamed as her arms and legs tried to stop too late. She became entangled in her kimono, and tumbled ungracefully forward onto her face. Akai leapt forward, Souten beside her, trying to reach Sasayaki before the creature had a chance to right herself.

Unfortunately, Sasayaki did not try. She merely rolled onto her back, and thrust out both hands.

"Hell!" Souten shouted. With faster reflexes than any human, she slammed herself sideways into Akai. Both girls fell to the right, the shimmer of silent power less than a breath from Souten's flying boot. They crashed down together as a tree exploded.

"That's it! I'm cutting off her hands!" Akai growled as she tried to roll to her feet.

Souten shook herself slightly as she staggered back up. "Forget her hands! Aim for her head!"

Akai opened her mouth to snap something back as she rose, then found herself with a different concern.

"Souten! You're arm!"

The thunder _youkai_ merely threw the bleeding gash a contemptuous look, then focused again on Sasayaki, who also had regained her feet.

"Totosei makes blades too well."

"Damn it," Akai swore. "That's the first time it took a chunk out of a friend."

Sasayaki frowned at her most childish. "Am I interrupting you? Would you like me to come back later?"

Souten and Akai finally exchanged that glance, one of anger and great dislike for the small _youkai_ girl in front of them.

Then all three girls moved at once.

Sasayaki's hands began to shimmer, completely wrapped in silent power as she threw herself forward.

Akai went low, cutting up from the right.

Souten's arm rose and swung down hard from the left.

Sasayaki thrust one hand up towards Souten's blade, and one down towards Akai's. The blades hit the barrier barely an inch from her flesh, and stopped so hard that Akai felt a terrible jolt to her shoulder. Her whole body lurched, and she saw Souten give a similar stumble.

For a moment they were all frozen like that, Sasayaki forging all her will into those two bubbles of shimmering power, while Akai and Souten clenched their teeth and pushed their blades with all their might. _Aijou_ gave a strange sound, like a pained wail. The hilt trembled violently in her hand. Still Akai pushed, her whole face fixed in concentration, her muscles screaming in protest as she pushed them past human endurance.

_I won't lose to you! Not with Sesshoumaru-sama's fang!_

"I won't lose!" Souten suddenly snarled. "This is the blade of my father, a blade of pure thunder! It will not fail to the likes of you!"

Sasayaki giggled again, but Akai knew it was forced. The _youkai's_ perfect face was showing deep signs of strain. "Both you fathers' powers seem to be nothing to the strength of my father!"

"He's not your father!" Akai gasped. Her left shoulder made a strange popping sound. She pushed harder with her right arm. "He's your puppet master! He won't even bat an eye when I cut your head off your pretty neck!"

"Yet my master did not dump me on villagers to survive as best I could alone!"

"Ah!" Akai cried out. Her wrist was bent at an agonizing angle. "He…he came back…for me!"

"He came back for a chance to lure out my father!" Sasayaki whispered, her face terrible in a triumphant gloat. "You are bait!"

The wailing from _Aijou_ was changing. As Akai's rage grew, the sound became more and more like a snarl. The metal strands of the hilt stirred under her hand, slithering, desperate for a chance to sink into Sasayaki's beautiful pale flesh.

"You are a fool!" Souten told her. "You think you are so clever. How could you understand, without a heart?"

Blue eyes flashed. The power under the lighting-shaped blade flared and thickened as Sasayaki's rage focused on Souten.

Ever so slightly, _Aijou_ slid a little closer to Sasayaki's hand.

Though she did not dare look her way, Akai knew Souten had seen. She held her tongue, letting Souten goad their opponent further.

"Naraku won't even trust you with your own heart," Souten said, a very nasty smile flashing across her face. "All your feelings are whispers of the real thing. You are nothing! Just a shell. Just another tool for Naraku to use…and discard."

"Shut up!" Sasayaki howled. The barrier around the hand holding Souten's blade flashed madly, while the force again Akai's _katana_ thinned yet again.

"And when you fail, _again,_" Souten continued, leaning ever so slightly closer, "he will throw you aside. Just. Like. _Kagura._"

"SHUT UP!"

_NOW!_

_Aijou's _growl thundered through her body as Akai threw every ounce of her strength and will into the _katana._

The power pushing against her sword exploded with the tiny burst of a soap bubble. The blade sliced through Sasayaki's palm, splitting her hand in to two pieces. It sank deep into her wrist, shattering and tearing down into her arm.

Sasayaki froze, her mouth open, her voice torn away by agony. Akai winced at the destruction she had caused to another, even an enemy. She ripped her blade free of the other girl's skin as Souten pressed the advantage. The barrier against her sword was also gone, but so was Sasayaki's remaining hand. She clutched at her ruined arm, staggering sideways so that Souten missed completely.

"You…you…" Sasayaki shook her head, true tears rolling down her face. "My arm. MY ARM!"

"And now your head!" Souten shouted, lunging forward.

Akai jerked her attention back to battle. She could not properly use her left shoulder, but did not care as she led with her right hand. Again, she came in opposite Souten to catch Sasayaki between them.

Blue eyes blazing with pain and wrath, Sasayaki lifted her wounded arm and pointed it in their faces. For a moment Akai thought she was still in shock, or trying again to make them feel her pain. She did not consider it much as she closed the distance between them.

Against her will, as though of its own power and choice, _Aijou_ jerked. It barely managed to push itself between Akai and danger. From the bloody ravages of her split arm, Sasayaki's silent power came. Instead of a floating shimmer, it shot forth like a suddenly burst dam.

"Souten, watch out!"

The thunder _youkai_ had barely a chance to throw her own blade up. A blade of thunder was not a blade of _daiyoukai_ power, though. The blast hit Souten hard, slamming into her with all the power of a flood and hurling her back.

"SOUTEN!"

Even with _Aijou_ taking the brunt of the blow, Akai was still pushed back several steps. Flecks of black blood tumbled through the shimmering power, spattering her hands and face as she tried to keep up her only protection.

"Souten!" she gasped, no longer able to scream. "I can't hold it! Souten!"

Sasayaki advanced, the remains of her hand dangling and waiving grotesquely as her power buffeted Akai further back.

"You never had a chance, you little insect!" she hissed, her face fixed in a terrible grin. "Flesh was the only thing holding this power back!"

_I realize that now!_ Akai shouted, but only in her mind. Her entire body was focused entirely on survival.

As she struggled to keep the blade up, the broad edge used as a shield, and merely hold the deluge of power off, both shoulders shuddered. Her arms trembled, and her blade crept closer to her own body. Black dots played across her vision. Her lungs heaved for air.

_It's only a human body. Just a little girl… I can't…I can't…Sesshoumaru-sama, I can't!_

"_Iie! _Stop!"

For a second, she could not place the voice. She had only heard it twice before. Then it clicked into focus in her exhausted mind.

_Kage!_

"Get away! _Iie!_"

_AIJOU!_

The _katana_ howled in its rage. It flipped, the sharp side suddenly towards Sasayaki. Even as more power struck her body, tearing at her hair and clothing, Akai used it to cut through, bringing her ever closer to Sasayaki.

Naraku's terrible daughter fell back, eyes widening in shock. She twisted so all the power was hitting Akai head on. The mortal girl stumbled, and dug her feet in to the ground. She bared her teeth in her anger, and managed another step closer.

_Get Sasayaki…get to Kage! Get Sasayaki…get to Kage!_ Over and over she screamed it in her head, and took another step, then another. _Get Sasayaki…get to Kage!_

"You can't!" Sasayaki shrieked. "I won't let you!"

Two more steps, then one more.

The blade slid closer, so it hovered a breath from Sasayaki's beautiful face. Her amazing blue eyes focused past it, staring hard in Akai's. For a second they were face to face, both with teeth clenched and eyes full of fury and determination. One pushed, and the other slid. Then the other pushed, and the first slid.

They were locked…

They were matched…

Neither moved…

"_Baka._"

The brilliant flash of lightning threw Akai back several steps. She blinked, and through the dazzling after image she saw Sasayaki holding a smoking, split hand. Souten, sword in hand, was half-lying on the ground beside the _youkai_ girl, her hair wild and clothing torn.

Akai did not ask how. All that mattered was Sasayaki was stopped, and contained. She spun and forced her body to stumble back towards the bushes.

For a moment she saw nothing, no sign of Kage at all. Her heart fell, and tears started to her eyes.

_Not Kage. Please, please, not Kage!_

The bushes shuddered, and a tiny figure in black burst from them at a run.

"Kage!" Akai croaked. She used _Aijou_ to hold herself up as she moved forward. The little girl saw her, and turned towards her.

From behind Kage, walking with all the emotion of a corpse, Kanna emerged from the greenery, her mirror held before her.

Akai forced herself to stand upright, thrusting back both aching shoulders. There was the sound of scuffling from behind her. She did not even have time to see what was happening with Souten and Sasayaki. Instead she managed to find some balance with her legs spread apart, and lifted _Aijou_ once more. She knew she could do little against that damned mirror, but she would try.

"Kage, get back," she ordered from between her teeth.

The child slowly began to edge backwards, keeping an eye on both Kanna and Akai.

Kanna did not attack. She tilted her head to the side in polite inquiry as she looked at Akai's sword.

"_Yoki_ and human soul together," she breathed. "Twisting together…working together…"

"Isn't it neat?" Akai ground out. "Come on, brat! Let's try your mirror against Sesshoumaru's fang!"

Instead, Kanna tipped her head back the other way.

"Light and dark…fragile and strong…like silk and steel…"

Akai swallowed hard and shifted her stance. The strange little _youkai_ had always unnerved her before. Now she was completely uncertain how to proceed.

"So much strength from such a dangerous union," Kanna whispered. "Can I even…?"

She lifted the mirror, and turned it.

Akai did not try to look away. She held her position, and held Kanna's mirror.

"Souten, take Kage and run!" she cried.

Then she could say no more. Something deep inside her was wrenched and torn at. Her body jerked, and her fingers twitched. As the forest began to pale and shimmer in her vision, she noted vaguely _Aijou_ would not leave her hand.

_Sesshoumaru-sama…gomenasai…_

"_IIE_!"

Something huge and black slashed through her vision. For a moment she thought her soul had been completely ripped free. Then the trees came sharply back into focus.

Kanna stood in the same place, her face mildly puzzled. Swooping towards her was the form of a giant black hawk. A quick glance to the side showed Kage's little face fixed in fierce concentration.

Akai gasped in understanding. It was a being entirely of shadow.

The hawk sped straight for Kanna…

_Iie, she's going for the mirror!_

It struck hard enough to make the glass shudder in the frame.

The mirror did not absorb the hawk. Instead, the shadow bird wrapped around the mirror in a blanket of darkness. Kanna staggered, as though the mirror suddenly weighed more.

"Shadow," Kanna murmured. "No light. A mirror needs light. Get off."

Kage's face trembled with the strength needed to hold the illusion, but she held it.

"Get off," Kanna repeated, shaking her mirror. Her face looked almost fretful.

"Leave us alone!" Kage shouted back. "Go away!"

Instead, the little girl in white shook her mirror harder. "Let go."

"I won't until you go away!"

_This has to be the strangest battle I've ever seen,_ Akai thought.

It was an odd, striking sight. Those two little girls, negative images of each other, glaring and wrestling with power as their tiny bodies stood stiff and trembling before each other.

"Kage, hold it!" Akai gasped. "Whatever happens, hold that shadow!"

She turned, and her eyes widened.

It had taken barely two minutes for the battle between Kage and Kanna to begin. Looking at the other fight only a few feet away, she finally understood how Souten had managed to help her. The scuff marks in the dirt showed where the thunder warrior had dragged herself and her sword to them while Sasayaki had focused her power entirely on Akai. She guessed the flash of lightning had come from Souten's sword, and had seared Sasayaki's flesh closed, stopping the onslaught.

Without her flood of power, Sasayaki had thrown all her strength into her good hand. Shimmering claws of power swept through the air as Souten dodged at a limping run. Her right arm looked too wounded to use properly. She had in sword in her left hand, which shuddered uncontrollably under the weight of the weapon.

_Aijou. One more attack. Please!_

She knew her weapon was as exhausted as her body. Both galvanized the last of their strength.

It was not much of a lunge, carried on sheer will and little strength. But Sasayaki was also weakened, and facing two enemies. She tried to dodge the oncoming sword. It missed most of her neck, just nicking one side. More blood spattered to the ground, but there was too much already for anyone to notice anymore.

Sasayaki staggered back, without even enough energy to leap. She looked from Akai's angry face to Souten's deadly red glare. A look nearly as enraged as Akai's filled her blue eyes. She threw out her hand for one last blast, hurling it at the ground directly in front of her.

Both Souten and Akai had to throw up an arm to keep the flying dirt and wood from tear at their faces. When the cloud cleared, they could see Sasayaki moving swiftly through the forest away from them.

"We can still-"

"_Iie,_ we can't," Akai gasped. "We're barely alive now. There will be another chance for that bitch."

Souten gave a wordless growl, but turned away. Akai saw her frown in alarm.

"What's Kage doing?"

"KAGE!"

Akai spun around, to see the little Lady of the North standing just where she left her, face still screwed up in concentration. There was no sign of Kanna, or her mirror.

"Kage, where did she go? The other girl?" Akai called.

"She…she left. With the other one."

"Then you can let the shadow go, sweetheart."

With a sigh of relief, the child slumped.

"Alright," Souten managed to mutter. "We should…we should keep going. That way. We just need to follow the road."

Akai nodded, though all she wanted to do was drop into the dirt and sleep. Or possibly just die.

"Akai-sama?"

She looked down, to see Kage looking up with her strange black eyes.

"It's alright, little one. If we just follow the road, we'll get to Sesshoumaru-sama's home. Jaken-sama is waiting for us, with food and a bath. We'll be okay."

Souten stepped closer to her.

"Rin…your shoulder is dislocated. Hold still."

Souten grasped her arm with her wounded hand, and her shoulder with the good one.

"This is going to hurt."

Kage pushed in closer, either looking for comfort or offering it, and the three girls stood quietly for just a second.

"Inuyasha, look out!"

Souten wrenched her shoulder back into place.

"AH!"

"Kagome!"

_Nii-chan…Kagome-sama…_

Akai shook her head, fighting the tears hammering at her eyes. They could not go back, only forward.

"We have to follow the road. We have to get to the stronghold." She clenched her teeth. "I'll be damned if we let Naraku win when we're this close!"

"Good girl," Souten said. She smiled, and took the arm she had just realigned to drape it over her shoulders. In her other hand she kept her sword, and used it like a walking stick. "Come on. One step at a time."

"Akai-sama?" Kage looked up at her with wide eyes, so very innocent. "I could hold your sword. Until you need it again."

She smiled, and let the child take the blade. Kage wrapped her arms around it, holding it tightly to her chest.

"Be careful with it."

They staggered forward, forcing their feet ahead of them with deep concentration. Screams erupted around them again, and she heard the sound of Uma's hooves pounding the air.

"Down! Everyone down!"

Souten's winced at the sound of Shippo's frightened voice.

"Children on the ground! Women down! Men-He's coming!"

Akai's heart twisted as Kohaku's anxious shout reached her.

"Follow the road."


	32. Protector

_Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing 'em, promise to clean 'em when I'm done_

_A/n: It's not my fault! I was dead at the time! I was on the moon! With Steve! No, seriously folks, I'm really sorry. We lost our downstairs neighbors who were letting us pirate off their wireless (they knew! we asked if we could!) so our internet has been…not. When I updated Heart of Darkness I was on vacation and borrowing someone else's computer. Now I'm at a café with free wireless. I feel the patheticness of my life, let me tell you. Even worse, I only have two chapters. If I ever decide to scatter this many people again and do this big of a fight scene, I hope someone slaps me. My roommate has offered to do it, and my sister is a close second. I have actual charts and maps to tell me who is where and what they're doing and what they're saying. Plus, if I ever decide to do three rather large fanfics at once, I hope someone slaps me then, too. On that note, Wolf Moon update coming within the next week. Oh, did I mention I had a two month writer's block? Alright, enough justifying my own actions. I'll try and wrap this big ass battle up soon, because I want to get them to the stronghold, where we have Sesshy's mom, and Yuriko's sister, and, of course, Jaken. Thank yous, and there are many, are in the next chapter._

"Kohaku!"

Ignoring another explosion just ahead and to his left, he craned his head around, towards the sound of his sister's voice.

"Sango? Sango!" he cried, searching the woods. Still he continued to run as he led his people further into the forest. He saw a flash of black and pink further ahead. For a moment, between the trees, he saw her, running beside Miroku, her neck craned around to look for him.

"Sango!"

She saw him.

She turned, and began back towards him.

"_Iie!_ Go, go!" Kohaku shouted, gesturing wildly for her to run. "Get to the stronghold! Meet me at the stronghold!"

His sister hesitated. The uncertainty, the fear in her wide eyes, cut him. Yet again, he waved her on.

"I will meet you at the stronghold!"

Sango nodded, then spun around. Miroku had stopped when she turned back. As she came close, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her onward. Two groups of villagers awaited them, frightened and unsure. The monk shouted something, and the villagers came to life, running once again.

Kohaku looked to his own people. Three men followed on his heels, as well as three women, two carrying children too small to run. One boy, just below manhood, struggled to stay with the fleeing party.

"Keep up!" he urged. "Don't fall behind! We're safest together!"

"Where are we going?" the young boy hollered in alarm.

"Away from the _youkai_!" Kohaku gasped as he pushed on. "Then west!"

The sound of brush crackling behind them made his head turn sharply. His weapon already grasped hard in one hand, he tensed for an attack. He ran almost sideways to keep an eye over his shoulder.

For a split second two young women burst into his view, one in black and red leather armor, the other in rough peasant's clothing with a little girl clutched in her arms. Then Souten and Akai disappeared behind a screen of ferns and trees.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ he screamed in his head. _I have to keep going! Akai…DAMN IT!_

He spun back around, and plunged onward, teeth clenched in rage, heart pounding with uncertainty. He would have given anything to race back to the girl he…what, precisely? He did not know what he felt when he looked at Akai, except it was something warmer and more peaceful than he had felt since he stood surrounded by the bodies of his kin, a bloody blade in his hand, nine years ago.

Meanwhile, the people following him barely knew his name. He knew none of theirs. He did not know if the children the women carried were their own, or their siblings, or if they merely had hands free when a child needed protecting. Their laughter did not chase his nightmares away, nor did their touch haunt his waking moments. He did not know if the men were married, perhaps to these women, perhaps to women who, like Akai, were fleeing another direction, away, farther and farther away…

_Who are these people to me?_

The thought was not welcome. It rang of Naraku's influence, and sounded like Sasayaki hissing inside his head. Worst of all, it would not go away.

_They are not my family, not my lovers. Why am I leading them to safety, at my own risk, while I fly from the only two people I have left in this world?_

A voice behind him gasped sharply, "Tsumeato—"

"Kohaku," he ground out.

"Right, Kohaku," the boy corrected himself quickly, "look!"

Kohaku looked back over the bobbing heads of the running villagers, followed the pointing finger, and felt his heart drop.

Sasayaki stood at the edge of the woods, her lovely little face transfixed in bloodlust as she gave out orders to the _youkai_ massing around her.

Her finger rose, and pointed in his direction, laughing wildly.

"_Iie, iie, iie!_" Kohaku groaned. "Not now!"

Despite his pleas, the terrible, huge form of a four-armed _youkai_ grinned, nodded to Sasayaki, and charged after them.

The villagers turned, alarmed by his wide eyes, and spotted the creature coming up hard on their rear. Screams erupted in earnest from women, children, and men alike. Terror gripped them. They stumbled and staggered, uncertain as they blundered into each other like panicking sheep.

_This is mad! They can't defend themselves! How am I supposed to guard them?!?_

"Stay together!" Kohaku shouted, trying to sound like his father leading a hunting party. "Everyone, close together! Men, get in front of the women! _Iie,_ damn it, I mean behind them! Between them and the _youkai!_"

The villagers jostled each other in their haste to follow his commands. The two women with the children in their arms were put in the center, the other woman just behind them. Kohaku saw the woman without a youngster held a thick staff, and grimaced. Farmers' weapons would do little against the monster heading for them. The boy was pushed in front of the women, into the lead.

It was far from his first choice for defense, but he had no other option.

Kohaku slowed, letting the villagers rush past him so he could take the very rear. He threw the spiked end of his weapon from his right hand into his left, and glanced back at the enemy now coming within range of attack.

The _youkai's_ thick lips pulled back into a horrible parody of a grin. Kohaku had just a moment to sum up his opponent. It was a monstrosity of Naraku's he had never seen before, a gray creature of bulging muscles and long, sharp fangs. The two lower arms appeared to be humanlike, with hands and five fingers each. The two upper limbs ended differently, in thick blades of sharpened bone almost twice as long as Kohaku's sword.

_This is…not going to end well._

"Kohaku?" one of the women cried back in a trembling voice. "What…what do we do?"

Almost growling in annoyance, Kohaku snarled, "Keep running!"

A soft whimper was the only answer he received, but he had no more time.

With an angry roar, the _youkai_ caught up with him.

He threw himself hard to the left, away from the blade sweeping through the air where his head once resided. The very tip caught his cheek, and blood followed him in a little trickle. He spun hard on the toe of his boot, then leapt forward and around, aiming for the creature's back.

The ugly gray monster followed with surprising quickness for something its size. Before Kohaku had moved more than a foot towards the unguarded spine, two blade-arms were coming at frightening speeds for his chest. He switched his momentum and managed to fly back the other way. The creature kept coming, but over reached and stumbled. Both lower hands were thrust out, and barely kept it from crashing completely down into the dirt.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the villagers slow, looking over their shoulders. They stumbled together, forming a tight whispering knot. To his extreme frustration, they were not running. The men exchanged looks, then, as one, ran back towards him.

Kohaku could not spare them anymore attention. Still too far away for a lunge, he took advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction as the beast tried to pull himself up. He threw the blade end of his weapon as hard as he could at the gray face, letting the deep red twine slide through his fingers, then, just as the blade should have plunged in, catching it tight.

Merely a half-inch from its target, one of the blade-arms came down and knocked it away.

The hand beneath it lunged up from the ground to seize the twine.

The gray head rose, the smile twisting to terrible proportions.

"Gotcha," it rumbled in a deep, gravely voice.

A female voice snapped, "Guess again."

A blinding flash of flames flew over Kohaku's shoulder, directly into the ugly face. The creature roared, rearing back in pain. Kohaku, still grasping the twine tightly, was yanked forward off his feet before he had a chance to open his hand. He released his hold quickly, and landed hard on his knees.

"Oh, hell! _Gomen,_ Kohaku!"

Hands seized the back of his shirt, and he felt Keiko hauling him up and backwards. A glance over his shoulder showed two more men had joined the ones rushing to his aid, while more women circled in with his own villagers.

Keiko brushed Kohaku off carefully, and gave him an apologetic wince. He glared into her lovely face, and shoved her hard in the small of her back. A look at the _youkai_ sped her on her way, and she broke into a run towards the villagers, Kohaku just behind her. She called over her shoulder as she ran.

"_That_ didn't work quite like it should have."

"_Hai,_ because now I'm _unarmed_!" Kohaku hollered back.

"Uh, _hai_, I see that. _Gomen_ again."

"And you idiots!" Kohaku added as they crashed into the men who had not yet realized they should be running the other direction. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!?"

"We were coming back to help you!" a man shouted with a stung look as they all untangled themselves, and raced towards the women awaiting them.

"I don't need the help of farmers! When I say run, damn it, run!"

"Bitch!" the _youkai_ roared over the mortals' voices, shaking the very earth beneath their feet as he pounded up behind them. "You just put all your companions' heads in the noose!"

"What, you would have let them go if I hadn't lit your head on fire?" she cried disbelievingly.

"Keiko, now is really _not_ the moment for your cheek!" Kohaku snarled. "Why are you women still standing here?!?"

"We couldn't leave without the rest of you!" the youngest woman cried out, a child cradled in her arms, her sweet face fixed in fear.

"You can leave us, you should leave us, now go!" He looked back, and could clearly see the wide, glittering black eyes of their pursuer. "Keiko, you lunatic, now what? I need my weapon back. _Now_!"

The _youkai's_ laughter rumbled deeper than his footsteps.

"You want it back? Allow me to oblige."

Kohaku heard murder in those words. Instinctively he lunged forward, grabbed Keiko by the back of the neck, and dove for the ground, shouting, "Everybody down!"

As his elbows hit the dirt and Keiko fell beside him, letting out a strangled gasp, he heard a soft whoosh of air, more familiar than his own heartbeat. It was the sound of his own weapon, flung by the _youkai._ It flew through the air where they had stood, and then forward with deadly speed. Kohaku turned his head to follow it, and could do nothing but stare in horror.

The people tried to follow his order. Most hit the ground as he and Keiko did. But the youngest woman, the woman who would not leave without them all, stood frozen in her fear. In an act as tragic as heroic, a man lunged sideways to cover her, his staff useless against the blade leading the way. Kohaku watched numbly as his own blade sank into the young man's face, directly between his eyes, halfway to the hilt.

The spiked end flew past the young man before he had a chance to fall. The twine snapped tight, the momentum of the spines carrying them in an arc. Keiko shrieked and began to scramble up, and even as he followed, Kohaku knew they had no chance of stopping the inevitable. The villagers stared, uncomprehending, as the twine caught around the neck of the frozen woman. The spikes swung around and around, ever faster as the length of twine wound tighter and tighter around her throat. No one could rise fast enough to stop it. The twine was just long enough for the spiked end to make it behind her. It snapped up at the end of its flight, embedding itself into the back of her head.

Horrified screams rose and crashed down on Kohaku like a wave as the woman's body jerked. Her mouth fell open, to allow a small trickle of blood. She swayed, then fell backwards, pulling the twine and the body of her failed protector down with her, on top of her and the child she still clutched to her chest.

"Akane-chan…"

Keiko remained beside Kohaku, in a half-crouch, so still he thought she had stopped breathing. Then he saw her violet eyes flare, and turn to burning gold.

"Keiko, don't—!"

"DAMN YOU!"

She lunged to her feet, and spun to face the beast. She stood unarmed before him, her arms stretched out to her sides. It was the first time Kohaku noticed how slight she was, so small in the face of this murderous slice of Naraku. The _youkai_ began to laugh, even as flames leapt to life in each of her hands.

"You son of a bitch," Keiko snarled. "She was my _friend!_"

"Are you in such a hurry to join her?" the _youkai_ hissed. "Sasayaki already told me all about your fires. But _you_ aren't a _daiyoukai,_ little girl. You are nothing but a _hanyou_ bitch, without half the power your mother—"

Kohaku knew patience was not one of Keiko's foremost virtues. So it did not surprise him when she charged recklessly straight for the _youkai._ The exterminator continued to kneel for a second, uncertain. Then he lunged to his feet, and charged, not for Keiko, but for the two dead bodies, and his weapon caught between them.

"Get back together!" he shouted angrily at the villagers as he knelt swiftly beside the corpses. "All of you get back together! Women in the center! Men on the outside! And this time you will run when told!"

They all staggered back to their feet to obey him. The woman holding a staff leaned over the dead man. She gave only a slight wince as she pushed him off the corpse of the woman. She pulled the child from his mother's slackened grasp. Kohaku looked at the child, filled with both joy and heartbreaking sorrow. The child lived, a certain victory. And yet he knew the look in the child's eyes, frozen, shattered.

It took only a moment to note all this as he leaned over the dead man. With a sickened grimace, he wrenched his blade from between the glazed dark eyes. He looked over his shoulder as he unwound the twine from the unfortunate woman's throat, glancing towards Keiko.

Between her father's unusually quick reflexes and her mother's _youkai_ blood, the girl was incredibly fast, and frightfully fierce. Yet he feared these were the only reasons she was still alive. She threw handful after handful of fire at her massive enemy, who shook off every blow and kept coming for her. The two danced around one another in a flash of flames and bone blades, Keiko always just a step before the dangerous upper limbs. Kohaku knew she would not be lucky forever, and her rage and grief, while heightening her resolve, would not help her judgment.

Kohaku looked away, down into the wide eyes of the dead woman. There was no soul left, and yet she still looked frightened, and so very young. He stared for a moment only, then rolled her over, and pulled the spikes from the knot of dark hair.

"SANGO!"

The sound of Miroku screaming his sister's name in something like pain made his whole body seize up in uncertainty. Sango, all he had left, his only family…How could he not run to her?

Then he raised his eyes to the gathered villagers, all looking to him, waiting for his orders.

"Can you not _think_?!?" he roared at them, gesturing to the two dead bodies. "Do you not _understand_?!? This is how you will look, this is how you will end up, if you do not run! Is this what you want?!?"

"What about you?" the young boy whispered.

Sango's voice drifted back to him through the trees, too low for him to make out the words, but full of something dreadfully like despair.

And he could do nothing for her.

Shaking his head, he growled, "I've already been there."

Kohaku turned his back on them, villagers and sister alike, and moved swiftly and quietly towards the _youkai_. He did not look down at his own weapon, or his hands, again caked in innocent blood. The _youkai_ had his back to him, intent on crushing the _hanyou_ flinging flames. Kohaku broke into a run, aiming his gore soaked blade for the beast's back.

The _youkai_ must have heard him coming, for he began to turn his way. Keiko would not be ignored. She cupped her hands together, and threw a ball of fire twice the size of the others at the suddenly averted head. It seared across the side of her opponent's face. He threw back his head in a roar as Kohaku closed the distance. His blade slid along the lower arm half lifted to ward him off, then plunged into the monster's left side.

"Aaah!" the beast howled, the hands on his lower arms opening and closing in agony. Kohaku tried to press his advantage, as Keiko raced closer from the other side. For a moment, the _youkai_ exterminator caught the look in her eyes, still burning gold, full of hate and glee at the same time. Given a chance, she would burn the beast from the inside out, and enjoy every minute of it.

It might be her father's human soul aching for the loss of a friend, but she would use her mother's _yoki_ to achieve her vengeance.

Flaming hands came close as Kohaku thrust his blade deeper into the _youkai's_ ribs. Keiko seized onto one of his lower arms, her hair flaring around her as the flames rose higher, and the gray skin crackled and singed. The whites of her eyes began to burn molten gold as well. A terrible smile, the smile of the hunter seizing its prey, slid across her lovely face.

A look of pure hatred flashed into the _youkai's_ eyes, aimed for the young _hanyou_.

Dead eyes flashed across his vision.

_Not again!_

As he opened his mouth to shout, a voice came from their left, Higure's voice raised in alarm. "Keep together! Stay close!"

Keiko's head turned towards her brother's voice.

"Let go!" Kohaku shouted, drowning out the rest of Higure's words.

The upper arm came down, slicing towards her head.

"KEIKO!"

Kohaku gripped the spiked end of his weapon in his left hand and swung hard at the left side of the monster's head. The barbs sank deep, ripping open the flesh at the temple and cheek. Another roar of pain shook the scene of the battle, and the bone blade aiming for Keiko's throat deflected in a wild thrashing. This was only partially a blessing. The blade fell hard, slicing deep into her shoulder.

Keiko's mouth opened, but her agonized cry was lost in the screams of horror from the villagers.

"_Iie!_ Keiko!" Kohaku cried.

The _youkai_ wrenched his head free of the spikes, and staggered sideways, snarling in inarticulate pain. Kohaku let him go, pulling his blade from between his ribs to rush forward to Keiko's side. He caught her under her good arm as she began to sag.

One look into her face sent his heart racing with fear. She looked pale, almost as pale as after Doku's poison took her. Sweat shimmered on her forehead, and her lashes fluttered weakly.

"Keiko! Keiko! Say something!"

Violet eyes rose to his in a tremulous smile. "I think I did something very stupid."

"_Hai,_ but don't worry about it. I'm going to get you out of here," he promised wildly, without thinking of just how he would do this. "Keiko!"

Even as he spoke, her knees buckled beneath her. Unable to hold her with only the one arm, as his other still held his weapon, he went to his knees, trying to keep her somewhat upright.

The growling of the beast as he shook himself brought both young people's head up to look at him.

"No good, Kohaku," Keiko whispered, leaning even more heavily on him. "I made a real mess of this one."

"Keiko, don't—"

"_Iie,_ Kohaku." She looked quickly over her shoulder at the frightened villagers, staring at the bleeding _hanyou_ as though their very world had just been knocked off balance. "Get them out of here. They need someone to look after them."

"I can't…I'm no good…_Iie,_ I'm supposed to be the one to bleed, and you're supposed to run—!"

"Please, Kohaku!" She seized his collar, her grip strangely weak. "I might have one thing that will work, something Mother taught me, a secret of the firebirds. But you have to take them away!"

"Enough talk!"

The _youkai_ straightened, choosing to ignore the black blood gushing from his side and face, or the smoke rising from the other half of his skull.

"Kohaku!" she begged softly. "Please! Take them and go!"

He hesitated, again looking into her beautiful, wilting face. For a second her expression hardened into a look of determination, and something suspiciously like annoyance. A look he knew from Sango…

Very slowly, he nodded.

"_Hai,_ Keiko. I understand."

"Make your stand!" the beast growled, his lips peeled back from his terrible teeth. "And you! Run if you can! I will hunt you all down, and rip out your throats!"

Kohaku rose, helping her as gently as possible back to her feet. Keiko stumbled, and allowed herself to be propped against a convenient shrub. She squeezed his hand for a moment, and smiled.

"Go."

He turned, and ran towards the villagers.

"Let's go!"

"_NANI?!?_"

They all stared at him in horror and disgust. Several pulled away, as though he was suffering some disease of cowardice and they might be contaminated.

"We have to go!" he shouted. "We're no good here!"

"You're a _youkai_ exterminator!" a woman cried, cringing away from him.

"She's the daughter of a _daiyoukai!_"

"You're a warrior!" a man shouted. "A man! And you're leaving a woman to die for you?!?"

"_Hai,_ so move!"

"But—!"

"I said move! NOW!"

"GO!" the _youkai_ roared. "I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

The villagers began to edge sideways. Several looked to Keiko, who nodded weakly at them.

"Listen to Kohaku. Trust him."

The women with the children were kept in the middle, and the party seemed somewhat more organized than before as they began, once more, to run.

Kohaku glanced back once as Keiko drew herself up straight with difficulty. The gold flickered in her eyes, not quite as fierce as before. The flames began to dance in her palms again.

"Come for me, _hanyou!_"

He turned, and ran after the villagers.

_What am I doing? I can't…this is insane…ah, what the hell!_

"That way!" he shouted, gesturing wildly in the direction of other voices. "There! Inuyasha and Kagome! Go towards them!"

Two men threw hard looks over their shoulders at him. "We see," one snarled in anger. "We'll go to the man protecting his pregnant wife, while you run!"

"Good!"

Kohaku looked back again. Keiko and the _youkai_ had disappeared behind a screen of trees, shrubs, and ferns. He could smell smoke, though, and see the slightest flicker of flames. Keiko would be losing her strength swiftly as her blood poured free.

He sped up, pulling alongside the two men furthest behind. He pointed through the trees. "Go straight passed Inuyasha! No _youkai_ will want to follow you! Then turn a hard left, and go straight as far as you can! When you can't hear a battle anymore, come back towards the road! Follow that road, straight for the stronghold, but don't try to get in without a leader!"

If they had not been running for their lives, Kohaku thought they would have beaten him into a bloody pulp with their spears.

"And where are you going?" the elder sneered.

"I have no intention of letting her die! She's the kind of woman who would come back to haunt me!"

Surprised understanding dawned on their faces as he spun, and began back the other way.

Kohaku circled around, aiming so he would come out behind Keiko. He thought he would have to slow down, to creep up on the two combatants. A glance showed him this was not necessary. Keiko had managed to surround them both in a towering ring of fire that crackled and roared, masking any noise he might make. The _youkai_ stood poised, waiting for Keiko's great attack. She, on the other hand, swayed on her feet, her head bowed, and her golden hair falling over her face.

"Is this it?" the gray monster shouted, throwing his head back and laughing. "This is the great secret of the firebirds? Come on, _hanyou!_ Impress me!"

Very slowly, her head came up. Her words were heavy with a fury that filled Kohaku with a surge of relief.

"Will you _quit_ harping on about the _hanyou_ thing?"

"Then impress me!" the _youkai_ demanded. He threw all four arms wide open, and crooked his fingers invitingly. "You have an open shot! Throw this great attack at me!"

"I…I intend to."

Her voice trembled with real exhaustion.

Kohaku pushed himself faster. He felt as though he were flying down a soft gray corridor of dead souls, lining either side of him, their eyes watching him, weighing his urgency to reach Keiko. Then he felt a soft sigh, as though they all smiled.

Or maybe it was merely one soul, his own, coming finally, completely back to life as he raced without hesitation for that huge wall of flames and Keiko's averted back.

"And what is this great attack called, little girl?"

Kohaku leapt.

"Bluffing."

The flames disappeared, and Keiko dropped flat as Kohaku soared over her head.

The _youkai's_ eyes widened in horror as he saw the man flying at him. He brought his arms in as fast as he could. He caught Kohaku against him, yanking him in tight against his massive form in a deadly embrace. Just as quick, Kohaku managed to raise his sword arm over those two huge limbs. He was crushed against the wide chest, black blood soaking into his shirt from the wounded side. Before the swords on the upper arms could sweep down, he plunged his own blade into the thick torso before him, as deep as it would go.

The roar of agony against his ear made him see stars. He managed to hold on, even as those arms tightened until he could not breathe. Grunting with effort, he wrenched the blade down, slowly carving open the beast's chest.

"YOU INSECT! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Black dots danced in his vision, forming the soft dark eyes of a frightened girl. Were they the dead girl's, or Sango's, or Akai's? Something in his chest popped, and pain lanced through his body. He pushed it all back, and jerked his arm down a few more inches.

"Just…die!" he shouted.

"Kohaku!"

A small hand caught in his shirt, using him to pull Keiko's weight up. She reached passed him, to thrust one hand flat against the wound. There was a flash of heat, and he quickly turned his face away. The _youkai's_ roar rose into a shriek, underlined by a crackling sound, then a terrible sizzling. The sickening smell of burnt meat and boiled blood hit Kohaku as the huge gray body convulsed wildly, then suddenly pitched forward.

"Oh, hell!"

Keiko threw herself against Kohaku's back as hard as she could. The body of the beast tottered, then changed direction and fell backwards. Kohaku, still in its arms, tumbled down with it, landing with a hard jolt.

"Ah! Damn it, Keiko, stop helping!"

"_Gomen,_ but…"

Her voice trailed away, and Kohaku heard a soft thump.

Suddenly remembering the deep wound dealt the young woman earlier, he struggled with the slackened grip of the massive arms. A moment later, he was able to wrench his blade free of the still chest, and to roll off the _youkai._ He lifted his head quickly, to see Keiko sitting nearby, her head lolling slightly to one side, her right hand clutching her bleeding left shoulder. She managed to meet his eyes, and offered a wry, wavering smile.

"You gonna live?" she whispered.

"I think so." Kohaku sat up slowly. "_Hai._ I am, unfortunately, going to live. Oh, ow."

"Well, I could have let him fall on you, instead of you on him, so quit whining. Besides, I'm the one gushing blood over here."

He pushed himself to his feet, staggered several steps to the side, and regained his balance. For a moment he paused to probe his ribs with a pained grimace. "I might be bleeding internally."

"You're fine," she told him, her sarcasm somewhat weak when she could not raise her voice much above a whisper. Very carefully she stretched out her legs, and seemed to be trying to make them work. "Come on. _That_ problem is taken care of, but he might have friends. We've got to go."

"Right."

Kohaku moved to her side, and leaned down to get a better look at her shoulder. He tried to pry her hand away, put she resisted. It took all his remaining strength not to grind his teeth in his impatience.

"Keiko..."

"I know it's bad," she whispered. "But we don't have time to patch me up. We have to keep moving. Where are the villagers?"

"I sent them towards Inuyasha and Kagome, then for the stronghold," he told her, pulling harder on her fingers. "And I'm not moving until you let me see this wound!"

"We can't—"

"Keiko!"

Her little sigh of defeat as she dropped her hand heightened his alarm. The sheer amount of blood soaking the entire left side of her dress did nothing to reassure him. He gently pulled the fabric away, and let out a soft hiss. Through split flesh and blood he could glimpse white bone.

"I can't move you like this!"

Her sound shoulder rose in a tiny laugh. "Do you have a better idea?"

"We have to do something to stop the blood!" Kohaku looked around wildly, his eyes pausing suddenly on the _youkai,_ and the smoking gash in his chest.

_Smoking…but not bleeding!_

"Keiko, I need you to make another fire!"

Exhausted violet eyes lifted to his. "Kohaku, I…I can't! It took all I had to make that last blast!"

"But your mother—"

"Isn't here! I'm just a _hanyou_…just a…half-breed…I can't…"

She swayed dangerously, her voice catching in pain.

Kohaku caught her. After an agonized moment, he pulled her sound arm over his shoulder, and helped her up as gently as possible. He put his left arm around her waist, taking as much weight as he could. His right hand automatically tightened on his weapon.

"Alright, Keiko, move your feet. Good, left, then right. You have to stay awake! Talk to me!"

"I…I thought…for a second…you thought I really meant…you to run," she whispered, giggling weakly. "I thought…you weren't…coming back. Thank the gods…you know I'm…not that noble."

"_Iie,_ I knew that look you gave me," Kohaku said with a grin. "It was that sisterly look that says, 'Shut up and go along with it, _baka_!'"

"Good boy."

"You did good, too. You should have been an actress."

"It helped…_youkai_ was stupid…talked too much…"

"So," Kohaku said desperately, jostling her to keep her attention, "the great secret of the firebirds is to make the enemy look the other way?"

"_Iie._ That's the…great secret…of Hinote Michio." Keiko's voice took on a note of pride. "Mama always said…best _ningen_ warrior…why she loves…why she left…"

"He would have been proud of you. Both of them would."

"Sweet…so sweet…see why she…loves you…"

"Huh? Your mother?"

Another giggle was followed by a wince. "_Baka._ Akai…loves you…" Keiko shook her head. "I've…never been in love…never kissed…don't want to die…without a kiss…"

Kohaku glanced quickly at her face. Her eyelids were drooping, though she fought desperately to keep her eyes open. She did not seem to know who she was speaking to, or what she said, but as long as she was talking, there was hope.

_She is not Sango, not Akai…I like her, but I don't love her…She is little to me…_

_And she does not deserve to die in this forest for Naraku. None of them do. He will have to go through me first._

Before he could attempt more questions to keep her awake, he heard another voice shouting.

"Damn it! He's coming back around!"

Keiko's head lifted slightly. "Ship…po? Where…?"

"He's somewhere in front of us. We'll head that way," Kohaku told her. "Stay with me, and I'll get you to Shippo."

"Shippo…like him…pretty…pretty eyes…green eyes…"

"And…he has fire!" Kohaku noted quickly. "And Higure! And Minoru! They have fire! They can close the wound! Come on Keiko, we can do this!"

"Pretty eyes…better than…gold eyes…"

Kohaku eased her over a log, barely hearing her.

"Pretty…when they smile…only smile for…her…don't like him…"

"There! I see Shippo! And your brothers, and…oh, hell. Uma!"

"Mean…don't like him…like little fox-feet…"

"Fox-feet ahead!" Kohaku assured her. "Keiko, come on! Move your legs. Move your…Keiko? Keiko!"

She slumped, and began to slip from his grip. He cast his weapon aside without another thought, caught her up under her knees, and began to run for Shippo and her brothers.


	33. Scattered Friends

_Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing 'em, promise to clean 'em when I'm done_

_A/N: Did I mention that you can blame JK Rowlings for at least one week of lateness? But damn, that was a good book. Anyway, thank yous go out to bunnyangel (no possession, wrong fanfic) Lady Vinicia (tension keeps climbing) Aalikylaih Suzoyki (Inuyasha and Kagome in next update, hang on!) Esk42 (these chapters should help ease your tension a bit!) MiaMoo (we have to get everyone out of danger before they get to the stronghold, and even then they have Sesshy's mom) bluediamond-hime (Kage is a fullblooded dai-youkai princess, so she might be as powerful as Sesshy some day...) SakuraAyanami (sorry it took so long, here's more fighting for ya') Rory4 (I can see how I goofed you up, but the line above is Kohaku's, and the last line is Rin's, otherwise thank you! Hugs!) Illidan the Half Demon (three more chapters of a fight, and then the stronghold!) Star Garden (everyone else's emotions and battles are here for you) DCoD (I hope you stick through these chapters, cause that fight should have been the climax, instead of the first one, and these battles are quite as exciting) Ar-an Angel (no, no, no, kill Naraku later…) Rambonata (she changed her name because she equates Rin with the child who Sesshy abandoned, and Akai is a woman who doesn't need him, but now she has to deal with being both. Akai means red, the color of the ribbon he left her) theevilashleyness (don't hate me! see last chapter for self-justification) Peace Heaven (still more battles to be had, and will be updating more frequently) X30SeCOndS2RJA14 (I hate writing your name! So long…Sasayaki abuse will continue, never fear) EyeofDlareme (arigatou, and I promise to keep up more often) BlindSeer220 (Sesshy's busy with his own problems, but he taught his little girl to take care of herself) Ru-Doragon (Rin yells at Daddy when they're firmly in the stronghold…and for more things than Kohaku bullying) Change in heart (Souten and Rin are starting to bond, mainly over dislike of Sasayaki and being treated like girls, and Sesshy's mom, well…) Future Aristocratic Assassin (alright, you seem to have caught up with everything, if you have more questions, let me know) MidnightAngelxxx (thanks!) eirivan (you should have seen me trying to figure out what "ganbatte" means…hehehe, anyway, thank you!) Alanna-Sama (you caught the meaning of Tsumeato! gold star for you!) Vespera (thank you for the comprehensive review, and the last thing I want is a sappy Sesshy, takes all the fun out of his love for Rin) Itshortysunshine (I know, I know, I'm sorry!) HawkAngel XD (thank you!) Bethany Ann Dickinson (updating, and will do more this week!) inuyasha's tennyo (I'm back! I'm sorry!) and everyone else, thanks and I'm sorry! That was a page and a half of thank yous… _

"Oh, you bit—!"

The rest of Shippo's shout was lost as the silent shimmer floating just past his head connected with the trunk of a nearby tree. He threw both arms up to shield his face as the wood blasted apart. The screams of the villagers ahead of him underlined the boom that shook the ground. Dimly, he thought he heard Sango's voice, though he could not make out the words.

Wood slashed at his flesh. Something pierced the skin of one pointed ear, and drove partway into his head. He felt blood on his neck as he lowered his arms and pushed on.

A glance back showed Sasayaki standing behind them, surrounded by toppled trees and broken rock. Her head thrown back in mad mirth, she laughed to the skies as the mortals scattered before her. Soft black hair swirled around her face, and her azure kimono flared like a corona of the hottest flame. She was a creature of utmost beauty, and pure insanity.

Shippo turned forward to make certain he didn't run straight into a tree, his mind whirling.

_Naraku's "daughter"…his favorite…if I could just…_

The blue-green foxfire began to shimmer in his hands as he looked back once again.

The horde of minor _youkai_ that followed Naraku everywhere swarmed around Sasayaki. A huge gray shape lumbered into view, waving four arms as he turned to the deranged girl for directions. She laughed, and pointed off to Shippo's right. Something dark swooped in front of her from the sky.

_One strike with Tessaiga and Inuyasha could wipe out that horde…Foxfire for the gray beast, and the wind tunnel for Sasayaki…_

He stopped, and turned back.

"Shippo-kun? Shippo-kun, where are you?!?"

The _kitsune_ started in surprise, as the realities of the situation crashed back down on him. He did not know where Miroku or Inuyasha were, nor Sango or Kagome. He could not put that plan, or any plan, into action. He was running.

He gritted his teeth, and dashed after the villagers he had sworn to protect.

"Here! I'm right behind you!" Shippo hollered back, and the young woman who had cried out his name, Iva, looked at him gratefully over her shoulder.

There were seven of them in his protection, two women, four men, and one child clinging to Iva's hand. The trust in their eyes caused a surge of adrenaline through Shippo's veins, and he managed to sprint forward, catching up with the tail end of their party. Still, he pricked his sharp ears to hear any sound from his friends.

Through the crashing of the villagers through the brush, he heard the sound of something huge pounding the earth, and Kohaku's voice to his right.

"_Iie, iie, iie! _Not now!" the young man shouted.

It was like a physical pain, racing away from battle. It was not their way, he and his friends, to scatter and run. They stuck together, watched each other's backs, and worked, always, as a team. He understood they were still doing so, to some extent, by the very act of fleeing. It did not help.

_What is the point of defeating Naraku,_ baka,_ if the innocent you fight for are killed?_ he tried to tell himself as he dodged around a clump of bushes, steering his humans deeper into the forest.

Somehow, he still felt like a traitor, and a coward.

"Alright, everyone," Shippo shouted over his guilt, turning his head to keep an eye on as many directions as he could, "keep close together! Keep your weapons ready, men! And—watch out!"

He had watched every direction but up.

The ugly, pitch black body of Uma swept down suddenly from the sky above them. The screams and explosions and poundings of the four armed _youkai_ had managed to mask the sounds of his hooves as he galloped through the air. Now he came down low, taking the mortals by surprise, thick fingers grasping for any throats that came within reach.

He missed any flesh, but managed to catch a handful of one man's topknot. He wheeled in the air and rose again. For a moment, the frightened _ningen_ dangled from his hand. Then the dark locks of hair ripped free of the mortal's head, and he tumbled back down, blood streaming down his face from a torn scalp. He landed hard on both feet, then crumbled, his spear falling away as he lay still in the dirt.

"JURO!" came a sudden shriek. "JURO!"

"Iva, _iie!_" Shippo shouted. He leapt forward as the young woman sprung to her feet, releasing the child as she tried to rush to the fallen man. Shippo managed to catch her, and force her back down into a crouch.

"Stay down, Iva, stay down!"

"Juro! Let me go! Let me go! That's my _brother!_ Juro!"

Uma's deep laugh rumbled over them as he waved the handful of hair through the air.

"Such lovely hair! And the scent of his blood…ah, the blood of a weak _ningen_!"

"My brother is not _weak!_" Iva shrieked directly into Shippo's ear. "You _bastard!_ I'll kill you, _I'll kill you!_ JURO!"

_She's almost as scary as Keiko!_ Shippo thought as he fought to keep Iva down.

As though his thoughts called to her, the beautiful _hanyou_ girl's voice rang out from nearby, as filled with fury and pain as Iva's voice.

"DAMN YOU!"

Shippo turned his head a little towards the sound, eyes widening at Keiko's tone. He wanted to go to her, to help. But the woman beneath him continued to struggle to throw herself at Uma, a move that would be as suicidal as brave. He had to protect his charges, and trust in Keiko to handle herself.

_I should be more worried about her opponent,_ he thought wryly.

A glance showed the rest of the villagers still close to the ground, some in running crouches as they tried to reform their circle, with the one child being shoved to the center. The other woman lay still and refused to move, sobbing into the dirt.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

Shippo shouted over her. "Grab the girl! Drag her if you have to, just get under the heavier trees!"

As he spoke, he seized the wildly struggling Iva around the waist and prepared to follow his own instructions. There were too man potential victims, and too little strength, for him to make a stand against Uma. Shippo winced as he saw Juro begin to move feebly on the ground.

"I'll come back for him, Iva, please come with me!"

"I won't leave him! I can't leave him!"

"Let her stay, _kitsune!_" Uma shouted as he came about. "I'll devour her pretty eyes, right after your fluffy tail!"

He began to gallop straight for them, black mane and tail flowing behind him.

Shippo hurled the _ningen_ woman towards her companions as he tried to call the foxfire back up.

"SANGO!"

Miroku's voice threw him. His head turned, the flames flickered and died, and Uma was already upon him, he had no time…

"My sister loves that tail!"

Something brilliant and hot, like a deadly firefly, swept past Shippo's face.

Uma shrieked in pain and rose quickly into the air, his hooves pounding just above Shippo's head. The _kitsune_ ducked and staggered back, watching in some surprise as the ugly horse demon shook his hand. Something had pierced directly through the palm, something long and thin…An arrow.

Instead of glowing pink like Kagome's, the end burned a savage gold.

"_Nani_?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Higure and more villagers rushing onto the scene. Even as he stared, shocked, Higure slid another arrow onto his bow, took aim, and fired at Uma. The _youkai_ moved at the last second, whether to dodge or just to launch another attack, and the arrow merely grazed his right flank. Smoke rose from the wound, and his mouth opened, teeth gnashing in pain and rage as he was once again thrown off his charge.

"How in the hell—?"

Higure cut Shippo off with a withering look. "You didn't think only Keiko had the powers of a firebird, did you?"

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about it at all," Shippo admitted. Then he frowned at the younger man. "Your sister loves my tail?"

"_Hai,_ well, she's insane."

A crashing from behind brought both young men around, Higure raising his bow threateningly. Then they realized it was a breathless Minoru, five _ningen_ close behind him. He stopped for a split second at the sight of the arrow readied to bury itself in his skull, but already his brother was lowering his weapon.

"They're on my tail!" he gasped as his people raced past him. "The horde of little _youkai_—"

"They're easy to kill, but too many of them could over power us," Shippo hissed. "_Iie,_ Iva, get back here!"

The young woman was trying desperately to drag her brother's moaning body out of danger. Uma, high above them, ripped the arrow from his hand with an enraged roar. His coal black eyes swept the area, and found her.

Before Shippo could move, Minoru's villagers had engulfed her in their own group. One man bent to help gather Juro, while the others tried to make a circle around them. The rest of the mortals stumbled out of the heavier trees as though to help.

"Stay there!" Shippo hissed at them. "You seven," he pointed at Iva and her guardians, "quick, that way! And…where is Uma?"

The horse _youkai_ had disappeared from the sky.

"He's run!" Minoru cried.

"It can't be that easy," Shippo said. "Quickly, all of you! Go!"

"Keep together!" Higure began to shout, running for the six saving Juro. "Stay close! Weapons ready!"

Minoru backed up, searching the air for Uma and the horde of lesser _youkai._ "Where are they? Keep your eyes to the sky!"

Shippo did just that as he ran for the rest of the villagers, and so he caught the first glimpse of Uma, bursting out of the leafy canopy suddenly, right on top of them. His hooves nearly caught the heads of several men, yet they managed to duck just in time as he swept by.

"Women and children down! Keep your heads down!"

With a strangled scream, the young woman who had lain weeping wrenched her arm out of the hold of one man, and broke free of the circle.

"_Iie,_ don't run! Keep down!"

Shippo tried to run for her, to tackle her as he had with Iva and drag her down to safety. But he was too far, and too slow.

Uma seized her around the throat, just as he had Rin. He turned, and climbed up into the sky.

"_IIE!_"

This time, Uma was not looking to take a hostage.

He raised the struggling, screaming woman to his mouth. His teeth sank deep into the side of her throat. There came a wet ripping sound, and the screams stopped. Uma threw his head back and shook his mane, laughing into the sky.

Shippo felt the rage and helplessness hit him like a hammer between his shoulders. The foxfire was there before he even knew he had called it, no longer blue-green but a brilliant cerulean. He reared back, both hands together, and prepared to throw it straight into Uma's face.

Something hit him hard in the back.

He stumbled, and the fire burned a smoking gauge into the forest floor.

"_K'sou!_"

He spun to strike this new enemy, only to find Minoru, his back to Shippo, looking up into the sky.

"They're here."

The horde was upon them.

Uma threw the body of the young woman high into the air. Three small demons snatched her up. Hungry mouths dove for her flesh, and she writhed, dying but not yet dead, unable to even scream as she choked on her own blood.

Shippo called up more green-blue fire, weaker than a moment before, and flung it with all his might.

It caught the three little monsters. One screeched in pain as the other two fell. The girl also fell, from three times the height Juro had survived. No streak of white light saved her, as it had Rin. She plummeted, and landed face first on the hard ground.

She did not move again.

_That's something, at least._

From somewhere amongst the trees, beyond their gathered villagers, they heard Kohaku's voice shouting in horror, "KEIKO!"

_Keiko! What's happened—?_

He dodged as something tried to seize his head, and looked around.

Both Keiko's brothers were in full battle with the horde. Higure aimed well, and Minoru moved with the speed of his father, his spear flashing through the air to sever heads and cleave demons in two. Though neither tried to break free to run to their sister's aid, he could tell by their strained faces they had heard Kohaku's shout. They knew the only way to help Keiko would be to finish off their own enemies first. Shippo, hating himself, charged into the fight, leaping up to seize a _youkai_ and drag it down, as he saw Iva, Juro, and their protectors reach the rest of the villagers.

The _ningen_ men crouched and swung with spears or staffs, while Iva gave quick, angry orders to the women. The few children were pressed to the ground in the center, crying and frightened. Juro, blood still seeping down his face, tried to push himself up to help the defenders.

_Uma is a fool. These people are strong. I hope he knows his mistake when Iva rips his eyes out._

"This isn't working!" Higure snarled. "There are too many!"

Shippo threw a ball of foxfire just past Minoru's head, igniting several _youkai._ A dozen more pressed in. Teeth sunk into his shoulder. He ripped the little monster free, only to feel something lash his leg with a tail like a whip. He staggered and nearly crashed in Higure, who was now using his bow to simply club the _youkai._ Shippo saw he had only three arrows left in his quiver.

"Shippo-kun!" Iva cried again as Uma's hooves thundered through the air. "Shippo-kun, where are you?!?"

All three men turned towards the sound. A demon latched itself to Minoru's suddenly unguarded neck, while another leapt up from the ground, onto Higure's back. A third, something long and slimy, wrapped around Shippo's waist.

"Ah!" he cried in disgust, prying the demon free. "Damn!"

Minoru thrust blindly with his spear at his own neck, trying to dislodge the beast burrowing into his flesh. "We need help!"

A soft, melodic voice came from nowhere, or everywhere, saying softly, "All you had to do was ask."

Shippo recognized the flare of pink, and knew to duck. He caught each of the brothers by an arm and brought them down, too. All three lifted their heads to watch.

The horde of small _youkai_ had no chance. The blessed arrow cut through them with all the strength of a Wind Scar. Several screamed, but most did not even have the chance. The arrow cleaved the demons to pieces, then landed with a dull _thunk_ in the base of a small tree just behind the villagers.

As the shocked mortals, as well as Shippo, Higure, and Minoru, stared at the arrow in confused wonder, Uma saw his tattered forces, and threw back his head in a roar of rage.

Less than a dozen of the horde had managed to escape. They fluttered around Uma uncertainly, as though awaiting more orders. They made no move to attack the _miko_ who had destroyed their companions.

"_Arigatou,_ Kagome-sama!" Minoru cried, finally breaking the silence. He looked back the way the arrow had come from, and frowned. "Kagome-sama?"

Shippo glanced briefly in that direction as well. There was no one there. But he knew Kagome's voice better than any other. The _miko_ who had come to their aid sounded calm, not full of fire and determination.

_It's her._

He shook off the thought, and turned his attention back to Uma, over their heads. The battle was far from over. He still needed to get the villagers away from the horse demon, and to Sesshoumaru's stronghold.

As he tipped his head up, he suddenly had to dive to the side. What was left of the horde flew straight for his face. He heard Minoru and Higure shouting in alarm as they, too, attempted to dodge the attack. Claws raked at their flesh and hair, and teeth tried to catch any little hold.

"I—Can't—See!" Shippo shouted, lashing out with his long nails to try and seize any passing _youkai._ Half-blinded, he dared not throw any foxfire, for fear he would hit friend instead of foe. He felt blood coming from a cut on his forehead, and something hot pierce just below an eye.

"Shippo-kun!"

"That's it!"

He leapt straight up, as far as he could, straight through the little demons. At the peak of his jump, he looked about him for the source of his name. He spotted the villagers, still crouched in their tight circle, though more blood decorated their white faces. The broken figure of a man sprawled several feet away, not far from the dead woman.

Uma, laughing, spun in the air, and came galloping straight for them.

"Damn it!" Shippo shouted as he fell back through the cloud of demons, and hit the ground. "He's coming back around!"

A swing of Minoru's spear sliced two demons into four pieces. "Go! We've got this!"

Shippo burst into a run, aiming for the villagers.

Injured Juro rose up, his spear shaking in his arms as he tried to skewer Uma through the heart. The horse demon swerved around, causing Juro to stumble. His spear slipped. Uma's hand reached, once more, for him.

"_Iie!_"

Iva pushed her brother quickly out of the way, and it was her throat that Uma caught, instead of Juro's.

"Iva!" Higure shouted from behind Shippo. "_Iie,_ you bastard!"

He ran from beside Minoru, grabbing one of the three remaining arrows and slinging it onto the bow. He managed to pull it back and aim while still moving. Unfortunately, Uma spotted him, and instead of trying to flee, sped down on him.

The arrow grazed his back, and then his free fingers were around Higure's neck. He shouted with laughter, and turned to climb into the sky again, a victim dangling from each hand.

"Minoru! Shippo! We need your help!"

Kohaku stumbled into view, carrying Keiko, the left side of whose dress was drenched in blood. Minoru slashed through the last of the minor _youkai,_ then raced to his sister. Shippo gave her one apologetic look, even though he knew she could not see him, and turned to run for Uma.

The horse demon was rising quickly. Shippo got as close to directly under him as he could, gathered all his strength into his little legs, and leapt, once more, as high as he could.

His fingers managed to close on Uma's tail.

"Shippo!" someone shouted from below. "_Nani—?_"

He did not look down. Instead he held as tight as he could to the wiry black hair, and began to climb, hand over hand, up Uma's tail.

It did not take Uma long to notice something was wrong. He gave a pained grunt as his hindquarters suddenly found themselves carrying a lot more weight. He threw an angry glance over his shoulder, and growled at the sight of the _kitsune_ hanging off his tail.

"Get off!"

A hoof landed a hard blow to Shippo's gut, forcing the air from his lungs so quickly he couldn't even curse with the pain. He blinked away the stars suddenly filling his vision, and pulled himself up the length of another hand. He managed to dodge the next kick, though the hoof scraped against the side of his head, and clipped his already wounded ear.

"Get off me, you filthy _kitsune!_"

"Shut…up!" Shippo managed to groan as he reached the top of the tail. He reached over the large rear of the horse with his right hand, and dug his long nails into the black fur and flesh. Uma shouted in pain as Shippo used this hold to drag himself up the rest of the way onto his enemy's back.

_And now what am I going to do?!?_

Roaring with anger, Uma rolled in the air in an attempt to dislodge his undesired rider. Shippo grabbed two handfuls of hair, tightened his legs, and held on tight. As Uma righted himself, Shippo remained astride his back.

"Get off me, or I'll drop them!" Uma shouted, holding his arms out to his sides. Iva and Higure both kicked their legs wildly, though neither could speak a word.

"Drop them, and you lose the only thing keeping me from shoving a bunch of foxfire in your face!" Shippo shot back. He noticed that they had left the rest of their party behind as the enraged Uma raced across the sky. From where he sat, he caught a brief glimpse of Inuyasha and Kagome below, nearly back to back as they battled two _youkai_ at once.

_No help from that quarter…Hey, there's Souten! She's busy too. Sasayaki…what happened to her hand? Never mind that! What do I do about my problem?!?_

Luckily, Uma had stopped going up, and was merely going forward. He, too, seemed to notice they were at a stalemate.

"Alright, look!" Shippo hollered. "Why don't you put these two down, and then we can kill each other properly?"

"That's stupid!"

"Hey, it's the best idea I've got!"

Uma shook his head. "No deal, _kitsune!_"

"We're going down, one way or another, Uma!"

"Really? What are you going to do?"

Shippo never got a chance to answer. He saw Higure move, as fast as his father. His hand darted to the last two arrows in his quiver. He pulled out one. The strange, golden end flared with sudden heat, then was driven into Uma's shoulder.

"Ah!" the _youkai_ roared. He flung out one arm, and released Higure.

"_Iie!_"

Shippo lunged sideways, both hands reaching for the other young man. He came nowhere close, and Higure started to plummet.

_Think, think, think!_

Shippo ripped the arrow free of Uma's shoulder, only to raise it high, and plunge it into the beast's great, black horse's neck, just behind the human head. He forced it in halfway to the fletching, and Uma's head was forced downward with it.

"I said, go down! NOW!"

He threw more weight behind the arrow. Uma had no choice but to aim for the ground, as fast as he could.

They galloped for the ground at a speed that would kill them if they hit, in an increasingly tighter spiral. Shippo kept the arrow forcing the beast down, even as they came abreast Higure's falling body. The young man was smart, and Iva was brave. Even as she must surely be losing consciousness from lack of air, she thrust out an arm, and Higure caught her hand.

_Wait for it,_ Shippo told himself as the ground approached at a dizzying speed, _wait, wait, NOW!_

He tore the arrow from the back of Uma's neck.

The horse pulled up, his hooves skimming the ground as Higure released Iva's hand. He hit the ground with a hard thump. Shippo threw himself sideways, slashing wildly at Uma's arm that held Iva. The horse demon seemed only too pleased to rid himself of the troublesome _ningen._ Shippo fell to the forest floor, where he was joined a second later by Iva.

"Oh," Higure groaned, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. "Damn, that hurt. Shippo, are you okay?"

"_Hai._ Iva? Iva!"

Shippo crawled forward, and looked down into the brave mortal woman's face. She was breathing, and the blue was receding from her cheeks and lips. Her lashes fluttered and her mouth moved, then she lay still.

"How is she?" Higure demanded, dragging himself to his feet.

"Unconscious, but she'll live." Shippo pulled the neck of her dress down, and winced. "She'll have some colorful bruises for awhile, too."

"Higure! Shippo!"

The crashing of the brush brought their heads around in surprise.

Minoru came into view, cradling Keiko in his arms. Smoke rose from her wounded shoulder, which he had sealed closed, it appeared, with fire. She hung listlessly, still completely out.

Kohaku came up hard behind him, with the cluster of villagers. Two men were helping Juro, who barely raised his head enough to see his sister's sprawled body. He opened his lips, but could not speak.

"She's alive!" Shippo assured him. "But so is Uma, so we need to—!"

"You forgot two!"

Two small bundles fell from the sky. Everyone ducked and dodged. They hit the ground with a cushioned thud, rolled over, and lay still. One look sent the villagers into screams of horror.

They were the heads of the dead man and woman.

"I have had enough of this bastard," Higure growled. "Back into your positions! Someone lift Iva! Minoru, keep Keiko safe!"

There was a frightening gleam in Higure's eyes, that of a man about to do battle for his home. He would kill anything that threatened them again.

_And I'll help,_ Shippo told himself.

Aloud, he shouted at the villagers, "Down! Everybody down!"

Kohaku took up the cry, holding Minoru's spear instead of his strange weapon. "Children on the ground! Women down! Men—He's coming!"

Uma turned in the sky, and came back down for them.

Shippo began to call up the foxfire as Kohaku lunged forward to meet the _youkai_ in a move both insane and brilliant. Uma, not expecting this complete disregard of his enemy for his own safety, did not think to dodge. The spear caught him full in the chest, and sank in deep.

Uma reared up, and tried to charge into the sky. It was too late. Shippo had given himself the time to turn the blue-green flames into brilliant, crackling azure. He threw them with all his might as the last of the golden, burning arrows left Higure's bow.

The arrow embedded itself into the flesh of Uma's throat, just beneath his head. Then the blue flames caught him. The _youkai_ tried to scream, but could do nothing but thrash in agony as the arrow, too, burst into flames.

"Burn, you son of a bitch," Higure snarled, his eyes no longer deep violet, but flaming and golden and full of wrath. Shippo, joining him in his anger, wondered if his eyes looked the same.

Uma managed to climb several feet into the air, still struggling, his hands grasping wildly for the arrow. His thick fingers closed around the shaft, but when he pulled, the flaming arrow began to tear away the flesh of his throat as well. Panicked, he let it go, and made his last bid for freedom.

"_Iie!_ You die now!" Shippo hissed.

The horse's neck, with its ugly human face, arched back in silent agony. Then the entire black body crumbled, as the fight, and the life, left it.

Uma fell to the ground, and was still.

The villagers gave a collective ragged gasp of relief.

"Higure," Minoru whispered, moving forward, "here, take Keiko."

His brother did not argue, though he looked somewhat surprised. "Why? What are you…?"

They all watched as he took the spear back from Kohaku. Then he walked to the still corpse of the _youkai,_ raised his spear high, and thrust the golden point down into Uma's head.

A hoof kicked, then nothing.

"What are you doing?!?" Kohaku asked, blinking in his surprise.

"Making sure. Alright, let's go."

"The road is that way," Shippo said, gesturing with his elbow. "We should stick to the trees, but go along beside it."

"Men, don't put away your weapons!" Higure ordered. "Don't relax! We aren't through this yet!"

"I'll meet you at the stronghold," Kohaku told them, beginning back the way they had come.

"Where are you going?" Shippo shouted after him.

"I have to get my own villagers! I sent them this way, they should be around here somewhere…"

He disappeared back into the trees.

Minoru said, as he took the hand of the child who had run with Iva, "He helped Keiko kill a _youkai,_ saved Keiko, carried her to someone who could fix her, then helped us kill Uma. He really is pretty amazing."

Shippo saw Higure's mouth fix into a deep scowl.

"Shut up and let's move, already."


End file.
